Caged
by Kiki-or-Coco
Summary: Based around the beginning theme of twilight. Catherine comes to a new place to give her Dad a chance to see the world but the bleak place she has exiled herself too becomes so much more than bleak. This beautiful girl finds herself trapped in a situation she never even knew existed beyond movies... but the weirdest part is she can't help but keep falling...because she caged.
1. Chapter 1

The wicked face on the one I truly believed I knew, hovered above me but my eyes were glued to the fist that was coming ever so closer to making such a terrible fate. I couldn't move, couldn't make the shock leave me body so I was frozen solid watching as an unchangeable fate was progressively getting closer and closer. I couldn't shut my eyes, couldn't escape the unchanging future that was to come to me and I knew in the hollow of my stomach I wouldn't change any of it; all the steps that we'd took together had led to this moment, led to the growing unflinching fear that grew marginally bigger as each second ticked by. Even awaiting the hollow connection, I couldn't make myself regret anything; truly and utterly his possession.


	2. Chapter 2

If only I could love again. If only I could begin to feel again; instead of feeling constantly numb as if my emotions are truly frozen. Yet I know ultimately that I'll never get to experience that again. For he took away my firsts, my seconds, even my thirds; so that ultimately I'm hopelessly dependent to him- to a man or more commonly a boy who is neither weak nor pathetic but beyond anything I could have ever imagined for myself, though through his power he makes me weak, my sharpened tongue sanded down to a smoothened edge.

For who would have believed that the one who I felt was to be my prince, and who I believed one day would make me their queen, would in fact be the one who made me a shadow of my former self. For I who could have been a pyramid is merely now just a grain of pathetic sand; not even remotely strong or able to be something alone; he is my life raft even though I once believed I could swim.

He was not always so prudent he used to let me live but now beyond anything else he is purely my guard; and I'm too weak to even think of breaking free of the restraints he gifts me with like kisses. He never let me mope even when I was so awfully down, he wanted to love me- that I actually know. But my poor man just didn't know how so instead he became overbearing instead of loving; torturing instead of nurturing; a set of handcuffs instead of a helping handhold. I became a prisoner before my very own eyes, and still I'm too suffocated to escape it's like I was blinded when only too clearly were the road signs that showed I was leading to danger paved in front of me.

It wasn't always like this, if you could believe it. It started off sweet, too sweet if I'm being honest but then who really cares when the world spins so beautifully on its axis; that you no longer feel the pain of life…

Stupidity brought me to this place in life…

And its stupidity still that makes me not regret that decision.


	3. Chapter 3

I looked out the window of the car, the glass rolled all the way down so that the wind whipped in and out of the car, cooling the formidable heat that always seemed to leave everything oh so pleasantly warm. I was exiling myself back to the United Kingdom, back home to a little burrow in the north east of England- Newcastle. A tough looking, slightly rough area; somewhere I escaped in favour of the brighter and more attractive scene of Barcelona when I was seven. But it's now I find myself heading back to the dreary abundance, in which the summer is only as warm as Barcelona in the deepest of winter. Its due to selflessness that I find myself heading 'home', allowing my Dad the chance to travel with his new wife; something she for so many years she has wished to do. So I'm going to spend some time with my aunt and uncle, and it should be okay as long as I don't mind the rain, the cold and the plain old nature of the bleakness that inhabits the place.

My Dad escaped with me from the dreary place in which he was trapped with an abusive wife so long ago that I have no memory of the place, apart from a few random sparks involving my aunt and uncle; I have not been back in ten years.

'You don't have to go; we'll stay…' My dad said again from the driver's seat, meeting my gaze in the rear-view mirror. I dropped my eyes quickly, not wanting to show him the sadness in my eyes; which has been harbouring there since the day I made the decision to return to my birth-place, in order to give my dad, the chance to travel and give him and the new 'wife' a chance of happiness- never easy to raise a teenager and have a new wife!

'Dad I want to go!' I said with as much glee as I can muster, still not meeting his eyes. My bravado was all but real; I didn't want to go. I love Barcelona; I'm going to miss the heat, my school, my home… my ridiculously bazar Father, even his new wife Mel despite our frequent disagreements. But I'd made the decision to go, and it should be okay… at least I hoped.

'We'll come straight back, one phone call and you can come home okay?' He said, obviously seeing through my transparent lies. I nodded, still examining my converse toes; and feeling the slight stickiness of sweat on me as my body got used to jeans and long sleeved shirts.

It's a two-hour flight from Barcelona to London and then an hour on a smaller jet up to Newcastle. I don't mind the flight, it's the drive through Newcastle I dreaded. My Aunt and Uncle are the type of people you'd typically find in Newcastle and from what I can understand from the few facetime chats we had since I made my decision they love every part of being a 'Geordie'. My aunt is a manager on the city council and loves every part of her job, especially as she can 'mix' with the people. Whilst my uncle works as an electrician and is in a few days going off to work off shore. That's another thing about my aunt and uncle they always seem happier apart…

Stumbling my way off the plane, and pushing through the gaggle of tourists at the arrivals gate, I made my way out slightly sweaty and all too flushed to find my aunt and uncle standing off to the side smiling and beckoning me towards them, something I did with a plastered on smile and a small huff.

'Look at you!' My aunt said swooping me into a hug, squishing me tightly to her chest. 'All grown up! Last time you were here you were just a bairn, wailing over a scraped knee!' Her laugh is loud, and echoed throughout the arrivals gate, making everyone look which only made my cheeks redden even more.

'Give the lass a chance to breathe Cath!' My uncle laughed, smiling his dimpled smile at me. It's in moments like this that I see why my aunt and uncle still make it through there… shall I say turbulent marriage. My aunt Cath is my Dad's sister and growing up my Dad and Aunt Cath weren't especially given the best childhood; so ultimately that is what everyone said lead to my aunt Cath and Uncle Les eloping at sixteen to Gretna Green and getting married after only dating for a few months. Over twenty years later, there still together and still by the looks of things somewhat in love.

'Howay pet, let's get you home and we'll throw the kettle on and make you a cuppa; you must be knackered off all the traveling.' I smiled back at my Uncle Les and nodded, from what I remember of my childhood before we moved, my Uncle played a rather large part- he was the one who babysat me while my dad worked, not trusting my Dad's then witch of a wife to watch me. He took me too parks and made sure any of my homework was done on time; I'd missed both of them when I'd left but something about the freedom of the sun and my Dad actually smiling made that wound heal- and it was years of silence, only the odd Christmas or birthday card until about two months ago…

When I walked out of the airport the brisk wind clawed at my face, making me recoil; not that I hadn't expected it but that I honestly had repressed the thought, this wind was nothing like the familiar cooling breeze of home. My long sleeved outfit did nothing to stop the screaming wind making me shiver, Cath's arm around my shoulder huddling me close to her side would on any normal occasion made this whole thing even more awkward but honestly her body heat was the only thing that made me not freeze.

'Need a coat pet, got one in the case?' Les had questioned, throwing me a wink over his shoulder. 'It's normally colder than this though, you're lucky the snow isn't supposed to be here for another couple of days.'

'Em…' I stumbled over my letters, the whole idea of snow making me rethink my exile. 'Maybe I need to hit a shop…' I'd agonised at the idea of weather even colder than this.

'Okay well school doesn't start for another couple of days, cause of the winter holidays so how about a family day out tomorrow and we'll show you the shops and that?' I nodded with ill-disguised relief, at the idea of not having too make-do with my scanty winter wardrobe. 'Think you should probably do some more shopping while you're there Hun, doesn't look like you have enough material in them!' Her joke was in amusement at my suitcases, the two of them were new bright pink with white polka dots; they weren't the biggest of things but that was down to the fact my wardrobe at home consisted mostly of sheer fabrics and even with Mel donating a pile of things we'd both laughed at the pitifulness of my wardrobe.

Driving home from the airport was an experience, the cold weather got even worse as the heavens burst and the rain came down in a heavy stream that seemed to soak everything in its path almost instantly. My Aunt and Uncle drive a black Land-Rover, with my uncle keeping a little Golf for when he's driving up and down the county for work. The Land-Rover made ease of the rain slickened road, as the radio played a station of oldies that Des found impossible to not karaoke to. Looking out the window it seemed the rain create rivers down the side of streets, people running quickly with flimsy umbrellas but also a beauty to the dreary landscape- it was alive and colourful something I hadn't expected of the cold corner of England.


	4. Chapter 4

My Aunt and Uncle's house has never changed, driving up the gravel driveway the house looms. A two storey, two-bedroom abode with a singular bathroom, at home I had a side of the upstairs not because we were rich but Dad being a lawyer made thing deceptively easy; I'd had a bedroom, a dressing room and my own en-suite. The down stairs of my childhood safe haven housed a playroom made from one of the spare living rooms; somewhere I'd played repetitively with numerous dolls and jigsaw puzzles- as much as I may detest Newcastle it was somewhat easier to know I was coming to live in a place that had once been my true home; a place where as a small child I'd felt somewhat safe. I'd raced from the car to the porch way, with Cath holding my hand as if I was a small child; we'd both left Les to grab my cases apart from those, my satchel was the only other thing I'd brought for luggage. A gift from Mel, a black Alexander Wang- super cute and just super expensive too. Although we argued Mel got it, she knew growing up was hard; despite being my Dad's new wife the engagement had lasted years- Mel had been my mum when it had counted, even if her temper was on a very short string. My bag was full of carry-on items, that I hadn't even touched on the plane journey.

Walking into the house and up to my room was like taking myself back in time, the patterned wallpaper and heavy carpets all feature in my memories of time I'd spent in this house growing up as a child. My room faces the garden, not especially pretty in its state of Great British destruction. The room though is a blank canvas, cream walls with a lighter cream carpet.

'We weren't sure… we can change it…' My uncle said quietly behind me, as if my silence was to show my disgust.

'You didn't have to do this.' I murmured, consciously aware of the fact that this was new. I dug around in my bag, pulling out my wallet, thumbing through the contents till I found the cheque my dad had handed me.

'Here, dad said to give this to you; to help pay for everything and kinda a thank you…' I tried to hand over the cheque to first Les then Cath both looked at me with a soft look in their eyes.

'You don't have to pay us Chick, we want you to be happy here!'

'But still Aunt Cath take it, Dad wanted you to have it.'

'Well we give it back sweetie, we don't want the money! You have it, it will help you get settled.'

'Really?' My voice ultimately transparent in hiding my confusing.

'Yes Catherine!' She laughed. 'Now enough of this we have somethings for you downstairs!'

'For me?' I said, false hope in my voice.

'Yes you!' My Uncle Les laughed, grabbing my hand and looking at me; laugh line alive on his face. 'We want you to be happy Cath, we've missed you darling.' I felt tears prick in my eyes and tried so hard to blink them back, I'd missed them too on the odd occasion. Especially when Dad had first got with Mel, I was twelve and a bit of brat but up until that point I'd been the centre of my dad's universe and then she came along and they began dating. They were both young my Dad not even thirty yet, we'd been comfortably happy but then it all changed she wanted the excitement- it started slow the odd meal out but then it was a weekend away. That's why I came here, why I made myself leave because I knew it made my Dad sad when he had to say no to one of her wild and exciting ideas. It may seem stupid but I harbour guilt at the fact I took away my Dad's years of freedom, he was young when I came along 17 and a single father… yeah I know. Aunt Cath helped, offered him a home when my mum landed him with me, I never saw her- that's why I'm called Catherine- my Dad's thank you to Cath for taking him in. But then Dad married that witch at twenty, I never liked her, it didn't last long a few years- that's when we moved for a fresh start; but still Dad never got to be young, he always had to worry about money. He worked a job, whilst at college and university, just so that he could give me what I needed… nappies to toys he made it happen, even though it meant working himself beyond exhausted. After he qualified and got good, things were better we had money and stability but still my Dad always seemed old before his time…like he'd never had a chance to be a teenager- saying that his eighteenth birthday was spent as one of many sleepless nights nursing a crying ten month old. So anyways I'm here with the Aunt and Uncle I vaguely remember as being perfect, to give my Dad a chance to live.

'Come on!' Cath laughed, looking at me with glee. I'd laughed too, and took her outstretched hand as she'd wandered down the stairs pausing outside the living room door.

'It's a surprise!' She'd said, as my Uncle Les placed his hands over my eyes; blocking away all the light. My klutziness went into overdrive, as even with both eyes my ability to trip over thin air is of Olympic level; I'd placed my free hand in front of me searching for Cath; as both her and Les had laughed at my inability to walk in a straight line. After stubbing my big toe on the door frame twice, and almost breaking a knuckle when I'd accidently punched a wall; Les had uncovered my eyes with an over-the-top 'Ta-da' as I blinked away the bright spots that clouded my eyes. The mahogany coffee table was full of gifts, ranging in size and shape but each beautifully wrapped… and amazingly all for me.

'Happy ten birthdays and ten Christmases and welcome home.' Les had said, causing a lump to form in my throat, and a hiccupping sob to escape. I'd gathered them both in a hug, something very much unlike my normal modest self but this meant something- this was love.

'Enough of that…lets open some of these shall we?' I nodded at them both, taking in the smiles in their eyes and the way Cath had a tissue held over her nose and mouth as she watched me; I felt like a child again who'd realised Santa had been.

Picking up the first present, I'd pulled it open; knowing that no matter what it held inside I was going to love it because it showed they cared, showed that they loved me for who I was. It was a bracelet, a beautiful Pandora one, complete with a couple of charms including the Belle charm…

' _I can't find it anywhere over here- it's all that stupid anime!' I'd moaned into the computer screen as my aunt laughed at my ridiculous issue._

' _Sweetie maybe they're just online?' She'd questioned._

' _Well I'm telling you I'm not buying a bracelet until I get Belle!' We'd both laughed._

'You remembered?' I breathed, tears again pricking at my eyes; because this was no senseless gift it was full of thought and something they knew I would treasure. Belle has always been my favourite princess; she was the one I felt was real- someone who I saw as part of myself. She was kind, nurturing and saw beyond what was right in front of her- she saw instead of the beast, the kind person who lay underneath, I always loved her but more so when I got older and I understood more of the story, more of the hidden meaning. I saw in her that it was okay to be different, and that being unique isn't a bad thing. They just nodded at me, as there weren't words, there was just a feeling of happiness. Each of the gifts had been as thoughtful and as precious as the first including the silver locket. A long chain that hung to my stomach, which held photos- old family photos that I hadn't seen of me with Dad, and me out in a park; pictures that filled in the parts of my childhood that were very distant memories, the locket I knew was something I would never take off. Sitting back surveying the presents I'd felt a feeling inside that was all new, something that was as just beautiful as a soap bubble but just as fragile- a feeling of hope, a feeling that maybe this wouldn't be so bad and that I may finally be able to have some fun here with people who cared.

'Thank you.' I said, meaning every single word of it, because this all meant something- something I honestly didn't truly yet understand.

Les waved away my thanks, as if they hadn't just spent a fortune on me, while Cath just smiled again watching me with very full eyes. The silence stretched on, but it wasn't uncomfortable it was the kind of silence that makes everything feel a little more like home.

'Oh Les…' Cath interrupted the peace, making me jump. 'We forgot the best bit!' She said, turning her head back at me.

'Oh yes!' Les said with a laugh. 'Though how we forgot that, I'll never know!'

'Forgot what?' I said with blatant curiosity.

'Well pet me and your dad had a chat, and because it's all new here and we really do want you to be happy we all kinda thought… oh you tell her Les!'

'Come on, I'll show you.' His was voice and smile had me pleasantly excited at what was to come, although surprises really weren't my thing- they had me hooked. Walking down the passageway was again like looking at my past, only a few things changed; when he opened the garage door the smell even took me back- the sharpness of the bleach mixed with all the chemicals stored in there.

'Give me a minute… just finding the switch…' He grumbled. 'almost got it, yep.' As he popped the 'p' the lights in the room flickered on, the low energy bulb making the place a some-what yellowish glow. Next to my Uncle's Golf, sat a beautiful little car a little Mini Cooper; I'd quickly diverted my eyes knowing stupidly that they would never have bought me a car…although I will admit slightly hoping.

'Here.' Les said, throwing something at me, obviously not yet aware of my horrific hand-eye co-ordination. My hand flew up in two separate directions, trying somewhat pathetically to catch what he'd thrown- ultimately it was left to Cath to catch it, in a desperate attempt to save the item from meeting the concrete flooring.

'Well… that's a you've been framed moment, eh Cath?' Les looked at his wife with a laugh, to which she returned.

'A what moment?' I asked utterly confused and good naturedly humoured.

'We have a lot to teach you Hinny!'

'Now the car.' Les interrupted, patting the mini's bonnet affectionately. 'What do you think?'

'What?' I said dumbstruck.

'Do. You. Like. It?' Les said, over exaggerating each individual letter.

'No way…'

'Happy home-coming sweetie!'

'It's perfect!' I said with glee, my face splitting into a smile; even though I had no idea how I was going to afford running the thing. My happy dance involved all jumps and clapping, making me look like a rather talented seal.

'Here have a look!' Cath said, handing me the key and nudging me in the direction of the pink roofed mini.

'Now we got the car off a friend, who has a garage it's a few years old but runs like a dream; and your Dad…'

'And my Dad what?' I ask from in the leather interior.

'Oh tell her Les, she'll need to know anyways.'

'Your Dad send across your licence and that so your insured and can drive it, and he and Mel…' He added emphasis to her name. 'Have said that they'll pay the insurance, on top of what they'll give you each week…'

'Each week?' I interrupt, confused as to what I have missed.

'With this trip meaning you'll start a higher education here, your dad and Mel have decided they're going to give you a weekly allowance as such on top of what is on your card and the card they gave you before you left…'

Before we'd left home, Dad and Mel had sat me down for the purpose of saying a proper goodbye that wouldn't have been totally appropriate for in the middle of an airport full of tourist, but one of the other reasons was so they could give me my debit card for in the UK, I also feel it was a bribe to try and make me go as the idea had initially came from Mel. The card's total of £15000 was more than I'd ever possess of my own, it was surprise I wasn't totally ungrateful for, I think it may of also been an apology as to the fact I was having to start a fresh: a new school, a whole new curriculum and a whole new country. On the point of a whole new school Cath had sent ahead the curriculum of my chosen studies, along with work they wanted me to complete- what I found to my great surprise was the work was actually something I'd already studied at home and the coursework wasn't actually that difficult- it still didn't make the prospect of staring a whole new school any less daunting.

'So…'

'They're going to be moving for a while…' I knew this but it still hurt, even though it had been me that had almost forced my Dad to say yes to Mel's idea.

'I know, it's just a shock that's all… it's a lot of money already and I lot to take in…' I was silent for a moment before I again grabbed the cheque from my bag. 'Please take it.' I said looking directly at Cath. 'You've already done so much; I don't need it.'

'Well I'm still saying no, but you really don't need it because what I was trying to say is that your Dad is going to pay your insurance too, so that at least you don't have that too worry about too.'

I've never felt as emotional, the care they obviously have for me isn't what I'm used to; my Dad has been the only constant in my life for so long that it's a struggle to even believe two people I haven't seen for as long can care for me, so very much.

'… and we can bank that cheque tomorrow in your account…' Cath had continued to chat away as I'd listened to my inner monologue.

'Yeah that would be great.' I mumbled, still totally in awe at the fact I had in minutes gained a significant amount of money and a car; an added bonus which I hadn't expected to my own person exile.

'Well we thought for tonight we'd get take-away as a treat, any preference?' Les asked, digging in a draw for a moment and pulling out an assortment of battered take-out menus.

'Pizza?' I said questioningly, hoping that they wouldn't laugh at my boring choice; something that my Dad and Mel found hilarious was the fact I was horrifically boring when it came down to food- I liked things plain and simple…yeah I know I'm more like a fifty-year-old than the average seventeen-year-old!

'Pizza it is, any preference?'

'Margarita… and garlic bread!' I added as an afterthought hoping they didn't think me too boring.

'No problem Hun, you don't mind if we order a couple of large ones do you and share?' The fact they asked me made my heart swell, because they honestly didn't want to offend me.

'No way go for it, would it be greedy for me to ask for chips too, apparently British take-out is really good- I'll chip in.'

'Hinny it's our treat!' Cath said. 'If you want I'll show you where you can put your stuff?'

'Please.' I said and just because I knew it would please her immensely I added. 'You wouldn't mind helping me unpack, would you?'

'Course not Darl; Les looks like you're on food duty!'

Honestly somethings about them just made me feel like part of a normal family.

Dinner was a quiet affair, each of us all too interested in the food to care much about small talk; I wasn't disappointed by the take-out which was just as fatty and amazingly delicious as my Dad had told me- so by the end of the meal I was bloated and beyond full. The rain had continued to fall in the thick stream with a near constant wail of wind in accompaniment, meaning there was a slight wail to be heard if you listen close enough but I didn't get the chance both Cath and Les had me hooked. They were easy to get along with, and despite my initial theory about them they weren't bothered by silence- so my night with them was especially comforting and peaceful. It was only later on when I was lying in bed the house in silence, that everything that I'd been repressing came back; and because I was alone and I couldn't stop myself I sobbed until my eyes were red and the tears all but ran out- but afterwards I felt somewhat better, the crying had eased a tension in me that I'd for so long kept under wraps and finally letting it free enabled me to start a new chapter. So as the wind still wailed, and the rain never stopped I fell asleep; exhausted off my day it was dreamless and peaceful- better than I ever could have hoped.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, I awoke to a quiet knock on my door, followed by my aunt Cath peeking her head around the corner.

'Awake sweetheart?' She asked me, as if I slept with my eyes open.

'Yeah…' I said on a yawn, not yet wanting to show them the sarcasm that was like a second-nature to me.

'Here thought you could do with a cuppa in bed.' Her smile shone in my plain room, as she in slippered feet wandered in and plopped herself down on the end of my bed, handing me my tea while taking a rather large gulp of hers.

'Mh thanks.' I'd mumbled taking a sip of the tea; whilst trying to rake a hand through my hair to make it somewhat orderly.

'So today shopping still okay?' She asked questioningly.

'Course!' I nodded, almost spilling my tea. 'I can't wait to get something warmer!' My laugh was hollow, something Cath didn't miss.

'Sweetie it will be okay you know?' I looked up from my tea, to see her staring at me.

'I know I'm okay honest, just a big change…'

The silence lasted a few minutes both of us absorbed in what had just been said, and neither of us really wanting to comment or actually acknowledge the implications in what had just been said.

'Any how…' Cath finally said breaking the silence. 'Shops open at ten so how about we leave here about quarter too? An hour enough time for you to get sorted Hun?'

'Sure, any chance of some toast when I get down?' I say not out of laziness, just because at home Mel makes the toast she's no fan of all the crumbs.

'Help yourself darling, just shout if you can't find anything.'

'Thanks Cath.' I say smiling at her as she stretched up from the bed to stand and left my room closing the door behind her.

Sharing the bathroom wasn't so bad, with the door shut it could of easily been an en-suite. But looking into the mirror as I squirted some toothpaste on my tooth brush I saw the difference already. My skin has always been very clear and very tanned, like I've always had a spray tan, but in the dull light it looked otherworldly. Back home I wasn't popular as such, I had a few friends who were nice but no-one to shout about- they were more like school friends at home I was always very independent; on numerous occasions having the house to myself I'd lose myself in a book and read away the hours, dealing with someone else's problems and not my own. That's not to say I wasn't confident, I was very confident I just didn't like the company. From very young I could sing, something that made every day just that little bit brighter; but the girls and boys who I should have been friends with were people I would never have spoken to or even attempted to make friends with- I was purposely an outcast by my own doing, because despite everything I never quite fit in with people. So my pretty face, with all my blond locks made me a cause for discussion as soon as I started high school, but when puberty hit and I was giving boobs… big boobs at that I was subject A: the girls purely hating me, that being why I sectioned myself away- it was either that or them publicly humiliating me.

I left my hair down around my face, only applying a little lip gloss and mascara before highlighting my eyebrows- I didn't feel the need to apply a mask like I would normally, tbh it probably would have washed away. After rummaging threw my clothes, I'd came up with a pair of jeans, and a long cardigan I layered with a long sleeved t-shirt; pulling on my cute little bomber jacket I'd brought from home- my only thought being layers! Emptying my satchel of all the carry-ons I hadn't used, I only kept the essentials, making sure I had the cheque in my wallet and my cards. Back home I'd had a job, from the very day I turned sixteen. It was nothing fancy just shop work in one of the fashion places but it meant I had some form of independence and some of my own money- both were of heightened importance back home. So over the year and a half I'd worked there I'd spend relatively little, meaning my own bank card had the accumulated wealth of 18 months' worth of working two afternoons and one evening a week. Throwing my bag over my shoulder, and checking my watch I'd stumbled out of my room, and down the stairs into the kitchen and froze. The place was like it had been frozen in time, the cabinets were the same varnish wood, the floor the same black and white tile- everything about the place took me back to the vague memories I had from being a child. I'd fumbled around in the cupboards and eventually was able to make some toast with jam…and butter…

I was finishing up, putting my dishes into the sink ready to turn the tap on when Cath came in behind me.

'Leave them dear, you ready?' Les' voice came from behind me, making me squirt washing-up liquid onto the tile.

'You sure?' I'd asked, wanting to sound as much like the dream house guest as I could, something about them made me not want to risk them not trusting me or thinking I'm lazy; also I didn't want to lose the independence I'd worked so hard to show both my Dad and Mel I was capable of.

'Yeah come on, I'll lock up behind us…that reminds me we need to get you a key cut.' Clipped onto the end was words which almost felt like the noise a deadbolt makes when its locked; the feeling of safety mixed with an urge to make sure you can escape.

The day somewhat flew by, shopping is somewhat different in the UK than back home; Barcelona likes the brands, and odd little shops- there are malls but nowhere near the size and choice that I found. It was easy to shop with my Aunt and Uncle, both were opinionated but not in a bad way but more like a loving way- they guided to what was popular when I had no idea. I bought two coats: one was a long leather trench coat, with a thick fur collar; the second a little more practical parka, black with a fur trim. Between us we shopped for hours, my wardrobe expanding marginally but to little expense as I found the wonders of the Great British high-street and the fact shopping here was nothing like home. We got my key cut, Les treating me to a pink one with little crowns printed all over it even though I offered to pay the cost. I found that clothes here were more practical for the weather, especially because I understood that jumpers and hoodies were about to become daily wear. I bought a couple of note-pads and some stationary; although these made my stomach twist as the looming first day at school was made only more real.

That night I lay in bed, listening to the whirling wind that was like something out of The Wizard of Oz, and imagining all the different scenarios that could possibly take place; each and every one ending in either embarrassment or upset. The wind didn't help with sleep as even as I tried to think of something new, the battering of the wind against my window made my thoughts turn back to the here and now and what would become of the next day and what reality I would have to face on a daily occasion, unless I went back on my word and ultimately made Mel and Dad come home- something I promised myself I would never do. That's when I let the little tears fall, those that hadn't had the chance to fall the previous night- the claustrophobic meaning of the next morning made the little piece of happiness I'd found here with Cath and Les meaningless in the obscurity that was my 'new' life. The tears though made my fear of the unknown for the next day no less, as I imagined all the hate I would be subjected too as the new girl even more thoroughly- the only ray of light was the fact I wasn't yet subjected to public transport or even worse school transport, at least my school day was only as long as the lessons and not the humiliation that came with being lonely on school buses. Deciding to only deal with the happy I took that thought, shut my eyes and began counting sheep; somewhere around two-hundred and thirty I drifted off with the wind still knocking at my window…


	6. Chapter 6

Waking up was the hardest, when the state of sleepiness left and I was left to deal with reality. I dressed slowly, making sure everything was done with great care. My ultimate aim was to blend in, to just get through my day without too many questions. Hair was tied back tight, in a high ponytail that hung down my back, my make-up was fitting to my mood dramatically fashionable- very much like the girls I'd saw when I'd been shopping the day prior. I dressed in clothes I was most comfortable in, skin tight black jeans with an oversized grey woollen jumper, hoping that the simplicity would help me blend in, and that hopefully the jumper would hide away my chest. Down in the kitchen Cath and Des were sitting at the battered table sipping teas. Nerves had ultimately taken over, so silently I'd stumbled to the counter making myself a couple of slices of toast and smearing them with jam, whilst sipping a large of sweet tea Cath had handed me.

'Well best set off.' Les said, his voice just as cheerful as the previous days; as he stood from the battered chair and took his dishes to the sink.

'Good luck pet, you look smashing.' He said as he'd ambled out of the kitchen, kissing Cath's cheek affectionately and whistling a tune. Keeping silent I hadn't wanted to tell him his luck was wasted on me, this type of situation wasn't my thing. Playing with my locket, I'd sat in his deserted seat munching on my toast and taking more sips of tea.

'You got everything?' Cath asked, watching me over her own cup.

'I think so…' I'd murmured, my voice cracking. 'I'm so nervous,' Admitting it to Cath wasn't as scary as I thought.

'You'll be fine, you look fantastic and honey this isn't Barcelona… maybe this can be something better.' So obviously my Father had alerted her to the fact me and school weren't exactly great back home.

'Hope so…' I'd mumbled changing the direction of the conversation after a second or so. 'So if I put the post code in the sat-nav it should take me directly there?' I queried, knowing that by my standards I would end up getting lost on my first day.

'Yeah, and if you need anything just give me a ring, I'll keep my phone on.'

'Okay.' I'd said back.

The rest of my breakfast had been ate in comfortable silence, until I'd risen from the table and grabbed my coat from the sideboard and thrown my bag over my shoulder- car keys in hand I'd looked over to my aunt- smiling the best I could even though my insides were churning and my legs felt like the consistency of jelly.

'So I'll see you tonight.' I'd said, my voice all high weird.

'See you tonight darling, you'll do great.'

With one last smile I'd walked out of the kitchen, and out of the house to my car. The little mini drove like a dream, very much unlike my car back home which had been unreliable at best. My dad and Mel had decided it best to not spend a fortune on a car when I'd only be using it for a couple of months, so I'd been given Mel's old car which wasn't bad, but not exactly amazing when it wasn't surprising to see a new Audi or Mercedes in my old school car park- my car was older than most, which again made me even more out of the ordinary.

The school was nothing like I'd initially imagined, the small campus was nothing like a school at all but more a random assortment of buildings that all came together, the 'L' shaped assortment was in majority pebble-dashed buildings and the size took my breath away- the place couldn't have held more than a couple of hundreds of people, when my old school back home had more than one hundred and seventy in my year alone. The car park was even smaller again, only enough room for about forty cars and the place was just over half full, the majority moderately priced cars with a few older models for variation. With a shock I found that my car stood out from the crowd, the perfect paint job with the standoffish pink roof almost over the top when surrounded by the dull selection of mostly blue, black and red cars. I'd felt myself internally cringe, as I'd looked up from my dash to see a host of people climbing out of an old Ford Fiesta; each and every one staring at my little car before turning their heads to look at me, I look I could not dissect in their eyes. Taking my key out of the ignition, I pulled my bag off the passenger seat, thumbing through the contents making sure everything was in some sort of order. I'd took one finally calming breath and stepped out of the car one knee high boot at a time. The weather was thankfully rain and wind free, still ridiculously cold but the sky was just a plain grey no sign of the rain clouds; still I walked with my head down, staring at my booted toes trying to side-step any left-over puddles of water.

The office was easy enough to find, due to it being the entrance way! The woman who looked up at the desk had a motherly feeling about her, the sweet pink shirt made her brown curly perm seem almost too much. The desk was littered with an array of coloured files and miss-matched paper; despite all this the woman after looking up at me thumbed through a couple of stacks before retrieving a few sheet of paper, hazardously paper clipped together.

'Catherine right?' The woman had said finally meeting my eye; I nod was all I could muster at my surprise at her recognition. Obviously aware of my shock, her face broke into a smile making the laughter lines and creases even more prominent and almost making her even more handsome, and showing some of what would have been a rather beautiful younger woman.

'Don't get too many new ones here sweetheart; so you ready?'

'As I'll ever be.' I said with a smile, as she'd launched into a beginner's guide to a school which housed only two-hundred and three pupils (well not two-hundred and four). My sixth form group was only seventy people large and the majority of classes were pretty small. In all she highlighted the best roots to take, pointing out all the routes not to take; gave me a pack of useful information she even described as propaganda and ultimately made me even more nervous as she explained how unique a new student was.

'So Barcelona honey, a bit different eh?' Her idea of small talk only made me even more nervous, and everything about this place was cold.

'You could say that.' I'd joked, trying to humorously get myself out of the conversation and able to pity myself in private.

'You'll be fine; by the looks of things you already have an admirer!' With a point over my left shoulder she'd gave me a playful wink. I'd looked over my shoulder to see an obviously geeky and over friendly looking boy staring directly at me, after shuffling towards me he'd held out his hand for me to shake, which I'd done with a soft smile.

'Hi I'm Dan, you must be Catherine right?'

'Kate.' I corrected him, hoping my smile lessened the venom in my voice.

'Kate it is, well come on I'm your guide, lunch date, shoulder to cry on?' He'd said as a joke, which I'd humourlessly laughed at just to not make him feel awkward.

'I'm all yours.' I'd said with a fake smile.

'So really you should get to know a few people today, classes are really small and loads of people won't even turn up.'

'Okay.'

'Over here this is your business class, with Mr Phelps he's great… okay so I'll see you in an hour.'

Walking into the class was like walking into a different world, back home business was very practical every day would be discussions in the lecture hall in which we'd debate the pros and cons of typical business issues; here it was an IT classroom in which the teacher was sat behind his desk drinking from his coffee cup, only looking up when I was directly in front of his chair.

'Hi Sir em… yeah I'm Kate… the new girl…' Stumbling over my words hadn't been the best of starts.

'Yeah right just take a seat at one of the monitors and try to keep up.' With that he'd dismissed me, looking back down to his laptop screen. Taking a computer in the back corner of the second row (there is only two rows!), in hope of some form of disguise wasn't the best of ideas, I sat for about five minutes as the warning bell signalled and the teacher still didn't look up from his desk. It was as the last note of the bell struck that they slouched in; and that all of this begun.


	7. Chapter 7

'Yeah she's a total slut her.'

'Can't believe you banged her mate.'

'Are you for real she's well nice downstairs!'

'Arthur wouldn't touch her; he wants you checked out before you come back to his!'

To this all five of them dissolved into laughter, while the yet to speak boy grew redder by the minute. Yet to notice me they all slouched into the row facing me, the one closer to the door with the five boys that row was filled. I privately hoped that this was the class and that I would have a chance to discreetly get through this lesson without drawing too much attention to myself.

'He's late again.'

'He's never on time like.'

'Probably his Dad again and some dodgy deal…'

'Nar man he's probably still akip.'

'Shut up!' The teacher finally commented, his voice deep and throaty as if he had at least a two pack a day habit. His words shocked me somewhat, back home my school was rigidly well behaved with not much cause for the teachers to shout and never would they have even thought to use words as blunt and sharp when in discussion with students.

'Calm down mate.' One of the boys drawled, not looking up from his phone screen.

'Now we have a new student boys; if you'd just open your eyes for a minute.' He said ignoring the jibe.

'New student? Hope it's a lass need some fresh…'

'Enough!' The teacher interrupted, instantly flustered. 'This is Catherine.' With no more of an introduction, he pointed in my direction somewhere the boys had yet to look or they had been too engrossed in their own discussion to even begin to notice me.

'A chick…'

'A girl I think you mean!' I said with venom, already irritated by their pathetic take on the world and the fact their attitude meant I was yet to even look at the work even though I'd ploughed through the majority of it during the last weeks of school. Each of them looked at me, turning their boastful eyes to look.

'Something you should know darling, don't diss us… no-one disses us.' His voice was cold but ultimately this just made me laugh, by the look in his eye he believed every single word of it.

'Or what handsome?' My tone was lethally challenging.

'Or…'

He didn't get to finish.

'Or nothing Hun, Zak was just teasing, wasn't he?'

I turned to look at the door, and there standing over six-feet tall and very well built was probably one of the most egotistical people I'd ever met. His voice was strong, powerful; every word dripped of his control- without even looking back at 'Zak' I knew he'd comply and that he's just laugh it all off as a bad joke, he'd wanted to play on the new girl.

'Late again Arthur?' The teacher said drawing my attention back to the fact we were in a lesson and that I wasn't part of some seriously lame gangster movie.

'Just not quite on time.' He winked at the teacher, something that back home we would have been given at least a week of detention for yet here Mr Phelps just smiled fondly, and chuckled as he took a sip of coffee.

'Right now everyone is here…' Phelps deliberately paused as the boys jeered the new comer, but not like they probably would of the others their jeering felt like it was that of congratulations.

'We're looking at market research for the next week or so; so we're going to do a little project.' I think we all looked up, even the new arrival who took the seat at the front of my row, the furthest distance from me. 'But to start we're going to have a little… shall we say discussion this hour, make a circle everyone.' Weirdly with that everyone moved, making a semi-circle around Phelps' desk; pulling the piled chairs from the front so that they were wedged in the tiny area between the computer desk and the window- with a sigh I got up to join them taking the chair closest to the desk, knowing the worst the teacher could do was blow coffee breath on me.

'Right…' He said leaning back into his chair, putting his elbows on the armrests and knotting his hands under his chin. 'What do you know about one and other?' I sighed again, knowing this was one of my nightmares- the typical Q&A of new students.

'Because that's what market research really is, its knowing your customer.'

I looked around the circle noticing to my annoyance that not one of the boys was really paying attention, not that what the teacher was saying was particularly interesting but that it was just plain rude.

'So Harvey, let's start with you…'

'What do you mean?' He mumbled.

'Talk about yourself.'

'Em… I'm Harvey.' He paused for laughter, as if this was all some well-rehearsed comedy sketch. ' I'm a Geordie! I'm pretty good looking like and the birds all fall for me.' Again all the boys laughed, the same could be said for all the other boys and their pathetic little speeches, there was: Harvey, Zak, Mason, Ethan and Shane- all their introductions felt like spin-offs of Geordie shore; all had heavily placed trust in their good looks and the fact they could 'pull' girls with ease.

As Phelps said my name, frozen from the anger and anxiety I'd stayed silent long enough for the boys to start smirking, like a jagged cut on their faces. They were pretty but in the fake sense, too much time spent fussing on their hair and tan; their clothes all held the look of designer origins or possibly very good cheap knock-offs I'd heard were rife around here. Their smirk had been all I'd needed to start talking, just to wipe that ridiculous look of righteousness of their faces.

'I'm Kate, not Catherine! I've just moved back from Barcelona to live with Aunt and Uncle, I hate the cold over here and I miss the sun.' I let my words wash over them before I finished sweetly. 'Oh and I don't take any of this pathetic bullshit, no matter who you _think_ you are.' The sugar sweet tone my voice took, was like a current in an ice bath, I felt them all take in a breath as I sat back down in my chair; crossing my legs expectantly. Mr Phelps had the shadow of a smile on his face as he nodded in my direction, before indicating the final boy- the late comer.

He didn't even bother to stand-up, nor was he made to; he just sat forward in the little chair. Despite the teacher being behind the desk and the obviously more superior one, he oddly made the tiny chair thrown like and when he spoke all eyes were fixed to him, the boys didn't bicker or snigger among each-other as they had done with each-other they watch him. Running his hand through his hair, an easy smile played on his lips showing how contrastingly white his teeth were against his skin. Sitting forward lying his forwards on his thighs, showed the heavy muscle of his forearms in even more definition. His build was played well to his height, a widely set body that was all muscle; something I could tell even though he wore just jeans and an _Adidas_ hoodie. His voice was like melted chocolate, soft and smooth but utterly sickening.

'I'm Arthur and because I think everyone else knows, this is a show all for you _princess.'_ The swagger in his voice was tangible, his smile was wicked because he was playing his own game whilst abiding by the rules of another. 'I'm who everyone else wants to be, I'm not big headed that's just the way it is here so don't make a fool of yourself _princess_ , I really would hate that to happen.' The threat was evident in his voice but the teacher made absolutely no move to stop him. 'But hey something about you makes me think I'll be seeing an awful lot more of you…' He was silent for a few too many seconds to be comfortable. 'Oh and I don't take any pathetic bullshit either!' His smile made me like a bull seeing red, I had to breathe so very deeply to calm the anger that was forming in my belly and swallow the words that were cutting at the tip of my tongue- I instead settled for rolling my eyes and turning away from his glare which felt penetrating in itself.

'So Guys you see there that everyone is different Kate is very different from you for obvious reason but you all are different from each other for minor reasons making you each individuals in a wider pool of potential consumers. See if I was to try and find a trip for you all, I would have to take into consideration all of your preferences and make it suitable for the mixed audience; you understand?'

I nodded stiffly, feeling eyes baring into my head from where he sat; something about him though made me want to look, made me want to stare; and that scared me, I had never been that girl. I wasn't shy but I wasn't as confrontational as the rest; but something about him made me yearn for his attention. The ringing of the bell, brought me back to reality with an awful thump.

'Right tomorrow P1 and P2, be prepared and on time Arthur!'

'Oh I intend to be.' The smugness of his voice was nauseating, but what really made my stomach churn was the wink he threw over his shoulder as he followed the boys out- a wink I knew had too many hidden agendas. I shook my head at my own stupidity of paying attention to the pathetic fool and walked over to the teachers' desk, flicking through my bag till I came up with the thin business folder.

'Sir I worked through the assignments P1 and P2 are the first ones in there.'

'Oh.' The teacher looked thoroughly dumbstruck, as if he had never been handed work before a deadline. 'SO you understood the first projects?'

'I've finished units one and two because I was told you'd already done them before Christmas, and I've worked through most of unit three and started four…'

'Right well…em…good…I'll have a look tonight Cather…I mean Kate…'

'Thanks sir.'

I was positive there and then, that me and Mr Phelps would get along even if the rest of the class were big-headed fools.


	8. Chapter 8

My other morning class flew by, double English with a bright and bubbly women named Mrs Stewart whose energy made her somewhat like a bee high on caffeine. To my insane joy Dan was in my English, and with ease introduced me to the teacher and had me seated on a table with him and his friend Sam. My coursework for English was taken from me with an easy-going smile as Mrs loaded me down with textbooks and novels, the majority of which I had read prior and owned copies of- but I'd smiled anyways.

Sam, offered as the bell rang to signal lunch to help me carry my ridiculous hall of books to my car, something I was ridiculously grateful for. Sam had from my initial impression was soft nature, his hair was spiked into orderly spikes and his fashion sense was not much different than the boys I had seen in business; except Sam wore the clothes without the need to swagger. His questioned related mostly to why I'd moved mid-year and he became positively glowing when I told him of home.

'Really you chose to come _here_?' He said incredulously, watching me closely.

'Yeah! Well chose is one way of saying it; shall we just say I'm exploring my roots.' He laughed, and directed me to a lunch hall, which despite the scarcity of students was very well stocked and huge enough that no two friendship groups were sharing tables. After grabbing a sandwich and a tea, Sam lead me to one of the larger tables where he pulled out a chair for me, before taking the seat beside me and taking a boyish mouthful of pasta. Taking a sip of my tea I looked around the table, seeing the faces of Dan and Sam's friends.

'Guys this is Kate; Kate this is everyone!' Dan said brightly smiling at me with dimples, I smiled back taking the lid of my sandwich as I did so. After the first few minutes of awkwardness talk turned refreshingly easy; the girls I liked somewhat: Fran, Annie and April. The boys were just too much after introductions I found a friends in Reece, who came and sat by me talking animatedly about how I would fit in perfectly. It was with good grace that I meekly thanked April on her comments of my prettiness, to which I returned the compliment; which was not a lie in fact all three are pretty but in the untraditional way: Fran's nose slightly too broad, Annie's lips very far from being the perfect double curve, Aprils hair flattened to make her wide face even more oddly proportioned. It was in passing the pleasantries back and forth that they came in from out back. The boys that is. They made their way across the cafeteria with all eyes looking away from theirs; they sat on a table farthest from the one I shared with my friends; talking and chuckling as a group of overly made-up girls sat giggling and flirting with them- even from this distance I could see that girls purring at any form of attention.

'Every day…' April breathed.

'What?' I asked her.

'Oh nothing, just them.' She said pointing her head in their direction.

'Who are they? They acted like proper jerks in my business class this morning!'

'They are the in-crowd.' Martin said, a rather geeky boy who was oddly sweet.

'The main one there that's Arthur, he's insanely good looking and totally in charge… those guys around him are his wingmen they act when he says, they are cheaper copies of him but you'll find no-one here who wants to go against him.' Fran said surprising me by her verboseness, as she'd been almost silent the majority of lunch.

'But why?' I urged, confused in full at why this boy was so very much feared.

'Stories, gossip… the usual but mainly its money and the fact there is a lot to be said of going against him…' Dan said, taking a bite of his sandwich.

'Just ignore him and you'll be fine… and any ways you've got us, actually you've got me and double Religions studies!' Sam joked, as he snapped his cookie in half and passed me the larger piece.

The rest of lunch was nice, I found some of the group liked to chat and others were happy enough to just listen. Walking with Sam to class was like walking with an old friend, he didn't push me for conversation but somehow it flowed out of us; his dream of being in the army, the fact his mum and dad were both away a lot and also how he sometimes got really lonely being an only child- all of which things I could sympathise with. Religious studies was held in a classroom on the edge of campus, in a building I would have thought more appropriate to storage than lessons. It was longer in length than width and sadly the only class I'd yet to be in where there was a strict seating plan. I was placed at the back of the row, in the seat closest to the window; worse of all was that I had a neighbour on my desk. Sam sat at the front with one of the girls I'd seem almost lap-dancing the boys at lunch. Just as I was beginning to relax and truly believe my neighbour was absent, the door opened admitting a very cool breeze and he stood there; smiling a cocky crooked smile directly at me.

'Yes Mr Cuthbertson please sit down.'

'Be happy too.' He replied, as he smiled more widely at me. He swaggered over to the chair, as I moved mine closer to the window remembering what I'd been told at lunch. He again made the plastic chair a throne, my stomach dropped as he pulled his chair in closer, he filled the space I'd made in moving my own chair.

'Kate.' He said in greeting.

'Arthur.' I replied politely, not taking my eyes away from the screen and the yet to begin lecture.

'What am I going to do with you?' He murmured. I didn't even grace him with a reply, opening my notepad and picking up my pen I wrote the date. The lecture could have lasted two days by the feeling but as the bell signalled at the end I'd let out a sigh of relief as my body had begun breathing normally again. Throughout the whole two hours I had been hyper aware of the scowl on his face, as he'd stared at me, only stopping occasionally to take notes in his own booklet. Seeing Sam at the end of class had made me smile and I'd even had the courage to link my arm through his to let him guide me through the hall. That night I'd given Sam a ride home, realising he lived only a few streets away from my new abode and was currently carless. The rest of the week past much the same, the guys at my table made everything okay, me and Sam rode to school and back each day, and a pair of headphones made my business class just disappear as I worked through a mountain of changes to the coursework; the only constant issue was Religious studies in which he would still stare yet even that became a weird normality, after five days I was in pattern- a pattern I'd argued with myself was to purely ignore his very existence.

My first weekend in Newcastle was a quiet affair, Les left for work abroad on Friday night I had the house very much to myself most of Saturday and Sunday as Cath in her routine worked the majority of the weekend. Apart from a couple of long winded conversations with Dad and Mel, I spent the weekend drafting out and writing essays for religious studies, in an attempt to further my ability even though I felt I was further ahead than the majority already. I also read 'The Great Gatsby' again, even though I could practically recite the whole thing word for word; but as my favourite it kept my attention and made the hours fly by.


	9. Chapter 9

_Reviews._

Monday morning came quicker than a flash, and I was surprised to find I was happy to go into school, even found myself singing as I curled my waist length hair into ringlets. In such a good mood I'd even dressed a little different, choosing a more revealing wrap dress with tanned tights; it had taken me longer than usual to dress, that more than likely due to the fact I'd changed into my normal dress code countless times before I'd finally mentally scolded myself for being silly. I'd forgotten the difficulty of driving in heels, taking extra care especially when I had Sam in the car. The easy chatter from the previous week was still there, except this time Sam was full of his plans for a beach trip.

'So yeah its supposed to be warm this weekend, so I was thinking we'd all go- the coast down here is pretty… even if it's cold…'

'Beaches are supposed to be warm!'

'Hey you chose to come here!'

'What was I thinking?' I said sarcastically, to which Sam laughed at my weak attempt of humour.

'But you will come right?' Sam said, casting a look at me from the passenger seat, a look of hope on his face. It was with a sickening reality I understood I'd gained an unwelcomed admirer; not that Sam wasn't lovely just that I wasn't even thinking of going there.

'Totes.' I said, with a smile. 'Got to see what's so great about this amazing beach right?'

'You'll love it Babe, especially the caves!'

The chat lasted all the way to school, debating the best day to go and how nothing beats a barbeque and take-out on the sandy shores. In my long trench coat as to protect from the cold but also hide my outfit from wandering eyes, my shoes and tanned tights were the only thing on show; despite this Sam still found it appropriate to whistle appreciatively at the bared flesh.

'It's too much isn't it?' I said in panic, trying to judge whether I'd get away with skipping first period to go home and change.

'No way!' Sam said a little too quickly for my liking. 'You look great, the shoes man are lethal!' He was right, my shoes were one of the only dressier pairs I'd brought with me; and only because I couldn't bare the idea of leaving them behind. I'd saw the previous week many of the girls wandering around in shoes similar, except theirs had pussy cat heels, mine were six inches of awesomely expensive heel. I'd twisted my leg to the side, leaning against my car door.

'You sure?' I'd asked again.

'Positive. Now come!' He said, extending his elbow to me which I took happily, conversation turned back to the beach trip.

I kept my coat on the majority of the day, as the weak sun kept the classrooms bitterly cold; and the teachers were yet to find reason to turn on the heaters. It was only at lunch as I sat with the guys, wedged in between Sam and Annie that I made the unfortunate (or fortunate…maybe) decision to let April lend my coat, so she could run to the corner shop to grab a couple of family bars of chocolate. It was as soon as I wormed my way out of the seat, and stood to remove my coat I felt eyes fall on me; back home my outfit was nothing out of the ordinary but here… well it was kind of a big deal.

'Look at you!' Fran had said, fanning herself humorously.

'Gurl is fineee!' Dan had laughed throwing a wink at me.

I'd laughed with them all, shimmying my hips playfully; and returning to my seat next to Sam. He threw an arm over my shoulder, obviously noticing the distinctive red in my cheeks. After a couple of minutes, he'd directed the chat purposely to the beach trip which made everyone pretty excited, and took the spotlight firmly away from me. The plan was to go down about eleven in the morning and stay on till late; something I wasn't too much looking forward too but I threw myself into the conversation hoping it would keep the limelight off me.

'They're looking at you.' Annie had whispered into my ear, as people started to discuss transport issues.

'Huh?'

'They're all looking at you.'

'Who?' But I knew who, lifting my head I met their gaze the boys and their toys! The girls looked at me with ill disguise hatred whilst the boys looked like they were struggling to contain themselves. It was then I realised just why this dress was something I'd worn at home, the material was tight and soft enough that the sun wasn't that much of a problem but here the tightened satin fabric and the low cut front were all too revealing and new.

'Eww that's just disgusting.' Sam said, tightening his grip on my arm. 'You look great Babe really!'

I was living outside of my body while the chat continued around me, all of them trying to talk about the beach; April came back with the chocolate which was broken up so that Sam could force a large piece in my hand and watch me with worried eyes; I tried to smile at him but honestly I felt violated but couldn't bring myself to show everyone how I felt and why their staring annoyed me. So I sat leaning into Sam's side listening to the conversation flow. April had somehow stolen the seat next to me, and was eyeing my shoes with lust- her questions had been of their origins and how she'd never be able to walk in them.

'Arthur Cuthbertson is staring at you.'

'What?'

'Arthur is staring at you!' She said with even more of a smirk.

'He isn't!' I'd accused.

'He is!'

I looked up all to expecting it to be a joke but no he was staring directly at me, eying me up. Upon catching my eye, he winked playfully, nodding his head in my direction. The girl who was trying so very hard to crawl into his lap watched me with hatred alive in her face but he didn't pay her the slightest of notice, just kept watching me the same smile on his lips. He only looked away when the girl, who can I just say wore a tiny little mini skirt and a very low cut blouse, grabbed his chin in a desperate attempt to grab his attention; his response made me smile, although I knew better. His handsome features twisted as he scowled at the girl, and pushed her away from him- turning his head back to me and smiling again; a shiver zipped down my spine making me shudder into Sam's side. Arthur's features clouded at this as he eyed Sam and me, the very look in his eyes made me shudder again; so much so Sam brought his other arm around and hugged me close believing I was shivering with cold.

'You up for it Kate?' Dan said

'What?' I said, begrudgingly letting my eyes drop.

'The show!'

'What show?'

'The talent show, we do something every year!'

'…And someone said you could sing!' Fran added.

'What?' I asked in surprise, I liked the idea of keeping my singing quiet. I liked to sing, I could sing well… I'd performed in all the shows back home, and even done a talent show in my home town but here… well I wanted to keep that talent silent. Singing was my confidence, it was all my emotion let loose.

'We saw the video, your Dad sent the school…'

'He…sent…a…video?' I choked out.

'Yeah!'

'K your amazing!' April said.

'Like goose bump worthy Hun!' Martin said, smiling at me and offering me more chocolate.

'Please perform Kate!' Annie moaned next to me. 'We geeks need to stick together!'

'Fine!' I said laughing, knowing I was a sucker for guilt trips and I was going to do it no matter how long I tried to say no for. They all cheered around me, beginning a loud debate of how we were going to ace the show, all the while all I could think was how much I didn't want to perform and how I could possibly get out of it now. Looking up he caught my eye again, winking before backing up his chair and leaving with the boys. I shivered again and leant closer to Sam, feeling that maybe I needed to confront him…but already knowing I would never have the words.

He was already there when I rounded the corner to Religious studies, my brain was already working overtime and this was all just a little too much.

'Kate.' He said, as per every day previous.

'Arthur.' I replied not wanting to break the tradition or show any form of weakness.

'So Miss no bullshit, you and Sammy boy eh?'

'No but I don't see how that is any of your business mate.'

'Chill babe.' His laugh set my teeth on edge, as I swallowed back whatever I was about to say.

'You could make like a bandit here… the looks… charm...'

'Just leave it.'

'Seriously though you could be it, yet you choose to be them.'

'Them? What the people who are actually nice and aren't judgemental? The ones who have welcomed me, and not made me feel like a piece of meat from a prized pig!' My words were full of venom, sickeningly bitter on my tongue- I instantly regretted them as I saw his mouth twist into a grimace, and he dropped his gaze from mine.

'Is that what you think of me?' He asked in a voice so very different from the one I'd come to know.

'You've given me no option.'

We lapsed into silence, the lecture began highlighting Plato and the land of the forms- something I had studied to great length back home. But still I dutifully took down a perfect set of notes despite, knowing Mel had sent over two boxes of my school work and the majority of the work was already on my memory sticks. Back home we very rarely took notes in writing pads, they were done on tablets and computers- meaning revision was kept on thumb drives mostly. The drone of the teacher at the front, sent me to an almost hypnotic trance as the words blended together, leaving no real meaning behind.

'Dull isn't it?' He whispered beside me. I looked at him startled to see him smiling again, although somewhat reserved- to keep the peace I replied to his comment.

'One way of describing it.'

'Your different from the rest of them, you know?'

'What do you mean?'

'You've got fire, you're not as weak as you'd like people to think.'

'How would you know?'

'Let's just say I can see it on you; the way you speak, the way you act, even the way you dress- your ballsy…you don't like being told what to do.'

'I'm Ballsy?!' I said with an unwanted laugh. The word sounded almost comical on my tongue.

'Ballsy. Like now, as much as you don't like me you can't help but talk to me.'

His smirk, was like he'd discovered Newton's gravity- as if he knew he was right beyond any question. It made anger bubble in my stomach, made me feel like a child with an overbearing parent because he was reading me like I was an open book, when in reality I'm more like 'The Monsters Book of Monsters' from Harry Potter. I just turned my head back to the lecture, as Mrs boring continued her ridiculously dull lecture on Plato; keeping my gaze firmly at the front I didn't as much as glance sideways. My heart pounded in my chest, as I again became hyper aware of him next to me, aware of the way his hand lay over the top of the paper and the way he kept glancing in my direction. I looked down into my lap, and straightened my dress, pulled the top up a little more- even from my vantage point I saw him smile at that; saw that his eyes directed themselves in that very direction. I cringed internally trying my hardest to keep my face free of any emotion, my only move was to swing my hair over my shoulder to make a golden curtain between myself and him. The lecture lasted almost longer than I could bear, and made my palms sweaty so much so I found myself wiping them on my dress. At the final bell I'd felt my muscles relax, as I moved away and shoved all my stuff in my bag. I'd made to move away from the desk when his hand locked around my upper arm.

'Can I help?' I said, looking down at my arm with disgust in my eyes.

He looked me in the eyes, bringing his face ever so closer- I think I forgot how to breathe. His lips were at my ear, tinkling my lobe with his stubble.

'Yeah I think you could.' He said with a sigh and let go of my arm and strolled out of the room. I sat back down in my chair, or more accurately fell back into it. I felt eyes on me but I no longer cared, I just continued to take deep, careful breaths to clear my head. He scared me, but fact was as much as I hated what he represented the fear was mingled with a lustful curiosity- not much but even the slight amount made me worried.

'Kate? Are you okay?' I felt Sam's hand on my knee, heard his words but couldn't bring myself to look up; I felt physically sick.

'I've never seen him do that to anyone before…what did he say? What did you say? Kate!'

'I hear you Babe, I'm fine.'

'He is so fucking weird.'

'Tell me about it.' I said with a shaky smile.

'I know what you need!'

'And what's that?'

'McDonalds-my treat!'

'Dude let's do it.'


	10. Chapter 10

That night was the first night, Arthur Cuthbertson featured in my dreams. The first night I dreamt of him, and the first time I woke up at six thirty more than happy to escape my bed. Driving to school Sam had with repressed glee alerted me to the fact the guys wanted to get together and talk about the whole singing/performance thing. I'd internally groaned at the idea but smiled pleasantly, telling him I was open to ideas. The day past quickly, probably due to the fact Arthur wasn't there; each lesson flowed into the next- in business I'd finished unit one totally (with a distinction!), English my course work only had a couple of changes, and well Religion was boring. We were moving on to the cave analogy mixed with the forms, something I'd very easily understood back home- the only glimmer of hope was after the lectures we had a pairs activity that would take us through a couple of weeks, Sam had caught my eye at this to which I'd winked back. After school I was destined to be in the main hall, April had booked the space so we could start some planning.

'So…' She said when we were all together. 'I think that maybe we should hear you sing?' She looked at me, making the tone of her statement more like a question. I'd looked down at the floor, watching my converse instead of their faces- knowing it was inevitable if I was going to perform.

'Right.' I stood up, brushing some invisible lint from my jeans.

'Just think we're in the car!' Sam said helpfully, smiling at me encouragingly.

'What song?'

'Cher- I found someone.' I answered Fran, this is my go to song- it's my favourite I love the words, the tune, the emotion- and I knew there and then I wanted to impress my new friends.

'You sure?' She asked smiling.

'Positive.'

I made my way up to the stage, feeling all my friends' eyes on me- Fran handed me a microphone, a simple black basic one. I wiped my hands on my jeans and took a firm grip of the black baton- steeling myself for the song. I'd been singing this song for longer than I can remember, it was one of the Witch's favourites and as much as I hated her the song stuck in my head and became one of my all-time favourites.

'Ready?'

'Always.'

As the lights flickered onto me and my friends all disappeared into the blinding light, I felt myself relax. My breath came easy, and I brought the microphone up to my mouth with an unshaking hand. This was just like any other performance I'd done back home; it was as easy as jamming with Sam in the car. The words flowed out of me, as the song wound on and on; the highs were my favourite where my voice was most free. As a kid I always wanted to be a singer, and people had said I had promise but growing up I realised I didn't want to be a star; singing for me was for the joy of singing- nothing more and nothing less. As my confidence bloomed on the stage, I got braver remembering back when I'd done the talents shows; my voice grew powerful, my moves more buoyant- I felt like a star, shining so very, very bright. As the song ended, I felt the old me slip into place; and I looked back down at my chucks.

'Go Kate!' I heard them cheer, and as the lights dimmed I saw them on their feet; even Fran who was sticking her head out of the control booth.

'Where did you learn that?'

'Girl got sass!'

They were all so complementary, all slapping me on the back and hugging me; the bated excitement visible in their whispers of joy and the tangible feel of emotion in the room.

'We've got it this year!' Annie said, smiling brightly at me.

The rest of the hour flowed by. The girls dance was pretty, and the art and music the boys were putting together showed promise but just by the way they looked at me I knew they thought of me as their best hope to bringing home the crown. Cath was beyond ecstatic that I was singing in the show, she was like a broken record as she kept repeating how much she believed in me and why I was going to be her star.

The following evening, after an exhausting meeting with the guys Cath told me she'd invited her best friend Denise around for tea; and that Denise had a son who I'd played with as a child. For the most part my childhood before Barcelona is a blank apart from a few memories that are of little importance.

'Oh you and Charlie were together all the time when you were around here, inseparable you were!' She said while leaning over the cooker.

'I honestly can't place him…'

'He was a stocky little one, a right chunk.'

'Nope nothing…maybe when I see him…' I said trying to play friendly when really I could think of nothing worse than reminiscing of old times, when I had absolutely no clue.

Denise, a short plump woman of her mid-forties, acted as though she'd seen me last week; not even stopping like the usual adult to tell me how nice it is to see me. Charlie on the other hand couldn't stop staring at me. Tall and sweet looking, muscle that somehow didn't match his build.

'So…I'm having so much trouble placing you! Cath was saying how we used to play together as kids but honestly I just can't remember!'

'We used to play swing, I used to push you…'

'Aww it sounds sweet.' I laughed somewhat awkwardly.

'This is how we became friends, you know?'

'Huh?'

'We were thrown together like this, while my mum worked.'

'Oh.' Was all I had for a reply.

Somehow or another an awkward volley of conversation ran its course, and before long both Charlie and I had given the other an autobiography of our lives; and once the awkwardness subsided somewhat I found I did like Charlie and the easy way in which he let conversation flow.

'So I'm pretty sure we don't go to the same school?'

'Yeah I go to the one down Layton street, hopefully I can move up the college next year.'

'Oh so your not in sixth form?'

'No year eleven.'

'Wow I thought you were at least my age, Cath made it out that you were older.'

'I was bigger- FYI meaning fatter, but no I still have the glorious privilege of doing my GCSE's.'

'They aren't that bad.' I said, although why I stood up for education I have no idea.

'Yeah, yeah…so your first year right?'

'First year and if I had my way last year- it's the pits.'

'That bad eh?'

'My friends are fine, it's just urgh some of the people.'

'Cuthbertson?'

'Yeah!'

'He's a total tosser but just stay out his way, he doesn't come down our way.'

'Why?'

'I honestly have no idea.'

The night passed on with the quickness of easy familiarity, Cath broke out a bottle of wine after the meal which was only slightly overcooked and the calamity of the company made me feel closer to home. Cath's laughter got ever so much louder as the night wore on and the bottle of wine became three; her and Denise made a good coupling, constantly having me and Charlie in stitches.

'So I'll see you soon?' Charlie said as he led Denise out of the door to the waiting taxi.

'Yeah, we can't leave them can we!'


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, the sun was a little too bright through the curtains; bright enough that my heart did a little jump and I leapt from the bed to my window; though the ground was still picturesque with snow the sky was a cloudless blue, the sun too low for any heat but bright enough that if I shut my eyes I could imagine myself lying on the beach back home. The brightened sky made my mood much perkier, as I found myself singing as I pulled my hair up into a migraine awakening ponytail and painted on my makeup. My clothes even highlighted my good mood as I put on a bright orange and cream patterned shirt with my usual skin-tight black jean assemblement. I even pulled on my heels, feeling that it was going to be a good day. Cath even noticed my bubbly mood, as I came down for breakfast.

'You look good pet, that shirt is fabulous!'

'Isn't it? Expensive as hell though!'

'You would know! Toast?'

'Yeah lush.' I said taking my seat at the table.

'Les rang last night when you were in bed.'

'Did he?' I said around a mouthful of crumbs.

'Aye he should be home in a week or so but then he's away again…'

'Aww why?'

'His mate Alan has set him and Les up on a job in Germany, a whole estate needing wired in.'

'How long will that take?!'

'A month or two, give or take… good money though better than over here.'

'Aww Aunt Cath…'

'We'll be fine, just be nice to have some family time, you know?'

'I know.'

That week followed a pattern: Wednesday he wasn't there, Thursday he wasn't there, Friday he wasn't there. As the week progressed I was more and more confident that I would be alone at my Religious table. Mrs Rowle was still droning on about Plato, a topic the others enjoyed but I found just a repeat of my previous year. Sam was still like a guard-dog, keeping attention away from me when needed, but never really leaving my side. Fact was I was finding myself more and more comfortable around him. Charlie had messaged me day in day out, rambling on about this and that wanting to know when I'd see him next- I'd realised instantly that I may have given myself an unwanted admirer. Singing was going good, we'd decided I would sing Ellie Goulding 'Love me like you do' which I was more than happy to sing- Fifty Shade of Grey an epic movie anyways, and honestly my crush on Jamie Dornan was going no-where soon. So that was going good but Friday lunchtime brought with the reminder of the beach trip. In all there was eight of us going, the girls in my car and the boys in Dan's- something Sam grumbled about- oh and Flossy and Benji (Flossy being Dan's dog and Benji Fran's).

Saturday dawned cold. Actually scratch that colder than cold. The reason for the beach was because Sam and Dan both had science projects and wanted to collect samples- something neither of them had alerted us too prior. For the majority of the morning I sat huddled against April both of us cuddled together on the icy rocks sharing body heat but as the day wore on I found that despite the cold the beach was ridiculously pretty, the coating of snow on the sand made it sparkling and glitter in the weak sun; whilst the sea was a furious monster, its waves charcoal grey and its depth cavernous. The dogs running, and barking playfully up and down the stretch made the place take on a warmth, one that was not so much physical much emotional- it was the warmth of being wanted, the warmth of friendship. We'd lasted at the beach a lot longer than any of us had expected, even buying ice-creams to eat with frozen hands- it had been ridiculously fun and it was nice to just be able to laugh with friends. The ride home had been a ball; the heater turned up full blast, and the radio echoing as the girls had sung off key renditions of all sorts of songs- the whole car had been alive with laughter.

Sunday had been a quiet affair, nothing in the way of exciting. I'd gotten on top of my homework and basically video called Dad and Mel for the majority of the day as they told me of the joys they'd found in Malan. I'd found myself more jealous than I'd hoped I would be when they discussed the amazing sights they'd seen, as my only addition to the conversation had been of my winter beach trip- something they'd found ridiculously hilarious.

And that's how things went, my friends were lovely and charming. My aunt was saddened to be without Les but the week Les came home was pretty much amazing, felt like a real family. Dad and Mel kept me updated on their trip, sending back on regular intervals designer garments and accessories. It was only Him, who was back but completely ignored me at all times. Didn't even look at me, my hair was no longer needed as a curtain between us, it was as if there was an invisible to me wall directly in the middle of our desk. Business was exactly the same we both attended but I didn't let my eyes wander near and him and neither did he to me- that's even if he was interested in me, which I very much began to doubt.

It was only in the week before February half-term that everything became weird. Rehearsals for the performance had been nightly for the last couple of weeks, the only difference with the coming week was we were performing in front of all the other performers. I was nervous, especially as the song wasn't exactly low key. The guys had their dance routine perfect, with Sam and Dan's artist overlay a perfect complement background and Martin and Reece's techno- beat was sick, in the most lethal way. I was nervous more so because they had each-other, and I was going up there solo… Monday I was full of nervous energy, my hand shook all day so much so that I was debating faking illness. The guys went first and apart from a few sniggering comments from some of His sluts, they got good feedback. The sluts did a dance too, well as much as wheeling round on the floor and pouting at the audience could be called a dance. There was a comedian and he was funny…I think- I didn't understand a lot of the jokes but he got a lot of laughs. There were a couple of other singers too, they were good- held the stage. One sung 'Hero', the other 'The other side'. I was last… by this point I was sickened with anxiety. I climbed onto the stage with trembling legs, my heart pounding in my chest; the over whelming feeling to run nearly overtaking my mind; but I held steady holding the microphone in my sweaty hand. Before the lights blinded me I looked out at the crowd the Slags were eying me distastefully but my lot were smiling encouragingly; Sam though had worry lodged in his eyes as he mouthed 'you'll be great' at me with a wink- his wink was soft and kind; not domineering and possessive like His. I took a breath and raised the microphone to my face, as the tune played out my breathing calmed; and I pictured myself just jamming in my room with Mel back home. The words came easy, my voice strong and powerful hitting the high notes without even a second of hesitation. I found myself adding to the song, making it my own- making it my performance, giving it everything I had; because ultimately I wanted to prove to myself I could do this. As the song ended and the lights fell down I was breathless and on top of the world; the music made me alive, made me feel. I looked at my guys to see them all smiling at me, whooping loudly- so was the other singers although they did look slightly crestfallen. The only people not clapping were the slags, although now they eyed me with a look of pure evil. It was as I began to relax I heard it. A steady clapping coming from the back of the hall, I looked up and there he was.

'Babe.' He purred.

Each of the slags turned expectantly, but pouted when they saw he was talking to me. I walked off the stage, feeling every pair of eyes on me, and found myself trip on the final step down. A hand caught me, a heavily muscled hand at that.

'Careful.' He purred.

'Talking to me again are you?'

'Could say that.'

'Could say that?' I questioned knowing every eye was focused on us, every ear trying to listen.

'Yeah…I've decided your too much to stay away from.'

'Meaning?'

'I would like to ask you on a date.'

'You have to be joking.'

'Do I look like I'm joking?'

'I really hope you are.'

'You wound me, now I'll ask again will you come on a date with me?' He purred the words, his voice taking on an edge that was entirely sugar sweet.

'No.' I said softly, dodging my way around him; although he caught my arm in the same way he'd done so in Religious studies a few weeks prior.

'No?'

'No. Oh and let go!' I said harshly.

'At least give me a chance.'

'What a chance to embarrass me? Or a chance to humiliate me? No I don't think so; go and find someone who wants you Arthur.'

'I wouldn't do that.' He said his tone hurt.

'I've seen no evidence that says you won't, you ignore me… you've belittled me- I'm sorry but no.'

And I walked away, down to my friends.

'What you all looking at?!' He'd shouted from behind making me jump. I never saw him leave but I knew this wasn't the end.

'OMG Cuthbertson has just asked you on a date!' April shrilled.

'OMG!' Fran and Annie squealed.

Reece and Martin were eyeing me carefully, whilst Dan was looking at me with worried eyes; it was Sam who took charge.

'Come on guys lets go get tea somewhere.' He snaked his arm around my shoulders, and I willingly huddled closer hiding my head in his chest- not really understanding what I had done. The guys babble blocked all my thoughts out, but I couldn't un-see all the eyes staring directly at me.

I couldn't sleep that night; I wasn't sure why but I knew for certain something had changed, the whole dynamic was different. He had not walked away defeated from my rejection, he'd asked me out again and then used his power to gain the attention – he controlled the school, I'd seen it… I knew it but something didn't add up; why me when he could have any of these girls to parade around with? The thought kept me awake the majority of the night, and if it hadn't of been for rehearsals I'd probably have skipped the rest of the week. I wore my confidence clothes that next day, the ones I wore when I needed to look strong. I wore another of my dresses, a tight button down; I paired it with thick woollen tights and my six inch heels- needing the confidence they gave me. My hair was in its usual slick back, take-no-prisoners pony tail; and my make-up was on-point enough so I even despite my mood selfied the moment. Having Sam in the car soothed me somewhat, knowing that he cared meant a lot and it dawned on me that I really did care about him.

'So what you going to do?' He said softly, as I finished my rant.

'What can I do? Look who he is and then look who I am…'

'Exactly look who you are.'

'Huh? I've been here a couple of months and hide behind you guys.'

'Not any more he has made you someone; have you not checked your twitter or Instagram or even facebook?'

'No.' I said dumbstruck, I'd purposely silenced the notifications on my phone not wanting to even be aware of the bitching.

'Well look!'

'Yeah… I'm driving remember?' I said smiling.

' … can I look then? I promise not to drool over your sexy pics!'

'You idiot, sure it's in the flap pocket at the front.'

He was quiet for a few moments, working the keys; before making a 'aha' sound.

'Look!'

' !'

'Right yeah, well listen! One hundred and eight friend requests. One hundred and twenty-two new followers on Instagram and twitter is the same- he has put you on the map. Everyone is asking who you really are; why not give them an answer?'

'I don't know Sam, you said leave him alone.'

'Only because he left us alone, now well he's made you interesting and we can't change that; at this school especially Arthur makes or breaks people- being interesting means he's given you power honey.'

'Power?' I asked sarcastically.

'Power.'

'Right so what do I do with this 'power'?'

'You rule the school.'

' .'

'Kate.'

'What so I'm supposed to be someone?'

'No Kate you already are someone.'

'Sam this isn't me.'

'Well honey since the day you started, things changed now we just have to deal.' I had no reply.

'Okay Kate I'm going to post a pic of you and watch this!'

'Sam!' But too late, he'd already posted the photo I'd took this morning.

'Sorry…' He said but I knew he didn't mean it, the smile on his face said it all.

'Well then at least post one of us, if I'm going to be interesting might as well give them something to gossip about!'

'Huh?' He asked confused as I pulled into my regular parking space.

'Selfie time!'

'I don't think so, I take the photos I'm not in them!'

'Shut up!' I laughed snatching my phone from his hand.

'Kate man…'

'Cheese!' I chimed as I clicked the screen, I posted the picture as he moaned.

'Hey if have to be interesting you have to be interesting too!'

'That's mean.'

'How do you think I feel?'

'Fair play.'

'Exactly.'

 **Reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12

I took my normal seat in Business, with Sam promising to come and get me at the end of lesson so we could walk to English together. I was to the point of hyperventilating in my chair, the walk to class had been so awful everyone was looking and whispering- it was like an episode of an American high school drama! Sam had tried to make nice about it but in all honestly the eyes felt like daggers, and the whispers made me so self-conscious I was close to tears. I was biting the inside of my cheek to keep from gnawing at my nails, as my stomach churned sickeningly.

They waltzed in like a really bad gangster movie line up, each of them in turn looking at me. He came in last, from the moment he entered the room he never took his eyes away from mine. He walked to his chair with ill-grace, never letting his eyes leave my own. Sir started the class and as much as I wished I could pay attention I couldn't, he had me hyper-aware of myself and him and...everything! my breathing was hitched, I felt even more nauseated; I'd never experienced this from a boy before- never been so utterly confused, it was like a tug-of-war my brain talking sense but my hormones running ragged. The lesson went in that weird way time does; some moments lasting little pieces of forever whilst others flash by without me even noticing.

'Now we're going to do a project, a very important project! This is for unit 4 and it works around designing and creating a business and using everything you've learnt this year to make it fictionally work.'

'What so we make-up a business?' Zak asked, as blunt as ever.

'Yes but a proper business! None of this video gaming and Call-of-Duty crap, I want a proper business off you lot.'

'Sweet.'

'So to make things easier I've decided you'll work in groups.'

'What?' I said without even deciding to speak.

'Well pairs to be precise Catherine.'

'I'll pair with Kate.

'That's great Arthur!'

I looked up with panic very clear in my eyes.

'Arthur?'

'Yes?'

'No, no. no.' I moaned into the cafeteria table.

'He asked for you?' Annie asked.

'Well not so much asked, as demanded.'

'Shit Girl.'

'I know.'

'Any way you can get out of it?'

'Nope. No. Absolutely not.'

'K just grit your teeth, he'll get over you!' Dan said softly.

'Wow K look at your Instagram!' April said, looking slightly awed.

'Oh no what now?' I moaned, digging my phone from my satchel.

'Look!'

'Two hundred and…eighty four likes! What the fuck?'

'I know!'

'Who are these people?'

'Like I said this morning Kate your interesting.'

'Haha Sam, serious dude who are these?'

'The school.'

'The school?'

'Right see that girl over there?' Fran said, pointing discreetly to a chubby girl of maybe 15, with a serious case of freckles.

'Yeah.'

'Look at her feet.'

'What?'

'Look.'

'But they are my shoes! I bought them abroad!'

'Evidence number two, look at the slags.'

I didn't question it, I just looked up to their table where they sat gossiping and looking at everyone will ill-disguised snark. Nothing was different except them. Gone were the super-short skirts and Belly button necklines instead they wore…

'My wrap dresses!' I said in surprise.

'Correct.'

'Why though?'

'Because your what they all wanted to be.'

'Which is?'

'His.'

'But I'm not.' I argued.

'But he wants you to be; your everything they want to be and no matter what they'll follow you.'

'Oh shit.'

'To them your prettier than anyone, your beautiful anyways but now your stunning!'

'All because of him?'

'All because of him.' Reece said to clarify.

In religion my heart felt like a drum in my chest, as I sat and waited for him. I had so much I wanted to say, and so much that I wanted to do but I knew there and then that he wasn't going away.

'Kate.' He greeted me.

'Arthur.'

'So business?'

'Your such a jerk!' I snapped all my control gone.

'Excuse me?'

'You're a jerk! You think you can go around and control everything but you can't, you can't control me.'

'Quite on the contrary I wouldn't want to.'

'So why all this?' I said, gesturing between the two of us.

'All of what?'

'This! The asking me out, the staring, the whole business thing… what do you want from me?'

'Your quite unique, you know? Any other girl would be like a moth to a flame but you, what can I say you're not like them.'

'So I'm like a pet-project?'

'No! God no, you're just the type of girl I would like to date.'

'You could have any of them though…'

'But I don't want them, do you know what's the weirdest thing about me?'

'Your wicked sense of humour?'

' . No the fact that I have yet to date any girl. That's what's weird about me.'

'Bullshit!'

'No truth.'

'Why?'

'Because I don't want one- or should I say now I didn't want one.'

We sat in silence as the class begun, I took notes listened to her drone on but the teacher couldn't hold all my attention; my mind was in overdrive, my heart was pounding at a racing beat and in honesty I found I couldn't think about anything else. I was scared.

'So I've made all the difference?' I whispered not holding back on the sarcasm.

'Yes.'

'I don't believe you for a minute.'

'Why?'

'Why?! Because look at you, look at what you have! You cannot tell me you've never had a girlfriend.'

'Yeah I can.'

'So what do you want?'

'One date.'

'A date?'

'Yeah, and if you still don't believe me or like me then fine but don't walk away just yet.'

'You're a mystery.' I murmured.

''I know.' He looked down at his work and the silence went on a few moments too long to be comfortable. The lesson dragged by, Aristotle never was made to be a PowerPoint slide presentation. I found myself doodling in the corner of my notepad, intricate flowers that turned all to quickly in to thorns, I stopped then. As the lesson drew to a close all I could think was is he going to speak…

'Shall we say Saturday?'

'huh?'

'I'll pick you up Saturday and we can go to a movie or something.'

'Sure…' I stuttered with a smile.

'I look forward to it Princess.' He lent forward and took my hand, kissing it like they did in the movies. Before walking from the classroom, his cocky smile firmly back on his face.

'Oh…my…god.' I breathed.

'Wow.' Sam said standing beside me. _Yeah wow indeed._

It didn't long for me to tell Sam everything after rehearsals, luckily for me he was a good listener and didn't question everything. It was only as I was saying I'd agreed to go on a date that I saw his face twist, something like pain marring his expression. I knew there was something between me and Sam, I knew from the way conversation flowed and just how easily I felt I knew him; and it hurt me too telling him because I think that given enough time Sam would have been more than my best-friend.

'You agreed to a date?' He said, his voice actually broke at the end.

'Yeah.'

'You're mad.' That hurt, because it wasn't a joke.

'What?'

'After everything we've said to you, hell after everything we've done for you and your going on a date with that! That big bully, for fuck sakes Kate man after everything!'

'Where's this come from?'

'Well maybe it started when you started flirting with that prick!'

'Sam!'

'What?'

'Don't go there.'

'No I'm going to.'

'I haven't done anything!'

'Yet.' He added softly.

I felt my heart break because I was hurting him, so very much and there was absolutely nothing I could do to stop it. I didn't want to hurt him but I also didn't want to be trapped with him, with me having to check my every move in case it offended him.

'I'm sorry.' I mumbled as he got out of the car, slamming the door behind him. I could barely see for tears, as I drove home. Luckily for me all the roads were quiet and Aunt Cath was working late. It took two attempts for me to get the key in the door, and even when it was in I just slammed the door shut and fell in a heap on the mat. I rang April, out of all of the girls she was the one I trusted and after today I needed a girlfriend too talk to anyway.

'Heyy!' She chirped down the phone.

'Hey...' I tried to say but it was more like a wail.

'Kate what's the matter?' She asked with urgency. 'Where are you?'

'…I'm…I'm at home and oh April I'm in such a mess.'

'Stay there I'm coming!'

'Okay.' I said and disconnected the phone. It was the loneliest I had felt since I'd moved here, even more lonely than when I had no-one. At least when your fully isolated you have nothing to lose and you don't begin to feel but when you begin to care and you lose it well it's like being held prisoner all alone. The thump on the door, made me jump. April stood in the doorway, she didn't even speak just opened her arms and I melted against her sobbing like a child over everything I'd lost. It could have been seconds or minutes later, when I realised I was somehow in the lounge; and my sobs had subsided to a barrel of hiccups.

'So?' Her phrasing made it a question, leaving it open for me to say as much or as little as I liked.

'I've messed up.' I whimpered.

'How?'

'Sam hates me.' It took a few seconds for her reply, long enough for me to reach up for more tissues.

'You agreed to go on a date with him then? Arthur that it.'

'Yeah…'

'Not going to blame you hun, it was going to happen anyways.'

'What do you mean?'

'You would be perfect for him hun, and the fact he likes you; I've went through all of high school with him and never seen him even go near a girl, even though they all but drape themselves over him.' A laugh escaped my lips, as I smiled a somewhat watery smile.

'What about Sam?'

'It would never have happened.' April concluded after a moment of thought. 'You are so 'wow' and sometimes you've just got to admit it's not going to happen.'

'He called me mad, am I? Is this all just a big mistake? Should I call it off next time I see him?'

'No. no. no.' She said with a smile. 'Arthur is who he is but Kate all boys have something maybe you just need to go on this date and see if you 'click'?'

'Click?'

'See if there is any spark.'

'And if there is?'

'I call maid-of-honour!'

It wasn't so bad after that, April left as Cath got home bearing news that Les would be home on Sunday night and that she was planning a nice little meal out for us. I was so excited to see Les apart from talking on FaceTime I hadn't seen my uncle in a few weeks and it was beginning to feel like a part of the house was missing. Tea was a bland affair of pasta, which we teamed with garlic bread and a cheeky glass of Prosecco- as Cath defended as being a remedy to a bad day. We sat up talking, for longer than usual; Cath full of her plans to redecorate the down stairs and how we'd have to make a day to go to B&Q. It would have been the perfect moment to talk to Cath about everything but something in me stopped myself, I didn't want to worry her with my petty dramas when she already had so many of her own. The only down point of the night was a message from Sam that told me to not bother picking him up in the morning as he was catching a lift with Dan. My phone had two missed calls from Dan and a text asking me to ' _spill, spill, spill!'_ as he was obviously confused as to why mine and Sam's arrangement had so very quickly become non-existent. I got ready the next morning, in slow steps. Running a brush through my hair and securing it in two top knots (one on either side of my head) enjoying the soothing way braiding the back of my hair made me feel. I did my make-up in slow careful strokes, sticking to a much more feminine palette. I wore comfy winter clothes that went with the dull torrential weather that was going on outside. A thick kitten soft woollen sweater, a pale pink gift I'd got off Mel. My tight black jeans. And I even pulled out my newest gift from Dad, a new pair of tan Ugg's. These had arrived only a couple of days prior and were part of the new season. I even wore my heavy parka, hoping the big hood and padding would shield me from the raining storm. It was all things that made me feel more like me, they were mostly designer, mostly exclusives and mostly parts of me that were an insight to my personality.


	13. Chapter 13

I drove to school keeping well within the speed limit, hoping to limit the amount of time I'd have to spend in the common room before first lesson. I would of happily enough sat in my car checking my email for another thirty minutes when a hand had knocked at my window. I'd looked up in shock to see his face in my window. I'd opened the door careful to not bang it against the wreck next to mine.

'Hey.' I'd said in greeting.

'Come on.'

'What?'

'We're walking into school.'

'Em right yeah.' I'd fumbled for my bag in the passenger seat, till he took it from my hand and offered me his other hand to help me get out the car- the one not holding my bag and a big golfing umbrella. I took it politely smiling up through my lashes; quickly locking my car and zipping the keys in my pocket, along with my phone. 'Thanks.' I said as I retrieved my bag.

'Are you always this awkward?' He'd questioned laughing, keeping pace with me so I was in the shelter of the enormous umbrella.

'No surprisingly I'm not, it's just when people tend to take me by surprise.'

'Hmm, so if I was to do this…' He says as he takes my hand in his, lacing his fingers through mine.

'Right.' I say, not sure what to say next.

'Right.' He laughs.

'So what's with all this gallantry?' I murmur, looking up at him.

'I just… other lads don't do this do they?' He said sounding almost awkward himself.

'Back home not from what I've seen, here who knows? My experience of both isn't large… actually to be honest it isn't small either, it's almost non-existent!' I'd joked.

'Same.' He laughed, looking down at me. In the Ugg's my height is greatly reduced and my very petite frame of being just 5'1 is very much on show.

'I still don't believe that, you know?'

'I know; I'll just have to prove it won't I?'

'Shall we just see how Saturday goes first?' I joked again, still very much aware my hand was in his and we were already turning heads.

'Can I not be quietly confident?'

'Even with your out-of-date chivalry?'

'By Saturday I'll be your typical 'lad', if that's what you want?'

'Hmm…' I said pretending to debate for a moment. 'I think I prefer all this gallantness, how about you?'

'Gallantness it is ma'am.' He said pausing in his step to bow, which made me giggle.

'You're so weird.' I laughed again.

'I'm usually not like this.' He added, although it was not needed; I knew he was not normally like this- I'd seen him surrounded by his boys and the girls.

'No you're really not.'

'I'm not that person Catherine.' I felt something flutter inside of me as he spoke my name.

'I would really like to believe that.' I said honestly.

'Not nearly as much as I would like to prove it.'

Walking into school on his hand was honestly one of the weirdest experiences of my life, people watched him. People broke off conversations to talk to him, girls simpered at him and then looked on the verge of fainting when their eyes touched on our entwined hands- and that was all before we even made it to the common room. I smiled at each person we encountered; some greeted me, some stared in disbelief whilst others just glared as if I was unworthy of such an honour or I was taking their place.

'Mr popular.' I murmured as we walked up the stairs to the common room.

'It's not what it seems.'

'You don't enjoy it?'

'Do you enjoy how people now stare at you?' He asked, answering my question with one of his own.

'No.'

'Then you know how I feel.'

'Then why do you act like this?' I questioned, confused as to why he went along with something he hated.

'Answers for another time.'

'Huh?'

'Your friends.'

'Oh.' I turned to see them all staring at us, the girls smiling boastfully at the joint hands.

'See you in lesson.'

'See you in lesson.' I repeated back; and like the day prior he lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it before walking over to his 'boys'.

'Girl.' Was April's only words as I sat next to her.

Sam didn't even look up as I sat down; I felt a little part of me crumble.

It felt as if there was a piece missing of me, when I'd tried to keep up with the chit-chat that was morning registration.

'Rehearsal tonight K can you believe it's only two days before 'show time'?' Annie whooped, smiling a little bit too much to be sweetly.

'Yeah I know; my Aunt Cath is coming along I think.' I said half-heartedly.

'Smile Kate you've done nothing wrong.' April whispered, placing her hand reassuringly on my thigh. 'Seriously you've done nothing.' She said again as my smile didn't change, I managed a slight twist of my lips, which must have felt like a victory because she tuned back into the conversation keeping her hand on my thigh; to me the smile felt more like The Joker's. Annie and Fran both kept our conversation flowing, but the silent shadow of Sam was like an elephant in the room and no-one was quite sure of what they should say and what they knew for a fact they shouldn't.

'Oh man.' Dan murmured, after a couple minutes of awkward silence; his eyes locked on something behind my head. I'd turned quickly not really sure what to expect, it was the thing I'd expected least the lip-stick mafia girls of his! Their faces were forced into something similar to a smile, their big heavily made-up faces made the twist of their lips seem like a foreign expression. I'd turned back around, rolling my eyes to Dan who was opposite, both him and Reece sniggered; Martin sat looking purposely in his lap, it was probably no help that he was sat next to Mr Happy.

'Hi.' Said a sickly sweet voice from behind our heads. I raised my eyebrows as April turned around in her seat to look at the made-up girls.

'Yes?' She said questioningly, I could feel her body tense next to me; as if she was anticipating their next words.

'Excuse me we weren't talking to you chubs!'

'Chubs! That's rich…' I didn't let her finish even though her face was turning red and blotchy.

'Who do you think your calling Chubs?' I ranted, as I swung around in my seat to face them. 'She is smaller than you!' I raved pointing to the obvious ringleader, I let my words sink in before I said softly. 'So what does that make you?' The menace in the air, almost made it hard to draw in breath, I never dropped my eyes from her glare; all the while I was thinking how piggish and small her eyes looked under the mountain of liner and falsies.

'You Bitch.' She whipped at me, her voice having no effect at all as I continued to keep gaze with her.

'Yeah I know.' I said, smiling sweetly at her. 'You don't talk to my friends like that hunny, no matter who you think you are; understand?' I purred at her, my voice having gone increasingly dark.

'You do know who your talking too right?' The common room was silent; no-one spoke; the normal general chatter non-existent.

'A failed Miss Popular by the looks of things.'

'Failed?' Her voice darker and colder.

'Yes failed.' I turned back around in my seat, facing Dan whose face was very much similar to the quick glance I'd had of the other- set and ready for just about anything.

'No-one talks to me like that.'

'Yeah well times change, right?' I murmured turning back around to face her, her face had turned an unsightly shade of puce; as if she was choking on her own words. I didn't see her hand move all I felt was the connection to my right cheek. A sudden sharp stinging that made everything hazy for a moment, before I saw red. Her ponytail was in my hand without me even consciously making the decision to grab it, I pulled it tight so she had to lower her head to lessen the risk of me yanking her mop from the roots; she was frozen still, in shock from the quick way events had changed. I'd suddenly became very pleased with the lack of teaching staff at the school and the fact we weren't watched.

'Kate.' April had warned next to me, bringing me back to the here and now. I felt my anger simmer away, and stood letting go of her hair, as I walked around the chair so we were face to face.

'Don't tempt me again because next time I won't listen to her.'

Her lips broke into a cruel smile again. 'Knew you didn't have the balls… pussy!'

I didn't even think. Somehow her hair was once again in my hand, and in the next second I'd brought her face down and my knee up so I was rewarded with a satisfying -yet slightly nauseating- crunch. My hand had pulled itself into a fist, with my acrylic tips moulding indentations into my hand. Her smile had been what had forced my fist forward, hard without really thinking about it; I hit her nose again resulting in another crunch- this time it had been somewhat wet with a stream of blood. That's when I'd heard her whimper for the first time, a real whimper; this was also when I noticed that no-one had moved from their seats. It was then that I let go of her hair, and pushed her backwards; in both disgust of myself and that of her. She'd had trouble finding her centre of balance so had ended up hitting the tiled floor with an echoing thud- it was all the louder due to the silence still absolute in the room.

'Who's Chubs now?' I'd hissed through my teeth, walking around and sitting back in my chair in the hope to disguise the round of shakes that had come on. She hadn't ventured an answer, her friends had just propped her up and together they'd half dragged, half carried her out the room; that's when the silence had broken.

'Omg.'

'New girl can fight.'

'Shit.'

The over-lapping whispering made everything more real, as I'd sat trying to control the manic shaking in my hand.

'Oh your cheek Kate!' Martin had said, getting down to kneel in front of me.

'Huh?'

'She gave you one hell of a slap sugar.' Dan murmured, as Martin had probed my cheek carefully with his fingers making me wince more than once.

'Give me something cold guys.' Martin had ordered, obviously trying to take the glow out of my cheek; I'd looked at the clock surprised I still had fifteen minutes of registration left, realising the little altercation must have lasted mere minutes.

'Here.' His voice had shocked me, as much as I imagine shock pads would. Sam. 'Hold it on tight, it should sting a little but it should take the red out.'

'Thanks.' Martin said, as he'd placed the cold compress on my cheek; it stung like Sam said but a second later it was leeching away the burn.

'Oh.' I'd breathed.

'Yeah now she's relaxed!' Fran had said.

'So you can fight little miss Barcelona?' Annie had joked, all of them had worn smiles- even Sam had the hint of one around his lips.

'You could say that…I did martial arts as a kid…'

'It shows.' Reece said deadpan. We'd all dissolved into laughter, getting weird looks off all the other gatherings.

I was looking in the direction of April, watching her and Reece banter back and forth when I'd felt a hand on my leg. I'd turned to find Sam kneeling in front of my chair, I'd grabbed his hand and moved in my chair pulling him up to sit beside me.

'I'm sorry.' I'd murmured, without even giving him a chance to talk.

'Shut up, you don't have to be sorry. I was wrong what I said, you're not ours; your part of us and no matter what I want you to be happy.'

'Thanks Sam.' I'd tightened my grip on his hand, as his other touched my compress. 'Yeah I know not the best idea.'

'At any other school maybe not, but here you've just made us serious contenders.'

'Huh? Do you always try to confuse me?' I'd said laughing, he'd laughed too and the sound had been like balm to my ears after all the unpleasantness of the evening prior.

'No your just dumb like that.' He'd teased. 'Any way here we were the nerds, you made us interesting and now well after that performance I don't think I'll be getting called Einstein any time soon.'

'Shut up.' I said, thinking he was pulling my leg.

'Catherine listen to me, they are the mean girls of this school and you've just took one out- actually scrap that you haven't just took one out you've took the main one out, maybe at other schools it would mean nothing but here there is a way things go and you've just levelled the playing field.'

'Shit.' I breathed.


	14. Chapter 14

I got to say no more because that was when Arthur and his 'boys' had come through the back doors having probably been out smoking. His eyes had flickered over for a glance but had stuck; and he was at my side in seconds.

'What the hell?' He'd questioned, looking at my cheek.

'Its nothing.' I'd tried to say but April was having none of that.

'Your little bitch Rochelle did that!' April had spat at him; I'd tried to stop her by raising my hand but if anything that had just been like a red flag to a bull. 'So Kate decided to give her a taste of her own medicine- by the looks of things Daddy may have to buy her a new nose!' I'd sniggered at that, the whole pretence of me breaking her nose was like fiction to me.

'You fought her?' His voice had been full of disbelief.

'And won.' Fran said with bravado.

'Girl.' His voice full of awe, enough so I'd done a double take.

'I know not the best idea.' I'd defended.

'On the contrary no-one has dared put her in her place, but it looks like I'm in for quite an earful at lunch.' The boys had ventured over behind him, they'd all nodded and rolled their eyes as if in agreement. The bell broke the spell, as everyone had fumbled for bags and coats.

'Come on Rocky!' Zak had joked making everyone laugh, as he threw his arm over my shoulders.

' .' I'd said sarcastically, although really I'd been a second away from laughing myself.

Walking with them all down the corridors was even more weird than walking with him, people moved for him but the way the boys surrounded him and laughed with him was as if he was a part of each of them and they were all magnets to him. Zak's arm on my shoulder wasn't as bad as I'd thought it was going to be, his snarkiness was nothing more than a front; he was funny kept making digs about the redness in my cheeks and how he'd wished he'd seen the good old girl-on-girl fight just for the crack. His company was surprisingly soothing, although I regret to admit it I was slightly sceptical about my safety especially after I'd just beaten up the current queen of the very same corridors I was walking through. The easy chatter was all around me, my friends were mingling with his; yes, nervously but still mingling- Sam and Dan even had his whole attention as they walked a few heads behind me talking. It was only as we came near the entrance to the dining hall which housed the toilets that we literally walked into trouble. They were there the four of them with her, the backup dancers. They appraised my little group, with an air of disgust as if they couldn't believe the boys would stoop that very low.

'Well, well, well at least I won't have to look for you.' She snarled, from between her teeth.

'What?' I said back, aware that I was in some deep shit.

'You don't get away with that, you're a nobody hunny.'

'Rochelle.' His voice froze us all; it was like a whip it stopped us all in our tracks.

'There you are; come on baby.' She purred at him.

'I've told you no enough times, now I'm telling you no and also to lay off my girl!' His voice was like a cobra's sting lethal and deadly. Her face changed and dropped, people had stopped walking around us and weren't even trying to hide their stares, they were focused on the exchange taking place.

'Come on, you can't tell me of everyone you want…her?' She made it sound like a curse, made it as if it was wrong and taboo to even think it.

'Her? She has a name and yes that's who I want; so Rochelle if your little lot want to carry on as you are, I'm telling you leave Kate and her friends alone.'

'Baby?'

'And quit it with that, I'm not your 'baby' and I'm telling you I never will be! Why would I want someone like you? Please tell me because the idea of having you near me is physically repulsive, the boys are washed down and tested after they've been anywhere near you!' He wasn't like anything I'd seen before; people were backing away still staring but putting some distance between them; I felt my own heart pound in my chest and my lungs restricting my breath. I moved away from under Zak's arm and walked to his side; snaking my hand into his- the intake of breath startled me as every member of our little 'audience' realised what had happened.

'She isn't worth this.' I'd murmured to him, tightening my grip on his hand.

'Isn't worth it? Sweetie your pathetic and he'll realise that soon enough and I'll be after you.'

'Your right.' He turned to look at me. 'She isn't worth it.'

And he walked away, as the crowd dispersed and Rochelle's face dropped as her eyes filled with tears. I almost felt sorry for her. Almost.

And that was the start of it, the day past much the same; the only difference was at lunch when after they'd been out they sat at our table. I'm not sure what the normal dynamic of this type of thing was but it was weird the way people looked and pointed and whispered.

'Guys there is a party at mine on Saturday night if you want to come? I was going to invite you on Saturday if everything went okay but you know I think it's a little past that.' The speed of things had shocked me but I was just happy that things were looking up.

'A party at your place?' Reece spoke slowly.

'Yeah.' Arthur replied with a smile.

'And we're invited?' Martin asked slowly.

'Yeah… if you want?'

'So let me get this right we are invited to your party?' April said even slower than Martin did.

'Yeah.' He replied, I could feel Sam chuckling from behind me as I leant against him.

'Oh we're already there.' Fran said smiling.

'Totally.' Annie said, blushing as Shane winked at her.

'Kate?'

'Hmm?'

'Are you coming?'

'Yeah… maybe…'

'Maybe?' He questioned, his voice turned silky soft.

'Maybe.' I agreed.

'That's a yes!' Annie gushed. 'She always says maybe.'

I smiled, looking anywhere but at him.

'Crap.' Sam had said from behind me. I'd jumped up, expecting something bad; but Sam was just sitting with his phone attached to his ear.

'What?' I asked totally confused as to what happened in the last few seconds; he put his finger over his lips to hush me as he began to talk on the phone.

'I'm sorry mam… no I forgot…I'll be there now…yeah… I'll be waiting outside…bye.' He hung up the phone, and rested his head back on the back of the chair and ran his hands through his hair. 'Ever have one of those days where you forget everything?' We all looked questioningly at him. 'Got to pick up the suits for the wedding next week… last fitting, looks like I'm skipping Religion.'

'Lucky you.' I murmured.

'You don't know where I'm going, my aunt is like bridezilla!' We all laughed at his expression. 'Right em I'll see you guys tomorrow…that's if I survive.' He said deadpan. We were still snorting after he left.

'Man I hate weddings.' Annie said with a fake shudder.

'Why?' April said shocked.

'My mum and dad dressed me like something from the turn of the century, bonnet and all and then divorced six months later- I'm now doubly scarred!' She mock shivered again, making us laugh.

'Weddings are a total waste of money, unless your like thirty and ready to settle down.' I said smiling.

'One guy for life.' Annie said with mock horror.

'How horrifying.' I said, making my eyes wide.

'So party?' Mason said.

'Part-ay!' Ethan and Harvey hooted.

'Shop-ping?' Fran laughed looking at us.

'I believe so.' Annie said, picking up her phone and groaning after a couple of minutes. 'But according to my bank balance I may have to go in a bin bag!'

'Same.' April whinged, which made me feel slightly bad. I looked away from them all, and found Arthur looking at me smiling, to which I returned.

'Hey.' He murmured.

'Hey.' He stood from his chair, to which all the boys looked up but it was only to move into Sam's vacated seat. I was happy enough to rest back against him very much like I did with Sam normally.

'Strange old day.'

'Could say that again, don't think my knuckles has recovered.'

'You punch well though…for a girl…' I could hear the smirk.

'Oh! Look at you…won't be smiling when Rocky decks you too!' Harvey laughed.

'Don't tempt me.' I chortled. The conversation flowed over me for a few minutes; one topic but what felt like a million different conversations.

'You busy tonight?' He murmured in my ear, as I was very pleasantly comfortable.

'Hm…not that I know.'

'Coffee?'

'Eurgh! You mean tea right?'

'How can you not like coffee?' He blurted out, loud enough that a couple of tables all turned their heads but all he did was smile at me.

'Cause it eww!'

'Eww?'

'Yes, eww.'

'But tea is fine?'

'Tea is fine.'

'No you don't.' Dan said, smirking at me.

'What?'

'Rehearsal? You know two days before show-time!'

'fuck!' I said totally forgetting about that.

'Fuck exactly but you ain't ditching us.'

'Wouldn't dream of it.'

'Sorry have to make tea another night.'

'You have a memory like sieve!' Reece commented.

'What this little nerd?' Shane countered.

'Academic she may be; but her memory is shocking.' Annie said in truce.


	15. Chapter 15

Everything was different the electricity that was there during religion, was still there but it hadn't lessened as such but become something more. It had blossomed and had feeling and something else I couldn't quite identify. It was like static, two balloons creating this weird and wonderful thing. He even walked me to rehearsal, where he handed me off to Dan although not before kissing my cheek as well as my hand.

'Don't say anything!' I warned laughing to Dan.

'I wouldn't dare.' Dan smiled.

'Yes I know what you're thinking.'

'That its weird that I now kinda like them?'

'That and everything else.'

'Are you happy Kate?'

I thought about it for a moment, whilst we walked into the main hall.

'Yeah… weirdly I think I am.'

'Then I have nothing else to say.'

Rehearsal went well, I sung, people applauded and I felt good; I kinda hummed with energy- that was both from how much the day had turned from completely awful to immensely great; and the whole way things were changing…possibly for the better. The girls had half pleaded and half bribed me to go to the mall after rehearsal to shop for something appropriate. Although I had some things that worked at home I was happy enough to browse the racks, and critique their choices; it felt like normality.

'How about this?' Annie had said, she'd been wearing an extraordinarily tight dress that was so unforgiving it was almost illegal.

'Hmm…not the nicest thing and I'm pretty sure you want to impress Shane!' I'd teased.

'Shut up!'

'No Kate don't! I noticed it too.' Fran laughed.

'And me!' April added.

'Shut up!' Annie laughed, with a blush blooming in her cheeks.

'You like?' I hedged.

'No…well maybe but he doesn't like me…'

'Really? Cause lunch told a different story!'

'Yeah lunch did; but it was you and Arthur we all want to know about…'

'What do you want to know?' I sighed.

'Really?'

'Really what Fran?'

'Do you really like him?'

'I don't know.'

'Too late because you're officially his girl.'

'I couldn't believe he said that!'

'Well Kate he did, and your according to like 90% of the school Queen!'

'April?'

'I heard it in maths…'

'Heard what April?' We were all looking at her; even Fran who had her head wedged out of the dressing room door.

'Heard that you're his Queen.'

'His Queen?'

'After the fight, isn't it?' Annie said sadly.

'Yeah.'

'It's the revolution.' Fran said, from behind her curtain.

Thursday dawned bright and cold. A new covering of snow on the ground, which had frozen somewhat solid overnight. Driving to Sam's had been awful, not because of the ice but because of the temporary traffic lights which littered the street. So I'd arrived at Sam's place pretty bedraggled, I'd been fixing my hair in the mirror when he'd thumped himself in the front seat, a fresh few droplets of snow in his hair.

'Morning!' I'd chirped.

'Morning, fancy stopping for tea on the way?'

'You read my mind.'

I was in rehearsal from morning on onwards with everyone, a full dressed rehearsal. After a few arguments and disagreements, I was wearing a long backless and strapless silver dress that fluttered to the floor with a train- I wasn't exceptionally pleased but everyone thought it looked good…

But the singing was okay, the only problem came after Rochelle and her back-up singers had taken to the stage; their dance in my eyes was on the verge of becoming porno- but still everyone politely applauded.

'That's how you own a stage, that's how you get what you want.' She'd purred as she walked past me. I'd rolled my eyes, and turned away towards Sam who was messing with some of Annie's hair, trying to haphazardly tease it into some form of style.

'She's so…ohh!' I'd hissed under my breath, feeling my face flood with heat.

'Yeah she is.' Sam agreed. 'But only cause she's jealous.'

'Hmm.' I'd mollified him, but my mind was still whirling.

Lunch was a welcomed affair, the back-to-back repeats of acts was tiring in a way I hadn't expected and after one too many off-note acts I was more than ready to escape the confines of the main hall and return to the normality of the bustling cafeteria.

'That was awful.' Dan moaned, running a hand roughly through his hair.

'I see your awful and raise you dreadful.' Reece added in a sign.

'They were awful, like awful, awful.'

'Annie I know.' I said. 'But what can we even do?'

'Nothing just hope they get better.' Fran said with a frown.

Lunch was a quiet affair all of us too tired, too annoyed and too hung-up to try and keep a conversation flowing. I was leaning against Sam, my head resting on his shoulder; with my eyes shut trying to ward off the headache the last dude's rendition of 'The climb' had given me. I was relaxed the odd snippets of conversation just washing over me, as I tried to clear my head and ready myself for another couple of hours of torture before I could escape off home.

'Asleep?' His voice roused me, making my relaxed body awaken as if each nerve ending had been shocked. I lay still against Sam's shoulder, trying to control the emotion that had caused destruction like a tidal wave through me.

'Maybe…' Sam said doubtfully, trying to not move in case I was actually asleep.

'She had a headache.' Fran added.

'That bad?' Harvey commented.

'Worse.' Martin breathed.

'Mint.' Zak said, the smirk evident in his voice.

The bell was louder in my head with my eyes shut it was like a shock to the heart, and my eyes fluttered open without me even consciously making the decision. he was in my line of vision as more of a shadow, as I stretched out my arms and yawned rather unladylike.

'Awake?' He snorted.

'Somewhat so.' There was a low chuckle from the table, I turned and stuck my tongue out at them; which only made them smile wider.

'So you free tonight?' He asked.

'She is!' Fran butted in.

'Is she now? Well I wondering if she'd accompany me for tea?'

'No…' I said looking at me feet, the intake of breath was from the majorty of the cafeteria.

'No?' He questioned, his voice low as if he was wounded.

'No you can take me for food instead.' I said still looking at my feet. The girls snorts were echoing.

'It's a really good I really like you.' He said playfully, grabbing my hand and pulling me from my chair into his arms- where he enveloped me, his nose in my hair.

'Really awake now…' I joked, running my nose along his chest; his chuckle echoed through me.

'As much as this is totally normal we have rehearsal like 5 minutes' ago…'

'Okay, okay!' I said pulling away from Arthur and pulling on my performance heels; wobbling slightly as my centre of gravity changed.

'I'll meet you outside the hall… at three?' He questioned.

'Yeah cool…oh I have my car and Sam…'

'I'll walk?' Sam offered.

'No' I answered. 'How about you meet me at mine at like 4? 23 Harloway drive…okay?'

'Okay.' He answered with a smirk and left his boys in tow.

'Oh God!' I shrilled when he was safely away.

'Oh yes.' April added, as Fran fanned herself animatedly.

'Guys!' Dan warned, throwing a wink my way.

The afternoon went too fast in my opinion, before I knew it I'd sung, the guys had finished and we were closing up as the bell rang signalling the end of the day.

'Excited?' Sam asked.

'I think I'm gonna puke.' I replied, stripping out the dress quickly and throwing on the sloppy jean and t-shirt assemblement. 'I'm gonna change when I get in.'

'And maybe do something with your hair…' Sam added smirking.

'Why?' I asked my hand fluttering around my head.

'Because you are currently trending a not so stylish back-tat!'

'Oh crap.' I said linking my arm through his as we slid precariously on the ice.


	16. Chapter 16

I'd dropped Sam off in record time, making it home by 3:19. One look in the mirror had told me Sam was very much right, my hair was a beehive of untamed and uncared for hair. Knowing I didn't have time to tame it fully I flung my head down and brushed my hair thoroughly root to tip before gathering it in my hands and beginning to braid. Braiding one of my favourite of thing, therapeutic in its repetitive nature. Once I had two braids down either side of my head, I stripped to my underwear as fast as I could, opening my wardrobe and pulling out my reliable black jeans and the cream and orange patterned shirt; along with the heavy boots Cath had almost made me buy. One look in the mirror told me I was presentable, I added to my face nothing too extreme. A glance at the clock had told me I was already out of time- 4:06.

 _Shit._ I'd thought, as I'd stumbled down the stair pulling on my trench coat. Opening the door, his car was in the drive.

 _Wow!_ I'd thought it was impressive, some kind of Range Rover, big and impressive with blacked-out windows and a matt black exterior- obviously a custom job.

 _Money as well as popularity._ I rebuked myself at that thought, as I remembered all that he'd said prior about how it wasn't what it seemed.

'Feel free to you know…get in the car…' He said through the now open window, a smirk on his lips.

'Yeah!' I said enthusiastically, shaking myself out of the thought process; and carefully making my way around the car and hopping into the leather interior.

'Nice ride…' I smirked.

'Ever the better now.' He added sweetly. 'I would have opened the door for you but I was just proving I could be a…lad?'

'A lad.' I agreed. 'But I think I prefer all this chivalry we had earlier.'

'Just checking ma'am…' I couldn't help the laughter that bubbled away, only to escape as a giggle.

'So food?' He asked.

'I have no idea!' I exclaimed as he raised an eyebrow. 'I've been here a few weeks… surprise me.'

'Italians?'

'You read my mind.' I smiled, feeling myself easy into the plush seat and his company.

'I know the perfect place.'

The talk between us flowed quite easily, his laugh was louder and more boyish when we were alone; giving me an insight into the guy behind the façade. He drove calmly, and looked away from the road more times than I would of for safety.

The restaurant was a cute little place: all small intimate wooden tables, a sweet soothing voice droning in the background as the flickering candle light lit up the room and chased away thoughts of the frozen outside. Our table was hooked around a corner, out the way of prying eyes; as much privacy as we could get in the small pizzeria. The smells escaping from the kitchen were mouth-watering and gave me more of an appetite than I thought.

'This place is lush!' I enthused, as I took my seat.

'It will do; I would take you somewhere more upmarket but with the weather I wouldn't want us to get stuck!'

'Certainly not.' I agreed, although slightly confused as to what was wrong with the place.

'So how was rehearsal?'

'Long and tiring; unbelievably some people have managed to get worse instead of better…'

'Really?' He snorted.

'Don't laugh I'm serious…the high notes sound almost like their squeaking!'

'I can't wait to see it!' He laughed.

'You're coming?' I'd asked surprise, having not really believed it to be his thing.

'Of course I'm coming, wouldn't miss it Katherine… so your song is going well?'

'I think so… but you never know! You could be great on the rehearsal and then totally mess it up on the night!'

'I'll still clap even if you make a major fool of yourself!'

'Thanks for the encouragement!' I hissed jokingly.

'Well it's always good to know you have a fan.'

'Wow the food here looks amazing!' I said watching as a couple were served their pizza and pasta dishes.

'Hmm nothing compared to the one up-town but it's still edible…'

'Stop it!' I said scowling.

'What?' He asked utterly confused.

'Stop trying to impress me, just be you.'

'Kate I want this to work.'

'So give it a chance…I think I'm going to have pizza…omg they do a stuffed cheese crust!'

'Yeah they…'

'And dough balls, and proper garlic bread!'

'So you ordering the menu then?' He said smiling.

'Quite possible, you?'

'The spaghetti Bolognese is nice if I remember correctly… and the garlic bread with the dough balls too; maybe even the fries…'

'Ready to order?' The waiter had asked, with an over the top and totally fake Italian accent; Arthur had raised his eyebrows at me.

'I am if you are.'

'Right can I have two garlic breads, two dough balls, and a large fries- along with the spaghetti Bolognese and a…'

'Margherita.' I added helpfully.

'Margherita with a cheese stuffed crust.'

'Is that all?' The server asked.

'Oh and some potato skins.'

'That all?'

'Yes.' Arthur said with a smirk. 'Oh and a couple of cokes.'

'Diet cokes.' I added.

'Diet cokes.' He confirmed.

'We look so fat!' I laughed as the server walked away.

'Oh I know but we'll look even fatter once we've ate it all.'

'Oh well at least we're in it together.' I said.

'All the better.'

'So ready to tell me what you meant the other day?'

'Hmm?' He'd questioned looking up confused.

'Back in the common room.'

He was silent for a few moments, long enough for our cokes to arrive and for me to take a welcome sip of the sugary liquid.

'I act this way because it's how I'm meant to act.' He said as if it's a rehearsed line.

'Huh?'

'I was born into something, my name means something and as a kid I lived up to it- I used it to my advantage- used it how my dad told me I should.'

'But now?' I prompted.

'But now I know I'm not like them all but I still have to act that way.'

'Why?'

'Because if I didn't the whole system would fall apart… and there are certain advantages.'

'System?'

'I was a prick for enough years, so technically the main part of the system is to not piss me off.'

'So basically your ringleader…game-maker?'

'I'm not Troy Bolton if that's what you're getting at!' He said laughing. 'I was born into a name and then I was awful… I bullied so many people- I didn't like being second best, even if that meant I had to scare people out of first; but now I just want to be…'

'Be?'

'Yeah be…' The silence stretched on across our table.

'Secret High School Musical fan?' I asked jokingly, trying to ease the silence.

'Possibly…' He smirked 'Although I haven't seen them since I was a kid!'

'Same… I always wanted to be Gabriella…she changed things…got rid of all the labels…' I mused.

'Think about troy, he was the popular kid who made singing the norm…'

'It was more than just a romance.' I murmured.

'Yeah… it had a meaning hidden in all that cheesy singing!' We both laughed.

'So your unhappy with your 'status'?' I asked, looking up into his face.

'Questioning its worth may be a better way of explaining it.'

'It worth… or what it's made of you?'

'Both, neither…'

'Dinner.' The server broke the silence, as I took a welcomed breath; as we both realised we'd been leaning towards each other across the table- I sat back in my chair breathing somewhat heavily. There was more food than I had envisaged, the pizza placed in front of me was probably large enough to feed both myself and Les…maybe even Cath. The smell was intoxicatingly good, it made my stomach grumble as the scent made my mouth water.

'Shall we?' He asked, waving a hand over the mountain of food.

'We shall.' I smiled, picking up a piece of the pizza and biting off a large mouthful. I moaned in appreciation as the flavour assaulted my taste buds.

'Good?' He asked, I merely nodded.

The conversation between us was slow and steady throughout the meal as we both helped to devour the extravagant servings. As I looked at the empty plates before us I couldn't help but smile.

'Yeah wasn't exactly romantic was it?' He'd laughed.

'No but certainly entertaining, and delicious.'

'Certainly.' He agreed. 'Pudding?'

'Really? After all that?'

'Feel free to pass but the cake here; even if you don't get some I am.'

'Cake?' I questioned.

'Chocolate fudge, red velvet…oh and the death by chocolate…'

'Nice.' I murmured in appreciation.

'So you'll join me?'

'Yeah… although I best get a tea too.'

'Probably a good idea.'

'Oh. My. God.' I mused as the Cake and cream touched my tongue.

'Good isn't it?'

'More than good!' I said taking a sip of tea, before spooning another mouthful into my mouth.

'My mum loves this place just for the cake; if they argue my dad will get some to go just so she'll calm down quicker!'

I snorted into my pudding, before laughing at his expression.

'True romantic my dad…' He joked. 'Yours?' He asked warily as though he regretted asking.

'Probably romantic in a sense… he listens to Mel far too much- they don't argue; she says jump…'

'He says how high?'

'Yep.' I say popping the 'P'.

'That bad, huh?'

'Not bad… just different- he's young still and he needed a chance to travel with Mel and I gave him it…'

'At the expense of coming here?'

'Yeah but Cath and Les are great; Dad and Mel send me tons of stuff- it's not bad different at all; it's nice to have the change.'

'The change?'

'To not feel like I'm always holding my dad back.'

'Oh… I bet that's not the case.'

'Probably not but you know he missed out on a lot…'

'The bill?' The waiter interrupted, shocking me out of my would be monologue.

'Sure.' Arthur snapped, scowling at the waiter as he walked away. He reached for my hand, grasping it in his.

'I for one is pretty pleased you came here.'

'So am I.' I murmured, as he let go of my hand as the waiter with an unnecessary flourish presented the bill.

'So how much do I owe you?' I asked, leaning over to fish my wallet from my satchel.

'Nothing.'

'Oh come on, that lot will of cost a fortune.'

'It's a date, and trust me I can afford it.' He snorted. As to not want to argue I put my purse back in my bag, and smiled at him as he grinned back.

'Ready?' he asked as the waiter came back with his receipt.

'Sure. '

The drive home was comfortably quiet, both of us contently full and the awkwardness all but evaporated.

'So I'll see you tomorrow then?' He said as he pulled into the driveway.

'Tomorrow.' I agreed as I opened the door.

'Oh and Kate…' He said, making me turn. 'I've enjoyed tonight.'

'Me too.' I stuttered as he raised my hand to his lips. I stepped out the car, smiling feeling lighter than air.

Just as I was about to shut the door, he said softly 'I'll be your Troy but only if you'll be my Gabriella…'

'Everyday.' I replied shutting the door, and walking to the house with a smile as wide as the Jokers'.


	17. Chapter 17

'So he said…'

'Yes.' I replied for what felt like the millionth time.

'Do you realise how totally out of the norm that is?' April said, her face splitting into a grin; as we sat whispering in the hall as lighting and sound checks took place. I nodded at her, turning my attention back to my crisps, the enormity of the situation settling around me quite comfortably.

'Do you like him?' She murmured looking down at her own snack.

'I don't know.' I replied honestly.

'K?'

'He's great, but look at him and then look at me? He made me a fixture, when all I came here to do was make friends…fuck I had a fight! I've never had a fight in years…'

'But?'

'But yes I like him if you stripped it all bare…'

'It will never be bare Kate, not when he's involved.'

'Tell me about it.' I laughed.

The day raced by, with a multitude of preparations including personal sound checks, last minute rehearsal and finally (and probably most cringe-worthy) was the whole group speech…when the head of drama rambled on emotionally on how this is going to be the best show yet…

Exactly.

The nerves only hit when we were five minutes from show-time, I'd locked myself away in the back classroom which had direct access to the stage; I needed a chance to breathe and try and condense my thoughts to the here and now. I wasn't happy with any of it, my dress was too long for my personal preference, my song had debateable prospects and all in all I wasn't sure whether I was even prepared to sing in front of a crowd.

'Penny for your thoughts?' The voice came from behind me, making me jump. I spun around to see him standing there, all tight white t-shirt and skinny jeans. 'Sorry didn't mean to spook you.'

'Don't worry about it's just…just pre-performance nerves.'

'So your nervous?' He asked with a soft smile.

'Something like that.'

'You've got no need to be, no need at all.'

'How do you know?'

'How do I know? Cause I heard you, and Catherine your pretty fantastic up there.'

'What if I mess it up? Everyone will laugh and I'll never live it down.'

'Kate seriously do you really think I'd let anyone laugh at you.'

'Huh?'

'They won't laugh, trust me.' He said with a smirk.

'Oh right big tough boss dude.' I smirked back.

'Something like that.'

'Think I might need that.'

'You won't.'

'You have a lot of confidence in me, that I'm not quite sure I deserve.'

'Really?'

'Really.'

'Babe I saw the videos, even as a geeky looking thirteen-year-old you were pretty special.'

'Woah…rewind what videos?'

'The videos of you singing…' He said almost nervously.

'Oh my god I forgot about those!'

'Hey if you shut your eyes you have the voice of an angel!' He joked.

'Hey that's the awkward age! No one is pretty at thirteen!'

'Sorry…' He laughed stepping towards me.

'You better be.'

'I really am, come here?' He said opening his arms to me. His body warmed my frozen one, and helped to dissolve the nerves that were harbouring there. He made me feel safe and secure and I knew he wouldn't let them laugh if it all went wrong. It was then that I looked up into his face, his brilliantly dark brown eyes fixed on my own, alight with something strange and unfamiliar to the both of us. For the amount of time I'd known him, I felt at home in his arms. His eyes were mesmerising, the calm garnet transporting me to a whole other world. I don't know who moved first but when our lips met hesitant and cool, mine reacted without me even consciously making the decision. It was electric and as easy as breathing; his lips were so soft and nothing like I'd imagined, soothing and warmed against mine.

'Show-tim…' Annie and Reece sung as they came into the room, stopping suddenly; as me and Arthur flew apart as if caught doing something immensely wrong.

'Sorry…' Reece sniggered, as Annie winked at me; my cheeks had glowed red under all my make-up- as he just sniggered next to me.

'It's quite alright.' He laughed. 'Although your timing was quite importuning.' That only made then all laugh.

'Enough.' I somehow managed. 'Showtime you said?' Reece just nodded. 'Well then let's go!' I yelled, not through anger but in anticipation for the awkwardness of the last few minutes to be over, I couldn't even bring myself to look at Arthur.

I almost ran to the stage, wanting to forget the last few minutes. Seeing that pathetic drama teacher had almost made me cry in relief.

'Good luck K!'

'Kate you'll be fine!'

'Catherine don't worry my word still stands.' That only made the nerves spark again, like a fire work exploding inside me.

My feet felt like tonne weights, as I shuffled nervously side to side; afraid that I'd mess up but then the conflicting emotion of what had just passed between me and him surfaced and made it almost hard to breathe.

'Ready Catherine?' The TA said.

'Yeah...' I breathed.

'Three, two, one…' He breathed and at one the curtain rose and I willed the strength to walk onto the stage. The lights were dim and allowed me see the row upon row of audience members, which only made my breath hitch in my throat. The song started behind me the soft first string of the guitar, I raised the microphone up in a shaking hand; feeling slightly out of my depth. As I kept tune in my head the lights blazed, so much so the audience all but disappeared and I felt myself able to breathe. At the final second I smiled wide, and let the words I'd all but sung in my sleep escape from my lips; except now they held a whole different meaning; now they were relatable and had depth I'd never envisaged. As I finished and brought the final note to an end, I was overcome with emotion and ever so pleased with my choice of song and that I hadn't changed it like I thought I should. The song wasn't about sex at all I finally realised it was about love… something about that Ellie Goulding song had brought me alive on that stage- no matter what anyone else was going to think I was happy. The applause was deafening as I meekly bowed my head; I couldn't stop my smile especially when I caught sight of Cath in the audience and beside her Les! I could have squealed on that stage at his face split wide in a smile as he applauded with the rest of the crowd. I walked off the stage with my head held high, as the guys all converged on me as I slipped behind the curtain.

'Kate that was epic!' Sam shouted, grabbing me into a hug that I melted into; pleased he was holding me up as all the energy I used on stage had drained me.

'You were insane girl!' Reece and Martin said making me laugh because it was so not them.

I stood with them as the rest of the show flooded by, feeling free and weightless as I held on to Sam's hand.

'You still going out with him tomorrow?' Sam asked.

'Hmm don't know Les is back…' Sam was smiling widely at me. 'You knew?' He just nodded. 'Why didn't you tell me?!' I squealed at him pulling him into a hug.

'It was a surprise; the whole point of a surprise is to you know…surprise you!' He laughed.

'That was an amazing surprise.' I said to him earnestly.

'It was nothing K, nothing at all.'

Walking on stage as the performance drew to a close, was intoxicatingly good seeing everyone together; even the tone deaf screechers had pulled it out the bag. It was then, I felt like part of the school and felt like maybe I could belong.

'Les!' I squealed as I barrelled towards him, throwing myself into his arms as if I was a child. 'You should have told me! I didn't think you'd be back for another couple of days!'

'Wanted to surprise you didn't I darling! You were amazing up there, you owned that stage sweetie.'

'Thank you…' I half said, half sobbed.

That night Cath and Les took me out for a late Tea, to one of their favourite restaurants on the Quayside, it was an all you can eat.

'You hungry Kate?' Les snorted as I dug into my third pudding.

'Good cake…' I mumbled around a mouthful of chocolate fudge and cream.

'I would never have guessed.' He laughed.

'You were exceptional Hinny, no doubt in you but never thought you were that good!' Cath said, making my cheeks flare red.

'I like to sing, used to do it at home a lot but never thought there was much place for it here.'

'Hey we have a karaoke; Cath has always wanted a singing partner!'

'Too right!' Cath snorted taking a long sip of her fifth glass of wine, her face slightly flushed.

Lying in bed that night I felt at peace, Les and Cath had plans to go and see Les' friend and his wife and were due to be out till late- unlike Mel and dad they weren't too bothered about my plans for the next evening as long as I was safe and rang if I needed anything. I felt hope spike in my chest that maybe here could hold promise.

That next morning bloomed bright and bitterly cold. Cath and Les had already departed when I woke to find a note at the side of my bed reminding me to be safe along with a £20 note. My heart swelled at the gesture, knowing that my aunt and uncle were some of the loveliest people I'd ever met. The shower was like heaven, washing away all the sweat and nerves of the previous night; the hot water relaxed my muscles and calmed me to the very tip of my toes. I dressed with care, drying and straightening my hair so that it was full around my face, applying minimal make-up with a very careful hand. Dressing in tight blue jeans and a hoodie, with converse on my toes. Looking in the mirror, it was shocking how much I fit into my surrounding- how the cold no longer made me gripe with memories of home but instead made me garble about how many layers I had to wear.

We took a walk that day, a long beautiful walk in some gardens that were beyond beautiful. Even with the icy winds and the slick paths the place was alive with people yet quiet enough to still be tranquil. The icicles that hung were all unique, and only made the place more picturesque.

'Thought you might prefer this too a movie…' He said as I looked at the frozen over pond.

'It's so beautiful, isn't it? Even in the cold.' As I said this I suppressed a shiver, even with my trench coat on top and both my Michael kors bobble hat and scarf I was bitterly cold- even my leather gloves didn't stand a chance at chasing away the cold.

'Cold?' He asked quietly.

'A bit…' I replied shyly.

'Want to head back?'

'In a little while?'

'Anything you want babe.' It was at that I reach for his hand, grasping it in mine and pulling him further into the gardens.

'It's like a fairy-tale setting, isn't it? All calm and beautiful.'

'Well we do have a princess…' He murmured.

'And a prince!' I laughed, twirling under his arm.

'You like this place?' He asked as if surprised by my reaction.

'Nothing like this at home, even in winter it's just cool. As much as I winge about the snow it's been so long since I've seen it myself-and I must admit even though we're both freezing it's one of the best places I've been yet, so thank you.'

'Your more than welcome.' He said bowing low making me giggle.

'So tonight?' I said as we were walking back to his car.

'Tonight?'

'What's the deal with it?'

'Every few weeks we have a party at mine, the boys come; some of the guys from school; some you won't know from around mine and then there's always a shit tonne of girls that get mortal and I end up having to pay taxis to get them home…' He said with a smile.

'Mortal?' I questioned, the new term yet unknown to me.

'Drunk…very drunk at that.'

'So it's a glamorous affair?' I said with a smirk.

'Could say that…'

'What's up?'

'Nothing just waiting for you to run away.'

'Run away?'

'Realise it's all too much and that you'd very much prefer life away from me.'

'And why would I do that?'

'Cause I act like a dick.'

'Mate that's 90% of the male population.'

'Still…'

'Dude you're my Troy Bolton not my Mr Grey!'

'What a way with words Miss Best…' He teased.

'You could even say I have a smart mouth.' I laughed as he opened my door for me.


	18. Chapter 18

**Reviews! What you thinking of the storyline so far?**

'Omg!' Annie laughed. 'You two are hilarious why go to the gardens in this? Its freezing.'

'I think it's romantic.'

'Fran you think everything is romantic!' April chortled.

'Is this too short?' Fran asked as her cheeks bloomed red, methodically pulling the bottom of a skin tight body-con dress.

'Girl you look good!'

'Hot motherfucker!'

'All eyes will be on us and girl you shine!' Annie smiled, turning to look at me as I applied another layer of mascara to my lashes. 'On the other hand this gurl don't shine! Kate where's the super sexy dresses!' Looking down at my outfit I looked up confused; the skirt and cami assemblement was far from being nun-like, a super short mini and low cut vest.

'What's wrong with this?'

'Nothing...its just…'

'Just what?'

'Nothing….'

'Guys?'

'You're the star of the show and….'

'Shut up!' I laughed.

'He lives here?' I asked in surprise.

'What the fuck?' Annie breathed.

'Hell yeah.' April murmured.

'I'm so out of my depth…' I breathed suddenly very unsure of myself.

'Like crap are you bailing on us, you're our VIP ticket.' April, said somewhat distracted as she stepped out of the taxi. 'Now where are the boys?' She murmured, more to herself then to anyone else.

'Kate!' Sam shouted from a little further down the road, I waved somewhat geekily as the boys traipsed up to us dressed a lot better than normal.

'Look at you lot!' I said smiling at the boys.

'Well we didn't want to let you lot down.' Dan said, pulling at his shirt.

'Well you certainly didn't!' I enthused, throwing him a dimpled smile.

'Right come on let's do this.' Reece said, hooking his arm through Annie's and dragging her into the immense driveway.

'Quick question.' Martin said. 'Why are we like two hours late, didn't it start at like six?'

'Yeah we didn't want to look too eager and well…'

'Say no more.' He laughed.

'Fuck its huge!' Dan said taking in the house.

'I know!' Annie said smiling widely.

I felt somewhat slightly nauseous, I'm not a party person- never have been back home I was a recluse; preferring to keep only a few friends whilst the majority where fictional from the books and movies I lived in.

'I don't think this is a good idea.' I mumbled as we made our way to the huge double front door.

'Shut up!' April scolded and pressed the bell that gave an echoing rumble. We stood for about thirty seconds until we heard the click of the lock and there he was- standing in the doorway.

'I thought you weren't coming!' He laughed loudly; moving to the side to let everyone in out of the cold.; just as I stepped over the door step he took my arm and pulled me to his side as everyone streamed in. 'Harvey!' Arthur shouted.

Harvey appeared in the entryway.

'Show this lot to the kitchen, get them drinks and that.' He snapped at his friend.

'Sure thing.' Harvey said smiling widely and taking point- within a few seconds my friends were part of the crowd, weaving their way through what looked like a few too many people for a normal house party. Arthur walked over to the door leading to the main area and pulled it shut, ultimately leaving us in our own little space.

'Hey…' He murmured, walking back over to me.

'Hey.' I smiled back.

'Your late, you had me worried.'

'The girls just couldn't decide what to wear, and anyway I needed a dramatic entrance.' I laughed.

'Thought I'd scared you off.' He mumbled, pulling me close.

'No way, although your house nearly did.'

'It's just money Catherine, and technically the house isn't mine…it's my parents.' I chuckled softly into his chest.

'Well it's still pretty darn big.' I laughed.

'It's just a house, it's not a home.'

'Smile!' I laughed, reaching up to stroke his cheek. 'I'm here.'

'Yeah you are.' He said, lowering his face to mine; he kissed me deeply warming me from the very crown of my head to the tip of my toes.

'Alco…' A voice chimed, making us spring apart. 'Oh oops!' A sugar sweet voice said; a voice I recognised all too well. I turned to see Rochelle standing in the doorway, with one of her lip-stick mafia girls.

'Didn't mean to…interrupt.' She purred, having only eyes for Arthur.

'Well you did.' He spat back, looking at her viciously.

'Hey its fine.' I said trying to peace keep. 'Come-on lets go in.' I pulled on his arm, taking him past the girls who eyed him with a seductive grin. I was so much locked in my own brain that the music stopped me in my tracks, so did the people swaying and talking.

'Wow.' I breathed, taking in the room. The ceiling was so high, and the singular room was probably the size of the downstairs of Les and Cath's. The walls were draped in what looked like a flocked black and red paper that gave it the look of an expensive boutique or a hotel room not someone's living room. The floor was made up of thick dark brown wooden slats; with a couple of huge rugs thrown under foot near the two ridiculously large corner suites. The furniture was sleek, state of the art. The TV on the wall had to of been at least a 75 if not 80-inch.

'This is…' I said; as he pushed me through the room.

'All just a show babe.' He murmured close to my ear, making me shiver.

We found them all in a room off the kitchen, that was even fuller than the one with the huge couches. This room resembled a club, quite literally. Along the back wall were shelves of glasses and paper cups and what seemed like a liquor store full of alcohol. Behind the bar was Shane, Mason and Zak; all three seemed quite comfortable sorting out drinks; and not far from the bar sat all my friends- sitting in what looked like a booth made up of soft chairs and puffy cushions.

'This is…'

'I know…'

'Not real.' I said, trying to rationalise the fact this guy's house was huge.

'Kate!' April said skipping over and dragging me away from Arthur and to my friends. 'How amazing is this place?!' She hooted, sitting herself down on one of the cushions.

'It's something.' I breathed, smiling at my friends.

'The bitches are here.' Annie whispered in my ear, pointing discreetly over my left shoulder. I turned and saw them congregated together at the front of the bar, every one of them was staring in my direction- I took a deep breath and looked away.

'They look like they want to eat me!' I laughed to Annie somewhat spooked.

'Never mind that, they literally haven't took their eyes off you since you walked in here.' Annie hissed, taking a long sip from her plastic cup.

'Ah hell.' I breathed.

'Aw hell?' His voice came from behind me, as his arms snaked around my waist.

'Nothing.' I said with a sigh.

'What is it?' He said close to my ear, before kissing the spot directly on my pulse.

'Your fan girls.' I sighed. He looked over his shoulder and I felt him shrug.

'They won't start anything.'

'They won't stop looking!' I stuttered out.

'Let them.'

'I don't think us being here is a good idea.' I murmured to him.

'Kate they won't get near you, they are so full of bull shit- they wouldn't dare.' It was like he was describing something as basic as gravity- there was no doubt in his mind that the girls would not touch me.

'Yeah right...' I sighed.

'I'll get you a drink.' He said kissing my cheek as I took a seat on the couch where Harvey was sitting.

'He really likes you, you know?'

'Huh?' I said looking up at Harvey.

'He wants this to work, he's worried he'll fuck up or you'll run for the hills.'

'It's just a house.' I laughed.

'Serious Kate, before you do anything talk to him and if you can't talk to me…'

'Thanks…' I mumbled.

'Kate, he's a good guy.'

'I can see that.' I said softly, as Harvey winked at me.

A drink was passed into my hand in a real glass not a plastic cup; and Harvey without even a word stood and let Arthur take his place next to me.

'Champagne.' He said nodding at my flute. I took a sip and it tasted like something close to heaven on my tongue.

'You don't have to impress me, you know?' I said softly; he just smiled with no answer and placed his arm around my shoulders.

The chat was alive around us; my friends were somewhat intoxicated and were just beyond belief that they'd scored an invite to one Arthur's parties. I found myself watching the people come and go from the bar; a few came over and talked to Arthur just clipped words but most didn't: they either looked in our direction and acknowledged him with a nod or they talked with the boys at the bar- only a few did come over and out of that few I only got introduced to one.

'So this is Catherine?' The boy who had to be at least six foot five said.

'This is her.' Arthur said softly. 'Catherine this is my brother Luke.'

'Hi!' I said brightly smiling.

'I'm so glad you're here, you are all he has been talking about!' Luke boasted, dodging Arthur's fist.

'Yeah, yeah get back to the party Luke.' Arthur said in a voice that was somewhat laced with authority.

'Yeah right, nice to meet you Catherine.' He said and just melted into the crowds.

'Your brother?' I asked looking up at Arthur.

'Younger, he's only fifteen but he doesn't like being left out- so he has a few friends round and well I'm here so he gets in no trouble...' He said taking a sip from the bottle in his hand.

'That's nice.' I said smiling up at him.

'I just don't want him to end up like me.'

'Hey, from my perspective that isn't such a bad thing.'

'You're a little ray of sunshine, aren't you?' He murmured, watching me closely.

'Not really.' I said honestly. 'But I don't think you see yourself clearly at all, this last week you've showed me someone completely different to who you think you are.'

'Catherine…'

'No listen to me, the prick you think you are wouldn't know about high school musical, wouldn't take me to a winter garden…you think I don't see you but I do and you need to realise I like you- I like the fact you act like a gentleman, that you care, that you try so hard to prove yourself when you actually don't have to…'

'I do.'

'No you don't!' I said quickly. 'Today you made me feel like a princess, it was romantic, it was sweet…can you for just one minute see how perfect it was?'

'I want this to work, you're the first girl I've actually ever liked.'

'Well so do I.' I said looking up into his face.

'You do?'

'Yeah I do.'

'I'm scared you'll run.'

'I don't run, and well don't give me a reason too and I won't; okay?' I said taking his hand.

'Okay.' He murmured, lowering his face to mine, planting a kiss on the corner of my mouth.

'Right, another round?' He said loudly; to which everyone hooted. He stood and pulled Ethan from his chair to help him. I watched him go, and took a long gulp of my glass before placing the empty glass on the coffee table.

'Did I hear that right?' Dan murmured to me, leaning across his chair. 'You and him…?'

'Yeah…' I smiled.

'Nice.' Dan said, squeezing my hand.

'You won't be disappointed.' Harvey said, from behind me leaning on the top of the love seat.

'I hope not.' I murmured, smiling at him.

That's the way the night progressed, an array of drinks. As the night weaved on I noticed that Arthur relaxed, that Harvey had the role of his second…if there is such a thing…he stood behind the love seat most of the night talking to all manner of people who graced our company. The girls were…mortal…they could barely stand by the time I was beginning to feel tired and ready to fall into my bed. I rang Cath, hoping I wasn't going to wake her- only to find them on route home themselves and Les filled me with joy at offering me a lift home.

'Already?' He asked from behind me as I hung up the phone.

'This is me…' I said raising my hands and smiling.

'Good job I like you lightweight.'

'Hey less of that!' I mock reprimanded.

'Sorry…' He joked, raising his hands in surrender. 'Come on.' He pulled me up from the love seat picking up my clutch on the way.

'You going?' April asked, her speech somewhat slurred.

'Yeah, ring me tomorrow okay?' I said, to which she nodded.

Arthur led me through the rooms, and back to the entry way which was somehow still empty.

'So how was tonight?' He asked, running his hand down the length of my arm.

'So, so.' I said jokingly, to which he playfully punched my arm. 'No it was okay, just different very different.'

'Yeah takes a bit of getting used to…' He sighed, I stepped into his arms lacing my arms around his neck and stretching on my tiptoes to kiss him full on the lips- our lips moved as one and I felt myself come alive at his touch as his hands skimmed my side and lifted me gently from the ground…like they do in movies. It was the honk of a horn that broke us apart.

'Will we ever get a break?' He snorted.

'One day.' I murmured, pressing my lips to his once more softly.

'Hey Catherine I've liked you being here.' He said softly.

'Well I'm glad.' I smiled, as I stepped out of the door. 'Oh and its Kate not Catherine.' I laughed over my shoulder. I could hear his chuckles as I made my way to Les and Cath's car.


	19. Chapter 19

I woke up feeling pretty good the next morning; the only indication of my night was a tongue that resembled sandpaper. I kept my pyjamas on and padded down the stairs into the kitchen to see Les and Cath both sitting in their own pyjamas eating breakfast.

'Morning.' I chirped, smiling and popping a couple of slices of bread in the toaster.

'Morning pet, good night?' Les asked, looking up from his paper.

'Yeah it was great.'

'So who is he?' Cath said smiling at me.

'What?' I said, nearly smashing a cup.

'Les pour that tea, get her toast…' Cath said beaming. 'Who?'

'Aunt Cath…' I laughed, my cheeks flaming.

'Come on, you are my bairn too.' She laughed. 'Is it Sam?'

'No, he's just a good buddy!' I said, shocked she'd noticed Sam.

'Whose house was that last night?' Les asked.

'It was the Cuthbertson's place; I was there a couple of month back for the reservation... is it him? The eldest?'

My cheeks must have flamed tomato. Cath clapped her hands so she somewhat resembled a seal.

'Oh love!' She murmured, taking a sip of her tea.

'It's nothing…' I mumbled, taking a bite of the toast Les had put in front of me.

'Still.' Cath said smirking.

'Leave it Cath.' Les said softly, rubbing my shoulder sweetly.

'I'm not finished with this!' She cackled laughing. 'Anyway we were thinking of going to the movies today?'

'Yeah I'm up for the movies.' I smiled, munching on my toast.

'We were thinking that new comedy?'

'Yeah I love comedies; on the condition, I get to treat you to dinner…'

'No way hinny!' Cath said, sitting back in her chair.

'Half?' I hedged- they both just laughed.

After breakfast, I sat in my room in front of my big mirror, trying to tame my Bellatrix style hair; my locks were thick and tatted and my straighteners were making no hedge way. Giving up in my attempt, I grabbed my big padded brush and viciously pulled t through my hair root to tip before beginning to braid the top. Before long my hair was pulled back into a braid that would rival Katniss Everdeen, and I was powdering up my face.

'Knock knock.' Cath's voice echoed through my door as she turned the doorknob and let herself in.

'Hi.' I said, picking up my brow pencil.

'What you said earlier…'

'Aunt Cath…' I moaned, smiling at her.

'Hear me out.' She said sitting on my bed, I continued doing my make-up watching her in the mirrors reflection. 'Now that you've got someone I was just thinking that maybe…'

'If this is the birds and the bees, Mel beat you too it like 6 years ago!' I laughed, putting my brow pencil down and turning to face Cath.

'You didn't have a boyfriend 6 years ago.' Cath countered.

'I really doubt its changed.' I laughed, making Cath chuckle.

'At least tell me your being safe?' Cath said.

'I can't believe I'm telling you this…' I took a deep breath. 'I'm a virgin Cath, and I don't have any immediate plans to change that…'

'And if you do…'

'You'll be the first to know.' I agreed making her beam.

'Oh darling, I just want you to be safe.'

'I know.' I said taking her hand.

'Now what was the house like, when I was there they were making a bar?'

'Oh yeah a complete bar, have you seen the sitting room?' Cath shook her head. 'Well it's like what I'd imagine a movie stars' house to be like- the TV is huge…' I laughed.

'And him?' Cath asked softly.

'He's sweet, he's just…I think he tries too hard to be something he's not and when we're just us…'

'You can see it?'

'Yes.'

'Pet that's men!' She laughed, just as my phone began to ring. 'I'll let you get that!' She said winking at me and leaving the room and shutting the door behind her.

'Hi.' I said answering the phone.

'Didn't know if I'd wake you.' He said with a voice that said he'd just woken up.

'No I've been up a while, did they all get home?' I asked sounding like a complete mother-hen.

'Yeah, completely mortal but yeah they all got home.'

'Good.' I breathed.

'So whats your plans for today then?' He asked.

'Cinema with Cath and Les; with Les just getting back it's the first bit of family time.'

'Oh right, I was just going to see if you wanted to do something…'

'Oh…em…'

'Don't worry it was just a thought.'

'How about tomorrow?' I say.

'Tomorrow?'

'Yeah take me somewhere fun and exciting- a proper date.'

'I can't take you gliding…' He said, I could hear his smirk.

'Well shit that means we can't chase the sunrise!' I laughed. 'just something fun.'

'Fun?'

'Fun.' I agreed.

'Okay.'

'I look forward to it.'

'No nearly as much as I do; have fun today Kate.'

'So you've finally caved?' I commented, noticing the change from Catherine.

'Something like that.' He murmured. 'I'll talk to you later 'kay?'

'Okay.' I breathed.

There are a few seconds of silence in the phone.

'What have you done to me?' He breathed.

'I could say the same thing.' And I hung up the call.

The cinema was fun, Cath and Les were perfect company. Les seemed so calm and content now he was home; during the meal, he'd told me how he was home for a couple of months as one of the big building sites nearby needed an electrician. When he told me a feeling that surprised me went through me, it was contentment at the fact I was part of a little family. Cath was beaming at the idea of Les being home, and I was no different.

That night we pulled out monopoly, and had a three-hour long game in which Cath triumphed as property tycoon. The faded play money of monopoly, mixed with the aged board took me back to my childhood and how Les used to pull out faded board games that we'd play on rainy days.

I was lying in bed utterly relaxed when my phone buzzed next to me:

 _Be ready at 10, wear jeans and like a hoodie or something okay babe?x_

The message made me smile, he'd took me at my word and something in me just sung with joy at that.

 _I'll be ready x_

I quickly typed back, setting my alarm for 8:15; I quickly fell into a deep sleep.

The alarm buzzing me awake came far too soon, as I'd drowsily woke from my slumber and went in search of large cup of tea and preferably a teacake.

Back settled in my room munching on the teacake Cath had made me, I applied my make-up carefully sticking to a very basic palette, just highlighting odd areas and staying clear of my heavy liner. My hair I curled before taking the top section up in two little buns which I secured on each side of my crown. I pulled out my black and grey _Airmax_ from home and the Alexander McQueen sweatshirt Mel had given me before I'd left. I'd always loved the sweater since the day Mel had brought it home; it's thick sweatshirt material is warm and perfect for days like this- teamed with my go-to black jeans I felt ready for whatever he was going to take me too. One last coat of mascara and I'd looked in the mirror and deemed myself presentable. I pulled my parka from the back of my door, and picked up my satchel as I looked at the clock and saw it was already five past.

'He's here!' Cath shouted up the stairs as I'd somewhat bounded like Bambi down the stairs.

'Oh pet you look lovely, Les come and look at her!' She shouted.

'Oh don't you look smashing!' Les cooed.

'Thanks…' I laughed, kissing both Les and Cath on the cheek.

'Ring if you need anything.'

'Will do Uncle Les.' I called as I shut the front door behind me.

I didn't hesitate as I got in the car this time, I boosted myself up into the leather upholstered chair.

'In future I think I might tell you five minutes earlier than I intend, then maybe you might be ready!' He laughed, leaning over and planting a kiss on my lips.

'Hmm sorry they're a little excited in there.'

'I think I can forgive that.' He laughed.

'So where to today?'

'How about I surprise you?' He smirked.

'I like the sound of it already.' I grinned sitting back in my chair.


	20. Chapter 20

'Are we there yet?' I asked after about fifty minutes of driving.

'Nearly, it's worth it… at least I hope.'

'I'm sure it will be.'

For the last twenty minutes, I'd been watching signs trying to guess where we are going; but to no luck.

'I'm intrigued!' I laughed.

'Good!' He smirked. 'So how was yesterday?'

'Fine, it was nice being with both of them… I've missed Les.' I say.

'You seemed so happy on Friday when you saw him.' He commented.

'I was so surprised, and so pleased.'

'Aha!' He said loudly, turning into a carpark.

'Gravity Force.' I read the sign, still none the wiser.

'Come on.' He said switching off the engine and jumping out the car; I grabbed my bag and exited the car- meeting him at the bumper where he took my hand and together we walked into what looked like a warehouse.

'Oh my god!' I breathed as we walked in. 'Trampolining?'

'Yeah?' He said, panic suddenly marring his face.

'I love Trampolining!' I enthused, bounding up to the check in desk.

'This is amazing!' I hooted as I did a summersault along the trampolines.

'Your scaring me doing that!' He laughed, jumping and throwing himself into a backflip.

'Right back at you!' I giggled, feeling as light as air.

'We have to do that again!' I smiled, as we made our way out of the warehouse; both of us somewhat mussed from the hour of messing on the trampoline floor.

'The boys and me have to come back, dodgeball!'

'That looks wicked!'

'You look dodgeball?' He asked somewhat bewildered.

'I'm that much of a girly-girl.' I laughed, as he opened my car door for me and I hopped in; as he made his way around I pulled out my compact and smoothed out my hair.

'So up for what's next?'

'That's not it?!' I asked bewildered.

'Not a chance; its only half eleven and I have somewhere in mind it's a little drive but its beautiful.'

'I'm up for it.' I said taking out my phone and scrolling through the photos I took inside. 'Oh god look at our faces on that one!' I laughed; switching on my camera. 'Cheese!' I chimed snapping a photo of us and uploading it to my Facebook and Instagram.

'Don't we look canny?' He said smiling.

'Yeah don't we just.' I agreed taking his hand, and holding it in my lap as we drove out of parking lot.

We drove for just under an hour. The place he took me to was a cobbled street city named Durham. It was picturesque, there is no other word for it.

'Isn't it sweet?' I murmured as we wandered down yet another winding street, it was old age England that I'd read about the twisting streets and the mottled roof tops.

'If you like this you'll love York!' He said dragging me into a little handmade jewellery store.

'York?' I questioned.

'York, it's a little drive but the cathedral there is beautiful and the place is old and rustic- oh and there is an outlet mall and a huge city centre.' He said with a laugh.

'Never been.' I commented. 'At home there a few places like this but the majority is ultra-modern and all angular and designed.'

'Here still not home?' He asked softly.

It is…just old habit.' We're silent for a couple of minutes as we wander around the little store, stopping at one of the largest displays. 'If I'm honest here is becoming more of home…'

'Really?'

'Well yeah at home Mel and Dad always worked so here is no different if I'm honest and I think our relationship is better because I've come to appreciate them more…'

'Yeah completely understand you…' He said droning off and pointing to a delicate little silver bracelet. 'Isn't that sweet?'

'Yeah it, although all of it is.' I replied smiling at the woman behind the desk.

'Hiya can I take that please?' He asked the woman, his voice ultra-polite.

'Sure son, want it wrapped.'

'Nah, she'll wear it now.' I looked up suddenly, thinking he was buying it for his mum or relative.

'Arthur…' I said softly.

'It's a bracelet relax.'

'Here hinny.' The cute motherly woman said, stretching over and attaching the bracelet to my wrist where it fit snug.

'Thanks…' I mumbled looking down at it.

'That's…'

'Here just put it on there.' Arthur said passing the woman his card and ultimately cutting her off; to which she chuckled.

'You really didn't have to, you know?' I said for the like millionth time as we made our way up towards the most magnificent cathedral.

'Well I wanted to, money is just there- I have had no reason to spend it and now I do.' HE said smiling down and squeezing my hand.

'You don't have to though…' I said looking up at him.

'Well I want to, okay? And it makes me happy.'

'It's only been a week.' I murmur softly.

'Actually it's only been 6 days but hey we're good.' He said smiling widely- I smiled back although I was beginning to feel a little like Alice in Wonderland.

'Isn't this place amazing?' I said in awe, changing the subject as we reached the top of the hill and were in full view of the beautiful cathedral.

'It's lush, I used to come here with mum and Luke a lot when we were kids.'

'And your dad?' I asked softly.

'He always worked or was with his mates…I know why now but as I kid I always kind of thought he didn't like us…' He chuckled sadly. 'I know it's pathetic…'

'No.' I said cutting him off. 'Not at all, remember I still think I've held my dad back all these years.'

'You wouldn't have.'

'I don't know, he always said I was the best thing that happened to him but ultimately he still spent his late teens changing nappies and dealing with a kid who just didnt want to potty train!' I said laughing softly.

'And I bet he loved every minute.'

'I hope so.' I said as we walked through the doors of the cathedral. The inside was even more magnificent than the outside. The structure was so pleasant despite the constant chill that even the big industrial heaters couldn't chase away. It was huge and the long and wide stone corridors reminded me geekily of Hogwarts and I had Arthur hooting in laughter when I mentioned it.

'You're such a kid!' He chuckled.

'Don't tell me you don't like Harry Potter, because that's just too far!' I joked.

'I'll admit I'm a secret harry potter nerd.' He laughed.

'Good.' I chirped.

The place was crawling with people, families with young kids who wailed in the cold, old couples walking around laughing and linking arms- there wasn't any couples I saw like me and Arthur but it was nice and it was honest and pure. I lit a candle, and prayed to God for happiness.

We ate in a little pub that was ridiculously cute, with its huge wooden tables and retro design. We were half way through our meal, when Arthur's phone rang- the noise seemed so very loud in the quiet and tranquil pub.

'Hey dad…no I'm busy…Dad I'm out…' I tried to block out the conversation he was hissing down the phone and concentrated on easing my wallet from my bag and going to the large counter to buy two large slices of cake and custard.

'Dad no…Fuck man I'm out.' He hissed, his face marred with anger as I got back to the table. 'I'll see you later.' He snapped disconnecting the call and putting his phone down harshly on the table.

'We can go if you need to.' I said softly, passing him his cake and taking a seat.

'No babe its fine…'

'Want to talk about it?' I said, spooning some cake into my mouth.

'What's to say, he doesn't get that I don't like it…like today is the first normal thing I have done in years…'

'That can't be true.' I murmured softly.

'It is, buying you that bracelet was so nice because it was normal; it was a normal guy buying a normal girl a gift- I don't get a lot of normal.'

'They say normal is over-rated…'

'I would like me a large dose of normal.' He chuckled quietly.

'Normal is what we make as normal.' I said.

'Huh?' He laughed, popping some cake into his own mouth, and reaching for the jug of custard.

'Normal is just a concept we make, no one is actually normal otherwise we'd all be very much identical.'

'Now I know why you take religion!' He laughed.

'Maybe so.' I conceded, realising he didn't want to talk about it.

We'd prattled around for a while longer, even going to an indoor market where I bought two of the most beautiful canvas' which he helped me carry back to the car.

'So Marilyn?'

'She's one the most beautiful of woman.'

'And…who even is this?' He laughed.

'Audrey Hepburn.' I smiled. 'Same sort of person.'

'Nice.'

Somehow he wedged them in the boot of the car so that they wouldn't damage and then we drove home, although we stopped twice once so we could use the bathroom but also once at this cute ice cream place…it was sweet.

It was as he pulled up outside of Les and Cath's that I did a double look; on the one hand, it had only been six days but on the others what was the worst that could happen.

'Do you want to come in?' I said really fast, so it was kind of a blur. He'd just smiled.

'Not that I don't want to, but I better see what my dad wants…'

'Oh yeah right…' I smiled up at him. 'Well I really enjoyed today.'

'Same here, like a normal date.' He smirked.

'If you say so.' I laughed, leaning in to kiss him softly.

'I'll ring you tonight?' He said, making the statement a question.

'Yeah you will.' I agreed, hopping out the car and grabbing my canvases. It was as I unlocked the door to the house and waved that he reversed the car and was gone.


	21. Chapter 21

That night I lay in bed, curled up on my side. He hadn't rung and something about that made me feel weird. I didn't expect a call like instantly but he was yet to let me down and something about that confused me. I was just on the verge of sleep when my phone vibrated loudly on my nightstand. With fumbling hands I'd answered it and said a sleepy hello.

'Shit I've woke you, look Kate I have to go away for a few days I wont have my phone but I'll ring as soon as I get back…' HE said quickly.

'Em, okay then.' I said rubbing sleep from my eyes.

'I know, just shit has came up- as soon as I'm back we can do something okay?'

'Yeah fine…do I get know where your heading?'

'Paris.'

'Paris?' I enthused.

'Yeah.'

'Hey Paris is cute, don't diss Paris.'

'I wouldn't dare, look I have to go- I need to catch a plane…'

'Okay…hey be safe okay.' For some reason that felt vital.

'I will babe, I'll see you as soon as I can.'

'Enjoy or whatever…' I half laughed.

'Or whatever…' he chuckled. 'Look I do now have to go I'll see you soon bye…'

'Bye…' I mumbled into static.

That was the first night I fell asleep feeling slightly on edge, slightly out of loop.

'So you went on a date with him yesterday?' April asked as we dug into our desserts from this cute little place named Kaspa's.

'Yeah we went to this place full trampolines.' I laughed. 'And then we went to Durham, and he bought me this…' Her face lit up at the sight of the bracelet and she stared at with a Cheshire cat grin.

'He has it bad, when you seeing him next?'

'Honestly I don't know.'

'Kate! He obviously adores give him another chance!'

'No, he's went away… his dad needed him or something- he's in Paris…'

'Oh well at least he told you…'

'Yeah…well enough about me I heard you were very, very drunk on Saturday night!' I laughed.

'I'd add another very to that list.' She chuckled into her ice cream.

'April man!'

'Seriously I could even get up the stairs to bed…my dad carried me!'

'Your terrible!'

'Yeah well I paid for it on Sunday, talk about a killer hangover!' She laughed.

The next few days I spent in the house; finishing up on homework and beginning the business project me and Arthur were supposed to be paired on. I came up with an idea on Thursday morning and by that night it was mostly finished… I only hoped I wasn't going to have to present it myself. Friday, I went to the local library which I wouldn't have even classed as library. It wasn't quiet. It wasn't tidy. But most horrifying was the fact the selection was awful… So, I came home and began helping Les prepare tea; chopping the potatoes and salad was soothing and with the gentle chatter from Les it was home. We played Cluedo as well… well I say we played Cath and Les played I just kind of guessed my way through- I wasn't sure even who the pieces were but it was nice all the same.

Saturday dawned somewhat warm and over the last week the snow and ice had bid a final farewell so the air was cold and sharp but without the horrible wet stuff clogging up the roads and paths. I pulled out my denim skirt and thick woollen tights and decided to take myself into the city centre I'd never ventured yet alone. Parking was hazardous, something about the experience taught me parking on a Saturday was to be taken under care. The sheer amount of shops surprised me as much as it did the first-time Sam and me came down. But being on my own left me free of all the chores of entertaining a companion and I spend a solid three hours going shop to shop picking up an array of new pieces to hopefully bring some colour to my wardrobe- before stopping for tea and a sandwich in a cute little eco café where everything was served in brown paper cups and on small pieces of recycled plastic. Hauling round all my bags was tiring, but I felt a thrill that I hadn't felt since I'd been in Barcelona- it was like I was home, in a place I could feel comfortable. It was just as I was throwing my stack of bags into the boot of my car that my phone began to ring and I fished it from my bag- without checking the caller Id I answered it with a clicked hello.

'Hey.' He purred down the phone.

'Oh hi!' I breathed in surprise.

'Yeah, I told you I'd ring as soon as I was back.'

'Good trip?'

'Not really…' He murmured.

'Aww why?' I said opening my car door and climbing into my driver seat.

'Just the usual…'

'Hey why don't you come around mine for a movie or something…'

'Wont your aunt and uncle mind?'

'No they wouldn't anyways but they are at a distant cousins wedding in London- they're staying overnight so they won't even know.'

'Yeah then I'd like that…'

'Oh you better bring the movie.' I added.

'Why?' He laughed.

'Because that's something I'm yet to indulge in.'

'One man and movie on route; when do you want me?'

'Well I'm just in the city centre so I'll be like fifteen minutes so whenever you're ready.' I answered.

'I look forward to it.' And the line went dead, and my mind fumbled back over whether or not I'd done my breakfast dishes.

I got home as fast as I could, and after throwing the abundances of bags onto my bed I raced down the stairs puffing cushions and trying to make the little house look presentable cursing myself for inviting him here especially after seeing his house. It was during my mental scolding I heard the loud knock on the door. I somewhat skipped to the door, straightening the curtain and taking a final deep breath before I opened the door and there he stood…looking awful.

'What the hell happened to you?!' I screeched grabbing his hand and pulling him into my house.

'Its not…'

'Don't you dare tell me its not as bad as it looks.' I said appraising the black eye, oozing cuts and the fact he looked battered.

'Like I said it wasn't a great holiday.'

'Yeah you can say that again.' I spat.

'Hey babe come on…'

'What happened?'

'A fight.'

'No shit, what the hell happened?'

'Dad needed me, if it helps I won.' He said reaching towards me but his face twisting in pain.

'Sit down before you fall down.' I said softly.

'Its not as bad as it looks.' He said again.

'Can I judge that?'

'Feel free.' He said sitting down with a sigh on the faded couch cushions.

After a quick inspection of his face, I had to admit it was just a couple of bruises but his dark skin made it look a lot worse and apart from a couple of cuts to his lips and one on his eye he was okay apart from what I suspected was a bruised rib.

'I'm fine.' He said taking my hand in his, it was then I noticed the bruising and cuts to his knuckles; I held his hand between both my own noticing a thin dark line under a couple of his nails.

'Is that blood?' I asked feeling somewhat nauseous.

'Fuck I thought mum said she had it all.' I think I must of drained of colour. 'I can go…' he offered beginning to rise from the couch his face somewhat twisted in pain.

'No don't, sorry just…'

'Not what you expected?'

'Exactly, wait here.' I said rising from the couch and going into the kitchen pulling out the first aid kit and bringing it back to the couch.

'Seriously Kate I'm fine!' He said, grabbing both my hands in one of his.

'Just give me a minute.' I said, taking back my hands and pulling out the little nail kit Cath had shown me a few weeks back when I'd gotten a spelk in my finger off the stair-rail. I pulled out the long metal pick and ran it under his nail so that a small roll of dried came away that I rubbed onto a tissue- I followed suit with the other nail, then checking his other hand where only one had any remainder; the whole time I could feel his eyes on me. I even took the time to cream his hands, taking care on the open cuts that looked raw and painful. When I was done, and had put the box on the floor I looked up into his face and saw a expression there that was somewhere between confusion and awe.

'I thought you'd have ran for sure now…or at least kicked me out.'

'I ain't running.' I said, placing my hand on his cheek. 'You ain't that bad.'

'You should.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' I could feel my brow creasing.

'What if I'm the bad guy…what if that's what I'm born into?'

'You're not.' I breathed. 'I don't know what your hiding but is nowhere near as bad as you think- there is too much good in you.'

'What did I do to get you?' He said softly.

'Oh you know just followed me round and was pretty persistent!' I laughed, kissing him softly on the mouth, his hand moved up to my face touching my cheek softly as he intensified our kiss until we both pulled away slightly breathless.

'It was worth it.' He chuckled.

'Glad you think so.'

'So for movie I was fresh out of ideas but then I thought why not…' And from his jacket pocket he produced the box set of High School Musical.

'Oh no you didn't!' I laughed.

'Hell yeah I did- it was either this or fifty shades and well I am striving to be your Troy not your Fifty…although after tonight…' He sighed.

'Tonight you're a little bit fifty…but hey your still my Troy!' I laughed. 'I'm going to order in, I'm starving and I can't be bothered to cook is that okay?' I tagged onto the end, realising as I said it I didn't have much in to cook with.

'Sure, what we having?'

'Pizza?'

'How original.' He laughed.

'I love my Pizza.' I said playfully sullen.

'I ain't judging.' He laughed although it morphed into a wince.

'You sit.' I ordered. 'I'm going to order food and put this on.' I said holding up the DVD; just before I went through the kitchen door I turned to see him smiling with his head resting on the backrest of the couch and his eyes shut. I ordered the food quickly with ease keeping it simple but with a wide variety of side orders. I put the first disc in the player and sat back in my seat, prodding him with my toe as he gave out a rather animal like snore.

'Hey you can go if you're tired.' I said softly.

'God I fell asleep? Shit sorry.' He rubbed his face somewhat viciously.

'Why you apologising?' I laughed.

'Cause…'

'Well don't, seriously you look wrecked we can take a rain-check?'

'No I'm good…it's nice here.' He said stretching his arm out along the back of the couch.

'Yeah it is.' I said as I pressed the play button.

Its only as we are singing along to 'stick to the status quo'…him very badly that the doorbell rangs.

'Food!' I chimed, clambering from the couch as he paused the TV. Humming on my way to the door I grabbed my wallet and paid the delivery man who handed me what looked like a mountain of food.

'It is just you and me, right?' He laughed as I carefully placed it all on the floor.

'Yeah this an awful lot of food…'

'We'll manage.' He said lowering himself onto the floor not carefully enough.

'You should have just sat up there!' I reprimanded.

'I'm fine.' He said, although kept a firm hand on his ribs- I just raised my eyebrows and opened the pizza boxes flicking the movie back on to play.

'Oh God!' I laughed, as I took in the two large empty pizza boxes and the dozen or so empty bags that had held our sides.

'That was…'

'I can't move.' I huffed as the last note of 'we're all in this together' sung out the TV.

'Same, that last bag of chips did it…'

'Although I do fancy some cake…' I smirked.

'Hmm well it would be rude if I didn't…' He smirked back.

I somehow hoisted myself from the floor, and wandered into the kitchen pulling open the freezing and bringing out the double chocolate fudge I'd bought early in the week; throwing it onto a plate I stuck it in the microwave.

'Okay is that a double chocolate fudge frozen Mary Price cake?' He asked from behind me.

'Yes.'

'Oh they are so good, they aren't just cake they are masterpieces of cake!' He said rather grandly.

'Good to know.' I laughed, pulling out two big dessert bowls from the cupboard and searching in the tins cupboard in hope of some custard which I retrieved with a rather girly 'aha'!

'You know this is probably the first time since I was like a little kid I've had this cake.' He said, as I poured the custard into a pot and placed it next to the microwave.

'Well then it will be all the nicer, wont it?'

'Probably better company as well!'

'Probably?'

'Certainly better.' He smirked.

'That's better.' I laughed, sitting myself on the kitchen worktop as he sauntered over somewhat slower than normal. 'You should get that checked.' I said putting my hand gently on his ribs.

'No need babe I've had worse, it's just a bruise.' On that he rolled up his jumper and the t-shirt underneath exposing his torso which was worthy of a stare but that wasn't what caught my attention. The bruise mutilated his dark skin and made the toned body around his rib cage and upper stomach look almost black.

'Oh my…what hell?' I said covering my mouth with my hand.

'It was good kick; I'll give him that.' He said softly. 'It's bruising, give me a few days and I'll be fine.'

'Bruising for what though; a fight about what?'

'Nothing.'

'Bull shit, you went to Paris within a few hours and you come back looking like someone has come after you!' I almost shouted.

'Kate…'

'No either tell me or I can't do this…'

'I can't.' He murmured.

'Can't or won't?'

'I can't Catherine.'

'Then I can't do this.'

'Kate…please.'

'Get your stuff and leave Arthur.'

'Kate?'

'Go!' And this time I shouted- I saw the moment I hurt him; I watched as he picked his coat up from the couch and hobbled to the door. I looked him in the eyes when he told me I could keep the movies. I watched him leave even after he said he was sorry. It was only when I locked the door and went to the beeping microwave, I realised what I had done. In a moment of madness, the piping hot cake ended up splattered against the door, and I curled up in the corner of the little kitchen and brawled. I don't know how long I sat for, how long I sat thinking but at some point the floor became too uncomfortable and cold. I stood and methodically cleaned the door so there wasn't a trace of cake anywhere to be seen- I disposed of the take-out rubbish throwing it all in the recycling. I curled in my bed not even bothering to change into pyjamas, I just roughly removed my clothes and flung myself onto my bed in my underwear throwing my shopping bags on the floor.

Sunday dawned cold and dreary, perfect for my mood. I checked my phone and noticed a flurry of missed calls and text but I just switched my phone off and dressed in comfortable clothes just throwing my hair into a bun on the top of my head- not even bothering with make-up. I just felt like crying, I'd lost my temper last night with him but I knew it was for the best he was obviously into some shit and I couldn't just stand by and watch him being beaten to a pulp. I'd toyed when lying in bed trying to find sleep on removing the bracelet but the idea of doing it was too painful.

My day slid by I watched the remaining two High School Musicals singing along through my tears. I felt pathetic that I was crying over a boy I hardly knew but something about him spoke to me on a level that I just couldn't explain. I ate barely nothing, picking at the sandwich I made at lunch and just skipping tea all together. So, when Cath wandered into the living room followed by Les that night they found a teenage girl showered and in her pyjama's eating her way through a family bar of dairy milk she'd bought the previous day.

'Aww she looks lovely!' I enthused to Cath as she showed me the pictures as she sat by me in her own Pyjamas sharing my chocolate.

'Everyone kept saying we should have brought you, didn't they Les?' She shouted through to the kitchen.

'Aye kept nagging me about leaving you alone!' He chuckled.

'I was fine.' I said softly, turning my attention back to the IPad.

'Course you were love, oh and here is me and Les!' She said.

'You both look great!' I smiled, leaning into Cath's side.

'Oh pet you don't know how much I've missed you! Hasn't been the same!'

'Nah love it hasn't like, looks like you're stuck with us Kate.' Les added as he came into the living room with a tray holding three cups of tea and a rack of toast.

'I couldn't think of anything I'd like more!' I beamed as Cath wrapped her arms around me.


	22. Chapter 22

Monday morning made me want to cry. I woke sleep deprived, and with a feeling it was going to get worse. I wore a layer of make-up that covered the dark circles under my eyes and I strayed to a darker palette to try and add some depth to my face. I left my hair full around my face, back-tatting the top somewhat. I wore my over the knee flat boots and the Michael Kors sweatshirt I bought on Saturday. Luckily for me both Cath and Les had early starts so the house was already empty by the time I came down for breakfast, I managed a tea and plain buttered toast. It was only when I was grabbing my bag to leave that I switch on my phone the array of missed messages came through, I thumbed through them but apart from a few group messages from the guys and a few others the majority were from him- with a heavy heart I zipped the phone away in my pocket and grabbed my keys from the nightstand. Sam noticed my mood, and steered clear even footing the bill for the drive through Costa; he kept the conversation flowing eager to tell me of how he had gotten a job at the local café and although the shifts were dull he was just so happy to be employed. I beamed at him and congratulated him, whilst he chattered away about the little old lady who owned the place. It was only as we entered the school gates my heart started to pound and my palms started to sweat.

'Right if you don't want to…'

'Not now Sam.' I said spying his car and pulling in the space furthest away.

'Hey it's okay.' He said taking my now shaking hand.

'I fucked up…maybe.' I admitted.

'Don't we all.' He breathed as we exited the car.

I linked my arm through Sam's and through my hood up against the soft rain fall. Sam obviously sensing my unease walked faster than normal so we were under the cover of the reception in no time at all. Throwing my hood down and shaking out my hair I gave Sam a smile and linking my arm back through his again we made our way up to the common room.

'There you are!' April enthused, dragging me away from Sam.

'Yes?' I asked hesitant.

'What's new?'

'Nothing.'

'Nothing?' Fran squeaked.

'Absolutely nothing.' I snapped and turned to talk to Dan about an English assignment we both had. The girls watched me, I could feel their eyes on my back as I turned and spoke to Dan- I knew I was being mean but this wasn't their business and I couldn't deal with the comments.

'Fuck what happened to them!' Annie whispered. I didn't have to look up to know who.

'Shit, Kate what happened?' Martin asked.

'I don't know.' I sighed; finally looking up. It was then that I noticed how much bigger this whole thing was, it wasn't just Arthur although he still looked bruised, the whole bunch were bruised; Shane was sporting what looked like stitches along his brow line.

'Ouch not a great holiday for them.' Fran commented.

His eyes had met mine, and it was as if the whole place had just disappeared. I saw pain in his eyes that had nothing to do with the injuries. I saw something there that wasn't right, and I knew that I'd made a mistake, fear had pushed me over the edge to making such a rash decision. So it was that mostly that made me smile at him softly.

'Okay what are we missing?' Reece asked; looking from Arthur to me.

'Nothing hun, nothing at all.' I replied.

'Hey…' His voice came from behind me, I hadn't noticed them move as Dan had confused me with his take on the English assignment.

'Hey.' I whispered back.

'Look…'

'Don't.' I cut him off. 'It never happened, I was jerk.' I sighed.

'No I'm sorry, I should have warned you.'

'Warned me that you look like you've taken on Mike Tyson? Probably should of.' He chuckled, so did the boys.

'Look can we just forget it…'

'Forget Saturday night?'

'Yeah.'

'Already forgotten.' I breathed, grabbing one of his hand from the back of my chair- it was as he moved he winced again; I raised an eyebrow.

'Bruising.'

'Fine.' I sighed moving along in my seat and throwing the business assignment at him. 'I took the liberty of doing this while you were away.'

'The whole assignment?'

'Yeah…'

'Babe.' He laughed, kissing my cheek.

'Well it did look like you had other stuff on your mind.'

'Fuck I forgot about that.' Harvey murmured.

'Same…' The boys chimed.

'Looks like I'll be running tutoring, doesn't it?' I laughed. 'And possibly a nurse's station.' I said dead pan, causing Harvey to snort in laughter and the boys to chuckle- he just put his arm around me from behind causing an awful lot of people to stare.

The day past slowly, business seemed to go on for an eternity- the air was full of something I can only describe as unease. Mr Phelps took one look at the boys and just shook his head telling us to get on with the assignment. Arthur seemed to notice this too, he kept shooting the boys looks over the top of their computers and glancing over at Phelps more often than necessary.

'What's wrong?' I'd mumbled, pulling my pencil case from my bag.

'I really don't know… he's like this everything we're like this…' His words hung in the air.

'Every-time?'

'It happens.' He breathed, sitting back probably expecting another blow out.

'Oh but why does he do that?'

'He's probably guessed something is up and it's his way of protesting it.'

'Talk about unbiased teaching!' I joked.

'Yeah, exactly.' But something was very off with his smile.

'Hey Kate!' Harvey said, catching up with me as I walked to English.

'Yeah?'

'Were you serious about the tutoring thing?' He looked down at his shoes.

'Yeah if you want.' I smiled.

'Really? It's just, I can't get past a merit…when I have the time…and I really need a distinction for uni…'

'Yeah sure, we'll do it at my place?'

'That would be great!'

'No bother.' I smiled at him as I playfully punched his shoulder and hurried to English where I was only a little late. Lunch came around, and was a welcomed relief.

'I'd forgotten that we have like one more holiday and then its exams!' Fran whined.

'I know it's literally like eight weeks until my first exam!' Dan moaned.

'It's science as well, I still don't understand string theory…' Sam said, taking a mouthful of his sandwich. 'Oh and then we have that Plato assignment…'

'I asked for the news not the weather!' I laughed, as a spray of crumbs cane my way.

'Oh I'm sorry!' He hooted, swallowing the mouthful.

'It's fine.' I laughed brushing crumbs from my hair. 'English should be okay though, it's an open book so we just have to practise and then well religion Plato is okay as long as you describe everything, I've been looking at some old papers…'

'Shit I forgot I had those!' Sam said, digging through his backpack.

'They are pretty good, although the hand writing has a lot to desired.'

'So you and Cuthbertson?' Martin said beaming.

'Yeah?'

'Do you actually like him?' Reece said quickly.

'Yeah actually…I think…' I mumbled.

'Oh…that bad?'

'No just different.'

'You'll get used to it hun, he really likes you.' Sam said softly.

'How do you know?'

'He may have messaged me on Monday night asking somethings about you…'

'What?' I exclaimed.

'No nothing bad, just normal things.'

'Aww! I think this could be love!' Fran cooed.

I smiled, taking a sip of my tea and looking anywhere but at the people in front of me.

'Hey K!' I heard the shout from the outside doors and in they came looking like something out of a movie, if I'm honest. It was Mason who shouted my name and came bounding over first.

'You serious about the tutoring?' He asked

'Yeah, why?'

'Cause I don't get one bit of it!' He laughed.

'Lovely.' I breathed.

'Tutoring?' Annie questioned.

'Yeah Kate's said she'll tutor us for real.' Harvey replied. 'I need the distinction for uni.'

'Where do you want to go?' Dan asked.

'Oh just Northumbria or Newcastle if I can get in.'

'Oh yeah well there is an open day in a couple of week, we were all going along if you want you can tag along?'

The weirdest thing was Harvey looked in Arthur's direction where he was leaning against the back of my chair, it was only when he nodded that Harvey smiled, he had a rather cute smile that didn't seem to suit all the muscle.

'Yeah I'd like that, if it's okay?' He asked almost shyly.

'Course it is, the more the better!' Martin said smiling in his direction.

'You lot not going to uni?' Sam asked as the other boys pulled up chairs.

'Nah, I'm lucky to be doing A-levels mate!' Shane hooted.

'Same here, I hate school.' Zak commented, as Ethan just nodded his head in agreement.

'And you?' I asked, turning to face Arthur; he took a long moment to answer.

'If I can then maybe…'

'Maybe?'

'What I was born into baby.' He breathed, I just sighed and moved in my chair so he could sit by me. It was uncomfortable until he moved me to his lap, then we only had to deal with a few smirks and a lot of staring.

'What you wanting to study Harvey?' I asked.

'Business, probably marketing…'

'Really? Same here!' I smiled.

'Really? I can see you more as management!' Shane laughed.

'No its creative and doesn't look as boring as the rest of it.'

'At least I'll have a friend if we go to the same place!' Harvey laughed, I laughed back feeling Arthur's arms tighten around me subtly.

'Yeah Uni is intimidating all those people!' Annie mock shuddered.

'Never mind that I just hope I get in!' Martin said.

'Yeah I heard the boundaries went up loads this year, just think what they'll be next year!' Reece added.

'Thanks for the confidence boost.' I murmured smirking, making the table laugh.

'Nah we'll be fine!' Annie smiled, I noticed Shane watching her out the corner of my eye- so did Harvey obviously cause his face was turned into a smirk.


	23. Chapter 23

**Reviews? Thoughts, future ideas.**

The week continued quite like that, on Tuesday night Arthur took me to a little restaurant that was beautiful. The only issue was he kept getting sent weird looks as his eye had now turned somewhat technicoloured. On Wednesday, we had our first tutor session, Arthur had offered up his place for us to work at which was much better than everyone being crowded at mine. I noticed straight off that apart from Arthur and Harvey the boys just didn't pay any attention and the only things they had to change in their work was minute faults which made all the difference and surprised Mr Phelps greatly the next day when they all handed in finished units one and two.

Friday was a good day I woke with a strange feeling of euphoria that I couldn't find a reason for. I dressed with that in mind pulling on a button-down cord dress I'd bought the Saturday prior and some thick woollen tights. I even did my hair in a thick braid that encircled my head. I was whistling when I picked up Sam in tune with a song that was playing on the radio. Sam noticing my good mood joined in and after picking up our teas from costa we had a karaoke session on the way into school. With our teas in hand we'd walked into the school grounds still humming the chorus of James Arthurs' _Say you won't let go_ and laughing like idiots.

'Hey your Catherine right?' A kid no bigger than about thirteen had said to me, I'd raised my eyebrows at Sam who had raised his back in confusion.

'Yeah that's me…'

'Guys this is her!' She hissed to her group of friends.

'Excuse me, what do you want?' I asked confused.

'Nothing…'

'Okay then…' I said and continued walking up to the common room. 'That was weird, right?'

'Very.' Sam agreed, taking a sip of his tea.

We sat in the common room, joking back and forth, it was a first that everyone was there even Arthur and his boys when me and Sam walked in and I took my seat in-between Harvey and Arthur quite happily.

'How weird was it K?' Sam chirped at me.

'Huh?'

'That girl!'

'It was weird.'

'What happened?' April asked smiling.

'This kid just came up to me and asked if I was Catherine and then told her friends that I was when I agreed.' I said smirking at the weirdness.

'That's weird.' Fran laughed.

'Bitch is famous!' Reece chortled making me laugh.

'What did she look like?' Harvey prodded.

'About thirteen, short blonde hair in pigtails…nothing out the ordinary.' Sam answered, everyone was quiet for a few moments.

'Hey do you lot want to come over for a movie night tomorrow at mine?' Arthur said smiling at the group.

'I'll bring High School Musical!' I chirped making both of us laugh whilst the others looked slightly confused.

'Yeah sure.' They all said when we'd stopped giggling.

'Great, we'll just chill at mine with food and that.' Arthur smiled as the guys all smiled back. 'Oh I might I have to bring fifty shades too baby!' He whispered into my ear, making me crack up laughing- which caused a hellish amount of staring, off both our group and the ones watching us.

'I hate third-wheeling!' Harvey joked.

'I think we all do!' Fran said, watching Annie and Shane- which made us all smirk and Annie's cheeks flame red.

'You like her, admit it!' I taunted Shane in business as Mr Phelps wasn't in.

'You do!' Zak added, smirking.

'Will you all just shut up!' Shane snapped which only made us all begin to laugh.

'Aww little Annie!' Harvey cooed, punching him in the shoulder.

'Fuck off man!'

'You do like her, I can tell!' I chimed.

'You are just mean!' Shane hissed.

'Yeah well she's mine so can be!' Arthur laughed, winking at me from his chair. I was perched on the end of the long desk as I'd been helping Harvey finish a task sheet but all that had somehow stopped when Ethan had begun tormenting Shane.

'Yes I do then!' Shane surrendered smirking.

'Aww!' I cooed.

'Don't!' Shane laughed, playfully trying to push me from the desk.

'Its cute!'

'Yeah really cute Shane!' Zak laughed.

'Adorable!' Mason cooed.

'I think I'm going to cry!' Arthur said smiling.

'Piss off the lot of you!'

'Yeah he is right, we hurt your feelings?' Harvey hooted, ducking to avoid Shane's fist as everyone laughed.

'What is going on in here?!' A voice thundered as we all were still laughing. A somewhat weathered older woman stood in the door way with her hands on her hips and a displeasing expression on her face.

'Level three business, I think.' Zak said, I had to look away as the sarcasm in his voice had me in near giggles.

'Where's the teacher?'

'Not sure really, Guys?' Harvey said playing along, as we all shook our heads.

'Then what do you think you're doing making all that racket?' She said firmly.

'Working.' I said.

'I really doubt that.'

'Check it then.' I said.

'I will, while I'm at it miss why are you sitting there? I notice there are chairs.'

'She's helping me!' Harvey snapped. 'It's how we work it in here.'

'I doubt that very much!'

'It is.' Arthur said lounging in his seat. 'Check the work we're ahead of where we should be, and the noise it's called teenagers…' His voice was easy going and neutral, but his words were like a whip and I saw the moment the teacher recognised him, her eyes did a quick glance of the boys.

'Well, Mr Cuthbertson I will do just that.'

'Feel free.' He said standing from his chair and offering it too the teacher, who took it sitting with her legs crossed. We were quiet for a few minutes as Arthur came and stood with his hand on my thigh.

'All seems in order.' She snapped into the quiet. 'Quiet down in here.' She said as she stood and walked out- I burst into a fit of giggles, I saw the boys smirking too.

'Little miss snappy!' Zak smiled at me.

'Who even is she?' I asked.

'Head of Art and Design I think.' Shane answered.

'Well she is one happy lady.' I breathed. 'Change that bit there to Secondary market research comes at a lower cost but the price can be paid later if the information used is ill-advised or is not current in the market place- therefore the relevance of the research is a major factor.' I said pointing to a line in Harvey's work.

'What the hell is that supposed to mean?' Ethan asked.

'It's merit two, if you do that you could probably get a merit on unit two.' I said.

'Nah I'm alright.'

'It's mostly pictures, come on!' I said smiling and moving around the desk.

After twenty minutes Ethan, Zak, Shane and Mason had begun Merit two and were quite enjoying it.'

'This is so simple!' Mason commented as others made noises of agreement.

'It is when you listen!' I laughed, saving my own work for the distinction task on Unit three.


	24. Chapter 24

English was quiet, everyone was putting the finishing touches to their coursework which I was more than happy with as I was comfortably within the A* grade boundary which caused me to get some mean looks off some of the others in the class. I'd based my first essay on the use of misogynistic views in Shakespeare's plays, but the second one was the one I was most happy with- I'd opened the debate on how language is used in the Fifty Shades trilogy, something the teacher had been wide eyed at. The good thing about this essay was that its continued next year which meant I could look even more into it and built on what I'd already found.

'It's very well made, nice use of language Kate.' Mrs Stewart had smiled at me.

'Thanks, I was slightly worried about it!' I laughed.

'Your literary skills are excellent you have nothing to worry about!' She said squeezing my shoulder gently, to which I beamed back at her.

'Only you would write about that!' Sam chuckled, along with Dan.

'Hey it was interesting, I had to read all the books and even watch the film a few times!' I giggled.

'Such hard work!' Dan laughed.

'Yeah cause it's just such a boring concept.'

'Shut it the pair of you!' I laughed.

At lunch there was another surprise, the posters were up for a three day trip to Alton Towers.

'Alton what?' I asked Sam and Dan.

'A massive theme park, kind of like the one you have in Barcelona…the one that was TV last week.'

'Oh like Light water valley?' I asked.

'Yeah exactly!' Sam agreed.

'Oh I went there as a kid and another one called something land…'

'Flamingo land?'

'That's it!'

'Yeah its juts like that, you up for it?'

'Course I am Sam!'

So, lunch consisted mostly of excited talk about the trip that was taking place at the end of May after all the AS exams had taken place, it was three days Wednesday through till Friday and then the follow Monday would be the beginning of all the A2 stuff that would run up until summer break.

'I love a good theme park!' Shane said.

'Yeah remember when we went to Orlando?' Harvey asked Arthur.

'Hell yeah!' He replied, fist bumping Harvey.

'You went to Orlando together?' Annie asked.

'Yeah we went when we were like thirteen, his mam and dad took us.' Harvey answered.

'Yeah he's like another kid.' Arthur said smiling at Harvey. 'Been friends since we were like two?'

'Yeah sounds about right.' Harvey agreed.

'That's lush!' Fran said smiling at them as they both just shrugged their shoulders.

'Yeah but then this lot came along!' Harvey laughed eyeing the boys with mock disgust; which just made everyone laugh.

'Hey babe!' The voice said from behind me. We all turned around and there they stood the lip-stick mafia girls with Rochelle at the heart. They were smiling boldly all of them sporting a bright hot pink lipstick and blushed cheeks. I felt Arthur's hand tighten around my shoulders.

'You talking to me?' Arthur said his voice filled with disgust.

'Cause I'm talking to you baby!' She purred.

'How many times do I have to tell you, I ain't your baby!' Arthur snapped.

'Don't be like that Babe.' She said stretching out her hand to touch his shoulder. Arthur froze at her touch.

'Get off him!' I hissed.

'Ha! You jealous?' She purred.

'Jealous of you? Don't make me laugh! He doesn't want you, stop being so desperate it isn't a good look!'

'I'm not desperate!'

'You certainly look it!' I spat back, roughly pulling her hand from his shoulder. 'And keep your hands to yourself!' Arthur's face had changed; his calm persona was all but gone instead it was replaced with a mask that held fury along with something that was almost like fear.

'You heard her.' He said softly, dropping his voice. 'Leave me alone, I'm not your baby, I'm not your babe. When will you get it into your head?'

'You know you don't mean that baby!' She purred.

'I have a girlfriend!' He shouted, turning fully in his seat to face her; the whole restaurant became silent.

'Baby don't say that!'

'No listen to me! I have a girlfriend who isn't you! Stop hassling me about it, stop purring at me I'm nothing to you never have been and never will be!'

'You don't mean that; I can give you things she can never…' She purred in a voice that I think was supposed to be seductive.

'What a STD?' He hissed menacingly, all she did was throw her head back and laugh.

'Oh baby you're so funny!' She breathily giggled.

'Is this a joke?'

'I'm not laughing babe.'

'What is your problem?' I asked. 'He doesn't want you yet you go around and make yourself look needy and pathetic- move on find someone else who actually wants you!'

'You don't know anything, he wants me.'

'Well hunny I think that makes you psycho not psychic!' I murmured.

'You bitch!' She spat.

'Your jealous, and it isn't a good look; you need to realise that and move on before…'

'Before what?' She hissed.

'Before you make me say something I may come to regret.' Arthur said softly.

The intake of breath from the girls was so very loud, they all took turns glancing between Arthur and Rochelle. The latter wore a face that looked somewhat like Arthur had physically struck her, and her eyes did not move from his stern face and anger filled eyes.

'Baby?' She whispered.

'Don't.' Arthur spat.

I didn't see Rochelle's hand move, but I heard the connection it made to Arthur face and the moment her face changed as she'd realised the magnitude of what she had done.

'I didn't…' She started.

I could see Arthur's face out the corner of my eye; I could see the reddened cheek, and the annoyance that filled his eyes that had sparked like a flame.

'Arthur I…' She stuttered, taking a conscious step back. `I didn't…'

'What the fuck?' Harvey spat.

'I…' Rochelle had paled considerably and was nervously picking at her nail- the whole dining hall was silent watching with bated breath.

'You didn't think.' Arthur hissed, standing up.

The entire restaurant breathed in, no one quite sure what was going to happen next. I sat as still as I could, watching Arthur- the way his shoulders were straight and his muscles bunched in temper.

'Arthur…' She whispered.

'Leave me alone. Don't come near me. Your filthy. You're a slut and we all know it.' He spat, his voice beyond harsh; I saw the tears build in her eyes and spill over in black smears down her face.

'Looks like you win…' She murmured looking at me.

I didn't have an answer, I watched her walk away as did the entire student body; Arthur didn't sit until she left and then he seemed to fall into his chair.

'You can't let her get away with that!' Shane said in a fast whisper.

'He's right mate.' Mason agreed as Zak watched the door which Rochelle had left from.

'Leave it.' Arthur whispered icily.

'Mate…'

'I said shut the fuck up!' Arthur shouted, making me jump along with everyone else.

'Bro not here.' Harvey said calmly, shooting the restaurant a look which made them all turn back to their own business.

I rose from my chair, making everyone look.

'I'm just going to the toilet…' I breathed.

'Not on your own you're not!' Annie said quickly, standing. 'We don't know where they all went.'

'Yeah she's right.' Harvey said not looking away from Arthur.

'Ill go and stand outside.' Shane said, standing from his seat.

'Yeah so will I.' Mason added, I supressed my sigh and moved from my chair taking head of the group and trying unsuccessfully to ignore the staring eyes. The toilets were mercifully empty, so the boys went and sat back in the cafeteria.

'Kate are you okay?' Annie asked, placing a hand on my back as I leaned over the sink.

'What just happened?' I breathed.

'I was going to ask you the same thing.' She replied; I chuckled softly and ran the cold tap splashing some onto my neck in an attempt to de-stress.

'Rochelle it's okay!' The voice came from behind me and was swiftly followed by a round of sobbing.

'Oh.' A voice said as I turned.

'Come on Annie.' I murmured linking my arm through hers and making my way to the door.

'It's all you…what do you have that I don't?' Rochelle murmured before beginning to hysterically sob and wreck her already streaked make-up job. I didn't look back just edged around them and almost ran out the door with my breath coming in quick gasps for no apparent reason.

'I wonder what he knows about her?' Annie mused beside me as we stood with our back against the radiator.

'Is it terrible that I dread to know?' I murmured as I turned and opened the door leading into the restaurant. All the boys were gone as we took our seats and for some reason I was relieved and eagerly leant into the steady and non-complicated side of Sam.

'That's some fucked up shit…' Dan breathed.

'I barely understood a word.' Martin sighed.

'Did you see Arthur's face when she touched him?!;' Fran gossiped before turning my way. 'Sorry Kate…' she said softly.

'I noticed it too…that why I said what I said…'

'It's fucked up.' Dan said again.

'Yeah but we've just took a left and are leading straight into fucked up central.' April said.

No-one laughed.

No-one even spoke.


	25. Chapter 25

Dread filled me as I sat at my desk in Religion tapping my foot so loud that I kept getting weird looks from the two in front of me and even miss boring stopped by to give me a stern look. My heart was like a hammer in my chest, nervous as to what I was supposed to say and how I was supposed to act. My head kept repeating what had happened at lunch, seeing her face when a look of fear slipped into place over her mask; her face was real and something about that spoke to me on a very animalistic level, fear seemed to pinprick inside of me because of the words that had passed between the boys and the look that had frozen me to my seat.

'Kate!' This woke me from my monologue.

'Yes…' I said looking up and seeing miss watching me.

'I was just asking whether you knew what the shadows represented in Plato's analogy of the cave?'

'Em…' I licked my lips and took a breath. 'They represent the views of people who don't learn philosophy as they trapped only seeing a form of the thing not the true form.'

A smile came across her face.

'Exactly…actually Kate are you aware what book this came from?'

'The republic.'

'Yes exactly.' She said smiling at me. 'Now that is a student who stands a chance at passing; well done Kate.' I flushed bright red, and looked back down at my work feeling the others staring holes in me; I was beginning to relax and listen to Miss drone when I heard the door open.

'Mr Cuthbertson, late again.' She reprimanded.

'Sorry I was dealing with something…' His voice was hollow and even the teacher looked a little taken back.

'Well just don't let it happen again…' She said softly, turning back to the board. Arthur walked over to our desk without his usual swagger.

'Hey.' He breathed, his voice soft.

'Hey.' I whispered back, smiling softly.

'I'm sorry…' He muttered. 'I get if you want nothing to do with me…'

'What happened back there…what did Shane mean when he said you couldn't let her get away with that?'

I saw him take a rather long breath, and rub his hands somewhat roughly through his hair- before meeting my gaze.

'You heard that?' I nodded. 'She knows she doesn't do that, and…I can't if I tell you…'

'If you tell me?' I prompted.

'If I tell you, you will leave me.' He whispered, looking at me with his wide chocolate eyes, his hand finding mine and gripping it tight.

'Arthur just tell me because I'm going crazy thinking what it could mean…' My voice was steadier than I'd thought, and it showed my words register in his face.

'Please don't make me tell you…' He murmured.

'I already know you fifty shades of fucked up…just tell me...'

'Miss Best what would you say is the major criticism of Plato's theory?' I looked up suddenly at the teacher, plastering on a smile.

'Em…probably the fact people can't find true knowledge until they die and go to the land of the forms because finding proof of the theory is a key reason people don't understand or belief in his theories…' I said quickly.

'Exactly, and Socrates…' And she was off again, I turned back to Arthur who was watching me with a weird look in his eyes.

'Your too good…' He murmured, running his finger tip across my palm.

'What does that mean?' I whispered.

'It means I should just leave you alone…it means I should let you go back to what you were before me…'

'Arthur your scaring me.'

'You're probably right to be.'

'Please tell me before I go insane!' I hissed.

'Before I do…let me tell you something…' He waited, looking at me until I nodded.

'Go ahead.'

'Catherine you're the first who sees past all this bullshit, you let me be just a normal guy and…Kate I think I'm in love with you…'

'What?' I breathed, looking at him with wide eyes.

'I love you, I know it's not right and its weird but I've fell for you and I don't think I can lose you.' His voice was whisper soft, and his hand was frozen upon mine.

'Arthur…' I whispered; but he interrupted me.

'But you want to know…it's a gang.' He spat, the words flooded over me like I'd been submerged in an ice bath.

'Mr Cuthbertson what do you remember what killed Socrates?'

'Hemlock, although he was given the chance to not die but he didn't take it.' He said without looking away from me.

'Exactly!' The teacher enthused.

'When you…' I tried to articulate but my head wasn't playing, it was whirling ideas. His house, his actions, the bruises that were now technic-colour- it was like a slideshow of moments flicking through my brain as I tried to understand what he was trying to tell me.

'Kate?' He whispered, looking at me. I used my free hand to push a piece of hair back into place; and breathed out in a gush of air.

'Okay tell me one thing…you haven't…you never…have you killed anyone?' I whispered so very softly, so my words were only a little louder than air.

'No!' He said loudly making people turn and the teacher stop her lecture. 'Sorry busted pen!' He smiled and laughed somewhat hysterically- the teacher just smiled and returned to her lecture taking with her everyone's attention. I felt myself sigh in relief, if he had of said yes I had no idea what I would have done with the information.

'Okay but the bruises?' I asked, touching his knuckles softly; gentle as they were still looked somewhat painful.

'Yes that was what it was.'

'Why didn't you tell me on Saturday when I asked?'

'Didn't want to scare you off…' He breathed, I looked at him; looked at the bruises and cuts and the softness of his eyes.

'I've lost you haven't I?' He said so very soft.

'No.' I breathed very soft, after a moment.

'No?'

'It doesn't change you.'

'Doesn't change me?' He asked incredulously.

'You're still the person you were when I met you.'

It was as if he was having an internal debate, his forehead puckered and became lined, he mussed his hair again and rubbed his shoulder and neck as if to relieve tension.

'Just tell me A.' I whispered, squeezing his hand.

'What Shane said…he's right…' He said softly.

'You have to hurt her?' I sighed.

'Yeah, not me necessarily but she can't…'

'Why?'

'Because she came against me.'

'You're the head of all this right?'

'Since I turned sixteen but I've been the dickhead a lot longer.'

'I can't agree but it isn't my business- I don't understand it.'

'What's that mean?'

'I don't know.' I said honestly. 'Why does she want you so bad?'

'You really want to know?' He said, raising an eyebrow.

'Yeah, I have to.'

'Money, mostly but also the fact she'd be set up.'

'Set-up?'

'It means she'd not have to worry, she'd be my queen and the king always watches over his queen.'

'Huh?' The more he said the more confused I was getting.

'She would be untouchable… in theory.' I'd laughed, somewhat without thinking and he'd smirked at me.

'Sorry but that's just…'

'I don't like, I just have to do it.'

'I know and I think that's the only reason I'm still sitting here.' I said honestly.

'I'm sorry…I should never…'

'Stop, at least now I know…' I sighed.

'Be honest Kate are you going to leave me?'

I looked at his face, looked again at the technicoloured bruising; the cut above his lips- all part of something bigger. Then I looked at his eyes full of honesty and clarity and I saw something there that pulled me- almost as if he was my heroin; I craved to know more of who lived beneath the muscle, the title and the face. And it was thinking of this; of when he'd took me Durham, to trampolining, the meals, his house- I knew he wasn't a bad person and I couldn't give him up.

'No.' I said meeting his eyes, and leaning over planting a chastity kiss on the corner of his mouth and turning back to the lecture- I could see him smiling out the corner of my eye as he brought my hand to his lips- kissing it softly.

'I really am fifty shades Kate.' He murmured.

'I know…but Troy Bolton lives somewhere inside you too and I'm going to find him.'

He chuckled softly, as we both turned our attentions to the lecture.


	26. Chapter 26

I woke up on Saturday morning feeling somewhat lighter than air. Despite what I knew, it made things clearer in my mind and it had undone a knot that had been playing on my mind since the moment I saw the bruises. I lay in bed for a while after I woke just thinking about what he had said and what I was going to do. He'd admitted he was more Mr Grey than Troy Bolton but I didn't believe that. I saw something in him and it made me even more determined to find the good and the pure in him, that was yet to be tainted by what he had been exposed to- what he _had_ to do.

Cath and Les noticed my positive mood, the way I whistled and hummed under my breath as I buttered my toast and how I tap out a tune as I stirred the teas.

'You seem happy pet?' Cath said, making her statement a question.

'A good night sleep, I think!' I laughed, as I took my seat at the table.

'Any plans for tonight hun?' Les asked as he folded up the paper.

'Just movies at Arthur's place I think.' I said, Cath's face stretched into a smile.

'Oh so a late night?' Cath said smirking.

'Maybe…I don't know…what time would you want me back?'

'What time do we want you back?' Les laughed, 'Pet you have a key and you're a canny lass just go and have fun!'

'I just don't want to wake you…' I mumbled.

'Wake us? Darling we've missed out on all the sleepless nights- be a bairn have some fun don't worry about us.' Les' dimpled smile was all I needed, they were so very easy to live with and nothing like Dad and Mel who seemed to make everything a huge deal.

'What's your plans for today?' I asked.

'Oh I think we might be popping to B&Q, need to do this place up!' Cath said pointing a look at Les, which made me laugh.

'Mind if I tag along?' I said taking a bite of toast.

'You were coming anyway, I don't trust that lass picking what I have for tea, never mind what colour she's going to paint the bathroom!' Les chuckled as Cath threw the paper at him good naturedly.

Within an hour we were on our way down the motorway turning off to one of the biggest DIY stores I'd ever seen. The luminous orange was a little on the sharp side and made the shop look somewhat hazardous. As Cath dragged me along and Les followed with a shopping cart.

'So where are we decorating?' I asked.

'The house.' Cath answered.

'But where?'

'No pet she means the house, as in she wants to decorate the entire place.'

'Wow.' I said, raising my eyebrows at Les; who just shook his head back.

'I was thinking this for the main wall…' Cath said holding up a flocked red and black wall paper that despite its reasonable price tag was in fact beautiful.

'Yeah you could do that, and then how about put this on the other walls and paint them say cream?' I said, holding up a plain paper that was called _blown vinyl_.

'Aye that's an idea Cath, use that on the main wall and then we can get pictures and that.'

'Yeah you can accessorise in red, we could go shopping next week.' I said.

'Oh I like that idea…Les fancy stripping the living room the day?' Cath said beaming.

'What happened to getting everything today?' Les laughed.

'One room at a time!' She chuckled, I turned to help Les pick up the _blown vinyl_ paper when my eyes fell upon a roll of what look like silver glitter. I picked it up and noticed the light shine of it, which made me think about how good it would look in my room with the two big windows- an idea hit.

'Les…' I asked nervously.

'Aye?' He said bending to pick up the last of the rolls.

'Would you… if I…' He looked up at my stumbling words, and noticed the paper in my hand.

'You do know we were decorating that room anyway pet, you live here your room is part of our house.' My heart swelled.

'I'll buy the paper and its doesn't need done straight just…'

'Pet when will you learn?'

'Huh?' I said looking up at Cath.

'In this house you're our bairn so you don't pay.'

'But?' I tried.

'Nope…although I wouldn't say no to coffee when we're in town- eh les?'

'Aye I think I'll stretch to that, but make mine a tea.' He chuckled as Cath looped her arm through mine and we walked off towards the checkouts.

'How many layers are on these walls?' I laughed as another million layers peeled off.

'Goodness knows, I didn't think we'd decorated this much!' Les chortled.

The paper was peeling off, and dressed in old clothes we were all peeling paper from the walls and laughing about the sheer state of what lay underneath. It felt good, it felt like a real family- a normal family. I'd never done anything like this with Dad and Mel; if somewhere was being decorated we got in the professionals- if I'm being honest I don't think Dad would of eve known where to start.

'I would like a new settee like Les…' Cath said as she ripped away a long length.

'Aye it is starting to get a little deflated.' Les agreed, turning to look at the flattened couch.

'A little deflated? You can see my arse print in it!' Cath laughed, making us all chuckle.

'You shouldn't sit on it as much, should you?!' Les laughed, making Cath thrown some of the stripped paper at him.

'Well neither should you cause your arse print is in that chair!' She smirked, making Les and me laugh.

'Fine we'll get a new couch; we've worked hard enough for it.' Les conceded.

'Lush SCS has some nice ones but so does DFS- we should probably look at both.'

'Aye well why don't we look the night on the IPad and then we can all go tomorrow?' Les said, looking between us.

'Yeah I'm up for that.' I said beaming, pulling off a whole length of paper.

'That's a good idea Les, and that way we test it out.' Cath smiled.

'Yeah and hopefully get one that doesn't display our arse prints!' Les laughed.

It's was a family moment that made me feel at home, made me feel as if I belonged and I did.

April came around just as we were pulling out the bags of wallpaper strippings out of the house. On her arm was a large satchel that seemed to be bulging at the seams.

'What do you have there?' I laughed. 'You do know it's just movies, right?'

'Yeah that doesn't mean I knew what to wear!' She giggled.

'Pet you fine as you are!' Cath said as April walked in the front room.

'Decorating?' She asked.

'No we just like scratched wall…' Les laughed, which set us all off.

'Well it does make an impression!' April laughed good-naturedly.

In my room April unpacked her satchel, and I swear the bag had once been the property of Mary Poppins; out came her make-up bag, two pairs of jeans, four tops and two different pairs of shoes.

'Who you trying to impress?' I said sitting down on my bed and looking up at her.

'No-one!' She squeaked.

'I know that isn't true!'

'I don't want to say…' She mumbled.

'Which one is it?' I said, sighing to myself that Arthur's boys where over taking the girls.

'Dan.' She sighed, shocking me.

'Dan?' I asked.

'Yeah, before you came we were close but then I think he may have crushed on you a bit…so I kinda backed off…' She murmured.

'Oh A man, what did you do that for?'

'As if I could compete with you!' She chuckled.

'April you're a beauty!'

'Yeah but you're a worldie and that makes all the difference…'

'A worldie?' I asked.

'Yeah a worldie.' She chcuckled.

'What is a worldie?' I asked.

'Oh.' She chuckled. 'Like a stunning girl, guys all want a worldie basically it means your world class.'

'I'm really not…' I laughed.

'Checklist: Bump? Yep. Boobs? Hell yeah! 'Figure? Perfect. Hair? Face? Yep and yep.' I could feel my cheeks flushing. 'Realise it hunny your hot.'

'Yeah well I don't see it.' I sighed.

'No you wouldn't.' She breathed, I could feel a wall building between us; could feel an uneasy tension.

'Hey how about I do your makeup and hair tonight?' I asked, trying desperately to get my friend back.

'I don't have much…' She muttered looking at the small bag.

'And? You can use mine.' I said pointing to the large make-up case.

'If you're sure.' She breathed.

'Yep!' I said popping the 'p'. 'Sit.' I said and went to retrieve the case.

'Close.' I instructed as I stroked the powder brush once more over April's face.

'That tickles!' She laughed.

'It's my favourite brush, look its rainbow effect!' I giggled as she opened her eyes and took the brush.

'That is one pretty brush!' She stated.

'Yeah I just keep washing it! I can't bear to bin it!'

'So would…' I shifted from in front of the mirror. 'How did you…Kate this is…'

'What?' I said looking up from my make-up box.

'You've made me look…wow…' She whispered.

'No I just smudged a few powders, your wow on your own.' I said, hugging her.


	27. Chapter 27

Okay so now we're onto section two of the story. I've introduced the sections because each will end with a key event; so, for Section one that key event is that **she has chosen to stand by him** , and her friends are doubtful and she's starting to see how very different she is from her friends.

Section two is where you're going to see his world, and her reactions to it; but mostly it's the differences that will crop up between both her and him and her and her friends; section two will also give more depth to his boys and to the girls who are with Rochelle.

So yeah that's kind of where I'm heading; if anyone has any ideas or thoughts feel free to comment/pm and I'll try and incorporate as much as I can.

 **Section two.**

 _Preface_

 _For a girl to survive in this world, she must lose everything._

 _Her integrity, her voice, her courage- everything down to her virginity._

 _New morals are learnt._

 _New rules are abided._

 _She is his, as much as he is hers._

 _It's a fight._

 _It's a train-wreck._

 _It's a tragedy._

 _She may survive physically, but emotionally she's suicidal._

 _Wounds may heal, but she can never un-see what is all too clear._

 _She must learn to obey._

 _She must learn not to fight._

 _She is their ruler; but he is her king._

 _Do not ever question his judgement._

 _Do not say no to his demands._

 _You're his bitch._

 _You're his property._

 _To have and to hold…_

 _Till death do you part._


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry about delays in updates, but here it is the start of section two.**

'So you and Arthur?' April asked as I drove us to his place.

'Yes?'

'After yesterday I just…' April mumbled, I look across to her and smiled before turning back to the road.

'I know, let's just say we spoke about it and its going to be okay…at least I think.'

I glanced across again, to see April had a crease in between her brows as if she was debating whether she should say anything. Her hands were on her lap, and she was picking at her nails.

'Spit it out.' I said softly.

'It's nothing…'

'April just say it, we're friends- friends are honest.'

'Do you trust him?' She rushed out, reaching out to place her hand on mine.

'You don't?' I asked softly.

'I do…just Kate I worry about you- he seems a lot to take on…' She laughed sadly.

'I know but…I know he's not all that.' I whispered, as if I was telling her my deepest secret.

'You really like him, don't you?' She murmured, squeezing my hand on the steering wheel.

'He told me he loves me!' I spat out quickly, looking nowhere but at the road in front.

'He what?' She squeaked.

'He said he's really fallen for me and he thinks he's in love with me…'

'Wow…' She breathed. 'What did you say?'

'That I wasn't going to leave him.' I said softly, glancing in her direction.

'You know about him, don't you?'

'What do you mean?' I said, not wanting to give too much away but nor did I want to lie to her either.

'About what he does.' She whispered, as if she didn't like saying the words.

'So, so.' I whispered back.

'I know…' She murmured.

'What?' I said confused.

'Harvey and him are in my maths class, they sit behind me but they talk all the time…I may listen in…'

'April!' I laughed.

'It's weird because most of the time they are just friends but then some days they hiss at each other and…'

'I know.'

'Be safe K.'

'I will be.' I murmured as I turned into his drive way.

'Whose idea was horrors?' I squealed from behind a plush fur cushion, as yet another ghoul jumped out and frightened the life out of me.

'You're such a baby!' Shane chuckled, as he edged closer to Annie on the large couch as she took hid behind one of the large cushions.

'Excuse me big scary things on screen are scary as fuck!' I hissed at him which only made him laugh louder.

'Okay, will you just shut up the best bit is next!' Zak shouted with a smirk on his face.

I lowered the cushion from my face so just my two eyes were visible; it was in the perfect position to yank back up when the next horror arose. Horror movies are my kryptonite; I squeal like a baby at them but purely because I don't see the point in watching a movie that will scare you! Watch something that will make you smile or at least not be one fright after another. The screen was dark just a person moving down a long winding corridor- so I was ready waiting for something to jump out or for a voice or something that was not entertainment but self-torture. The girl was walking slowly, the corridor becoming thinner like a throat- the cushion was slowly moving up my hand self-consciously answering my inner pleads when Harvey whispered 'boo' in my ear. I squealed and jumped from the couch, almost levitating with my speed; my scream lasted long enough for me to survey the room and see Harvey and Arthur high-fiving and laughing.

'You bastard!' I hissed at Harvey, my hands on my throat still from shock. My heart was pounding like a drum in my chest, the heavy thump the only thing I could hear.

'Oh babe, that was priceless!' He chuckled, high-fiving Harvey again- as I scowled as the others' laughs became to me as background noise.

'You are bastards, all of you!' I stuttered as I turned so I could eye them all. 'You can kiss your tutoring goodbye!'

'Woah!' Harvey said smiling. 'would you forgive me if I apologise?'

'No.' I smirked, crossing my arms over my chest.

'How about an apology and dinner on me?' Harvey said looking at me.

'My choice of restaurant?'

'Yep totally.' He agreed quickly.

'Fine then!' I said flopping on the couch between them and pulling Arthur's arm around me, tucking my feet into his lap for safe keeping.

'You're such a wimp.' He whispered in my ear.

'Don't you start too…'

'Nah babe, we'll stick with high school musical.' He smiled.

'Don't forget fifty shades.' I murmured softly against his ear.

'How can I?' He murmured, his facial hair tickling my face. 'I am fifty shades…'

'Not all of you.' I whispered, kissing the corner of his mouth and turning back to the dark screen.

Out the corner of my eye I saw him smile too; but on my other side I had the distinct impression I was being watched.

'You're such a wimp!' Shane teased, snagging the pizza slice from my plate.

'Hey!' I said, taking the slice from his hand, and shaking my head.

'Seriously though it was Harvey!'

'And Harvey is scary!' I laughed.

'I'm scary?' Harvey asked from behind where I leant against the kitchen counter.

'You could be.' I said softly as his voice sounded different, as if the idea of being scary had offended him.

'Nah, he ain't scary! He's the nicest one!' Zak laughed, slinging an arm around Harvey's shoulders.

'Thanks…' Harvey said, raising his eyebrows. 'So I was wondering if you were free tomorrow, I would like to be forgiven…' Harvey said softly.

'Yeah…sure… you don't have to, you know?' I stuttered.

'Oh I know but I don't like the idea of you not forgiving me so I'll stick to our deal.'

'That's fine by me.'

'If I pick you up say half eleven?'

'Yeah sure, and I want somewhere typically teenage…but I'll leave the choice to you okay?'

'So no pressure?'

'None…if I don't like it I just complain to your best friend…' I chuckled.

'So some pressure?!' He laughed.

'What's all this?' Arthur said coming up from behind us all; holding a bottle of something in one hand and balancing a plate of pizza on the other.

'Just sorting out my forgiveness meal.' Harvey laughed, to which Arthur just rolled his eyes. 'You can do without me, tomorrow right?'

'Aye, suppose so…' Arthur breathed, his breath tickling down my neck.

'He was going anyway!' I added, which made Harvey bellow unexpectedly and Arthur to raise his eyebrow and smirk.

'Was he now?' He murmured huskily.

'Without a doubt.' I replied, pronouncing each syllable.

'What am I going to do with you?' He sniggered.


	29. Chapter 29

'So, you're his bitch basically?' I chuckled, as I took another bite from the pizza in front of me, as Harvey laughed rather loudly making neighbouring tables stare over.

'Let's say I'm more the buffer.'

'Buffer?' I said, raising an eyebrow.

'Yeah buffer, I make sure things don't go too far and just in general make things as nice and easy as possible.'

'So, you stop the madness?' I smirked.

'Exactly I stop all the madness…well when I can!' He smirked back.

Harvey is one of a kind, and very much like Arthur in his ways. He picked me up in a sporty little white Audi, dressed in a crisp white shirt that hinted at designer origins; and pair of very dark jeans- he was even wearing a blazer and boots! Making me pleased I'd worn one of my wrap around dresses and my own pair of tight black leather boots. The conversation had flowed quite easy and he'd stuck to my demand of a teenagery restaurant- Pizza Hut!

'So, you've been friends for a while then?' I asked, looking up.

'Since playschool I think…we were both rough and tough…' He chuckled softly. 'Our mums were both young, and in way too deep…'

'Aww but they've done a good job!' I said stretching my hand across to touch the back of his.

'Yeah, I spend so much time at Arthur's though now, I barely see my lot.'

'Don't they mind?' I asked without thinking, before quickly apologising.

'Don't apologise, I basically live there- my mum and dad are just pleased my grades are good so yeah- they don't mind.' He sighed.

'What are they like your mum and dad?'

The restaurant was busy, bustling with lunch time madness- kids screaming, covered head to toe in the remnants of pizza and ice cream. The cheap wooden table-tops being quickly wiped over before being filled again by rushing staff.

'My mum is so very caring, she trained to be a nurse- but then I came along…she finished the degree but never was able to do much with it…and my dad is basically never there he got with Arthur's dad and now we have a business selling and dealing shares- its good money but my mum just doesn't do much; she was never made to have money, she always feel guilty whenever dad or me gets her something expensive…' He smiled sadly, picking up his pizza slice and biting off a rather manly bite.

'What about your lot?' He asked around a mouthful of base and topping.

'Dad got lumbered with me at seventeen, my mum didn't even want to know…my Aunt Cath and Uncle Les…that's who I live with now…they kinda helped loads even though they were really young too...'

'So, your dad raised you single handily?'

'For a while then he married, I think it was out of sheer desperation to give me a mum- she was awful, after he divorced her we moved to Barcelona- Dad's a lawyer so he worked quite a bit and then he met Mel and well they work better than I thought…'

'Don't like her?' He asked raising an eyebrow.

'No she fine, she just took a while to get used to being a 'mum' figure!' I laughed.

'Oh right, so what brought you here then?'

'They got married and wanted to travel, and I volunteered basically; dad sacrificed loads when I was a kid and I think this kind of my way of saying thank you…'

'Are you happy here Kate?'

'Now I am, like don't get me wrong the weather here is something else but with Les and Cath it's like a normal family- I miss dad and Mel but at the same time I think I'd outgrown their ways and coming here is like the beginning of something new… that's makes no sense, does it?' I laughed.

'No, it makes so much sense.' He said, smiling over.

'So, what's your plan for the rest of today?' I asked steering clear of the subject.

'Depends on you really!'

'Huh?'

'Well you said a meal which means we're even but I haven't dressed up for nothing so bowling? Cinema? Arcade?'

'Oh… right…em…how about we go bowling and then the arcade?' I smiled.

'I think that's a pretty good idea.'

'Oh-my-god you are awful at this!' He laughed as my bowling ball rolled itself into the gutter.

'Shut up!' I chuckled, as I picked up another ball.

'Seriously though I won't laugh…much if you use the kiddy bowl…' His shoulder shook with laughter.

'No, I'm fine.' I smirked, turning and straightening my shoulders and letting the bowl roll- to my intense relief the ball made its way down the lane knocking over seven of the pins; I turned beaming.

'See?' I smiled.

'Right one seven, makes up for 5 throws that have scored nowt?'

'Yep that's right!' I laughed, he just shook his head smiling and picked up the bowling-ball as I took a seat on the leather couch taking a sip of my diet coke.

'And that's how it's done!' He hooted as he scored yet another strike.

'What the hell? I didn't realise I was playing with like a semi-pro!'

'Your turn!' He smiled.

A lot of humiliation later, he won spectacularly which left me somewhat red faced and him very cheekily smiling.

It was as I lay in bed that night, having spoken to Arthur- my head went into over drive because for some reason I could not get Harvey off my mind.


	30. Chapter 30

**Reviews?**

That's was the night I dreamt of him. It was also my very first, somewhat X-rated dream…

I woke with a start, somewhat breathless from the very paradox that my dream had took me too. I felt hot and cold, somewhat shaking; completely unable to comprehend what had just happened and why it was with Harvey…

I dressed carefully, thinking of nothing more than the tasks ahead of me. I braided my hair intricately, down my skull securing the rest of my hair in two knots. My make-up I put on with careful strokes; a flick of eyeliner, a brush of mascara, a sweep of contour- I made myself up trying to hide the darkness under my eyes and the hint of red I couldn't seem to rid myself of in my cheeks. I dressed in my tight jeans, choosing a pair of calf-length boots with no heel- hoping to make myself as small as possible; I grabbed one of my thick jumpers too- one of my favourites in a khaki shade. I ate breakfast with Cath, her telling me all about the two couches her and Les couldn't choose between when they went on the Sunday in my absence.

'How about we go tonight?' I said, as Les wandered into the room.

'Aye, let the bairn choose.' Les agreed.

'They are both lush Hinny, one is like this black flocked design and the other is just leather and fabric, it's beautiful and the size of them means we can get another chair.'

'They sound amazing, do they come with cushions?'

'Oh, pet they come with matching but I'll probably find some small ones to add the red in.'

'Oh, that's a good idea!' I cooed enthusiastically.

'Pet better you be going?' Les said pointing to the clock.

'Crap!' I blurted, noticing I was already five minutes late to pick up Sam. I ran snatching up my coat and bag, sliding my phone into my coat pocket and catching the keys Les threw at me. with a quick kiss on the cheek I was gone and in the car within seconds, by the time I got to Sam's I was only ten minutes late.

'Sleep in?' Sam smiled as he hopped into the car and waved his hands in front of the heaters.

'I wish, no we got couch talking!' I laughed.

'Sounds interesting…' He smirked, which made us both crack up.

'I wish I'd slept in, honestly I slept so bad last night.'

'Aw why? Was yesterday bad?'

'No, it was great in fact…'

'Kate?' He questioned, his toning alerting me to the fact he had picked up on my mood

'Promise me you won't tell anyone?'

'Of course, not, Kate what the hell?'

'I had a dream about Harvey!' I blurted, Sam's gasp made me look away from the road for a little too long to go along with typical road safety.

'I'm guessing it wasn't just a replay of yesterday?'

'I wish…'

'Full blown?'

'No…but close enough…'

'And you haven't had these about…'

'No not one about Arthur.' I sighed.

'Was it?'

'Put it this way it was way sexy, and way outrageous and ridiculous hot…'

'Right well slight issue you're not with Harvey, you're with his best friend!'

'I know! And I like Arthur, I do!'

'But?'

'I don't know…'

'Well Kate it comes down to whether or not you'd give up Arthur for Harvey?'

'No…I don't want that.' I breathed.

'Well then, they don't need to ever find out.'

'Really?'

'Honest K, it was just a dream.'

'Aww Sam, thanks.' I said, leaning over and quickly planting a kiss on his cheek as I pulled into the parking lot of school, and parked in my normal space.

'One last question.'

'What?' I laughed.

'Was it good?' I nodded enthusiastically, which made Sam hoot with laughter. He took my arm as we got out the car, and pulled me along still laughing at my ridiculousness and at that point everything was okay.'

'OMG!' Fran came barrelling over to us, just as I took my seat at the lunch table next to Sam.

'What the hell?' I smiled at her.

'We are doing High School Musical one and two medley as our end of year show!'

'Shut up?!' I laughed.

'It's true!'

'What's true?' His voice came from behind me as he leant and kiss me softly on the cheek.

'Guess what the performance is this year?'

'Grease?'

'Wrong! High School musical!' I laughed.

'Wow…' He smirked at me, making everyone else look somewhat weirdly at us.

'And Kate is going to be Gabriella!'

'What?' I said turning to look at April.

'Oh, come on, who else could sing?'

'She's right.' Dan said, as I looked around the table I saw the everyone else was nodding.

'Well…who's going to be Troy?!' I asked somewhat bewildered.

'Well Miss Best we were hoping you could help with that.' Mr Knowles (the head of drama) said from behind me, making me seriously debate changing my seat in future.

'What?' I asked still completely and utterly bewildered.

'Well you're obviously the only one capable of not deafening our audience so your Gabriella, so now you have to find your Troy.' This cracked me up, I couldn't stop the ridiculous giggles that came, and I could hear from behind me his soft chuckle.

'Will you be Gabriella? Please!' April said, putting her pleading eyes on.

'Please it will be wicked!' Martin added.

'Looks like I have no choice!' I fake reprimanded, smiling at her.

'That is excellent Miss Best!' Mr Knowles enthused. 'It will be in July, so we have plenty of time- I have the song lists in my room so come by and grab them at some point and we'll see what we'll incorporate okay?'

'Yeah…sure…'

'Great! Oh, and you really do need a Troy.' He added before walking away with an evident smile on his face.

'This is going to be amazing!' Fran and Annie enthused.

'We need a Troy!' April said, looking at Arthur with a smile lingering in her eyes- that only made me laugh even more.

'No.' He said as the boys all chuckled profoundly.

'I would pay to see that.' Harvey said, wiping tears of laughter from his face.

'Don't!' Arthur warned, smiling at Harvey.

'Well you do like performing…' He pushed, still smiling widely; showcasing his perfectly straight, white teeth.

'Harv…' Arthur said smiling at his friend, the first time in which he'd used a nickname for any of them.

'Oh please, like I'd say anything.' Harvey and Arthur relaxed into easy calm, with Harvey throwing a wink in my direction which made me want to squirm.

'You can't do that!' I exclaimed. 'What you hiding?' I smiled turning to look at Arthur.

'Nothing…'

'Like I'll believe that!'

'Look what you've started!' He hissed playfully at Harvey, who just shrugged his shoulders and continued eating a sandwich.

'Don't look at him, what you hiding?' I laughed, already amused. 'I know it isn't singing, I've heard you!'

'Burn!' Shane said, from his seat next to Annie which looked pretty close; making the table laugh.

'I'm taking you down with me.' Arthur said softly, smirking at Harvey.

'Mate don't.'

'You started it.' He laughed. 'Me and Harvey used to do drama…'

'…No…'

'Oh… mate you started it… Babe I think I've found you a Troy!' He said pointing at Harvey.

'What the fuck?' Zak said smiling.

'You bastard!' Harvey said, shaking his head and taking a large bite of sandwich.

'Harvey can sing.' Arthur said, chuckling.

'Fuck off!' Mason hooted, punching Harvey in the arm.

'You can sing?' Dan said, looking at Harvey with wide eyes.

'A bit…' Harvey said, looking nowhere but at the sandwich in his hand.

'A bit? Mate they offered you singing lessons!'

'But I said no.' Harvey said harshly.

'Leave it.' I said softly to Arthur.

Lunch went by somewhat slower, all of us very aware of the quietly moping elephant in the room; and the fact Harvey wouldn't seem to look at anyone.

'Hey I'll catch up, I'm going to go and pick those music sheets up.' I said as I wandered hand in hand with Arthur out of the lunch hall to Religion.

'Want some company?' Arthur said.

'No, I'll be fine, keep my seat.' I smiled, planting a chastity kiss on the corner of his mouth and turning in the other direction; aware of the figure in front of me.

'Hey, skipping?' I said.

'Oh Kate…hi…' Harvey smiled, but it was somewhat sour.

'Penny for your thoughts?' I said smiling lightly.

'I took the lessons.'

'What?'

'I took the lessons, Arthur doesn't know but I gave it all up to help him out…'

'Oh Harvey…'

'I know it's shit.'

'Do you like to sing?'

'Like it? I can't like it because what guy who looks like me can sing?' He spat.

'I never took you as a stereotype.'

'Yes, I like to sing, and yes I can sing but it doesn't matter.'

'Well why don't you try out for Troy?'

'Have you heard what I just said K, he doesn't know…'

'And do you really think he'd want any random guy up there with me?'

'I don't know Catherine…'

'So, you won't sing with me?' I said softly.

'Why do you want me to do this?'

'Because I don't think you are as alike as you want people to think.'

'How would you know that?'

'So I'm right?'

'Do you want me to sing with you?'

'Yes.' I said, looking up at his face, noticing we'd somehow made it to the music room.

'Well then I will, but for now it better be our little secret.' He sighed.

'Why is this beginning to feel a little bit like a real life High School Musical.' I smiled.

'Funny, isn't it?'

'Funny yes, it is, but I want you to do it.'

'Well I will then.'

I punched his arm playfully as he pushed open the emergency exit door and I knocked on Mr Knowles door.

 _I think a part of me already knew I was in too deep, but another part of me told me I couldn't stop now._


	31. Chapter 31

**Reviews?**

'This one Auntie Cath.' I said pointing towards the leather and fabric one; the shop was literally full of couches and smelt faintly of leather. The pushy salesman stood so very close to my uncle Les holding a clipboard in one hand and a IPad in the other.

'It's a lovely one, the leather is very durable on the sides and the cushions are hardy and the reviews are very good he said passing Les the IPad.

'How long for delivery?' Les asked, scrolling through the reviews. 'Oh, and we want the non-flattening cushions.'

'That is extra sir?'

'And that's fine, delivery?'

'Six to eight weeks?'

'What?' Cath exclaimed, it was long night but positively it ended with us buying a couch, one chair and a love seat that would be delivered in a week.

The next couple of days swam by, I went to Arthur's after school on the Tuesday and my Wednesday was spent spinning songs with April, Annie and Fran for the musical.

'It has to be this one!' Annie said, playing 'gotta go my own way'.

'Oh, I love that one, and it's sad too.' April agreed.

'So basically, I'm singing both movies?!' I laughed.

'Basically, how on earth do we pick?' Fran chuckled.

'Well we can scrap…'

An hour and a half later we'd managed to somehow make way in getting rid of some songs, Annie was sprawled on my bed chuckling at something on her phone.

'I'd bet a tenner that is Shane!' I laughed.

'Shh!' She said throwing a cushion at me; as we all laughed at her reddened cheeks.

'He likes you.' I smiled.

'And you know this how?'

'I asked him.'

'You didn't?!' She shrieked.

'Of course, I did!'

'You…'

'Bitch? Yes, I know I am!' I laughed, making both Fran and April laugh loudly. 'But he does actually like you!'

'He said that?' She asked incredulously.

'Yeah he did.' I smiled.

The girls were hooting, and the smile on Annie's face seemed to be glowing. It was funny, my room was so full of happiness and I felt like part of something and I had friends who were better than any I'd had prior.

As the night wore on and we ate the pizza Cath brought up, it turned to singing and as I playfully tuned along I thought that maybe I could pull this off, make a show that everyone would enjoy.

Thursday came a very much surprised test in business, which I think none of us were prepared for. Mr Phelps stood in front of us all holding a pile of paper, and a stern expression on his face.

'Oh great.' I sighed as I took my seat, and Arthur took the seat he'd claimed beside me.

'Right, we have an opportunity for some of you to do the A-level business exam as well as the Level three Btec…'

'What would that mean?' Harvey asked.

'It's the same as what we do in here, and the exam is just a couple of the essays you do for me; it wouldn't mean any changes just that you have to an exam as well- but it would be two separate grades... okay so here are the test sheets, just do what you can you have the rest of the hour…in silence.'

It was one of the weirdest things, the classroom was silent with just the heavy breathing of the boys and some sighs of complaint- it was the quietest they had ever been around me and I had no idea why I was paying as much attention to them. I finished within the hour, finding the questions similar to some I had faced at home and as I stared somewhat blankly at the cluttered walls my mind wandered, and to my horror it wandered to Harvey, and all that I'd learnt about him on Sunday and on Monday at lunch. My mind was in overdrive and I couldn't seem to rid myself of the need for him to play Troy, and in the pleasant silence I found myself forming scenarios in which he could tell Arthur the truth and be accepted for it…and I couldn't help but think that it wouldn't bother Arthur because the truth was Arthur wasn't what everyone thought either. My mind weaved this scenario which I knew was true, and the more I thought about it the more I couldn't help but question what was forcing Harvey's hand in not telling Arthur the truth and what seemed to elude me even more was why Harvey had reacted as blatantly pissed at what Arthur had said to him, and the general teasing that normally was taken so well. My only thought as to why Harvey reacted as unusually was that maybe he did enjoy singing and that was why he'd eluded my question on whether he enjoyed to sing because the idea of admitting it was so hard, because he'd been forced to give it up but that would mean…

And that was when Mr Phelps called time, and all the boys sighed loudly and passed their papers to the front; and my thoughts were lost in their babble over questions and answers. It was hard to believe that they disagreed at all as lunch time they acted like brothers, sending barbs at each other and irritating each-other to the core- making me question even more why Harvey would hide the fact he took the lessons. On my end lunch was just a karaoke of songs from the musical, with everyone adding their favourites to the conversation, with only little snippets of lyrics being clear. It was only about half way through lunch that it all got slightly weird.

'So, whose playing Troy then?' Fran asked, eying Arthur out the corner of her eye; I sighed and prepared to lie.

'I'm not sure yet, I'm not even sure who can sing!' I laughed.

'Yeah you don't want a tone-deaf loser!' Mason laughed, pointing at Arthur who merely shot him the one finger salute and went back to talking to Harvey, a conversation I couldn't understand even though they were sitting to my immediate right.

'Well if she doesn't want a loser it means our Troy is sitting at this table!' Zak chided, eyeing his friends with a smirk. It was as he spoke the girls walked in well I thought it was the girls but it turned out to be only Rochelle who looked somewhat smaller, there was no obviously change- only the fact her girls were missing. I couldn't take my eyes away from her, remembering what had happened last time; how she'd struck him. She hadn't left a mark; the redness had disappeared within the hour but his threat was still clear in my head; my staring didn't go unnoticed and made the girls turn in their seats to watch what had caught my eye- Zak also turned quickly.

'What happened to her? Where's her troops?' Annie whispered softly across the table; I saw Shane's eyebrows lift questioningly at Mason who just shrugged his shoulders; an action that was replicated when Shane repeated the eyebrow lift at Zak. Ethan just shook his head before Shane had a chance to silently ask. I watched as Rochelle sat at one of the small tables near the door, the chatter caught my attention as her other girls sat in their usual seats- the only thing missing was the queen who they kept shooting glances.

'This is weird…' I murmured, the girls nodded feverously. My eyes kept flicking between the perfectly preened posse and the normally charismatic wannabe queen-bee sitting alone picking at a pasta pot.

'What do you know about this?' I said turning to Arthur, interrupting his conversation with Harvey.

'I have no idea.'

'Bullshit.'

'Fine it's her punishment.'

'Her punishment?'

'She stays away from her girls, it's the nicest thing I could think of.'

'And why?'

'To show her she isn't queen bee.' He raised his voice at those words, and I noticed that Rochelle lifted her head up to look directly at us only to drop it quickly when she saw us watching.

'But wasn't the whole point to show her you weren't her's?' I asked confused.

'Yes, and more…'

I noticed a silence had descended over the table, and quickly filled it by pulling song lists out of my bag and asking for opinions; my friends were only too quick to help0 bubbly chatting about what they thought was going to be best and how the arrangements would work; but out the corner of my eye I could see Harvey and Arthur watching her talking in whispers and I knew without a shadow of doubt that this wasn't just showing her, her place it was way, way beyond all of that.

Friday dawned bright and full of March warmth with Easter just weeks away, the sky was finally a brighter blue and the weak sun was clearly visible. I still dressed in my winter warms, telling myself that there is probably never going to be a season in which I can put them all away. Armed against the cold with my thick parka and a beautiful knitted turtleneck, Mel had sent over I picked up Sam and drove us to Costa; grabbing hot drinks and even treating us to scones with jam and butter.

'Why you in such a good mood?' He laughed.

'I honestly have no idea!' I laughed back, turning up the radio and singing along to 'Don't speak' by No Doubt.

My good mood bloomed in the common room, where I munched my way through my scones; happy to find they were still somewhat warm- as a second breakfast they were perfect. My mood didn't even dim when I saw the posters for revision clubs which made Sam groan, at how near the exams were.

'We have like six weeks…yeah six weeks!'

'Calm down, you'll be fine.' I soothed, feeling quite calm about the whole thing.

I wandered into business holding Arthur's hand still in a very good mood; haven't decided not to push him for answers on Rochelle, I decided the night prior that maybe it was best to let him have some of his own business especially as it was even four weeks since we started going out. I sat down in my seat, humming away to ' _breaking free'_ as Mr Phelps came in with a large smile on his face that seemed a weird disfigurement to his face.

'Well, what a wonderful day today is!' He enthused, sitting down behind his desk.

'What have you two took?' Shane laughed, looking at me.

'What it's a nice day!' I said in defence of my good mood.

'Honestly think the cold with his fucked her up!' Ethan smirked, as I flipped him off.

'Well you should be happy too, I have the results of yesterday's test and I'm more than happy.' He stood up from behind his desk picking up a handful of poly-pockets. And handing them out, I pulled my own test out of my poly-pocket noticing a _93%_ wrote in the corner. I looked across to Arthur's, playfully snatching it out of his hand and noticing a _76%_ wrote on his- I handed it back with a grin. He rolled his eyes when he saw my score.

'Come on what's the damage?' He laughed seeing Mason's bewildered face.

'I got _57_ %...'

'I got _52%_...' Ethan said incredulously.

'Yes, you all scored above _50%_ which in turn means you are all eligible to take the exam.'

'What?' Shane blurted.

'That's right each of you has an ability to go far in this subject and each has an individualistic style- they were in fact a true pleasure to mark.'

'But I don't understand…' Zak said, holding up his marked test. 'How did I get _56%_?'

'Your opinion was something of interest and for AS your opinion is the majority of the marks; Kate your mark is exceptional you have in fact beaten the whole of the A-level class they weren't able to get past _90%;_ and Harvey and Arthur your marks too show how very skilled and talented you are.'

'What did you get Harvey?' I asked, stretching up in my chair.

' _80%_.'

'Wow Harvey that's amazing!'

'What did you get?'

' _93%_...' I sighed.

'Nice…Brains and body!' Zak chuckled, causing Arthur to smirk and shake his head profoundly.

'So, I thought today we'd take a break, as you are all somehow ahead- just don't make too much noise okay?' He said, as he picked up a large pile of his papers from desk and left shutting the door behind him.

'Well that was a good lesson…' I sighed.

'Tunes!' Shane said, wandering over to the main computer and speakers and putting some playlist on in the back ground. I pulled a bar of chocolate from my bag snapping it up and offered Arthur a piece as he stood and walked round to talk to Harvey who was smiling at something Mason was saying. I sat quietly eating my chocolate, feeling slightly at peace my good mood still very firmly in place.

'You up for the fair?' Arthur called, dragging me out of my calm thoughts.

'Hmm?' I smiled, standing and walking over to edge of the bench and boosting myself up. 'What fair?'

'The one at south shields, its got all sorts…even bowling…' Harvey sniggered.

'Don't start!' I hissed playfully.

'Yeah I heard about that!' Arthur chuckled. 'Kiddy bowl?'

'Shh when's this fair?'

'We're going tomorrow…'

'Yeah sure.' I agreed.


	32. Chapter 32

The day past by like any other and a night in with Les and Cath made for a boost to my already good mood.

'Any plans for tomorrow hinny? cause we're just wallpapering and that.' Les asked me as he brought through the tea and biscuits Cath kept especially for Friday nights.

'Yeah I think I'm going to south shields fair.'

'Oh I went there with a group when they done it up, its nice you'll like it there! You going with Arthur?' She said smirking.

'Yeah…and his friends.'

'The boys?'

'Yeah, Cath they are so nice to me!'

'I know they are darling, you'll like it and at least I won't have to worry too much about you!'

'What time you heading out?' Les asked, passing me two chocolate covered digestives.

'About half ten, think we're going for food too.'

'Oh, it will be nice pet, at least you have proper friends and that- does your dad know about him?'

That was the sticking point, telling my dad I had a boyfriend would just give me unneeded arguments, and probably more rules.

'No…' I sighed, readying myself for them telling me I had to tell him.

'Probably best!' Cath laughed. 'Anyway, we're dealing with, she's seventeen she's no baby anymore!'

'Just checking.' Les smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners slightly. 'Dress warm pet, its bitter next to the coast.'

'Is it?' I said twisting my face playfully.

'You came here darling!' Cath chuckled at my face.

'Best decision I've made.' I beamed at her, as she through her arm around me cuddling me close.

'Aye pet it is.' She agreed kissing me on the head.

The morning came bright and somewhat sunny which surprised me more than anything else. I wore what I can only describe as warm clothes. My thick _Alexander Wang_ sweater came out of the cupboard; along with a pair of high waisted grey jeans, I teamed with a pair of _Adidas Superstars_ \- I dressed purely for comfort! My make-up I kept minimal; using a natural palette and only adding a little bit here and there- whilst I put my hair back in a super high, headache inducing pony tail that hung to my lower back. Felt confident and happy in myself, and when I looked in the mirror and puckered my lips for a selfie I didn't shy away from placing it on my social media.

Arthur came bang on ten thirty and by some miracle I was ready; with my bag in hand and my tight _Alexander Wang_ leather jacket slung over my arm.

'Wait pet!' Les called, as I shouted my byes; he came from the living room where him and Cath were beginning to paper.

'Here.' He said passing me a twenty.

'I…' I began.

'No, take it enjoy it my little princess.' His words brought tears to my eyes because that was what he'd called me as a child; and without a thought for my clothes I hugged my uncle tight kissing him quickly on the cheek and rushing from the house the twenty pushed into my hand before he could see the wetness in my eyes. Arthur was parked in the driveway, but his car was not alone a matching _Range Rover_ idled just outside my driveway. I boosted myself up into the passenger seat to see Arthur beaming happily at me, a smirk on his face.

'What?' I asked, cautious that I had something on me; or I'd forgotten something crucial.

'We match!' He laughed.

'What?'

'Clothes baby.'

And as I looked I noticed we were both wearing black sweaters, and his jeans too were grey (although not high waisted- thankfully!) and as he saw me looking he lifted his left foot from the floor to show me his foot which was also encased in an _Adidas Superstar_. I couldn't help the smirk, as I reached across and kissed him full on the lips.

'Ah I didn't want to be in this car!' Zak's voice from behind surprised me, as I moved quickly away from Arthur.; internally scolding myself for not realising we wouldn't be alone.

'Shut up Zak.' Arthur sighed, smiling in the rear-view mirror and turning on the engine, and exiting the drive way; as I looked behind I saw we were accompanied by Mason also.

'Hey cutie!' Mason said smiling, stretching forward to squeeze my shoulder in greeting as I beamed at him.

'Yeah, we got these two, just feel sorry for Harvey he has Shane and Ethan!'

'Aye only because you won't let anyone else drive these things!' Mason laughed.

'Yeah well mate I don't like you're driving!'

'You wound me!' Mason said with fake hurt, clutching at his chest.

'I know I do!' Arthur said smirking.

'Rochelle once tried to get him between the sheets by sneaking into his room and just lying in his bed naked waiting for him!' Zak laughed; the conversation had changed course and was now just them purely embarrassing each other; Arthur's story about Zak meant that Arthur was in for serious payback. 'He got into bed and literally screamed the place down when she launched herself at him!' He laughed, which made me laugh despite myself.

'Yes well at least I didn't try to come on to a girl for her to end up being a guy!' Arthur said, smiling widely.

'Oh, yeah I forgot about that!'

'What happened?' I asked,

'Big misunderstanding!' Zak said quickly, shooting both Arthur and Mason looks that plainly said shut up which only made me laugh harder.

'You do realise you're only making it worse by not telling me?' I laughed.

'Look what you've started?' Zak sighed.

'Hey you shouldn't have brought up the Rochelle story!'

The fair turned out to be somewhat better than I'd expected, the few thrilling rides were high enough to be seen from the parking lot and what was even better was the additional dodgems and other attractions. I jumped from the car landing solidly on my feet, immediately noticing the chill. Reaching for my jacket I felt the boys move away, towards the other car that was pulling in next to us.

'Hey let me.' He said from behind, as I reached from my jacket. Grabbing my jacket from the floor he held it out as I slipped both my arms in, relishing in the extra layer and the warmth that closed around me. As his fingers lingered on the collar of my jacket his arms came around me holding me tightly to his front, and making me feel utterly tiny and utterly protected- suppressing a shiver I brought my hands up to his lacing my fingers with his.

'Oh, come on you too!' Shane laughed, running over and grabbing me in a hug. 'Nice to see you cutie!'

'Yeah it's only been like a day!' Ethan added although he too came in for a hug.

'Got let her breathe!' Harvey chuckled from behind them, and despite myself when he brought me in for a tight hug I felt the shiver I had successfully suppressed in Arthur's company come alive again and this time I shivered despite myself unable to control the emption that railroaded me.

'Cold?' He asked, eyeing me.

'Freezing!' I said quickly, not quite lying as the coastal air was bitter.

'Well you're in for a day of it!' He laughed, walking away to talk to Mason as Arthur came be my side placing his arm around my shoulders and leading the way.

'Oh shit…' I breathed as the belts clicked into place and the cart started to move. 'Shit…shit…shit.' The ride was getting higher in the air, going slowly up a very steep incline; that was so far in the air I felt like I was flying.

'Ready baby?' He asked, placing a hand over mine where I was holding the little silver bars in a white knuckled grip.

'Not really…' I half laughed as the cart only went more steadily up the never-ending incline. I could see Harvey's head in front of me, as he and mason laughed profoundly at some joke.

'Well too late now!' He laughed loudly, so very free and boyish too what he was like at school.

'Yeah I…FUCK!' I screamed as the cart descended at something close to the speed of light and my stomach stayed planted at the top; it didn't let up going over steep descents, in loop-de-loops that made me feel as if I was stuck inside a snow-globe. I managed with some might to grab a hold of Arthur's hand tight in my own as we spun in what had to be at least half a dozen hoops. I could hear Mason's hoots of enjoyments as we peaked at the top of the final big dip.

'Fun, isn't it?' Harvey shouted as we sat suspended.

'Brilliant.' I agreed breathlessly as they laughed at me.

The ride felt like it slipped on the final descent, the motion gave me the same feeling I felt when I'd fell on ice and my feet acted somewhat like _Bambi's_ going each and every way but the way they needed to.

As the ride ended, and I took Arthur's hand as he jumped me up onto the platform I felt as light as air, and had to keep myself from swinging our joint hands because for some ridiculous reason I couldn't stop beaming- probably at the fact my heart hadn't beat it's way from my chest!

The day went on much the same, ride after ride but none as frightening as the one that started our day! By lunch I was happily at one with the day, the boys were all lovely making me laugh and constantly jibing jokes at Arthur's expense.

'Yeah it's all this should I text her…or does that make me needy?' Shane said in a voice that a perfect impression of Arthur. 'Seriously cutie its constantly.' He added as he took a boyish bite out of the subway he had in front of him.

'Yeah always pining after you, changed dude!' Mason added, making my cheeks bloom.

'Yeah well wouldn't you lot be too?' Arthur said somewhat proudly, to which the lads laughed sheepishly which only made me go even redder and concentrate on my food all the more.

'Thought so.' He said when he got no real response.

'So Annie?' I said looking at Shane, trying anything to take the attention away from me.

'Yeah?' He said brazenly, although I noticed the tips of his ears turn red.

'What you going to do about her? Everyone has noticed it, you've got no tact.'

'Hmm let me think…em nothing!' He said sharply.

'What do you mean?' I asked somewhat blunt, surprised at his shutdown.

'I don't really want to go there…' He muttered.

'What have I missed?' I asked, as I noticed the boys looking down or otherwise away from my face. 'Come on what have I missed? What's changed, cause yesterday you were still infatuated at lunch.'

'Tell her.' Harvey said softly.

'Why?'

'Because he said so.' Arthur said quietly, from where he lounged in his seat with his arm laced around the back of my chair.

'I…look she's cracking but I just…'

'Spit it out!' I said.

'I just don't want to be her first!' He spat, before turning a shade of red. For some reason, I burst into a fit of giggles that once started I couldn't seem to stop, which caused me not to only get funny looks off the boys but also off some neighbouring tables- who I noticed only flashed their eyes over quickly and at noticing the bulk of guys turned quickly back to their tables.

'This is all about sex?' I laughed, wiping at my eyes.

'Why is this so funny to you?' Mason asked, smirking at me.

'Because I was expecting something mean, and really it's just cause he has such a small ego.' I said softly, emphasising the small; which only made all the boys smirk and look in my general direction.

'Yep Shane and his smell ego…' Zak smirked, taking a bite of sandwich.

'It's got nothing to do with that!' Shane said sharply, making the smirking stop and Arthur sit forward in his chair.

'It's got nothing to do with that.' He said again in a more neutral tone.

'Then what is it then? You like yours used, second hand before you get them?' We sat in silence for a few minutes, no-one quite knowing what to do or say.

'I'll tell her then.' Harvey sighed. 'Shane is rough…'

'Rough?' I said, not whether to laugh.

'Let's says I've had to smooth out a couple of complaints.' Arthur added, looking at Shane with such an intensity.

'Lovely…' I breathed. 'temper issues in the bedroom…good job I'm not judgemental.'

'What?' Shane said looking at me from Arthur.

'Just stay away from her okay?' I said smiling at him.

'You're not surprised?'

'Nope.' I said popping the 'p'.

'I think you may just be perfect for us.' Ethan said, not looking me but looking directly at Arthur; I felt as if I was missing a very clear conversation.

 _I just wish I'd knew what he'd meant._


	33. Chapter 33

And that's how time went by, March turned into April and before I knew it I'd been with Arthur for over two months and things were good. We were the normal couple he'd wished for when we'd first went on that date to Durham. Aside for a few differences which included a job I couldn't understand, the staring off people even after all this time and probably more the boys and the social aspect. I never was a person who liked attention, I was happy enough with the small amount of friends I had but with Arthur my friend group became numerous but I wouldn't so much as call them friends- the girls now minus Rochelle were lapdogs, wanting attention and constantly trying to gain approval; and any other party guests just looked in my direction with either a cool smile or the quick nod I'd seen Arthur receive. Arthur met Aunt Cath and Uncle Les two weeks after we went to the fair, and to be fair they took to him well- Cath was putty in his very capable hands and well Les was just happy to see me smile. With all that my life was a smile of friends and family with only two sticky points.

One: Harvey was yet to admit to Arthur he was playing Troy and I'd given him songs to learn the weekend after the fair when he'd picked me up for one of the parties- worrisome it was as I didn't have a clue of Arthur's reaction and truth was I wasn't sure if Harvey was having seconds' thoughts- but that wasn't my most pressing sticky point.

Two: Sex. Although it was unmentioned between us, my insides were already telling me I was ready for something and I knew for a fact he was too- we were positioned on the edge of a sword and we had no choice but to step off and see our fate; we couldn't go on without doing it (no pun intended) because we were both pining for something more and fact was I was falling deeper and deeper for him.

Easter holidays came and went and as mid-April approached I went back to school with a good outlook, focusing on the here and now. I woke early that first Monday back, taking my time getting ready in front of the long mirror Les had put in my room the previous weekend. My room had got a revamp my walls papered two in a cute pink and cream flowered design and the other two in my glitzy, glamorous one I'd picked up with them in B&Q – it felt like home than ever because it was mine and yeah…I'd even bought a new bed and curtains and everything because a part of me knew that I was here for a long time and even better was I was welcome to stay because things here were amazing! With my hair up in a braided crown (something I'd taught myself off YouTube videos over Easter) and one final coat of mascara on my eyelashes I stood up in front of the mirror taking in my reflection and the time.

'Knock knock.' Auntie Cath, laughed at my door wandering in with a cup of tea in each hand; one she passed to me with a smile.

'Thanks!' I beamed at her, looking down to make sure my nightdress was decent- it was just.

'No problem Darl, it does look cracking in here; honestly you have a good eye!'

'Blame Mel, I had no time to be unfashionable!' I laughed at the expense of my stepmom.

'Well I think it's beautiful, look at that I told you you'd learn how!' She said gently touching my crown.

'It took me longer than an afternoon!' I laughed, remembering fondly my worst temper tantrum when I managed to significantly knot my hair at the back and Cath had to sit for over an hour picking it out.

'Yeah, I know the amount of knots I had to pick out of your hair, good job I don't have nails!' She laughed.

'I like being here you know.' I said softly, taking a sip of my tea. 'I thought I'd miss Dad and Mel but I don't…Cath is it ridiculous to think I've found my home?' I whispered, having more than reason for asking the question.

'Oh sweetheart.' She said with rather wet looking eyes. 'No it isn't ridiculous, the change in you since January has been off the charts, you smile so much now.'

'I'm accepted here, with Dad I trudged through but here people actually like me and…'

'Him?' She smiled.

'Well yeah but that's not what I was going for, you and Les it's like finally I have two parents who are there when I need them- like Dad was always working and Mel she was always doing something like even when Les is away he's still there…like if Dad was away on business I'd be lucky to get a call…' I say sipping my tea and looking at Cath. 'And yeah Arthur has made a difference because before him I was scared I was never going to find someone or trust someone Dad always drummed that into me…'

'Your dad made a mistake but it was positive one because we got you, if you think it's right go for it; me and Les we had problems but you my little one were like a breath of fresh air and now they aren't there anymore and I have never regretted being with Les- I'm not saying go off and get married but if your happy do what you need to and remember I'm always here so is Les if you need anything…and oh shit I'm late.' She said glancing to the clock on the wall. 'Right sweetie, Les left early this morning for the airport and I'm working late but you're out, right?'

'Yeah, I am I'll see you later okay?'

'Okay petal, I love you.'

'I love you too Aunt Cath.' I said as she waved her way out of my room and a smile that almost hurt came on my face.

I got dressed still smiling so much so I had to reapply lipstick to my lips as I'd somehow managed to lose it all. Dressed in a little black skirt with gold buttons down the front, thick woollen tights and a pink and creamed flowered shirt -the new design to my favourite orange and cream one, the latest gift from Mel- I smiled in the mirror enjoying the fact I positively glowed with happiness- with a glance at the clock, I pulled on my lace-up heeled boots and slid my arms into the new _Burberry_ mac, Dad had sent me over Easter. Skipping down the stair, I shoved my slim files under my arm, wedged the sheets for business and English in my satchel and grabbed my keys feeling my phone vibrate in my pocket as I locked up the house. Opening my phone as I sat in the driver's seat, turning on the heat against a brisk chill I found a message off Sam telling me he had a suit fitting and was going to be late meaning I was on my own today, the first time since in months. I drove to school getting there earlier than normal with my _Costa_ tea in hand, I'd been hoping for Sam's normality as I knew the lapdogs would be all over my new coat…

I walked into school; my satchel slung over my shoulder, the files wedged under my arm and my tea in hand. The brisk wind made my coat flap around at my calves and I felt people staring something that recently had become normality, apparently being fashionable at this school was gossip-worthy…. or maybe it was because of who I was according to rumour _fucking._ I walked with cool purpose, smiling only at those who caught my eye. The common room was quiet with only a few spattered groups and to my immense relief my girlies.

'Hey!' I called, twirling to show them my coat; which spun with me.

'Girl is hottt!' April said, elongating the word; and giving me an appreciative once over.

'The hair! I knew you'd get it right!' Fran smiled.

'I know the not stage wasn't fun, Cath honestly sat for like an hour at one point!' I laughed making the other two girls laugh.

'Where Sammy?'

'Suit fitting or something, so I was a one-woman karaoke.' I smirked at April who just raised her eyebrows at me.

'You okay Annie?' I said looking at her with concern, as she hadn't cracked a smile or spoken.

'It's the old boy problem.' April sighed, shaking her head in Annie's direction.

'Just because you have the emotional range of a…'

'Annie I love you, but the situation is yet to deserve a Harry Potter reference.' April said with a straight face which made me despite myself laugh out loud.

'What's happened like?' I said to Annie, knowing fully well that Shane was under a strict instruction to not give her false hope.

'He's just… I thought…but like on Friday he basically told me I had no chance…'

'He said that?' I spat, already angry at him.

'Just told me we weren't right and that I needed someone nice…or I don't know…and then I texted him on Sunday because I was just so confused still and he just told me he wasn't right for me or something…'

'Aww Annie, maybe he's right…' I said softly.

'But I really like him Kate, and for weeks I thought he liked me but for like over a month now he's blowing cold and I just don't know what I did wrong…' Her voice clouded as she swallowed a sob.

'Hey, hey, hey!' Dan said, before seeing Annie. 'Oh bae!' He said sitting and hugging her close; I noticed April twist her face at this and talk over their heads to Martin and Reece about an art project as they sat. I sat next to Fran my head busy analysing what Annie had said and whether I'd made a mistake making Shane stay clear of her. I wasn't under the impression she liked him as much, and to me Annie had never been the type who could be with someone as…strung as…

'The prick!' April breathed as she turned her head to the door.

As I turned my head I watched Arthur and Harvey come through the doors followed by Zak, Mason and Ethan and then behind them came Shane laughing with my new lapdogs, throwing them a flirty smile as they made their way over to us.

'Hey babe.' Arthur said wrapping his arms around me from behind, a pressing his lips briefly to mine.

'Hey.' I murmur against his lips, pressing mine to his quickly before sitting back throwing a wink at the others as they sat back and delved into conversations with Annie looking anywhere but at Shane.

'Miss Best there you are!' Mr Knowles voice came from the door gaining volume as he got closer. 'I would like to have both you and Harvey do voice checks.'

'Why Harvey?' Arthur asked before I could stop him.

'Well obviously he's Troy!'


	34. Chapter 34

The boy's laughter filled the air around us, as I felt Harvey's stare bore into me; I tried my best to ignore and look no-where but at Mr Knowles; knowing everyone was staring at us both.

'Is there a problem?' Mr Knowles said, looking at me with a face of concern.

'No, no.' I said with a voice that was octaves too high. 'Just a miscommunication.' I felt Arthur stir next to me and the air around us seemed to have frozen as if recognising the dangerous territory, we'd passed into.

'Good, good.' Mr Knowles said still eying the group, his eyes flicking between me and Harvey before settling on Arthur, with a look that told me he saw something he didn't like. 'If you need anything…' He said as his parting words, throwing a worried look over his shoulder as he walked out of the common room.

'This is a joke, right?' Arthur spat.

'Why should it be a joke? You said it yourself that he could sing!' Dan said cheerfully. 'And it will look great for uni as well.'

'I don't give a shit about his uni!' He hissed turning to Harvey, who said with a guarded look in his eyes. 'You're not a pathetic guy who plays a dumb part or sings like _fag,_ you're not going to do it!' He said with a voice that was as soft as silk but as lethal as a cobra.

'No.' I said before I even registered I'd spoken.

'No?'

'Kate just leave it…' Harvey said softly.

'No, I won't! I asked him because I don't want to be singing up there with some fucker I don't know- and who the fuck do you think you are telling him he can't do it? You're his keeper!' I spat, shaking away his arm.

The room around us was quiet with people leaving to get to class but our little group didn't move; frozen just watching and waiting.

'Kate mind your own business, this isn't about you!' He said looking around at the people still sitting in their seats.

'It is because I want to sing with him, especially now just to spite you because whoever you think you are, you don't control anyone in these walls! He wants uni, he needs to do more than be your pet!' I hissed at him, raising my hand in temper; stretching my fingertips to try and disperse the anger that was rising inside of me.

'Don't.' He said, gripping my wrist tight, his hand shooting out fast like a scorpion's sting and just as painful; I gasped at the shock and somewhat sharp pain the pressure he put on my wrist made- a burning pain that shot up my arm. He let go of my wrist after a second, and stood looking at me with a look in his eyes I couldn't place. 'Do what the fuck you want.' He spat and walked away, the boys followed behind with Harvey rushing after him, probably to do damage control. As they walked out I heard the whole group let out a big breath.

'Oh my god K!' Dan said coming to sit by me, as I sat as still as a statue my hand just limp in my lap.

'Are you alright?' April said kneeling in front of me. 'It isn't a soap, stop watching it!' She hissed at those still sitting in the common room.

'Fine… fine…' I said as the bell went signalling first lesson, April and Dan both looked around as if didn't want to go yet. 'Hey I've got class to, walk down together?' I said smiling what I think was a smile more fitting to _the Joker_ than to reassure.

I walked with the guys down to class, they even came the extra few doors down to drop me at my classroom where the boys minus Arthur and Harvey were already there.

'See you in English!' I called to Dan, as I wandered into the classroom that went silent upon my arrival. I took my seat in the corner, without meeting any of their eyes and turned on my computer; loading up my current assignment and settling into my task before Mr Phelps had even entered the classroom. I could feel them watching me, but I pretended I was to engrossed with the task at hand to pay them any notice- and kept my eyes firmly on the screen; adding the finishing touches to a distinction task for unit three. I knew the moment he stepped into the classroom; the boy's whispers and murmurs ceased, everyone just seemed to stop moving and I felt the whole dynamic of the room change- the awkward ignorance became purpose-filled. Their stares bored into me, like a tumbleweed that was clinging to my very consciousness- and it took every single speck of me to not look up and meet their eyes- I kept typing, looking nowhere but at the keyboard and computer screen as my wrist stung with the memory of pain. I felt him walking closer and heard Harvey pull out his chair and sit the only noise being that of Arthur's footsteps as he came closer; I saw his hand touch the back of the seat next to me and just as he moved to sit, I spoke.

'Don't even think about it.' I hissed through my teeth, not taking my eyes off the computer.

'Kate come on…don't…'

'No you don't.' I snapped, flinching despite myself as I saw his hand come near me.

'Kate… oh god…' he said with a clear note of shock in his voice.

'Just don't.' I repeated and to his good grace he didn't, he went back up the row of computers and took the one at the top, the one opposite Harvey.

I was internally shaking, I felt sick and confused. I knew he was fucked up but a part of me feared him, scared of what he was actually capable of. It was as I was thinking this Mr Phelps came into the classroom.

'Oh late again…sorry sorry.' He said as he dumped his briefcase on the table. 'Right from today a little off topic we're going to play some games, pairs if you will…oh I didn't think this through!' He chuckled.

'I'm fine by myself.' I said quickly.

'Oh no dear, we'll work it out; yes the boys will spilt into one team of three and one of two, leaving you and Arthur.' I mentally screamed, my wrist pulsed as if reminding me. 'Now Arthur if you want to move down or Kate move up.' I stayed frozen, as Arthur moved sitting in the seat I'd warned him off before; he stayed silent as Mr Phelps set the task of looking into marketing and the fact we present our findings on Monday; as he finished I looked up and saw Phelps looking at us all with a weird look on his face. 'All is okay? You lot seem quite.'

'Fine.' Shane laughed. 'Exam stress, cause now I have exams!' The boys laughed I could barely stop myself from screaming.

'Oh good, good well on you go.'

I sat in silence, as a chat broke out with the other boys; I finished the last sentence of my assignment and sent it to Phelps not wanting to even look at Arthur.

'Kate.' He tried but I couldn't look at him; with a deep breath, I pulled up a blank power-point and turned to him.

'Right so marketing, I'll just do it I'll email you a copy over the weekend.' I said stiffly, looking to his chest.

'No, Kate listen to me.' He whispered.

'No you listen to me, you don't just get to make it all okay!' I snapped as a knock came at the door and a little dot entered as Harvey opened the door stretching back in his chair.

'Em Sir…em Mr Reynolds need you this hour…year seven…em mock…'

'Oh the tests.' Mr Phelps said, looking at the little dot over the pile of paperwork on his desk. 'Right well, looks like I'll see you lot later.' He smiled he left the door behind the kid; the door shutting with a puff of air.

'Move.' I said as soon as Mr Phelps was gone.

'Kate, be fair.'

'No move now.'

'Kate, I'm fine with all that but…'

'You really think I'm as shallow as to be annoyed with you over that? You have no idea.'

'Then tell me!' He said with clear exasperation.

'You don't get to tell me what to do or even think okay but more than you dare touch me again like that!' I hissed, standing and walking away from him.

'Kate I didn't mean to…'

'Isn't that what they all say?'

'Well if had just told me!'

'What so you could tell him no, or you could be a dick about it?'

'Kate…'

'No you listen to me, I don't think you understand what you actually did; and what that means!' I hissed, standing in front of the smart board, tucking a fly-away piece of hair behind my ear.

'Do I not?'

'No you don't, because you got a shock before when I flinched but that's what happens when you get hurt by someone.'

'But I…'

'But you, I never meant to…it's all excuses-you want a normal relationship but on your terms, if you want that go and find one of them slags and you'll be fine but me I don't want any of this bullshit.'

'Kate don't do this…it was accident…I just…I have a lot and…' He said walking to me, leaving an arms distance between us.

'Don't make excuses, you hurt me to shut me up.'

'And what?'

'And I can't even look at you now.'

'Kate it was a mistake, do you not realise how much stress I'm under to be something I don't want to be.'

'Well looks that's failing.'

'I'm not my dad.' He spit.

'Well I'll to disagree, because if he treats your mum like a punchbag your exactly him!' I hissed.

'Don't.' He said with the same harshness as he did in the common room.

'What if I do? Are you going to act like Daddy and bash me till I agree?'

His body moved as fast as a cobra, and I saw nothing but white, a bright white light that was all too sharp but in contrast did nothing to dull the pain that exploded on my left cheek. My left side was burning, as if flames were licking at my skin. Tears pooled in my eyes and ran down my cheeks, I had no control of them and I didn't want to stop them. I used the smartboard to hold myself up, trying to right my centre of balance. All eyes were on me, the boys looked green and were all somewhat standing from their chairs; Harvey was frozen, his mouth a single clenched line and his fists were clenched tight against his sides.

'Don't you ever say that, ever!' Arthur growled at me, his words were like a second slap.

'Do you think I'd let you near me again? I want nothing to do with you! You're a sick and cruel bastard; I can't believe I gave you a shot!'

'You don't mean that, Kate come on…'

'Do I not? You never come near me again, I swear you're a disgusting, sadistic prick and the fact your pleading with me now shows just how fucked up you really are!' I cried, sinking to the floor holding my cheek as if to cradle it.

'Kate?'

'Just leave her mate.' Harvey said softly. It was silent for a few moments, and my breathing calmed and all that was left was a sickened feeling in the pit of my stomach.


	35. Chapter 35

A hand touched my arm, and I jumped looking up uncertainly.

'Hey, it's me…it's okay.' Harvey said, and without a thought I fell into his arms and cried- we were lucky no-one walked in. I noticed the classroom to be empty, just Shane at the door.

'Do I need to stay?' He asked from the door.

'No I got her.' Harvey said, giving him a quick look before Shane left and shut the door behind him. It was as if I was broken, I clung to Harvey wedging my head into his shoulder as he rubbed my back and hugged me close.

'It's okay, I got you.' He kept repeating with each stroke of my back till I looked up at him.

'I…'

'It's okay, come on let's get out of here.'

'What?'

'Well I don't think you want to see him, or do you?' He said his brow creasing.

'No!' I squeaked.

'Well move, we'll be back by lunch.'

He basically lifted me up and with an arm slung casually over my shoulder he made sure I stayed up, looking at my face his brow creased and I could see a glimmer of pain in the iris of his eye. I walked with him, keeping my head down trying to keep a low profile. He stopped beside my car, taking the keys from my coat pocket he threw my files and bag in the boot and went around to open the passenger side for me.

'You can't drive, you don't have insurance for this!' I sighed.

'We'll take our chances.' He said keeping the door open, I sat in the passenger's seat resting my head against the headrest and closing my eyes as I heard him get in the car. We didn't talk but when I stretched a shaking hand over to his he gripped it tight, keeping hold of me and without even knowing it holding me down to earth when I was ready fly a million miles away. Driving one handed I didn't even ask where we were going but kept my shut and tried to take myself away from the horrific turn today had taken.

'Hey.' He whispered, as the car came to a stop. I opened my eyes gingerly and noticed us to be outside a large town style house; in a nice neighbourhood, with blinds and curtains at the windows.

'Where are we?' I asked, still not letting go of his hand.

'My mums.'

'Your mum's?'

'Yeah, I just want her to check you over.' He said softly.

'But…'

'She won't say anything, trust me.'

And despite everything I did, and as I got out the car and walked up the gravelled pathway with Harvey at my side a very handsome woman came to the door; her eyes locked on Harvey's face- a massive smile on her face. He hugged his mother, and she hugged him back tightly.

'Oh and who's this?' She said spying me.

'My friend Kate, she walked into a door.' He said giving his mother a look. 'I was wondering if you check her out, I don't think there is anything wrong but I wouldn't want to miss anything.'

'Course son, come on in Darl I'll see you right.' Harvey ushered me into a beautiful house, all high ceilings and window seats. Vases of fresh roses sat on side tables, paintings adorned the walls; the whole place gave off the vibe of expense but the smell was that of a home. I sat in the big arm chair that was in front of the hugest mirror I'd ever seen; one look at my face told me I was right to wear waterproof makeup; my left cheek and under my eye were red, that puffy red when you know there will be a bruise. Harvey's mum prodded at my cheek, making me blink and look into a light; she worked with efficiency that would make her a brilliant nurse but all the same when she squeezed my shoulder and told me I'd be okay I understood that her true job was being a mother because she was as loving a mother as I'd ever seen. The quick looks in Harvey's direction, the way she smiled to make me feel warm and welcome; she was a mum more than she was ever a nurse.

'You two able to stay for tea?' She asked as she put away her little medical kit; Harvey's eyes flicked over to me and I smiled openly.

'Yeah if we have the time.'

'Yeah sure mam.' His mum went off into what I expect was the kitchen and Harvey sat just looking at me, the same look of pain marring his features.

'You trust me.' He said, it wasn't a question just a statement but I answered anyways.

'Yes, I do.'

'Why?' I took a long time to answer, I watched his face for a moment before I took a breath and without thinking or over analysing told him honestly.

'Because I don't think you like to see him hurt me and because I don't think you're as much alike as you make out.'

'So, you don't trust him?' He asked quickly but then shook his head. 'Stupid question.' He smirked. 'He's a character you know, I don't know why I'm defending him because even as a best friend I know how wrong that all was but with you he pretends everything is okay…he pretends it's all normal.'

'What does that mean?'

'It means the boy you know and the boy you saw today are the two different sides of him; these last few days have been tough on him and he hasn't showed you.'

'Tough how?'

'I wish I could tell you.' He breathed as his mother walked in holding a big tray; which held a tea pot, cups and a plate of iced cakes.

'Freshly made this morning.' She smiled, pointing to the cakes which Harvey grabbed.

'Will he ever learn manners?' She laughed, a girlish giggle as she smiled in his direction before offering me a cake.

'Thank you.' I smiled, accepting the frosted madeira cake as she poured out cups of tea; offering us milk and sugar. I sipped at my tea and ate the cake even going back for another as Harvey and his mum spoke in the general way only a parent and child can speak.

'I hope to see you again Kate.' She said, hugging me as we left. She waved while Harvey reversed the car and drove us back into school.

'My mum likes you.' He said, as the news came on the radio. 'She told me when you went to the bathroom.'

'She's lovely.' I said, good-naturedly as Harvey parked the car and we got out, I looked at my watch and noticed we were ten minutes early for lunch. We walked slowly and leisurely to the dining hall and took seats at the table; Harvey I think deliberately took the seat next to me and we sat passing general conversation.

'What did you mean, you wish you could tell me?' I asked as conversation lulled.

'Exactly that.'

'Sometimes I think life would be so much easier if I'd stayed in Barcelona.' I laughed sadly.

'Don't say that.' He whispered as the lunch crowd came in bringing with it Sam and Dan.

'Where were…what happened to your eye?' Dan asked, his expression shocked.

'Stupid door, I turned to grab something and it hit me in the face!' I laugh softly, going with the story Harvey fabricated at his mother's.

'You are such a clutz!' Sam laughed, coming to hug me from behind. 'Honestly a fucking door, now it means I'm going to have to hold them all open!'

'Yep from now on you and door aren't trusted!' Dan smiled tucking into his sandwich.

Everyone arrived, the girls couldn't help but laugh at the redness on my face and well Martin and Reece just laughed too. Harvey sat with us which was unusual, he laughed with my friends and went with Sam up to the lunch counter, buying cookies for the table and me a tea with plenty of sugar. Chat was easy with them no-one mention that morning dispute and no-one even cast a second glance at the fact Harvey was with us instead of Arthur, Dan grilled Harvey on his plans for University- reminding him that the next day was the open day for the local university, something I'd forgotten.

'Oh shit I forgot about that.' I gushed.

'Well we're all going.' Dan said quickly, putting on his teaching voice.

'Looks like we're all going.' Harvey said softly, I merely smiled at him but his hand under the pretence of putting his wallet away squeezed my thigh softly in reassurance. It was as Dan was getting up the details on his IPad they walked in; all the boys looked at me, but Arthur only had eyes for Harvey who looked back as if exchanging a message. Looking at Arthur I was beyond reproach, I felt sick but angry sick because when you took it all away I wasn't angry at what he had done I was angry as too why- in my head the reason behind an action is more important than the action itself. He didn't even look at me, just sat at the top of the table; Harvey went back to talking to Dan and even took notes on what was being discussed when.

'So we'll go to the ten thirty marketing?' Harvey smiled at me.

'Yeah sure.' I smiled, sipping my tea.

'Honestly a bang on the head and she's as quiet as a mouse; seriously stay away from doors!' April chuckled. 'I want my lady back! Sorry Arthur!' People laughed and I smiled but inside I was breaking because how was I to deal with the shit storm.

'I don't mind sharing.' Arthur smiled at April, which only made me want to puke. I stood abruptly and walked out the door heading to the bathroom, to escape. Locking myself away in a cubical, I sat on the toilet seat gasping for breath and feeling beyond nauseated. My heart was pounding like a drum in my chest and I was feeling sweat bead at the back of my neck.

'Catherine?' I heard the voice which I recognised but couldn't place with a face.

'Yes.'

'Harvey is waiting outside for you.'

'Thanks.'

'Are you okay?'

'I'm…fine.' I said as I unlocked the door and looked up at…Rochelle. 'Oh…it's you.'

'Yeah, Harvey is like having a litter out there I'd go if I was you.'

'Right.' I smiled as I walked out the toilets and saw Harvey leaning against the radiator with an antsy expression on his face.

'You okay?' He said as he came up to me, resting a hand on my arm.

'No.' I answered honestly.

'What do you want me to do?' He asked with obvious willingness in his eyes.

'Nothing, just be there.' I smiled and felt despite myself that little flutter inside of me when he smiled back.

I walked back into the hall with Harvey at my heels, Arthur met my gaze and I just gazed right back not giving him anything more. I sat and I laughed with my friends with Harvey next to me, I felt safe…

'Come on Kate.' Sam said as the bell rung out, and people started dispersing to lessons.

 _Shit Religion._ The words raced through my head but I couldn't show it too Sam or the others so I smiled brightly and linked my arm through Sam's and with one last lingering look at Harvey I set off hoping with everything in me that Arthur would have the decency to not turn up


	36. Chapter 36

I took my seat, and hoped with everything in me that he wouldn't turn up and that he too was pained by what had happened, or that hopefully Harvey had spoken to him and advised him against it. I got my book out of my bag and turned to the fresh sheet, putting the date in the top margin- tapping my pencil nervously against the desk. My heart was like a train in my chest, and I was trying to remind myself it wasn't going to burst out my ribcage and dance around me, something I very much thought it might do. My phone buzzed in bag, and in my hurry to grab it I managed to make my bag fall to the floor and scatter some of my possession, I picked them up feeling my cheeks flame and checked my phone, noticing a message from Cath:

 _*Got an early finish! Denise and Charlie coming around tonight! You in? *_

I let out a mass sigh of relief, I didn't have to make an excuse for me not going out, I smiled and wrote back yes; not yet telling her about the eye, hoping she'd just put it down to my general clumsiness. With a lightened mood, I looked back to the front of the class, waiting for the lecture to start- Irenaeus was and could only be taught in lecture form. I found myself doodling in the corner of my page, watching out the window the soft breeze playing at the pale grass and the little heads of daisies pushing through- so dazed in my thoughts I didn't hear the door open, nor did I hear him take his seat; I was only alerted to his arrival by his voice coming from right beside me, making me jump back.

'Kate.' His words took me back those few hours, before all the shit; when we were laughing and happy and I was still in a brilliant mood and happy to show off my mac. I ignored him, kept facing the window even though I could feel sweat beading on my neck and a weirdly cold sensation making its way in my throat.

'Kate please.' He sounded different, his voice not as husky and rough but more soft and apprehensive- the way he'd been with me when we were alone. Something in me broke and I turned slightly, his eyes never left mine at first I was unsure as to why but fact was he was staring at my eye; staring at the colour of it.

'What Arthur?' I said, sounding a lot calmer than I was inside.

'Your right.'

'Come again?'

'What you said to me, I am that but I don't want to be…'

'Find a therapist, or someone who actually gives a shit.'

'Kate don't.'

'No, you don't.' I hissed. 'You don't get to erase this, at least not with me.'

'I wasn't…'

'And if you don't get it, we're through.' I interrupted, turning to look at the front of the classroom, feeling awful with myself.

'Please don't…'

'I bet that's what mummy says to daddy!' I hissed at him, turning to look at him full in the face. His reaction to my words was as if I had physically struck him. He eyed me with a cold apprehension.

'Don't go there.' He said softly, a definite threat in his words. I kept staring at him, hoping to replicate the cold look I'd seen him give, then after a few too many uncomfortable seconds passed; I swallowed hard and spoke.

'You forget one thing, I'm not yours to dictate.' I let that settle in the air between us, the word dictate had an obvious effect.

'What about business?' He asked in a totally different voice. I turned my head to the front of the room and shrugged my shoulders, feeling bile rise in my throat; I swallowed quickly, even though I felt like throwing up as I saw him lean forward so his breath tickled the hair on my arms. 'That's it? A shrug of the shoulders.'

'You work it Arthur, you present it because I'm telling you stay the fuck away from me; don't talk to me because you want to know the truth…'

'What's that?'

I didn't answer, afraid of what my words may result in. I sat in silence watching the teacher and taking a pitiful amount of notes as my heart wasn't in it, in fact my heart was breaking into a million little pieces. The class went by so slow, I could find it in me to listen fully and so by the time bell called the end of class my mind was in over drive.

'What's the truth?' He asked as he stood, and looked at me through his eyelashes, I shook my head and turned pointedly to the window; I almost screamed as he touched my shoulder. I spun around quickly, feeling the colour leach from my face.

'Don't. Touch. Me.' I said through my teeth and then taking the final piece of my courage I look at him and through my own lashes I stared up at him. 'The truth, you really want to know?'

'Yes.' He said so softly, it was almost inaudible.

'You scare me.' I said almost as soft as he spoke. His reaction was instantaneous, it was like I'd shocked him- he looked pained and he opened mouth multiple times but the words most of obviously died on his tongue. I stepped around him and linked my arm through Sam's, and walked out my head help high even though I heard lots of murmurs about me, float over and around me like water I was plodding through. I kept such a tight grip on Sam and my car had never been such a safe haven when I final sat in the driver's seat and breathed a sigh of relief knowing I could leave the crazy for a couple of days. Sam seemed weirdly obtuse as he questioned me on the way home, asking what was going on between me and Arthur and didn't let the question drop even though he could see my obvious unease. Dropping him off for the first time was a relief and as I drove home, I was stricken as to how I would act in front of Cath because after everything a small part of me wanted to cry in her arms and tell her everything but something inside of me was telling me that was a very bad idea. So instead, I took the powder compact from my back as I pulled into the drive and looked into the mirror for the first time since the toilets, it was worse. What had been red was now turning that colour which meant bruising, and substantial bruising at that; and even the powder did make much hedge way in covering the worst. Under my eye was swollen but I was lucky that my cheek hadn't too and instead just looked like a ginormous bruise. I walked into the house and heard the radio on in the kitchen, and Cath singing along to a song I vaguely recalled as being from Abba. Thinking it best to just be upfront with her, I wandered into the kitchen saying a bright hello as I sat at the kitchen table.

'Alright pet? Cuppa?'

'Yeah great.' I said as she poured me a cup, it was only as she turned to put them on the table she squeaked in alarm, putting the cups rather harshly on the table top.

'What have you done?' She said, her voice all high and weird.

'Walked into a door.' I sighed, picking up my tea and trying to act nonchalant.

'A door?' She exclaimed in disbelief.

'Those big security ones.' I sighed again.

'Deary me. that looks sore.'

'It really isn't.' And that wasn't lie, my heart was hurting much more than my eye and face.

'Bloody hell, you gonna have to watch what you doing.'

'I know, it hurt like crazy!' I say laughing somewhat sadly. She laughed at that and sat down, still looking weirdly at it but not in an accusatory way but in a caring one.

Charlie like Cath couldn't stop looking at my eye, but the look he gave didn't seem purely caring, and as much as I was flattered I didn't think it was a good thing that the look in his eyes looked similar to that Arthur had given me and the fact he seemed to find it attractive my face in black and blue didn't bode well with me and when they left I gave an audible sigh of relief.

'Aunt Cath?' I said softly, as I picked up the pizza boxes from the floor and followed her into the kitchen.

'Yes hinny?'

'You off tomorrow?'

'Yes, why I thought you had plans?'

'Change of plan, I was just wondering if you wanted to do something…but if you've made plans its fine.'

'No, no I'm free, what were you thinking? Because I really fancy some retail therapy.'

'You read my mind!' I laughed, hugging my aunt pizza boxes and all.

My phone stayed in my bedside table draw all weekend, I'd put it in on Friday night when I'd went to change before Denise and Charlie had come and for the entire weekend I kept it locked away. I used the IPad to Facetime Dad and Mel, who looked blissfully happy and were in stitches at the fact I'd bruised myself with a door. Saturday was bliss, Aunt Cath was the perfect therapy and being with her was like finally being able to close my eyes to all the outside noise. I snagged the bill in the restaurant we ate in before she had a choice, and despite her disapproval it felt good doing something for her, after all she had become my aunt, my mother and a best friend. Shopping with her was easy, and just laughing together helped to erase the heartache I was feeling; because I was somewhat heart broken by the whole turn of events; his actions were so out of line but upon looking back I couldn't begin to forgive myself for the cruel things I'd said and how I'd taunted him more than once about his Mother and Father's relationship. The bruising on my had darkened and by the time Monday rolled around it wasn't just dark it was a mix of purple and blue and still painfully red round the edges. I tried a whole array of make-up trying to cover it; even the new _younique_ make-up I bought on the Saturday did nothing to cover the darkness and in fact only covered the red and made it look a million times once. Wincing as I put a coat of mascara on, I lay off the eye palettes and just applied my brows and contour. I kept my hair down, curling it into lots of small curls that made my already long and thick hair even bigger and with hope I thought that maybe that might keep people's eyes off my eye. I dressed in my typical jeans and teamed it with an over the shoulder top I'd picked up in _Topshop,_ my mood drew me to my _Airmax_ and with a quick look on the mirror I picked up my _Opening Ceremony_ hooded jacket and left the house, taking my phone out of the draw and turning it on, for the first time in three days. I put it in my pocket as I went about the house, Cath already at work.

Picking up Sam was an experience as he whistled at my eye appreciatively.

'Nice.'

'I know, nothing will cover it!'

'My treat this morning, you need it.' He laughed and I laughed too even though my stomach was home to a million butterflies.

I pulled into the school parking lot, and took a rather deep breath feeling sick to the pit of my stomach.

'Ready?' Sam said smiling at me.

'Here goes nothing.'

I stepped out the car and snatched my bag from the back seat, throwing it over my shoulder and snatching out the oversized sunglasses I's wedged in.

'Good idea.' Sam said as he linked his arm through mine and we walked into school. I kept the glasses on, all the way to the common room so that even though I got some weird looks, the worst of the bruising was covered. It was as I sat down with my friends I removed the glasses, and folded them into my lap as I heard a series of gasps, and felt every pair of eyes on me.

'Woah.' Martin said, staring at me.

'Seriously you and door!' Dan laughed loudly, which set us all off and by the time the giggles subsided I felt a million times better and one of April's hugs made the day shine a little brighter too. We spoke about everything but the elephant in the room, who never showed in home room.

I kind of wanted him to show up, wanted him to see me when I was around my friends- the ridiculous part of me wanted to apologise for what I'd said. That was what I really wanted to do, because his face had said it all. His biggest fear was turning into his father and I'd told him that his biggest fear was becoming a reality. With a feeling like no other inside of me, I walked down to business and walked into the already full class. The boys and Arthur were in their seats but they all stopped as I stepped into the room. I could feel their eyes digging into me from all angles, all focused on my face. I walked to my seat not looking at any of them, I could feel tears building in my eyes and the pressure hurt the bruises on my face.

'Prepare the presentation.' Mr Phelps said sticking his head around the corner seconds after I took my seat. 'Tomorrow I will be back, stupid gradings.' He said with a smile and shut the door. The air in the room was heavy and the tension could have been cut with a knife. The hate I felt for Mr Phelps was huge, because for the hour I was stuck in the room. Pulling my phone from my bag, I flicked through my social media but nothing grabbed my attention so putting that aside I turned on my computer; the classroom deadly quiet, so much so every key I pressed sounded as loud as the school bell.

'This is your copy.' His voice came up from his seat and a poly-pocket came sliding up the floor. I picked it up curious and noticed the title on the front, my eyes widened in surprise that he'd done the task. I flicked through the PowerPoint, my surprise growing with each page I flipped; he'd actually done it. More than anything that made me pause for thought, I was beyond surprised that he had done the task, I hasn't thought he would have but in everything it had been the last thing on my mind.

'I'll present it, just don't him to think you didn't do anything.'

I didn't answer and just busied myself with rummaging in my bag for my memory stick, he didn't press but the consideration made me feel like I'd not been totally blind when I thought I'd saw something better in him.

That day I also went and saw Mr Knowles and gave him the news that I wasn't going to be playing Gabriella, after everything the fun was gone; I went after lunch a little late for religion but I thought it better that way then I had the entire night to work out how I was going to explain it to the girls. The week went by and apart from them being angry about the play, it flowed. Arthur and I didn't talk nor did me and any of the boys really. Arthur gave the presentation in business as I faked a sore throat and after that I worked with my headphones in, keeping to the work in front of me. Harvey too said no about the performance and so I watch posters for sign ups go up on wall but I didn't feel sad just empty because in a way I was really alone. That week went to the next and Easter break was everything I needed and more, the whole two weeks I revised and come the first Monday back I was ready for serious school and ready for everything that was to come…at least I thought. My black eye was gone, a distant memory that had faded in the first week of the holidays; Les came back for Easter but again went off to work some highly-paid job in Germany. I dressed comfortable, throwing on a V-neck t-shirt and a pair of black jeans with just a bomber jacket became the weather was finally beginning to brighten. I picked up the permission slip Cath had signed for the theme park trip and with a somewhat resigned feeling inside I went to pick up Sam. His whole topic of conversation revolved around this girl from his work, something that surprisingly had me with mixed emotions, something I didn't tell him in fear of giving him the wrong impression- I couldn't explain the whirlwind of emotion myself, let alone explaining it to Sam. So, with that too I went into school, where I handed in my slip with Sam and went up to common room. Talk was loud, like always after a holiday and everyone greeted me with big smiles, which I returned as best as I could. I was somewhat still distant and just empty.

I missed him, badly.

And even though I felt sick about it, I felt like giving up on him was a mistake...


	37. Chapter 37

I sat in the common room with my little group of friends, just thinking; side tracked from the conversation by the wayward path of my internal dilemma and the fact I couldn't decide whether or not my thoughts were that of sanity or not. So by the time business came around, I was like a cat on hot bricks and sort of bounced my way into the lesson, the heels of my shoes clicking on the floor. I was first there and as I took my seat, I nervously tapped my nails on the wooden desk watching the door. I hadn't seen Arthur in two whole weeks and hadn't spoken to him since that Friday where everything went wrong I think the separation had done me good because I'd realised what I'd done, and as much as I hated what he had done to me- I couldn't stop thinking about him and although I'd admitted it to no-one I'd missed him. I couldn't rid myself of the regret that filled me up as I thought of the last words I'd said to him, the fact I'd told him he scared me, made me feel so much worse because in the moment the words were true…or somewhat so.

They walked into the classroom the same way they had on my very first day, very much in control of their swagger and appearance; but unlike that day I noticed the way Shane smiled rather crookedly, how Zak would always have his hands in his pockets. I watched them walk in and my eyes settled on Harvey's, settled on the steady gaze that saved me- he smiled as he sat down but did nothing more which only strengthened my inner feeling of isolation.

He didn't appear, even as the bell rung to signal the start of class he didn't show; by the end of class he still hadn't shown. Religion was the same. Tuesday followed suit, another no show. Wednesday was same, all the boys but the ringleader. By Thursday I was suspicious of why he wasn't there, worried I'd forced him out, as the week progressed Arthur's empty seat had become more and more prominent and I don't whether I imagined it but the boys looked more and more strained. On Friday I had my first exam English, and I felt like it was a breeze. I loved the booked, and the chapter chosen and when I came out of the hall I was on cloud nine. Even the lecture in Religion didn't bore me too much, but the empty seat next to me made me feel uneasy.

Monday rolled around, and I was just in a bubble. My next exam was Religion and it was to take place on Wednesday. I dressed whilst staring at a text book, pulling my hair up into a huge bun with lots of braids and curls around my face, made my Monday a little more bearable. And I even took the time to put on a full face of make-up, whilst reciting Plato's cave to my mirror reflection. A pair of jeans and an off the shoulder top made me feel all summery and ready to have a day with my friends. I was whistling as I picked up Sam in the car, and as we walked into school we laughed and danced something about the sun made a whole new me appear.

I sat in business, tapping my heeled foot against the metal foot of the desk to the rhythm of my new favourite song that I hummed under my breath. I turned on the computer ready to set about the work Mr Phelps had left for the next three days owing to the fact he was a younger year's tutor and they were away for the end of year adventure trip. Alone in the classroom I put my iPhone music on loud and sung along to the song as I typed away at the essay for a distinction in unit three. Just as the chorus was getting good the door banged open sharply, making me jump and look up. Coming through the door was the boys and…Arthur.

'What the fuck?' I whispered as he turned in my direction. He was worse than the first time I saw him battered, his face was just darkened with bruising, a cut crossed his head and his lip was about twice the size it was normally. He looked beaten and battered…and the look in his eyes told me everything.

'Maybe you should go to the library?' Shane said softly, as he went round to take his seat and Arthur lowered himself with a grunt into his chair.

'Yeah, not going to happen.' I said turning in my chair to face Arthur. 'Right, are you okay?'

He laughed low and husky, and looked up through blackened eyes at me, and I didn't feel any fear all I felt was the need to make sure he was well.

'What a question Kate.'

'Well are you?'

'Yeah…' He said as he twisted and turned to look me; I noticed his lip had popped at the corner and a thin stream of blood ran down his chin.

'Yeah well I beg to differ.' I rummaged in my bag coming up with a pack of tissues, I walked over to him with measured steps and took out one the tissues. He watched my every move, but didn't lift a finger to stop me as I dabbed at the blood on his chin, and wiped away the stain it left; passing him a fresh one to hold against his lip.

'Right what else is hurt?' I asked, as if this was normality.

'Kate I'm fine.'

'Bullshit. Tell me.'

'A couple of broken ribs, and a shit tonne of bruises and cuts.' He said softly not taking his eyes off me. 'Kate, it isn't your worry, I get that.' He said taking the bloodied tissue off his lip.

'Arthur…' I said softly, the idea of work a distant one; as I stretched out a hand to touch his.

'Kate, don't I know you don't want to do that.' He murmured, but his eyes didn't move from mine.

'I…'

'I am sorry Kate, really sorry…' His voice was steady but where my hand touch his I noticed the slight shake.

'Thank you.' I whispered, knowing it was my turn. 'I don't condone what you did but I'm sorry too; I goaded you with your parents and when you snapped…'

'I should never…'

'I know that but neither should I, I should have realised it wasn't right to say those things.' I said looking away.

'Hey, none of this is your fault…Kate.' He said when I still didn't look at him, I heard him move and with his other hand I felt him push my face gently so I was looking at him, my vision was somewhat blurred and even as I blinked rapidly I felt a cascade of tears building.

'Jesus…'

'It's fine…' I said but my voice was thick with tears and I pulled away turning to walk back to my seat; as I turned my back the tears fell; I wiped frantically at my face but as I wiped away one tear another two took its place- it was like I'd found a dam. I sat in my chair and didn't look anywhere but my lap.

'Kate…' His voice only made the tears come on more. 'Guys go and get some tea…' He said softly. I heard them move, heard them get up and leave and the door clicking shut.

'Kate talk to me, please don't cry; I'm sorry I hurt you…I really am.' I couldn't speak, could find any words that wouldn't make me cry harder because I had no idea why I was crying but it was the release I hadn't been able to find since that day. I heard him groan as he moved, and heard the soft tread of his feet on the carpet as he moved closer to me.

'Kate…Kate?' He said, this time touching my arm gently. 'Tell me what to do.' He said, his voice sad, and panicked and pleading with me to let him make it all better and something in that broke me and without a thought I threw myself into his arms and began to sob into his chest; and his arms after a second's hesitation came around me and held me as he rested his head on mine and tried to sooth me.

'What is it? What do you want?' He asked as I cried into his chest.

'Kate tell me, what is it you want? I'll make it happen!'

It took what felt like a long time for me to stop crying, long enough that he eased himself into a chair and held me to chest as I sat in his lap; I knew I was causing him some sort of physical pain but he didn't let go and neither did I- and final my tears dried up and I just hiccupped back sobs; but I didn't move from his lap- I rested my head over his heart and listened to the regular beats.

'What is this?' He asked.

'Hmm?' I said, the first thing I'd said since the sobbing began.

'What was all that about K?'

'Honestly?'

'Yes honestly.'

'I…oh god Arthur…' I stumbled over my words.

'Tell me.' He said a voice full of desperation.

I didn't speak, I couldn't find the words, the right ones that would explain it right.

'Kate last time we spoke properly you told me you were scared of me…'

'I didn't mean it!'

'What?'

'I didn't mean it.' I sighed. 'Not a word of it, I was just…'

'Catherine, you have a right to be scared of me.'

'But I'm not because…' I swallowed hard and tried again. 'Because I…I still…'

'Catherine don't say it, if you have any doubt because despite what everyone may think I couldn't take it if this is to hurt me.'

He knew before I'd even got my tongue around the words, and he was warning me and in those words, I heard what I'd saw inside of him. Lifting my head from his chest, I looked into his eyes and saw not the bruises but the sweetness and care…

'Arthur I still love you.' I said softly, quickly looking down.

'After everything?'

'Because of everything.' I corrected.

'How?' He said so very quietly. 'How can you after what I did?'

'Because…' He looked away from me and it was my turn to take his chin between my fingers and make him look at me. 'Listen to me, I can still love you because what you did although wrong showed me how much you can care, your face after you did it told me how sorry you were, when I told you I was scared of you your reaction made me know that you cared about me and mostly the fact you haven't pushed me and accepted my decision shows you respect me.' I said still looking into his face. 'Oh, and the fact that last week when you weren't here I was that worried about you I nearly had a litter of kittens!' I smiled which made him laugh.

'You'll never know how sorry I am.' He murmured lowering his forehead to mine. 'I won't ever hurt you again…'

'I know.' I whispered and because there was nothing else to say I pressed my lips against his for the first time in weeks, the gesture would have been romantic if it hadn't of been for the fact his lip began to bleed again, making him wince.


	38. Chapter 38

That night we went out, straight from school. He picked me up as I parked my car in the drive of home and he drove a little way down to the beach I'd been to with the guys when I'd first came to Newcastle. All day at school he hadn't been near me, even in Religion there had been a wall between us and I was hyper aware as to why and had agreed to going out with him purely so he could tell me whatever it was that burning to be spoken on the tip of his tongue. He didn't really speak as we drove and there wasn't as much an atmosphere as a timer that was ticking down to a moment, that even from the set look in his face told me it was a crucial one. The beach was cooler than I'd expected and as he walked me down to a restaurant that looked out over the battering waves, I could feel the moment getting closer and closer; it was like I could taste the waves of nerves coming off him. We got a stream of weirds looks as people took in his appearance and we were seated in a booth attached to the window, in an insulated little corner- that under any other circumstance would have been romantic but from the stream of tension coming off him the corner gave us much needed privacy. The waiter took our drink orders and returned with them as we sat in silence with him staring plainly out the window after he gave the server our food orders- the server left and he still didn't look at me, didn't look away from the sea.

'Arthur what is it?' I asked, fiddling with the straw in my drink as I felt the onset of nerves bubbling in my stomach.

'I'm nervous Kate, and I'm never like this with anyone but when you told me you were scared…'

'I did that only because I knew of nothing else to say.'

'But in that moment, you were scared of me, right?' He still didn't look at me, and I knew I shouldn't lie to him.

'In the moment.' I said gently.

'Thank you.' He breathed.

'What for?'

'For not lying to me.'

'I think we're past that.' I murmured softly. We were quiet for a few moments, our breathing the only sound. For a few moments, I didn't believe he was going to speak, and that we were going to sit in silence for the rest of the meal.

'You were right about my dad.' He said quickly, as if he didn't actually want to admit it. 'He and my mum…'

'I'd guessed as much.'

'See the thing is as a kid, he'd do it to us too, me and Luke; just so we knew our place; I always got it because I'd always make sure Luke didn't- I think dad liked that, liked the fact I'd take his punch…and becoming his favourite meant I could keep Luke safe- and he didn't have to deal with all the shit, and doesn't have all this to.' He said waving his hand over his face. 'Anyway, when I…when I…'

'When that happened.' I posed.

'Yeah well I saw him…I saw my dad when he goes at my mam… I saw the fear in her face on yours and…'

The food arrived, stopping his monologue with a full stop. As the mountain of food came to table and we ate, only a few words passed between us and I couldn't help but compare it to when we'd eaten together that very first time and we couldn't stop talking and laughing. As the meal finished and to my disagreement he paid, he stood making me look.

'Fancy a walk along the beach?' He said softly.

'Sure.' I said standing, and we walked down to the beach and sat on the rocks that acted as a bench way around the sandy shores.

'Bet this is different from home?' He smiled.

'Less butt cracks.' I smirked, which made him chuckle and hold onto his side. 'Sorry.' I giggled.

'Shouldn't be so funny, bet it was nicer at home.' He said leaving the question blatantly open to any response and I took the chance because in my heart I knew I wasn't going to get another one.

'Home was okay…but here is home…'

'Kate, you don't have to…'

'Like I would say it only for you! Here is where I'm accepted, and not stared at or made to fit in to a weird life that has no flow; here I have friends and a family.'

'But your dad and his wife?'

'Are lovely but here is normal, like I have Les and Cath who love me but also accept who I am- they don't try and direct me and it's just normal.'

He didn't reply and sat looking at me, so much so I felt a blush form in my cheeks.

'Why you staring at me?'

'Because your pretty incredible.'

It was my turn to not answer and just smile out at the sea.

'What I was saying in the restaurant, I saw how scared you were; Harvey told me how you cried and all I can do or say is that I'm sorry and it doesn't even feel enough.'

'What are you saying?' I said looking at him, watching the bruises on his face twist as he furrowed his brow in what looked like pain.

'I love you and I know it is pathetic and I have no right to love you but I do, and these few weeks have been awful because as much as I want to let you find someone and be normal, I can't imagine not wanting you because you're everything that is good and I'm just corrupted…'

'You're not corrupted.' I interrupted.

'Well I'm not good, and if you want me to leave you alone I'll leave you alone and I won't bother you but…'

'Arthur, do you really think I would be here if I wanted you to leave me alone?'

'I hope not.'

'You're an idiot, and you've made a mistake; yes, a huge mistake but all the same I missed you and I love you too.'

His hand grabbed mine like it was clutching a life raft, and I gripped it with equal fever; bringing my spare hand up to touch the purpling bruising.

'You'll give me a second chance?' He asked softly, so quietly I almost struggled to hear.

'A second chance Mr Cuthbertson.'

Our hands broke apart and his arms wrapped around me holding me close.

'I don't deserve this…' He mumbled.

'Well I think you do.' I said looking up at him and holding his stare. 'We always said you were fucked up, fifty shades remember?' I smiled at him, raising my hand to cup his chin. His nod was almost just a spasm as fear flickered into his eyes. 'Well I never said I was going to give up on you, and I'm not. You mean too much to me, I will find the good inside of you; I promise you I will.'

And to my greatest horror and astonishment a tear rolled down his cheek, followed by a flurry of others.

'Why you crying?' I said gently, wiping away the tear tracks with my index finger.

'Because this all feels a little like it shouldn't be…'

'And why's that?'

'Because I'm not worth it…and I should be strong and let you go.

'And what would that achieve but us both being unhappy? And you are worth it, to me you are...'

And for the second time that day our lips met, his hesitant and soft but all the same he was there; my broken, bruised boy was there and I was going to prove to him he was worthy; I was going to put him back together.

'So you took him back?' Harvey said to me as I sat down in lunch having just survived a rather boring religion exam. It was the first time he'd been anywhere near alone with me since that day…

'Yes.' I kept my answer short, not wanting to explain why.

'I'm glad you have, he was a wreck…' He sighed sitting back as Arthur came over carrying a tray with a tea on it, and two plates of pasta.

'You two are just so cute!' April said, I giggled and looked into my lap as Arthur kissed my temple. As I looked up I couldn't help but notice the look Annie was giving Shane and the equally strained look he was passing back. As I forked some pasta into my mouth, I noticed Annie shake her head and Shane run his hands roughly through his hair. As I flicked my eyes away I noticed Harvey alike was watching the exchange and we shared a look which spoke volume.

'So what are you packing for the theme park?' Fran said, but then quickly revised. 'Shit with that when we shopping for outfits?'

'You are joking between you, you could probably clothe a small country!' Martin laughed.

'No that's just Kate!' Arthur said, laughing I playfully elbowed him in the ribs to which he hissed in pain but covered it with a good-natured laugh.

'Shit sorry.' I whispered as Fran and April discussed good shopping days.

'No worries baby.' He said though I could see the obvious pain in his face, and his hand was held to his ribs.

'How about it Kate?' April said, as I gave Arthur a pointed look.

'How about what?'

'I knew she wasn't listening!' Fran laughed.

'Shopping this weekend? We go next week so this is the only chance.'

'Oh…em…I have plans.' I smiled sheepishly.

'Oh.' April smirked, to which Dan shook his head playfully at her.

'And if I'm honest I don't think I need any more clothes…' I laughed.

'Where you going?' April prodded.

'Camping with us.' Zak said.

'We didn't really give her a choice!' Mason added smirking.

'Yeah he wasn't going to go without her so…'

'I knew you didn't want to go!' Arthur laughed, sending the boys a pointed look.

'Well I'm going now! I've bought a proper jacket and everything!'

'You haven't?'

'I have! Its bright pink!'

'And this is why we don't take girls!' Mason groaned.

'What? I love it!' I complained playfully.

'Please tell me you haven't bought a tent to match?' Ethan said in fake horror.

'Do I need to buy a tent?'

'No, you don't!' Arthur said, smirking at me as the boys laughed. 'But you do have boots for camping, like hiking boots?'

'Yep, I got them last night me and Cath went.'

'They aren't pink too, are they?' Harvey laughed.

'No, they over the knee and lace up ones, apparently, they're warmer.'

'Over the knee?' Arthur smirked.

'Yes, they are skin tight and over the knee.' I said, spearing some pasta on the fork.

'I'm liking the sound of this trip more and more!' Mason said his lips curving into a smile.

'Same here.' Zak chuckled, as I shook my head and laughed.

'Bro, I'd stop now.' Harvey smiled.

'Why?' He asked, a second before stretched back and smacked the back of his head.

'For that.' Harvey chuckled.

'Right.' Zak smirked, as he rubbed the back of his head casting Arthur a look.

I speared more pasta and ate till my bowl was empty, and picked up my tea, sitting back and sipping it as the conversation flowed on to nicer topics.

'K?' Annie said to me, as the boys started talking about the weekend.

'Yeah?'

'You wouldn't rethink it, would you?'

'Rethink what?' But in my head already knew what she was about to say, and a part of me was scared of what the outcome was going to be.

'Playing Gabriella, Mr Knowles is worried and…'

'And?'

'I just really think you should do it.'

'I don't think so Annie, he'll find someone.'

'Eh I don't think so.' Dan said, as him and Sam broke away from a conversation they were having with Reece and Martin.

'We saw the auditions and it was awful!' Sam laughed.

'Is this the performance?' Harvey said, chiming in.

'Yeah man, we saw the auditions.'

'What do you think Kate?' Harvey said.

'What?'

'Is she always this thick?' Harvey said looking at Arthur, who just laughed throwing an arm over my shoulder.

'Why thanks!' I laughed.

'Me and you auditioning.'

'Oh I…'

'You should.' Arthur said, looking down at me. 'You were incredible and to be honest I just want to see my dude sing!' He said throwing a scared look over at Harvey, who just flipped him off.

'So, what do you think?' Harvey pressed.

'Please Kate!' Dan said.

'We missed…'

'No, we haven't.' Harvey said quickly.

'What?'

'Our audition is taking place after school today, he's taking us with the other call backs…'

'Oh…right…what we singing?'

'Well…me and Arthur got talking and he may have brought up your love of the movie so…'

'Gotta go my own way?' I guessed.

'Bingo!'

'Oh, I'm so happy!' Annie chimed.

My insides were churning, and all I could think was don't puke!

My free period for Religion had me in a spare room in music, somewhat surprised and whole heartedly nervous.

'But what if…'

'Practise.' Arthur said from the chair he sat in as I perched on a table.

'Right after three.' Sam said. ' .Three.' And the tune came on, the one I'd cried at as a child and the words came to my mind like the lyrics were imprinted in my brain.

'Wait…do I say the 'troy listen' bit?'

'Yeah.' Harvey said, he looked pale and he kept picking at the skin around his nails.

'Okay go again.'

'Right after three. .Three.' The music started again.

'Troy listen…I have to say what's on my mind…' And as easy as that the words flowed out of me and before I knew it Harvey's line came up. I looked up at him with a sickness in my stomach and when he sang I think my jaw dropped. I continued to sing but somewhat differently as we work our voices together and brought the song to an end.

'Where did you learn to sing like that?' I exclaimed.

'Here and there.' He smirked.

'Go again.' Arthur said and so we did, that last hour we sung and sung; working the song so that we were pitch perfect. As the hour turned and we made our way into the main hall for our audition, butterflies took flight in my stomach and I gripped Arthur's hand as we walked in.

'Miss Best it's nice to see you back.' Mr Knowles said. 'You too Harvey, although I'm surprised…well what you waiting for?'

'What first?' I said shocked, as I saw the hall filling.

'Yes, go on.' He said as he walked to his made-up desk.

'Go girl.' Arthur smiled, kissing me quickly on the lips, to which I heard a few murmurs.

'Right.' Harvey said somewhat shakily, snatching my hand; as Arthur clapped him on the shoulder and said something in his ear.

We stood on the stage, facing each-other, close enough I could see the thin gleam of sweat on his brow.

'When you are ready.' I nodded to Sam quickly, and smiled at Harvey, reaching for his hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

And then I sang, I forgot about the fact I wasn't sure I wanted to do this stupid play, or the fact there was a crowd of people watching me and too my delight Harvey sung in that voice that was all rich and charming. Looking out I could see people staring but I didn't care, because as we weaved our voices together on stage it was fun and it was good to just laugh and enjoy being young. As the song came to a close, I could help but hug Harvey- beaming at him I saw him wink over my shoulder, obviously at Arthur. I turned and looked at Mr Phelps, who was wearing a smile that looked somewhat like he'd found the meaning of life.

'You have it. The parts are yours.' He said as a row of people are groaned. 'I'm sorry but that's it, they are it. We start first week of June, get ready.'

And that was it, we walked out and Harvey was wearing the biggest smile on his face and so was Arthur and something in me just growled.


	39. Chapter 39

'You actually glow!' Shane chortled as he looked at me with a wide-eyed look.

'Piss off!' I hissed, shaking my head and looking at my toes.

'She may glow but those shoes make up for it!' Zak laughed eying them appreciatively…well not them but my legs…

'You are just…'

'Sweet?'

'Handsome?' They provided.

'Dicks.' I said instead and walked away from them to where Harvey was dealing with what looked like a very healthy fire.

'I honestly could kill them.' I said as I sat down in the fold-away chair, folded my arms over my chest.

'Well you know them, they get all weird when there is a girl around.'

'Yeah…well still they are doing my head in.'

I sat looking at the greenery around me, at the open array of space as a cool breeze tickled my face in a gentle caress. The air was so very balmy and made me feel calm and together and that all the problems would just fade away, or be corrected in due course. We were at a little site, under the cover of what I was told was the tallest mountain in England and a part of me was somewhat daunted, even though I was told we would never be going that very high. We'd set off early, having left home at around seven and had got to a pleasant little site by a little after ten; although I didn't see much of the driver having fallen asleep not long after the heating was put on to chase away the morning chill. The place was picturesque and was so very different from the brick landscape of home.

'We'll start going up soon.' Mason said conversationally, eying the mountain.

'Why am I regretting this already?' I laughed, although a little shakily.

'Do you really think anything would happen to you?' He laughed, throwing an arm over my shoulders.

'Em dude that's one big ass mountain, and I'm one very small person so yes I do.'

'You're an idiot; there is six of us who climb this thing a hell of a lot and we're not even going that high!'

'But still!' I pressed.

'When you going to get? You couldn't be safer.' He said pecking me on the cheek and wandering off to the car, as Ethan and Arthur teamed together to put the tents up.

'Why do you come here?' I asked Harvey as he poked at the fire with what looked like a really large metal stick.

'Why wouldn't we?' He said looking up.

'Well I mean like the great outdoors and camping.'

'For you it may not be the best thing ever, but me and Arthur have been coming since we were kids and since we were about fifteen we've been camping out here two or three times a year.'

'But why?'

'It's nice to be away from all the shit, the whole no signal thing and everything it's like we can all breathe; look at Arthur.' He said looking over my shoulder, I turned and followed his gaze and true to form Arthur was happily laughing with Ethan, but loudly and acting more like a teenage boy than I'd ever seen him.

'You see it?' Harvey said softly. I nodded and continued to watch him with a feeling of disbelief because it was so very much unlike the Arthur I'd seen before- the Arthur I knew. After a few minutes, he looked over at me, and a smirk came to his lips as he said something to Ethan and strolled over.

'What you staring at?'

'The tent.' I smiled, as he came and stood by the fire, due to none of the other chairs being up because I was to just ' _sit and relax.'_

'The tent? Well it's one lucky tent…' He smirked.

'That it is Mr Cuthbertson.' He chuckled at my comment and shook his head as he too poked at the fire with the long metal stick.

'So Harv when we setting off?' He said turning to look at Harvey.

'When the tents are finished?'

'Sure.' He said, in a way that I'd never heard before; I'd never seen him not be in control.

It took about another hour for the tents to be assembled and for everything to be packed up tight. In that time, I pulled on my bobble hat and matching scarf and stood watching them all, snapping photos of them while they busily tidied the camp.

We walked along to the pathway that led up.

'We're only going up a little bit, there's a nice spot for a picnic.' Arthur said as he pulled me forward.

The first part of the hike was uneventful, kind of like a dodgy concrete job to walk on; a few lumps and bumps along the way but nothing I could hop over as I walked swinging my arms and inhaling the fresh clean air that was almost addictive. It was only as we turned a corner that we found an incline, a one that was way to vertical for my liking.

'You are joking?' I said as the boys started climbing, leaving only me, Arthur and Shane below it.

'I'll pull you up K.' Harvey said from the top of the incline.

'I'll boost you up, and he'll pull you.' Arthur smiled, pulling me along till I was face to face with the rocky surface.

'You drop me and I'll kill you.' I said, staring at Harvey profoundly, which he only smirked.

'Right put your foot there and your hands in them.' Arthur pointed and with something of grace I pulled myself up ignoring Harvey's waiting hands and like a pro (or at least I felt like a pro!) I pulled myself up to the top where Harvey was sat back smirking at me and the boys were eying me with a look of surprise.

'Well surprise, surprise a girl can do it too!' I chided, to which they all just laughed at my stern expression. Arthur just pushed me onwards, staying behind me or beside me when it allowed. The inclines got steeper but a push up was all I needed and the knowledge that they would laugh if I needed help made my ability to challenge the mountain side all the greater. So, I made it up, I was slightly grubby and had used muscles I didn't even know existed but when I finally saw the expanse of outcrop and the scene in front of me it was all worth it. The outcrop was like a little island, and looked out to fields and greenery, as far as the eye could see and the whole place made me smile with a calm euphoria.

'This is…' I breathed, as I looked around me and took in the expanse of land and the minimal amount of people.

'I know, that's why we like it as much.' Arthur said, pushing past me and pulling off his backpack; as the boys followed suit and somehow an array of food and drinks appeared along with a few picnic blankets.

'Tea?' Harvey asked, holding out a flask.

'Sure…' I said sitting down with my back against the wall of the outcropping, a little taking back by the whole thing and how contrasting my idea of this was to the real thing. I accepted the cup with a smile and sat back watching as a meal was assembled, and all the boys sat back with loaded plates.

'Cheese.' Arthur said passing me a plate. I beamed at him, accepting the plate and realising as I took in the cheddar sandwich how starving I was, I ate the sandwich in only a handful of big bites- before reaching to retrieve a bag of crisps and an apple.

Lunch was a laid-back affair, as we sat and passed back a conversation most of which was nonsense to me as it involved a lot to do with the climb, them each debating previous expeditions.

'Honestly I thought it was never ending!' Zak laughed, lying back precariously close to the end.

'Yeah well it wasn't my fault we got lost!' Arthur laughed, giving a pointed look to Shane.

'Yes, blame me…' He sighed, brushing his hands through his hair.

'Well it was your fault!' Harvey laughed.

'No it wasn't…'

'How wasn't it?' Mason laughed.

'Because you were just as lost as me!'

'Yes, but it was you who suggested a different route!' Ethan sniggered.

'Yep so the fault is yours!' Harvey concluded.

'Yeah well…' Shane said, putting his hands up in surrender.


	40. Chapter 40

The day turned into night so very quickly, in the large site in which the tents had been erected, the stars shone so very bright in the sky; little diamonds that sparkled and made the terrain that little bit less scary…well not that it could ever have been classed as scary. The boys were loud, and filled the deserted area with their laughter and banter that echoed around us, to a point that if there wasn't a gentle breeze I could of easily have believed we were back at Arthur's, and not in this naturistic backdrop. Dinner was an affair that was just so beyond what I'd ever have imagined almost storybook. They made it special breaking out buns warmed over the fire that were smothered in butter, hotdogs that were cooked over the burning wood so I could watch the flames lick the blistering skin of the hotdog. It was almost like I was watching a movie, that I was staring in because I couldn't figure out why guys like this would even act in this way. They spoke of nothing of serious topic, and just lived in the moment shooting barbs at each other and acting for the first time like guys who didn't have a care in the world; and fact was I liked being in this little world.

Cuddled up against Arthur's side I was warm, despite the cold air that was setting in; despite summer being on the horizon. I laughed with easy familiarity, and spoke without a care in the world. I felt that despite everything things would be okay, I bargained with myself that his _mistake,_ was just that, a mistake. Cuddled in his side, no-one would have guessed what he'd done and the boys they didn't even bat an eyelid- it was as if the whole incident had been forgotten, except for a few looks shot our way by Harvey, in his glances I knew that the others may have repressed the memory but Harvey remembered it all too clear. It was getting beyond dark, when the cool little lanterns came out and the place took on an edge that was, although I never said to the boys, romantic; the soft yellow light lit only our little circle, and the flickering fire made a very soft impression; it was around this time that alcohol made an appearance.

'You know something I never get why Rochelle liked you?' Shane slurred, two hours later as talked turned to past conquests.

'Yeah well, she turned you down enough times!' Ethan smirked back.

'Yeah well, your no babe-magnet; are you?' Shane volleyed back.

I could help but laugh as I took a sip from the bottle in my hand and just watched the discussion get more and more hilarious.

'Yeah well I had her that night too!' Ethan chuckled as Shane launched into the tale of when he'd had two of Rochelle's crew in one night.

'Fuck off.' Shane spat, taking a long draught of drink.

'Nar mate serious, I did.' Ethan said, holding his hands up.

'What a slag…' Shane said, before bursting into a fit of drunken laughter.

'Wait a minute…' I said, leaning forward and putting my elbows on my thighs. 'Your arguing over who's had the most girls?'

'Yeah.' Ethan said, reaching for a new bottle.

'Well you's are both jerks.' I said, egged on with the courage of three beers, nearly four.

'Excuse me?' Ethan laughed, raising his eyebrows.

'Your jerks! Do you honestly think you'll ever get a decent girl if that's your mentality?' I said, raising my eyebrows at him.

'I don't want a girl.' Ethan smirked. 'I'm just in it for the fun!'

'Well that's just a dick move.' Tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ear, I took another sip.

'What makes you say that sugar?' Mason butted in, turning from his conversation with Zak who had also turned to listen.

'Well you never gonna have anyone good, if all you do is use a lass like a piece of meat; you're just going to be labelled; and then what you got? A slapper who is probably sleeping with a guy a night and is riddled with god knows what…'

'Nice…' Shane said smiling.

'What? It's true!' I say in defence.

'And?' He countered.

'And? Well for you the 'and' is Annie!' I smirked, as his face turned slightly red.

'That's different.' He said softly.

'How? Your chances with her are significantly lower because you're a male-whore; if you weren't you'd more likely to get a chance with her… and my approval.' I said smiling brightly and taking a long drink from my bottle.

'Girl…' Zak laughed, reaching over his hand for me to high-five.

'Okay then…what if Arthur was a, as you call it, _male-whore_?' Mason said.

'Then he wouldn't have even got past a hello.' I said looking at Mason, fixing him with a stare.

'See unlike you, she has standards.' Arthur laughed, leaning to kiss me roughly on the lips.

'And this is why we don't invite girls!' Ethan laughed, and despite everything I laughed too; kissing Arthur once more I turned back to the conversation, accepting another beer from Harvey and enveloping myself in their fruitful conversations. A handful more beers later, the boys were rowdy and everyone was a little worse for wear. I sat in between Arthur's feet as we played a game of _never have I ever_ and the fuzz of alcohol in my system made my tiredness melt away, it surprised me it was only just gone eleven when I checked my watch. Reaching for the marshmallows, I skewered one haphazardly and held it over the fire, watching it toast softly and popping it into my mouth fresh from the fire, moaning at the melted marshmallow on my tongue.

'These are so good!' I mumbled around my mouthful, and began skewering another.

'Don't tell me you've never had them?' Harvey blurted.

'No…' I sighed, as I pushed the toasted confectionary in my mouth.

'Girl missed out.' Shane said, snatching a skewer and a marshmallow.

I nodded but couldn't form any words around the gooey confectionary in my mouth. More alcohol came my way and I drank a lot more than I'd ever drank before and could feel myself feeling getting somewhat lighter than air. By the time, we finally curled up in our tents, I was beyond drunk; and curled up in my tent I fell into a soft sleep- I awoke suddenly at a noise that was peculiar to me and looked around in the complete matt darkness; feeling a fear building inside of me; like something I'd never felt before. It was isolation, and the drink was just a faint buzz in me now which was being swallowed wholly by my fear that was gaining on me like a shadow; as much like a mist I couldn't remove myself from- my heart was pounding like a drum from my abrupt awakening and despite myself I knew I could stay here alone; I couldn't bring myself to lie back and sleep. The alcohol filled fear, took control of me and all I knew was that I couldn't and wouldn't stay in the little tent alone. With a gently hand, I unzipped my tent door and using my phone as a light stepped out into the velvety darkness that seem to envelope me in its gloom. I zipped up my tent and walked with quick movements to the one directly to my right; the biggest apart from mine. Arthur had put his tent within a couple of metres of mine, close enough that within ten seconds I was at the door; as quietly as I could I unzipped the tent door, stepping into the tent as Arthur sat up suddenly, looking at me with sleep filled eyes.

'Kate?' He said sleepily, sitting up straighter.

'Sorry…' I mumbled, sitting down where I was.

'What's the matter?' He asked, moving to get up obviously thinking something more sinister was wrong.

'Nothing…I just…' My cheeks flamed, at how childish my reasoning was; as I stumbled over my words.

'Kate.' He asked again.

'I was scared.' I said quickly, hiding my face in my hands.

'Oh…' He said and I could hear the laughter in his voice.

'Do not laugh.' I said into my hands.

'Oh, come here.' He said, I could still hear the laughter in his voice but when I looked up his face seemed sincere and when he opened his arms I crawled over to him.

'So, what scared you?'

'A noise…' I giggled, hiding my face in my hands again.

'Well…I…' He sniggered, looking down at me and I don't know whether it was the alcohol still buzzing in system or just wanting to shut him up but I pressed my lips to his was a ferocity that had never been there before, and when I pulled back we were both rather breathless and my body was alive as if ignited with fire- warmed in places that had never been warmed in this way before. I pressed my lips to his again and felt my heart begin to pound in a way that was so very different to how it had when I'd been alone in my tent. The temperature seemed to soar as we broke apart, gasping for breath and looking at each other through hooded eyes.

'We should…' He said huskily, lying down on his back.

'Yeah…' I breathed, surprised he couldn't hear the erratic beat of my heart- as I stared at the roof of the tent.

'Catherine?' I turned my head to face him just as his lips came down on mine; with a passion that was new and exciting and had me both hot and cold; and that was just the start.

In my entire life, and in all the moments I'd imagined losing my virginity I had never envisaged losing it in a tent, on the outskirts of a huge mountain- but that's where it happened. It wasn't like the movies I'd seen and certainly nowhere near as sexy as what I'd found in _fifty shades;_ there was no sexy camera angles, and it wasn't all plain sailing. There was the awkwardness of a condom, something they never show on tv or in the movies. There is the awkward moment where you both look at each other unsure who to make the first move. But most of all there is the pain, which although I expected shot me like an electric current which me gasp in surprise. At first it hurt, but as the seconds past it got better, and better and then…well it was pretty fantastic. We lay there after naked, with a sheen of sweat on our skins; both catching our breath.

'Well never expected that this weekend.' He laughed softly and despite everything, it was funny and I laughed with him; and then curled up together we fell asleep; two naked bodies entangled and in that moment completely equal.


	41. Chapter 41

The funny thing is when you lose your virginity, you think everyone can see it and knows about your antics- that there is a neon, flashing sign showcasing the words 'I've just had sex' above your head but that's not the case. I crept from his tent early hours of the morning, and lay awake just staring at the canvas roof, reliving every little moment of the night before and doubting it all the same. It had been rash, and so unexpected and in the drunkenness I'd gone with it and revelled in the moments of bliss but I was embarrassed, and the idea of all the boys knowing and commenting made me feel nauseous and just wanting to hide, but they didn't know and breakfast was the normal affair, apart from the slight awkwardness that came from the shy glances that I sent Arthur's way; our late night frolics were as secret as the bloodied knickers I'd pushed into the back pocket of my bag and hidden under a layer of sanitary towels, knowing that would scare the boys off if they went prowling through my stuff. I felt awkward around him and spent the majority of breakfast in a conversation with Harvey and Zak about Harvey's plans for another trip; I couldn't look at him because he wasn't looking at me either- it was like we were both so very embarrassed and like he'd said 'never expected that this weekend', and I couldn't not agree because neither had I; I'd planned it to be with someone I trusted which I did; but I also thought it would be someone I was in a longer term relationship with, not someone I'd just made up with- but instead I was in the middle of no-where with five other boys and sitting on a really hard chair with an ache somewhere I'd never ached before. I was sore, I think I'd used muscles I never knew existed and my downstairs was just in shock, screaming 'what the fuck' over and over again at the intrusion! We packed up at around ten, and started the drive towards home but the guys wanted to stop off at some outdoor sporty thing on the way and not wanting to stop them I agreed with a smile, though I rather glumly got in the car. It wasn't far, only long enough for about ten songs on the radio, and Arthur pulled into this ranch car park that was scattered with cars and a couple of small mini buses; he still hadn't looked at me and my internal doubt had built, I'd processed that the previous night had been less than he'd expected, and that I'd disappointed him- and these thoughts brought me into a darkened mood that didn't help when I saw that the afternoon was to include paintballing.

We ate at the restaurant that was in the main building, it was somewhat shabby with panelled sixties style walls and a vibe that just gave the impression of old instead of purposely retro. The table was four small circular ones pushed together, so it was slightly lopsided and hurried in presentation; and as we took our seat we realised the tables also showcased wobbly legs. The menu was simple and concise; ten options, though thankfully one was a tomato and cheese pasta dish that sounded edible; the guys all ordered burgers I thought them to be brave after seeing the state of the seating area; but my worries came to nothing as the food was the exact opposite of the battered room, the pasta was cooked perfectly and the boys' burgers looked perfect and as I ate the first proper meal I'd had in almost two days I felt a happy little fire start in my gut which only seemed to shift some of my negative mood- I was silent as I ate, but the boys kept a flurry of conversation going as a forked mouthfuls of pasta into my mouth as quick as I could chew. I sat sipping a tea as they delved into puddings of ice-cream sundae, and the chat was warm and familiar but still he sat there only talking to the group, it was like there was an elephant in the room that only we could see. It was only as I was donning my paintballing suit that he made a move towards me, helping me secure a little zipper at the back, and passing me a helmet and handing me my gun.

'Thanks.' I said, smiling at him.

'Babe…last night I didn't mean too…'

'What you saying?' I asked quickly, readying myself for ridicule.

'I'm sorry if I…I shouldn't of…you were drunk and…'

'Oh.' I laughed, as a feeling lighter than air took over me.

'What's funny?' He said frowning.

'I wasn't that drunk!' I laughed again.

'But still…'

'But nothing.' I interrupted. 'I wanted it as much as you, so deal with it!' I went up on my tiptoes and pecked his cheek before pulling on my helmet and grasping my gun and following Harvey out of the main doors before he could so much as respond.

I learnt that paintballing was much like archery, something I'd taken as an option at home, just point and shoot; so, when it came down to it I wasn't all bad. I just squealed and made girlish noises when it all started and Arthur shot me playfully in arm, we were spilt into two team I thankfully was put on the opposing team to Arthur who had the stronger two on his team, Harvey and Shane; whilst my team was Zak, Mason and Ethan and me…although I think they thought I was just a tag-a-long- weren't they wrong. In my fright, I just shot and somehow in my first shoot got Shane right on his left butt cheek as he ran after Mason; to my surprise my paint was a luminous pink and as I jumped behind a rather large oak, I heard Shane swear profoundly and from my peeking saw him looking around with a smirk on his face, I smirked too. Being small paid off big time as I crept around sticking to the furthest trees closest to the fence and hopping between one and the other. I could hear the boys running, by the stamping of their feet as they got close but I just kept away from the action happy to just rest against a tree and revel in the fact Arthur wasn't regretting the previous night but that was short lived as I heard the hard thump of feet getting closer to me than they'd come before and again swear profoundly. We were playing lethal blows, which meant although I'd hit Shane in the butt cheek he was still in play till someone got either his chest or inner thigh- a much harder and longer game. I stood still, barely breathing and sneaked a peak to see Shane leaning against a tree his hands on his thighs breathing heavily, the pink paint somehow smudged, there was also an orange mark on his bicep and some yellow behind his knee; moving with the slightest of movements I turned, hiding myself with the tree so just the tip of the gun was visible with the smallest of touches I touched the trigger and a second later he shouted in anger.

'For fuck sakes!' And I watched as he touched his back left, right where his heart would be; as his fingers came away pink, I saw the same smirk.

'Kate!' He growled, as he unclipped his walkie-talkie from his belt and turned up the volume; I'd turned my down low so the only way I'd know someone was speaking was through the vibration against my thigh.

'I'm out.' He said.

'Who?' Harvey said, clipped and business-like.

'Kate.' He replied, shaking his head.

'What?'

'Exactly.' Shane sighed as he walked to the gate and handed in his radio, just before he was out of sight I shouted his name and stepped out from my hiding spot, smirking and giving him a girlish wave.

'You're one of a kind.' He laughed as he went back into the changing rooms.

I laughed and ran a little ahead, high on the fact I'd just beaten Shane; I'd just made it behind a tree when Ethan came swearing out of the trees in front his front covered in white paint, he left through the gate too. I ran some more, and heard whispered coming from ahead, and then a rather loud swear.

'Fuck!' Zak shouted, as I heard Harvey hoot. Stamping his feet, he shuffled past me, turning his head quickly in my direction and smirking. I walked on my toes, making hardly a sound; till I was circling Harvey- checking quickly over my shoulder for any sign of Arthur I shot twice in quick succession, the pink hit his chest dead centre.

'Kate!' He laughed loudly. 'I'm out A, your bitch got me.'

'Fuck off she doesn't even know how to shoot!' Arthur chided, I could hear him from my hiding spot.

'Mate she does!'

'Nah.' Arthur said in disbelief, to prove my point I shot again hitting Harvey on his shoulder.

'Fuck, mate she can hear you.'

'How do you know?'

'Cause she's just shot me again!' He laughed.

'You're not going to win Kate.' Arthur chided as his voice rattled through the radio.

 _Just you see_. I thought. Harvey moved off and in the moments following his departure, it was quiet as I moved with ease through the trees, till I heard feet. I turned and saw Mason running towards me and behind him the heavy fall of Arthur, I jumped behind a tree as Mason came barrelling past and Arthur seemingly focused on his prey didn't even notice me, instead shooting once, twice and then a third time- I only knew he hit as Mason shouted in frustration. With a smirk on my lips I pointed my gun and focused on Arthur, with a quick motion I touched the trigger and Arthur jumped as the pink splattered the back of his jumpsuit; which was already spattered in an array of mixed colours.

'And I win.' I laughed smugly, as Mason laughed at the dumbfound expression on Arthur's face.

'How the…' He said, as he looked at me.

'I don't like to lose.' I smirked as I walked away, swinging the paint gun at my side.

He caught up to me in a few strides and took off my helmet, his was already off; dropping the helmet at my feet, he took my face in his hands and kissed me as we stood in the middle of a forest set-up and covered in paint- and it was one of the sexiest things.


	42. Chapter 42

**Reviews?**

Something changed that weekend, something that we couldn't change back- I didn't regret it but in the quiet I would wonder whether I'd made the right decision or whether I'd rushed in and not thought it through. Tuesday brought with it a business exam, it wasn't too bad but not wanting to get my hopes up I'd acted somewhat defeated and mumbled my agreement that some of the questions were difficult when the boys said. Practise was underway for the performance and between me and Harvey we'd decided to practise a couple of nights a week so we'd have a chance to memorize the songs…or should I say so he had a chance to. School was winding down, the older year readying themselves to leave, and us preparing for the final year. The trip was on everyone's mind and even I was excited to spend some time away, in normal surroundings of rowdy teenagers.

'What you taking?' April asked me over lunch on the Thursday; while everyone sat debating the pros and cons of the biggest rides the park had to offer.

'Not sure, we're only there three days.' I mumbled around a mouthful of pasta.

'But there's a party on the second night!' Fran said with a smile.

'What?'

'Oh, you haven't heard, a disco thing.' Fran explained. 'Sounds lame but should be good.'

'So do have to like dress up?' I asked.

'Well yeah!' April hooted. 'Got to show off that booty of yours!'

'Shut up!' I giggled, feeling my cheeks flame.

'No seriously what you taking?' April asked again, all serious.

'Clothes.' I said softly.

'Kate, serious.'

'I am, I don't know…just normal clothes.'

'We went shopping on Saturday, picked a few bits but think I should look again…'

'April it's a theme park, jeans will do!' I laughed, as I forked in another bite of pasta.

'Well what about this party?'

'Yeah I was wondering what people were doing for that too…' Fran added.

'Probably just jeans…' I said, rolling my eyes.

'Not one of your little skirts?' Sam said faking shock.

'Surprisingly no!' I laughed.

'Did you hear that Arthur?' Dan said to where Arthur, Harvey, Mason and Zak were talking to Martin and Reece.

'Hear what?' He said looking up.

'She says no more little skirts!' He said pointing at me, my cheeks flamed. Arthur's eyes moved to mine and a smirk spread over his features.

'Nah, we haven't even seen enough of them yet.' He chortled, turning back to his conversation.

Shane and Annie sat talking, Shane looked like a different person when he sat next to Annie; and wasn't trying to be all hard and blokey; he was talking to her softly and she was laughing and simpering back; it was hard to take my eyes away from him and her because after that weekend I'd seen a different to him. I'd seen the young side, the one that was still a boy and if I was being honest with myself I was debating whether or not I thought Annie should give him a chance, because it was more than obvious that Annie liked him to.

Before I knew it, it was Sunday evening and I had to be packing my bag for the trip. I'd spent the all of the previous day at Arthur's and yes, we'd had sex again and this time was even better than the first! I sat with my small _Michael Kors_ suitcase open on my bed and my wardrobe does wide open, as May had finally dawned and the days were much warmer and a thin jacket or a cardigan were all you needed to get through the day; so with that in mind I picked out two pairs of my skin tight jeans, and a couple of my favourite sweaters, then thinking ahead I swiped the new swingy dress I'd bought only a few weeks back that still had the tags on, and snatched the matching cardigan from my bottom draw- the red dress with the white polka-dots has been an impulse buy as I couldn't resist its retro charm! After adding in a couple of shirts, vests and an outfit for the party- I put in the matching heels, my Airmax and a little pair of ballet pumps; there came a layer of underwear (obviously matching!) and then the essentials of make-up, hair dryer, straighteners and curlers; closely followed by a first aid kit (blame Cath!), a bunch of sanitary stuff and an array of toiletries.

Picking an outfit for travelling in was even harder than I thought, thinking smart I placed out my skin-tight blue ripped jeans and my white _Superstars,_ then pulled out a bomber jacket, that I'd received off Dad and Mel earlier in the week- black satin with decorative flowers appliqued just below the collar.

I fell asleep quickly that night, and when the alarm sounded it was just far to early! I slipped into my clothes and extracted my make-up from my case; flicking on the cat eye look with long elegant flicks and lashings of mascara- before putting the make-up bag back in and checking twice. Due to my straighteners and curlers being in my case I set to work braiding my hair, putting it into two tight Dutch braids, that hung to my waist. Checking my watch, I saw I had some time to grab some breakfast, so joining Cath in the Kitchen I ate my though a breakfast of toast and jam before giving her the biggest cuddle and going to pick up Sam.

'You ready Handsome?' I laughed, as I pulled up and he loaded his suitcase into the boot.

'You bet chicka!' He chuckled, as he dropped into his seat and gave me a squeeze.

I pulled away from the curb, taking us straight to Costa, for some much-needed caffeine.

'What you got in here?' Sam huffed and he pulled my case from the boot, when we got to school.

'Em…' I laughed, pulling out the handle and dragging it behind me.

'Seriously its two night!' He laughed, loudly taking a sip of his coffee which I handed to him as he placed his case on the ground.

'Yeah but I need my make-up and that!' I said in my defence, even though I knew it was a lame excuse.

'I don't know why, I saw those photos from the camping, you looked just as good with not a scrap on.'

'Are you saying you saw naked pics of me?' I gasped smirking.

'No I meant… that you…' He stumbled over his words, till he looked at the smile stretched on my face. 'You bitch.'

'I know.' I smirked, winking at him playfully.

'You are one of a kind K.' He said, looping his arm over my shoulders as we walked into the reception.

Everyone was there, sitting round our chairs, which were marginally overshadowed with the towering array suitcases parked at odd angles.

'I don't think these got the two-night memo either.' I said to Sam, as I took in his surprised face.

'You can say that again!' He laughed. Pulling my case behind me, I took my seat wedging myself between April and Arthur, who playfully pinched my rear in greeting, making me

give off a very girlish giggle, as he kissed my cheek softly.

'What happened to the no dressing up?' April asked sternly.

'What do you mean?' I asked looking down at my outfit, that included trainers.

'You look amazing.' She said bluntly.

'Oh…' I said feeling the blush building in my cheeks. 'It's nothing just…'

'I'm just playing K.' April smirked, to which I raised my eyebrows at her and shook my head, though it took only seconds for the smile to etch its way on my face.

'Right you lot!' A booming voice said from somewhere near the front of the room. In some seconds the room quietened down and all eyes turned to the rather portly man standing at the front, one I didn't recognise.

'When you're ready, head out to the buses.' My lot stood rather quickly but no-one else moved from their seats; and as I looked around I saw all eyes were on our little party. It was that some notion that was my first ice bath of the reality I was living.


	43. Chapter 43

'I'm not sure about this.' Annie wailed, as _the Smiler_ started to move forward; I looked across to see her white faced by my side, clinging to the harness with a white knuckled grip.

'It will be fine!' I smiled at her, as we went up a very steep incline.

'I'm regretting this already!' She yelped, as the cart made a sound against the metal track, as it stopped on the edge of the steep slope. The Day was glorious, we had gotten here with a few hours to spare before the park closed and we were making the most of it; the sun was bright in the sky, hotter than home by far. The boys had gone off and now me and my lot were on the smiler and somehow, I drew the short straw and got teamed to sit with Annie who turned out to be the biggest wimp when it came down to rollercoasters.

'Just close your eyes.' I instructed, sighing to myself; as the cart pushed over the edge and a little yelp escaped my throat, but that was completely disguised by the scream that came of Annie. It was that of fear and terror and completely took me off guard so much so even at the speed and the dipping inclines I couldn't help but laugh at her reaction as she just grew in volume come each and every slope. So as the ride finally stopped, and it came to stepping out I was in a fit of giggles that just wouldn't stop and Annie was certain shade of green that just wouldn't seem to shift.

'Never again.' She panted as we waited for the other guys to finish; I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the sheer embarrassment she was causing me; people were outright staring at us probably having heard her on the ride, as the noise must of sounded like a fog-horn throughout the entire park- all I could think was that we'd be lucky not to end up on some cut price comedy show.

'Was that Ann?' Sam said, as him, Dan and Reece through the exit.

'Yeah.' I sigh, watching as Reece placing an arm on Annie's shoulder as she slumps down on the floor, leaning her back on the fencing.

'Jesus Girl, you have one hell of a scream on you!' April laughed as she too joined our little group with Fran and Martin.

'Tell me about it! I think I've gone somewhat deaf!' I laughed, raising my eyebrows at April who just shook her head in acknowledgement whilst looking at a very pale Annie.

Three rides later, a slighter better coloured Annie we sat down in one of the most cheesiest restaurants ever! Our order was taken by a woman with a voice that sounded as if she was breathing in a constant supply of helium and was somewhat high- which you never know she may have been! But the food was good quality grease, big pizzas smothered in gooey mozzarella and good sauce with heavily salted fries and full fat drinks.

'That's good grease.' Sam laughed, as he pushed his paper plate away.

'Tell me about it.' I said as I swallowed my last bite and sat back in my chair.

'So what's tonight's plan?' April said, bouncing in her chair.

'A movie?' Annie said, with an air of hopefulness in her voice.

'There's an arcade in the hotel?' Martin supplies.

'Arcade it is!' April smiles.

'Where's the boys at K?' Dan asked, wiping his hands on a napkin April had supplied.

'Don't know, they just disappeared although knowing them they'll be on all the big stuff.' I laughed.

'See Annie, you should of went with them!' Reece joked, as we all laughed rather loudly receiving a few weird looks from the accompanying tables.

'Fuck you.' She said, which only made our laughter twice as loud and twice as infectious.

'Okay…okay…' Fran spluttered. 'We need to get out of here.'

'Yeah she's right, tea is in an hour and a half.' Dan confirms.

'Jesus' its later than I thought.' Reece said looking down at his watch.

'I could do with a shower to be honest…' Annie said with a soft smile.

'I'm just glad I don't need a shower!' I laughed, elbowing Annie in the ribs playfully.

'I'm never going to live that down, am I?'

'Just wait till I tell Shane.' I teased.

'No! Kate you can't!' She wailed as we walked out of the restaurant and made our way back to the entry way.

'Or I could just tell everyone at tea…' April added, from in front.

'You are mean bitches.' She whinged as we walked past the photo-booths.

'Hey guy, get in here!' I called as everyone made a scramble for the small photo-booth. In the end we were somewhat uncomfortable wedged, kinda like one of those gymnastic pyramids. Martin, Dan and Reece made up the bottom layer; with Fran, Sam and April perched on top; finished by me and Annie. It was squashed and uncomfortable but the round of photos I bought out the machine were the cutest and funniest- they were the first photos I'd ever had that truly radiated friendship. Exiting the booth was probably the hardest part, we were wedged tight together and it took a good few minutes to gain freedom but that only made it more fun and rememberable and as we wandered to the mono-train stop, we couldn't stop the infectious laughter and the effects of what a pure friendship is. It was in that moment I realised that what I had with my friends, was exactly what Arthur had with his- the only difference was the reasons of the friendship. Both friendship were equally dependent except for me, my friendship was all about love whereas for him…I wish I could say it was brotherhood but in that moment I knew it to be more than that, it was survival or power…they were brothers but not just because they wanted to be, they were utterly dependent on him.

'How can you still look like that?!' Fran gaped at me as we swiped the card to get into our room.

'Like what?'

'Pretty!'

'Shut up!'

'Seriously! Look at Annie, and April and me, we look like we've been pulled through a hedge backwards but you; well look at you? It's like you've just got dressed!'

'No its not!' I blushed.

'Girl trust us, she's right; not a hair out of place!' April added.

'Count yourself lucky, at least you don't have to shower to get rid of the stench of sweat!' Annie joked as I heard the shower click on.

'Fair point.' I laughed.

Annie is the quickest person to shower, I've ever known. She was in and out of the shower within five minutes' flat; with her hair, up in a towel turban and just a towel wrapped over her underwear she blazingly came in the room. As if some signal I didn't get the other girls began to change to, until I was the only fully dressed one in the room.

'You not changing K?'

'Why? Should I?' I asked, looking at April.

'Nah your good.' Fran said.

'Hmm but I wouldn't want her to wreck that _fine_ jacket.' April said.

'Hmm fair point.' Annie added from where she sat next to her opened suitcase.

'Fine…' I sighed. Slipping my jacket off my shoulders, I placed it over the back of the chair next to the vanity. As I took a grip of the bottom of my cami, I heard April start humming 'Da da da, da da da…' under her breath.

'The stripper anthem?!' I laughed, as I pulled the cami over my head.

'Woah! Sexy lady!' Fran laughed, as I felt my cheeks flame.

'Jesus' Arthur is one lucky bastard!' April hooted.

'Shut up!' I shouted playfully.

'I ain't half gay but babe I think Arthur has competition!' April laughed, thrusting her groin at me.

'Shut up!' I said again, but my words were somewhat jumbled as I was over-come by giggles. Unbuttoning my pants I shimmied out of my jeans and with confidence that is only formed in friendship; I placed my hands on hips and posed.

'Lucky son of a bitch!' Fran gasped.

'If I didn't know better, that rear should be fake!' Annie laughed, shocking me to my core by leaning up and pinching it.

'Jesus' we are some guys wet-dream here!' I laughed, as Annie took off her towel and all four of us stood in just panties and bras.

'I would love to take a selfie, in the most non pervish way possible, but honestly I feel so ugly right now!' Fran laughed, surveying me.

'Stop it, your beautiful!' I cooed at her, giving her a quick hug.

'lets hope there are no cameras in here…' Annie laughed.

'No or we will have some seriously _satisfied_ security!' I added.

'Eww!' Annie screeched, which only made us laugh loudly.

'So you have to be at least an E, if not bigger.' Fran asked, with a look that was almost blatant curiosity.

Shaking my head, I looked at her and smirked. 'Fell free to ask!' I joked.

'Come on tell! Now I'm curious!' Annie said, sitting on the chair.

'A double F actually…' I sighed.

'Wow!' Fran exclaimed, making me rather conscious of them looking at my breasts.

'And this didn't get awkward…at all…' I mumbled.

'Sorry but wow…like they are huge…and natural…I'm like a B…' Fran laughed.

'I honestly wish I was, and don't even get me started on my arse.' I moaned.

'Em why? Your figure is so sexy!' Annie complimented.

'Yeah but being 24-inch waist and having a backside this size, means serious issues…' I giggled, as I bent down to examine the contents of my suitcase.

'And you aren't a model?' April questioned.

'Not a chance!' I sniggered.

'That's my girly!' April said hugging me.

And despite the fact we were wearing nothing beyond panties and bras and that we were probably looking like a very underfunded porno; it felt so normal and so amazing to just be four girls who were completely comfortable around each-other… even comfortable enough to ask a bra size!


	44. Chapter 44

We dressed, the girls still debating my body in a way that if it hadn't been somewhat embarrassing would have been majorly complimentary. I pulled on a pair of leggings and one of my over-sized sweaters, this one with the _Calvin Klein_ logo emblazed on the chest. 

'Look at that booty!' April said, playfully hitting my rear; as I reached into my case to retrieve my _Converse._

As I stood and smirked at her there was a knock on the door, and to be honest I knew before they even opened the door who it was- it was like I was already attuned to him.

'You lucky bastard.' April sighed in greeting as she opened the door, to a very bepuzzled Arthur.

'Do I want to know?' He said raising an eyebrow at me from the door.

'Probably not.' I laughed, shaking my head at April playfully; as Arthur wandered in and sat at the end of the double bed I was sharing with April; and in that moment despite the inappropriateness of the moment and the fact it was totally not like me something in me just growled and if I'm honest I'd missed him…not that I hadn't enjoyed the day with the girls but something me yearned to be near him…I should of realised it then.

'You know I think I'd like to know.' He smirked, which only heightened the blush in my cheeks.

'Dude you don't, especially when we have to leave for tea in a few minutes!' Fran laughed playfully.

'Oh my god…' I whispered, into my hands as my face flooded red.

'Yeah it would be _hard_ to disguise.' April smirked, emphasising the word hard with uncalled for pleasure.

'Now I need to know!' He laughed, lying back on the bed; making himself comfortable.

'Well we just had a girly old time.' Annie giggled, sitting down on her bunk.

'Panties galore…' Fran sighed.

'What the hell did you's do?' He exclaimed, resting up on arms; staring at me with a hooded look in his eyes that did weird things to my insides.

'We got changed.' I said, with obviously faked nonchalance.

'Got changed?' He repeated, raising his eyebrows.

'Yes.' I mouthed at him, an obvious warning for him to shut the hell up but by the grin on his face I knew he was having too much fun to stop.

'Well that's nothing.' He smirked. 'But I think your lying?' his tone, made the statement a question.

'Oh, we got changed but we got changed…together.' April smiled, her best and most innocent looking smile. A smile appeared on his face, that barely hid his surprise.

'And so, we know you're a lucky bastard.' April concluded; looking me up and down with a smirk on her lips.

'Well…' Arthur sighed, smirking at me as he ran a hand through his hair.

'You are one bitch.' I playfully hissed at April, though a part of me was not happy with what she had disclosed to Arthur it felt weird for him know…

'I know.' April smiled, as the other girls laughed.

'I have honestly forgotten what I came for.' Arthur said somewhat bemused.

'Oh, I know what you _came_ for…' Fran murmured into her suitcase, amid the girls' giggles. In that moment, I wanted the floor to swallow me whole as even though I was no prude that kinda stuff still made me feel awkward, and blush red to my roots.

'Oh definitely for that.' He said sitting up, which only made me turn the colour of a cherry tomato and made the girls laugh profoundly.

'I hate you all.' I said, turning and checking my make-up in the mirror.

'Not me baby.' He said wandering over, and wrapping his arms around my waist.

'No you started it.' I murmured, unwinding myself from his arms, smirking at the look of shock on his face- which rivalled that of when I won him at paintballing.

'See two can play at that game _baby_.' I added as pulled my braids over my shoulders.

'Holy shit your hot.' Annie laughed, from the bed where her and the girls sat.

'Thanks…' I sighed, as I looked up through my lashes at Arthur.

'Catherine.' He breathed.

'Now see…' I said, standing toe to toe with him but not reaching out to touch him. 'I could be mad at you, or I could ignore you or I could make you leave…' I breathed the words so they were as soft as a caress but had the bite of a python. His eyes watched me like I was the only thing in the room, but I didn't let my awareness of that show; I kept my eyes fixed on his with the same hooded expression- not letting myself falter an inch.

'But?' He breathed, letting his hot breath radiate over my face.

'But I think that would be _counter-productive_.'

'How the hell do you make that word sexy?'

'So instead…' I whispered raising my hand and running a finger down his face. 'I just thought…'

'Thought what?' He said as he went to mirror my action and run his own finger down my face; I raised my other hand and stopped him.

'Thought that maybe as punishment…I'd make you realise exactly how _lucky_ you are.'

'And how would you do that?' He said rather huskily.

'Well I was thinking that…just so you appreciate it all the more…it would start with a no touching me ban.' I smirked.

'A what?' He said trying to bring his hand to my face again, but like before I batted it away.

'That's right A, don't even think of touching me tonight.' I smiled brightly at him, and saw him clip his lip between his teeth and shake his head.

'Not even your hand?'

'Nope.' And as I moved around him I purposely made sure my rear pressed against him at every possibly moment; I heard him groan deep in his throat. I knew for sure the girls were watching then, because it was like his groan had broken our little bubble and I was hyper aware that we weren't the only ones in the room; something had come over me in those moments prior and I'd embraced it fully but as our moment broke I came crashing back to reality.

'Since when have I been dating Aphrodite?' Arthur murmured looking at the girls.

'I don't know but I think I've just almost orgasmed.' April said straight faced; which only made me crack up. I couldn't stop the laughter that seemed to be expelling itself from my very pores, it was so random and so outrageously wrong to say but something in me just found the whole situation hilarious because if I hadn't of moved to Newcastle and if I hadn't of been myself I would never have found these people who made me feel as alive and so intrinsically accepted.

'We've broke her.' Fran said after a few too many seconds of my laughter.

'Hey earth to Kate…Catherine.' Annie said, herself giggling.

'What?' I said through a bout of yet more laughter.

'What's so funny?'

'Nothing.' I giggled, looking around myself; the girls looked perplexed and Arthur well…if I'm honest he was looking at me in the same way a painter would look at his finished art work- it was as if he was trying to take in every last piece of me in one look.

'She's broken.' Fran said again.

'Nah.' Arthur said, reaching out for me before I could stop him. 'She's perfect.'

And then -in front of the girls- he wrapped his arms around me and pressed his lips to mine; soft at first but then the world melted away and again we were in our bubble…

 _Bubble…we were always in our bubble._


	45. Chapter 45

Review below…

I woke the next morning, happy in such a way that no one could really give it a single word of description. It was like I was finally in a place that I could call home; and well I didn't have the boundaries and the caged feeling I had in Barcelona, because here I was me…just me. I woke early, and before the girls were even talking coherently I was up and hopping into the shower; taking the time to shampoo and condition my hair, and make sure my legs and underarms were perfectly hair free. I was planning on surprising Arthur with my dress; the red and white polka dots with its blatant retro charm just was something I adored. The back had a cut out panel which showed the skin from under my bra to nearly the bottom of my back. And the little cardigan was just to hoop over my shoulders, something that had no reason to be there except I could resist adding it as it made me feel like Sandy out of _Grease_!

In the bathroom, I threw my hair up in a towel turban and dried myself off throwing on my favourite, _Calvin Klein_ matching bralette and panties and my robe. The girls were still lounging in their beds, Fran sporting an awesomely wow bedhead situation, that I could help but smirk at.

' _Jesus_ remind us never to holiday with you!' Annie moaned, as I opened the closed curtains and an already bright sun shone in; making them all grimace and shield their eyes.

'Stop being babies!' I laughed as I sat down at the dressing table, and dragged my suitcase to my feet; pulling out my hair dryer, some hair-ties and my big paddle brush.

'Hey K…' Annie yawned from her bed.

'Hmm?' I said pulling the brush through my hair.

'Will you…like if you have time…'

'What?' I said turning around at her stuttering.

'Will you do my hair tonight?' She asked, biting her lip.

'Is this for Shane?' April jeered.

'Shut up…' Annie said, as her cheeks flamed red.

'Yeah sure.' I agreed, turning back around and turning on my hairdryer; marking an end to the conversation before anyone could jibe Annie anymore. My mind was in over drive after all I knew about Shane, but I think a part of me knew that it wasn't my place to tell Annie nor was it my place to try and stop her- I had tried but to my both dismay and amusement both had not ceased in their attraction; which made me question who Shane actually was, and whether he'd grew out of his _phase_. When my hair was dried, long and wavy down my back; I turned to face the girls with a Cheshire cat grin on my face because I had an idea.

'Girls…'

'What?' April asked with an air of mystery.

'I don't know about you but I feel like Cupid…' I winked at Annie, whose face turned a shade of red.

Dressed with my hair straight and the top section taken back into a braid; and a face of minimal make-up I dressed in my floaty dress and slipped on the matching shoes. Giving the girls a little twirl, they hooted and wolf-whistled at me as I giggled and blushed.

'Okay?' I asked, raising my eyebrows.

'Certainly, more than okay.' Annie smiled.

I left the room with a smile as wide as any on my face; and wandered the still deserted corridor of the hotel down to the end two rooms, where the boys were; the door to Arthur's room was not shut; the catch of the door had caught in the way of the lock, leaving the door just marginally open enough that I could hear their voices when I got close enough. Just before I raised my hand to knock I heard Arthur, and I lowered my hand and listened…

'He shouldn't of.' Arthur snapped.

'Well it's not like you could have stopped him, is it?' Mason reasoned, in a voice that was new to me; it was like he was trying to rationalise with a deranged being. The hour was not yet even nine, most people weren't even stirring but that room was wide awake…

'For fuck sakes, don't you get it?' Arthur raged, his shout echoing out of the room and into the quiet hallway.

'Mate quiet down.' Harvey said, in casual tone but I could sense the forced calm in his voice, I heard it after the business incident.

'So what…what actually went down?' Zak asked.

'My stupid father that's what!' Arthur hissed, making me jump.

'But can they prove it?' Zak pressed.

'Who cares if they can or can't; what we should be worrying about is that fact he did it!'

My mind was whirling, I had no idea what had happened but I knew it wasn't good; my heart was pounding in my chest and my stomach was churning; I was frozen to the spot- not wanting to hear but knowing I couldn't walk away.

'Arthur, we knew this was coming.' Ethan murmured, just loud enough that I could hear it.

'This isn't business…' Arthur sighed, and it broke my heart a little because that singular sigh told me he was hurting.

'What do you mean?' Shane asked quickly, having been silent until then.

Arthur didn't speak, I don't think anyone breathed.

'What does that mean?' Ethan pressed, I could hear the desperation in his voice and I couldn't bear to not know because this was building up to something…something the boys didn't know- which only made it a million times worse.

No one spoke for what felt like forever but if I'm honest it must of only been less than thirty seconds.

'He didn't?' Harvey said in a voice cold enough to cut glass; the statement was twisted into a question.

'Didn't what?' Shane asked; but no-one answered him.

'Arthur, tell me he didn't?' Harvey pushed again.

'Will someone please tell us what the fuck is going on?' Mason snapped.

'Arthur tell me he didn't?' Harvey said again, ignoring Mason like he did Shane.

There was silence, the room was just so quiet; I was beginning to think he wouldn't answer when heard his voice softer than ever before.

'I can't.'

'Fuck!' Harvey shouted, making me gasp as something hit of the wall with a loud crash.

'What the fuck?!' Ethan said loudly.

'What are we going back to?' Harvey fumed, I could hear his heavy tread on the carpeted floor.

'I don't know.'

'Okay, someone please tell me what has changed?' Shane asked.

'Everything.' Harvey hissed.

'We know what happened, but we knew his dad was close…maybe we shouldn't have left…' Ethan tried to reason.

'It wasn't going to help.' Arthur said, his voice purely emotionless.

'What do you mean?' Zak asked.

'We couldn't have stopped him.'

'Was he planning it all along?'

'Mason, it isn't who you think…' Harvey sighed, his anger still alive in his voice.

'Then who?'

'My dad flew out to Sicily yesterday morning after we left.'

'Shit.' Zak hissed.

'He did it then?' Shane said, his voice husky.

'Yeah.'

Arthur's utterance hung in the air, and all I could hear was heavy breathing emancipating itself from the boys; what was silence was now filled with the pounding of my heart that was echoing in my ears. None of their words made any sense to me but their reactions had said it all; whatever had happened was bad news and… if it made Harvey angry then it was pretty catastrophic.

'So he planned it?' Zak pressed.

'Yeah…I think he did…' Arthur said, softly.

'He waited till he knew we were gone.' Harvey spoke in a way as if he was just uttering what he was seeing inside his head. 'And then he knew we wouldn't be able to stop him.'

'That's why he told us to come to this trip…' Mason murmured.

'Had nothing to do with friends, or a break or…'

'Catherine.' Arthur interrupted Ethan, for a second I thought he had saw me but no he was just adding to Ethan's list.

'He used her against me, knew I would go just for a chance to spend some normal time with her…'

'He played us.' Harvey spat, and the anger was back in his voice; it was harsh and cruel. 'The prick fucking played us.' And it was like a roar, it was loud and it was shattering; it was the Harvey I'd never seen before and it scared me more than anything because he was the calm, he was the one of reason…

'Arthur what we going home to?' Zak asked.

'I don't know.' Arthur said. 'I don't think they know it was him.'

'How did you work that out?' Shane asked.

'Well lucky for us, we posted on Facebook and Instagram…'

'And they would expect us to be with him?' Harvey finished.

'Exactly.'

'Arthur this is dangerous.' Harvey spoke softly.

'You don't think I know that?'

'Just saying mate.'

'Not being funny but only your dad would do this!' Ethan laughed, a shudder of laughter went through the room; but I was waiting, waiting for I don't even know what.

'He's an arsehole.' Arthur murmured.

'Please tell me he disposed of it?' Ethan said, suddenly very serious.

'Oh yeah of course, his favourite method.'

'Water?' Mason asked.

'Of course, that thing wont float.'

'Only he would think it a good idea to kill that bastard.' Zak sighed.

And that was it, everything came crashing into the moment, and I let out a little scream; and buried my face into my hands.

'Kate?' His voice was like an echo; coming from a long way off; and then I felt more than saw him.


	46. Chapter 46

I couldn't think, couldn't form words- my heart was pounding at the speed of light and all I could coherently think was how much beyond me all this was. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't feel; my body felt as though it had suddenly gained 200 pounds and was formed the ground itself. He was right in front of me, his face a mask of worry, regret and a stern almost angry expression that even my muddled mind noted.

'Kate?' He repeated again, in a voice that held no emotion at all.

I couldn't bring myself to speak, my tongue wouldn't move to help form the words; my mind was gone- I was stuck, confused and utterly helpless because Zak's words had emancipated all the fear I'd kept hidden.

'Get her in here.' Harvey snapped and Arthur's hand took mine and pulled me along into the confines of their room where the door this time was firmly shut; and Arthur moved me to sit on the edge of his bed.

'Who was last through there?' Harvey snapped.

'Shit…' Shane hissed.

'How much did she hear?' Zak said in a voice that was more mature than I'd ever hear from him before.

'Enough.' Harvey snapped again, I could feel his eyes on me but I couldn't rip my eyes away from Arthur's. They were dark and hooded and the only thing that was stopping me from screaming in horror at what I'd heard because one thought and one thought alone was on a loop in my mind…

 _He wouldn't do this._

His hand was in mine, his scarred one in my little one.

'Arthur…mate...' Harvey said, softly but with a note of determination in his tone.

'No.' Arthur snapped, and it was the very first time I'd heard such a sense of command in his voice, the true leader telling them no.

'Mate one word off her…' Harvey countered.

'I said no.'

'Your dad…'

'Don't.' Arthur spat at Shane, cutting him off.

'It isn't your choice.' Harvey said sternly.

'Yes, it is.'

'No, not this… this is for your dad to choose!' Harvey shouted.

'Not anymore!' Arthur roared, loud enough to make me jump again and let out a little squeak. The grip on my hand, doubled and I wrapped my frozen free hand around his one big one and let him -and him alone- feel the shakes that were going through my body.

'What's that supposed to mean? You leaving us?' Ethan said bluntly.

'No, I don't have that luxury.' Arthur hissed through his teeth, but in a very oxymoronic way his thumb stroked soft and soothing patterns on my hand, which was the only thing I concentrated on; that and trying to bring my breathing under some form of control.

'What you saying?' Harvey snapped, his eyes narrowed.

Arthur sat silent, just watching.

'You can't say that, then just shut up- what the fuck do you mean?' Mason said, from where he sat on the furthest bed.

'Don't go there, M.' Arthur said, in a voice that was lethal.

'No, we are going there mate.' Harvey said his voice somewhat calming. 'What haven't you said?'

'It's me.'

'What?' Ethan and Zak said together.

'Its me…' Arthur repeated, and I felt a tremor go through his hand, and his grip became so tight it was almost on the verge of being painful.

'What's you?'

'I don't need to ask my dad anything Harvey.' Arthur breathed.

'You're not?' Shane whispered.

'Yeah… I am…' He sighed, in a voice so full of unshed emotion.

'But that's…' Zak stuttered.

'The youngest…I know…'

'From when?'

'Now.' Arthur answered Harvey.

'Well looks like we've all had an upgrade.' Ethan snorted.

'Not now Ethan.' Arthur snapped, but the malicious wasn't there; he went down to his knees in front me, placing his other hand on top of our joined ones.

'Arthur…' I whispered, feeling tears build in my eyes.

'It's okay…I promise I will make it all okay.' He said in a voice so soft, it made the edges a little less sharp.

'Why?' I breathed.

'Because I love you.' And I heard the gasp that came from around us, heard the boys let out the surprise, shock and acceptance.

'I love you too.' I said so very softly.

End of section two.


	47. Chapter 47

Section three.

So this is where the drama begins, where you see what he has always hidden from her. You see the new guy he has become trying to still be the guy she fell in love with. You see the world that she hates, but has to learn to accept; you see her character change and develop and you see who she has to become because ultimately she is his, and she wants that…

Any ideas etc comment or pm…

But if that's all let Section three commence….

Preface

Did I know?

Did I want to know?

I'm not sure.

I saw it unravel,

Saw the beginning of the end,

But did nothing.

To watch but not act,

To listen and not speak,

To smile and not cry.

To clean away the blood,

Wipe away any evidence,

And to hide any hint of pain.

Pretend it's okay,

Pretend it's all alright,

Do not break the production.

Laugh and joke,

When they're all around,

Only to cry as night surrounds.

In being his queen,

I got the thrown.

Is it worth it?

The answer is no.


	48. Chapter 48

Things changed after that, faster than they had before. That day was the weirdest in my life, the morning seemed to go on forever; the boys talking about things that didn't even make sense to me and well my pretty dress was all but forgotten as I tried and failed to decipher all that was being said and discussed- noting with an air of horror that a large majority of what was spoken about had an air of criminality and something that I would go as far to say was caged up with illegality. He sat next to me, his arm looped over me hugging me close as I rested my head to his chest and listened to the beat of his heart to sooth my own. The hour was just gone ten when we started hearing doors bang and slam down the corridor, it acted like a stimulus to the boys as they began to rouse out of the personas they had been in for the past hour and put on the faces I knew well.

'Do you need us?' Harvey asked looking at Arthur, as he placed a sweatshirt over a vest that showed his very toned arms and chest.

'Nah mate.' Arthur replied, still holding onto me. 'You guys go and enjoy…' His words trailed off.

'This doesn't change anything.' Mason said, punching Arthur in the shoulder, in a way I'd come to realise they did instead of hugs.

'He's right, you've been dealing with it all since you were fifteen…your dad just didn't realise it.' Shane said, with an air of what I could almost call pride in his voice.

'But now if I do wrong…' Arthur said, and the unsaid was so loud in the air it was almost deafening.

'But you won't, you haven't so far.' Harvey said, clamping his hand around Arthur's shoulder. 'We knew this was coming, come on boys.' And they left, just like that. The room was too quiet without them, all I could hear was his heart and our mingled breathing.

'Do you understand K?' He said after a few moments of silence. I looked up at him, and saw his eyes bearing into my own, I could of gotten lost in them but instead I took a deep breath and pulled myself up from my slouch.

'No.' I answered honestly. 'But I don't want to.' I continued quickly when I saw his mouth open to speak.

'But you must have so many questions…' He murmured, moving a strand of my hair behind my ear.

'Yes and no…but babe this isn't for me to know; I don't want to know! Like I don't want to lose you and I think that if I knew I would because…'

'Because you'd be scared?'

'No I'd misunderstand or not even understand and then where would we be? I'll stand by you, and be what you need me to but I don't need to know everything and…'

'And?' He prompted.

'And…' I said licking my lips. 'And I don't think you want me to know.'

'Why?'

'Because I know that whatever this is scares you… not that you'll ever admit it but it does, and you protect me from that…you want to, you want normality, you told me that on our first date. I don't want to know anything you don't want me to, and to be honest I don't want to know anything that isn't necessary…how about we start with that?' I said the last few words very softly, so that they were carried in a whisper through the air.

'I think I can deal with that.' He said, giving me a crooked smile.

'Good, cause I'm not letting this go.' I murmured as I laced my fingers through his. 'You mean so much to me, and I don't want to be…scared away.'

'Oh baby.' He murmured against the skin on my neck.

'We can do this.' I whispered lifting his head up from my neck, so I was looking up into his eyes once more. 'I promise.' I breathed, bringing my lips up to his. I could feel his hesitation, his fear, his great mystery lurking on the tip of his tongue; but I kissed him and kissed him letting everything that was unsaid flow between us; trying to prove to him that whatever it was I knew didn't determine who he was, and who he was going to become.

'I love you.' He said rather breathlessly, as we broke apart.

'I love you too.' I breathed back, smiling as he pulled us down on the bed pulling me onto his chest.

'No, you don't get it…' He murmured. 'I love you and I know it's wrong to bring you into this and I know if I was any type of moral man I would let you go but I can't…you're my normality Catherine in a world of abnormality. You're my light in the dark, you give me a reason to fight… so I know it's pathetic and I know it's awful of me but I can't let you go…' His voice broke at the end and he laid one of his arms over his eyes, holding me tightly to his chest with the other; I lay with my head on his shoulder, pressing my body close to him trying to bring him some form of therapy from my closeness alone; letting the minutes' tick by.

'You know I wouldn't go, even if you wanted me to.' I murmured into his shoulder, brushing my lips against the bare skin there.

'Catherine, you don't know what you're saying.' He whispered with his arm still shielding his eyes.

'Hey.' I said, stretching up to grab his arm; but that was as useless as trying to remove the sword from the stone.

'Hey.' I repeated. 'Look at me!' I commanded, trying again on his arm which he mercifully let me pull away. Though no tears glittered on his face, his eyes were suspiciously wet. I felt my own eyes flood with tears, at the sorrow that was clearly evident on his face.

'Don't.' He whispered, wiping the tear that spilt onto my cheek away with his thumb. 'Don't cry for me.' He pulled me to his chest and hugged me close, I could feel his muscles tight beneath the vest he wore.

'I have more than most Catherine, I'm lucky…' He laughed sadly.

'But your sad.' I said, sitting up so I was sitting on his stomach looking down at him.

'Not sad Catherine…'

'Don't lie.' I interrupted. 'Don't lie to me.' He laughed and I felt the motion vibrate throughout his entire body, the laugh made me want to sob for him.

'What do you want me to say? That I hate it? That I despise the idea of having to take over? That I'm not even old enough for all this shit?' His volume rose with each statement. 'I can't Kate, I have to do this or Luke gets it…' His voice broke at Luke's name, reaching for his hands I pulled him up so we sat nose to nose with me on his lap.

'You do all this to protect him, never think you're a bad person Arthur; never okay?'

'You heard what he did…'

'Your father isn't you!' I urged. 'You are kind, and lovely; I'm in love with you and I know you aren't anything like you think.'

'Oh Catherine.' He moaned, pressing his lips to mine and kissing me with a feverous need; it was only as we broke apart I tasted the salt of his tears on my tongue.

'Don't cry.' I murmured, against his lips.

'But I don't want this.' He breathed.

'But you have it.' I said softly. 'I know you, I know you care about your brother and your mum but I also know that you stand for what you believe in and don't turn your back on anything just because you don't want it…'

'This isn't a game K…'

'I know, but I also know that you don't have a choice; this is yours whether you want it or not but I also know one more thing…'

'And what's that?'

'I know that you aren't alone; your never alone.'

'Baby I'm more alone then you'll ever understand…' He laughed sadly.

'No, you're not.' I said quickly. 'You have your family, all the boys…but you also have me and I promise I'm not going anywhere.' I whispered, with my face as close as could be to his without touching.

'You're my hope Catherine.' He said, running his hands down my sides softly, with a sensual slowness. My own hands slid underneath the hem of his vest, exploring the hard muscle with soft slow touches. We sat just looking at each other his hands resting softly on my hips, as my hands explored his torso; with a soft moan in my throat my hands gripped the edge of his top pulling it off swiftly, leaving him with a soft smirk highlighting his features.

'Impatient Miss Best?' He asked.

'You know it.' I mouthed at him.

And as his hands gripped the bottom of my dress, slowly pulling it off; I rejoiced in the fact I would stand by this boy no matter how fucked up the whole thing was because it was in that moment, alone in a crappy hotel room that I knew I was destined to be his, as he was to be mine…


	49. Chapter 49

**Leave a review!**

'You didn't have to spin it that fast!' I complained as we exited _Marauders Mayhem_ ; with me feeling slightly sick and gripping his hand in a vice like grip.

'Well babe if I didn't it would be like the teacups!'

'And?'

'Well you ain't no baby!' He laughed, tickling my ribs playfully making me giggle.

The day hadn't been that bad, after all the antics of the morning we hadn't made out of the hotel until gone midday and then well after queuing for an hour to go on _Thirteen_ , we'd flitted from ride to ride; stopping at a couple of sideshows that seemed to just eat the money we played without giving out any prizes.

'We have to go on the _Rapids_!' I said, dragging him by the hand to a mercifully short queue.

'Babe we're gonna get soaked!' He whined, looking down at his white _Rag and Bone_ sweatshirt.

'Well you ain't no baby!' I spouted back at him, his eyes grew alight with humour.

'Still babe what about your dress?' He said, obviously trying to reverse the situation.

'I don't mind getting wet.' And then my little inner Aphrodite woke and stretching up onto my tiptoes I pressed my lips to his pulse point on his neck.

'What is your game?' He whispered, looking down at me as the next people clambered into their cart.

'Nothing, I just don't know why your whinging!' I laughed.

'Cause its water! We're gonna get wet!' I could hear the guy who worked there laughing at Arthur's statement.

'Least of your worries mate, its bright sun; listen to your girl!' He said, smiling at us, as he reached out a hand to help me clamber into the cart; and Arthur with a smirk and a shake of his head clambered in too.

'Look its soaking! Look your dress is going to be so wet!'

'You didn't mind me being wet this morning.' I remarked, making Arthur's jaw drop as the guy pushed the cart away from the edge and the ride took us down a fast slope; that ended in us being drenched.

'Shit!' I screamed as the cold water, found my every pore; Arthur's face was alive with laughter and the hoot he gave out made all the cold worth it as we spun around another corner. He looked his age, the laughter was light and normal; in that moment, we were just a teenage couple at a theme park- with no title, no job and no responsibilities.

The ride had more twists and turns than I'd bargained for, the ones in the parks in Barcelona were just as bad but the radiating sun made you dry that little bit quicker, and the cold of the water was sometimes a relief to the heat…but not here. As the ride ended with one final, humongous splash my dress was no more its frilly, light thing; it was drenched, especially the skirt which had lost all its bounce and now just dripped as I stepped out the cart.

'Regretting it now?' He smirked as he took my hand and dragged me towards the exit.

'Don't even think about it.' I murmured, twisting the bottom of my dress to rid it of some of the water.

'Here, get in here!' He dragged me into one of these weird contraptions that sat on the edge of the grass, at the exit of the ride; at the side was a little money slot. 'Stand there.' He said pointing to the centre of the three-walled hut. I did as he said standing dead centre, and looking at him expectantly.

'I'd hold on to your skirt.' He smirked as he popped in the money. It was like someone had turned a hairdryer on, except it was coming from all directions…even the floor.

'Oh Shit!' I squeaked, as my skirt flew up, and no matter how much I tried would not settle back down. But for the life of me I could not step out of the hut, with the blasting heat that was seemingly dispersing of my water filled skirt. Despite the heat from the sun, the dryers helped rid the chill from the icy water and by the time they switch off both Arthur and myself were dry and he'd…for some reason caught my _Marilyn Monroe_ moment on video…

'Delete it!' I laughed, as we wandered past the other water-ride quickly.

'Not a chance baby!'

'And why's that?'

'Because I love you!' And that was the end of that, he could have his video because those words made my heart stutter; made me forget all that was going on in my life or his because that was the first time it had been said in such an offhand way, like it had just rolled off his tongue.

After gorging ourselves on candyfloss, and trying out a few more rides the day was almost gone; at five we walked back to the train stop for the mono-train, and past the photo booth which made me pause for thought.

'You okay baby?' He asked, as I paused my step and halted us.

'Get in here.' I said, as I pulled on his arm and pushed him into the booth.

'So a million and one selfies isn't enough?' He joked. He was right, all day between us we had taken more than enough photos and bought so many of those photographic keyrings I would never again be able to say I'd lost my keys! But something about the photo booth called to me; whether it was because I'm a sucker for romances or because it felt like a really normal way to end a really abnormally started day.

'Just sit down!' I stated, as I pulled out some money and put it in the shoot.

'Don't sit there, sit here.' He said pulling me into his lap from the chair beside him. And that's how the first photo caught us laughing, arms around each other. The second was me laughing as he again tickled my ribs. And so they went on: us smiling at the camera, pulling funny faces, one of his arms wrapped around me from behind as he kissed my neck with a smirk on his lips and the final one. The final one is my favourite, it's the one photo that I never thought I'd get, I was always the outcast; too pretty, too bright…never finding any place to call home; but that photo of him kissing me chastely on the corner of my mouth as I beamed and his eyes were alight with happiness made me feel warm and secure and like I'd finally found a place in which I could call home.


	50. Chapter 50

'Omg!' Fran said, grabbing the photos from me before I'd even had a chance to say hello to them.

'These are adorable!' Annie crooned, snatching them from Fran.

'Yes, and yes now can we just get ready?' I laughed, sitting on the chair in front of the mirrors and pulling a wipe out of the packet there, to take off my makeup.

'Yeah we can!' April hooted as she came out the bathroom, in her towel. 'Right its half five we have two hours, Kate?'

And it was then in that moment I realised that when I had agreed to help Annie this morning, I'd also agreed to help them all…

'Sit still Annie!' I laughed, as I curled the last piece of her hair, and sat down the curlers. Between the three of them I had curled, braided and straightened their hairs, so they each sat looking very different than usual including a full face of makeup- all of which I had achieved in an hour!

'Smudge it and your dead.' I threatened, as they each got up to grab their outfits from their suitcases; it was as they did this I finally took back the seat in front of the mirror and switched the straighteners on and pulled my make-up bag towards me. Within fifteen minutes I'd added heavy liner, deep red lips, and made my face look somewhat more attractive; my hair was poker-straight hanging full around my face making the red of my lips look even brighter.

Watching the girls dress, with hilariously cautious care I went into the bathroom taking my outfit with me, stripping out of my little flirty dress. The girls all were wearing dresses, cute ones that all seemed to make their figures work. Annie had a light pink one, that was secured with only the smallest of buttons at the top of her back leaving the majority of her back very clearly on show; something I think was intentional. Fran wore a floaty red dress that had a crew-cut neckline and flared out from her waist; and then April…well she had a knee length black and white dress with a lace collar which just went perfectly with the flirty braids and curls in her hair. But me…well if im honest I hadn't wanted to wear a dress so instead I had pulled out one of the outfits I'd brought from home, a sequined black, gold and silver jumpsuit which hugged each and every one of my curves and made a statement! The black blended into the gold which drew off to the silver; the outfit was like a second-skin and made no attempt to hide my ample cleavage and rear. The halter neck top was secured with just a clip at my neck and a small tightened button in the centre of my back; leaving much like Annie the majority of my back on show; and the pant legs cropped leaving my matching shoes very much on show so I would twinkle in the lights. The red of my lips, and the dark Smokey eye were in contrast to my clothes and the beach blonde hair that was full around my face.

'Sexy Lady!' April purred as I came out of the bathroom and went to help her button up her dress, and clasp on her shoes.

'I honestly don't know whether I love you right now or seriously hate you!' Fran laughed, looking me up and down with an envious look in her eyes and a smirk on her lips.

'You've gotta love it babe!' I laughed, shimmying my hips so even the low wattage bulb of the bedroom radiated the sparkle of the sequins.

'He is a lucky bastard.' April stated, before laughing.

'You's look sensational!' I complimented, trying to pull the attention away from me.

'Thanks to you!' Fran said hugging me, careful of our make-up.

'No its not!' I laughed, wandering over to the mirror and adding some more highlighter and bronzer to my face; and topping up my smoky eye.

'Seriously?' Annie smirked at me. 'Last time I tried an eye flick, I ended up looking like I had a black eye and you have just opened that glittery set my mum bought me for Christmas last year because it scared me!'

'Its just practise!' I laughed.

'I'm telling you its not practise, it's a talent!' Annie laughed, looking at herself in the mirror as I dragged another coat of mascara over my lashes.

'Girls…' I giggled.

'Just accept it sister, your epic! Now selfie time!' April cheered and that was the moment gone. Selfie, after selfie of us all looking fabulous; for much longer than is genuinely required for picture time. We only stopped at a knock on the door.

'Boys.' Fran sighed, going to answer it as I pushed a pair of huge hoops through my ears.

'Kate!' Fran called from the door, her voice somewhat high.

'Yeah!'

'You have to see this!' And this time her voice was full of definite girly giggling. With a smirk on my lips I wandered past the beds to the door and stopped; because he was there as were the boys and they were all looking exceptionally hot. Arthur was at the door wearing a tight fitted white short-sleeve shirt and a very good pair of black jeans; against his skin the white looked sharp and clung to his physique in a way that made me just…yeah…

The boys looked equally as good, each wearing a shirt similar to Arthur's except the colours varied from Harvey wearing a very nice red one, to Zak wearing a dark bottle green one but that was not what had caught Fran's eyes it was the fact that except for Arthur's eyes widening maybe a fraction when he came into view they were all holding a stance like the mannequin challenge was taking place. In Arthur's hand that wasn't resting on the door frame was a box, a little satin jewellery one. With a quick look up I took it, and with a little smile pulled open the top and sitting inside wedged into the satin interior sat a ring…

'You remembered…' I breathed.

 _Not a couple months prior, we were sitting in my room; and he was flicking through the books on my shelf, a few of which I had brought from home._

 _My favourite book collection is one by an author called Rachel Caine- The Morganville Vampires. Fifteen of the most empowering and ridiculously addictive novels ever! They centre around the protagonist Claire, who haphazardly finds herself in a rather fucked up town but that's not what hooked me; it was her relationship with Shane. Also, viewing myself as a bit of a misfit, I was hooked on the idea of the nerdy girl getting her prince charming in the end._

' _What the hell are these?' He'd laughed pulling my battered copies from the bookcase._

' _My baes…' I'd laughed; getting up from the bed and pulling the book from his hand and putting it back in its place._

' _A book?' He'd laughed, looking at me with a glimmer in his eyes._

' _Yes a book!' I'd replied, pulling him by the hand to the little love seat in the corner of my room._

' _Why those ones?' He'd asked, whilst looking at our joined hands; after a few moments of quiet._

' _I'm not sure…' I'd murmured._

' _Don't lie to me baby, I'm just curious.'_

 _And then I had told him, my little theory; how much the characters inside the series meant to me, and why I connected so much to them._

' _I knew you weren't just a pretty girl, the moment I saw you.' He'd breathed, making me blush. 'But you know you're not a misfit here right?'_

' _Do you want to know what my favourite part is?'_

' _About not being a misfit?'_

' _No, in these books.'_

' _If I must.' He'd sighed but I'd knew he wanted to know; even early on there was a connection._

' _One of my favourites is Kiss of Death…'_

' _Nice title.' He'd laughed, making me smile._

' _And there is this scene and like its just so perfect. Claire and Shane argue and he comes to her room and gives her this ring and its not an engagement ring or anything it's a Claddagh ring; and they have all these meanings of love, and friendship and loyalty and its that moment where she realises they may not be perfect but he loves her…'_

'He remembered what?' April asked leaning over my shoulder to have a look in the box.

The smile that broke out on my face, was one that I will never forget. As the boys all unfroze and Arthur held out his hand for the box.

'You don't know how long I've had this…' He smiled; pulling the ring from the box. It was a silver band but the little tag in the box told it to in fact be a creation of white-gold; it glittered in the light the little diamond in the centre twinkling. He pulled my right hand towards him and looked up at me.

'The third finger, right?' I couldn't speak, I could barely breathe so I just nodded my head feeling my eyes fill with tears. Everyone around us was silent, watching as he slipped the band onto my finger and before I could so much as say a word he pulled me into his arms and kissed me; and I hadnt been happier.

'Go on sing Kate!' Sam cheered, as the girls looked at me with pleading eyes.

'No man!' I moaned from my chair, taking another sip of my drink.

'One song!' Annie said, from where she sat beside Shane; who I'd noticed hadn't taken his eyes of her the whole night.

'Why though?!'

'Cause I have a headache off listening to all them kill good songs!' Martin laughed; making me despite myself smile.

'But…'

'But nothing you can sing!' Dan laughed, going up to the front to collect the track book from a very pleased looking teacher I wasn't familiar with.

'But…' I groaned, turning my face into Arthur's side.

'Please I need a dance!' April laughed, looking at a girl from our English killing _Katy Perry's Teenage Dream._

'Kate! Kate!' Shane started chanting, and before I knew it they had all joined in and I had lost the battle.

'One.' I agreed with a sigh; pulling the book towards me.

'Do something dancey!' April chimed in as I flicked pages, looking for something I knew I could sing; and then a flick of the page told me I had it and with a smirk in his direction I stood and wandered over to the teacher I didn't really know as that girl ended on an awful high note.

'You sure hunny?' She said as I told her my choice.

'Positive.' I beamed at her, accepting the microphone as the guys around the table turned to watch.

Nerves struck me then, as all the Dutch courage the girls had given me dissolved away as I looked at the faces in front of me, but I chided myself with not giving up and the picture his face would be.

As soon as the beginning tune started to play, I heard the girls at my table hoot and shimmy their way up to the dance floor along with a few others off littering tables.

Bringing the microphone to my mouth, I winked at Arthur and started to sing like I was the only one in the room.

As the lyrics formed at my lips my confidence grew and as I shimmied on the stage and laughed with the girls; I felt alive as if I was burning so very brightly. The music was a part of me, that I'd forgotten how much I enjoyed, the lyrics just came to me. One of my favourites, especially in the shower! Whipping my hair, to do Queen B proud; I couldn't help but laugh as the girls danced in front of me and more began to join the dancing throng.

Turning my head to face Arthur I saw him watching me with a smirk on his lips; so smirking back I took my chance.

'Got me looking, so crazy, my baby

I'm not myself, lately I'm follosh, I don't do this.

I've been playing myself baby I don't care

Cuz your loves got the best of me,

And baby your making a fool of me,

You got me sprung and I don't care who sees,

Cuz baby you got me, you got me, so crazy baby

Hey!'

I sung the words directly at him, watching as he rose from his chair and walked with deliberate slowness only reaching me as the song ended, standing directly in front of me on the lower floor beneath the stage.

'Yes?' I said, smirking; as he shook his head at me.

'You pretend you're so shy…' He sighed, smirking.

'Oh I really am!' I laughed as I jumped and he caught me; swinging me in a very un-Arthur-ish way. And as the next song came on the sound system he pulled me close and we danced, and danced; as I watched people follow our lead as the camera flashed as the teachers took picture after picture. As the lights went low and the beams caught my outfit I saw them reflect on the walls, little sparkles lighting up the room but all I was really interested in was the guy looking down at me; and spinning me round in our little bubble. The song was simplistic, elegant and one of my all-time favourites- _A thousand years, Christina Perri._


	51. Chapter 51

'No you didn't?!' Annie giggled to Shane, as Ethan launched into a tale of how he once been found head first down a toilet after a wild night; the whole table was roaring with laughter.

'Yes well Ethan I'm pretty sure you once slept in the kitchen sink, so?' Harvey interjected.

'Be back in a minute.' Arthur said as he pushed his way out of his chair, and answered his phone moving quickly to one of the exits. I watched him go, saw the light easy smile he'd worn all night slip as something was said and a note of what I could only describe as anger marrow his brow. Our table had been the loudest by far, as everyone loosened up and stories started to be exchanged; the funniest of all came from the boys who told each-other's tales of random and drunken antics. The conversation carried on as everyone continued exchanging tales but something about the look on his face as he'd spoken on the phone bothered me.

'I'll be back in a minute.' I said to Fran who was sitting beside me; and I too pushed away from the table moving towards the exit he had took, the one that led outside. The temperature was still warm with only the occasion cool wind but none of that bothered me as I wandered away from the blaring music; I heard him before I saw him. His voice was an oasis of anger and fury; enough to make me stop in my tracks.

'Well tell him no!' He shouted, I could sense the agitation in his voice. 'For fuck sakes! If he steps one toe mam I swear!…what will I do?...because of him I'm in this fucking mess!...' I could hear his heavy breathing as his mother spoke. 'Mam just tell him its not his call.' His voice was softer, like each word was said with bitter regret. 'He brought this on himself.' He sighed. 'Dad do you think I want any of this?' And this time his voice was like a roar, and the heavy breathing was back as he tried to conceal his anger. 'You fucked up, and now I have to fix it; it isn't fair dad.' His voice was hard, but I could hear the change as he breathed the last few words. 'Yeah well this is now my choice, and I say no…why? Because I said so!' He roared down the phone making me jump. 'Goodbye.' He hissed, and I heard the growl in his throat and the impact of his fist against the brick wall.

'Hey.' I said as I came around the corner and saw him looking at his raw knuckles. He looked up at me, with a serious look of regret in his eyes; and the smile he tried to force on his lips fell miserably.

'You want to be stuck with this?' He said, and I heard the moment his voice cracked.

'Oh baby.' I cried, wrapping my arms around his as the tears escaped to roll down his cheeks. 'Please don't cry.' I looked up to his face, wiping his tears away with my fingertips.

'How do I do this K?'

'Do what?'

'Be who I need to be…I'm not that guy.'

'No, you're not…but you're my guy and I know you can do this!' I urged.

'One false move and I see the inside of a cell!' He spat, but there was no malice behind it.

'Why did your…' I licked my lips and tried again. 'Why did your dad…do what he did?' I held my breath not knowing whether or not I wanted to know the answer.

'You really want to know?' He whispered, running his finger down my face and cupping my chin.

'Yes.' I breathed.

'Remember back when I came to yours, when you threw me out…' He laughed at the memory making me smile. 'Well that week when I went away we were at Sicily; Dad was in trouble then but we sorted it…'

'Yeah by getting your heads kicked in…' I mumbled.

'Well…' He continued ignoring my interruption. 'My dad put in another order, but he just…that's when I was off a few days…dad thought it would be an easy fix I knew it wouldn't but he wouldn't listen…anyway the guy who he was dealing with was taking the top eighth off everything he was giving us…instead of confronting him dad decided to just…'

'Get rid of him?' I offered.

'Yeah…'

'Do I even want to know what he was… _ordering_?' The word felt weird in the context.

'Drugs…' Arthur sighed, then noting the expression on my face continued. 'Cocaine mostly...'

'To do what with?' I interjected, somewhat stunned.

'Sell.'

'That's what you do?!' I exclaimed, stepping out of his embrace feeling nauseous. 'You sell that shit to people on the street?'

'No!' He answered quickly, trying to come closer but I held my hands up to stop his progression. 'We take it to the dealers; its big money with not a lot of work.'

'So, that's what your taking over?' I sighed, looking up at him through my lashes.

'Some of it.'

'There's more?' I breathed.

'You had to expect it K…' He whispered, reaching out for me again and this time I let him…I don't know why but all my fight was gone.

'So, what else?'

'I thought you didn't want to know?' He questioned softly.

'Let's say an overview…' I smiled up at him.

'Overseas is where Dad does most of the stuff…'

'But how do you…' The question had come to me suddenly.

'What baby?'

'How do you not get caught with all the money?'

'Oh well there is a legal side of it…'

'Thank the heavens!' I laughed, and I felt a light laugh rumble in his chest.

'Dad owns communications company in China…'

'Communications?'

'Like telephone and that!' He laughed. 'Its big money my grandad's grandad bought it as a cover-up.'

'Wow… so why do everything else?'

'I have no idea.' He sighed.

'What's the other thing?' I asked tentatively; as his arms wrapped around me shielding me from the sudden brisk wind.

'Don't leave me…' He breathed into my hair. 'Fraud and my Dad's favourite…extortion…why else do you think we're all just hunks of muscle?'

'Right.' I said as calmly as I could into his chest, a little laugh escaping my lips.

'Catherine…' He began.

'Shh…' I breathed. 'It will be okay.' He took my chin between his fingers and brought my lips up to his and kissed me so very softly.

'Found them!' April shouted, making us spring apart in surprise.

'Nice…discreet.' I smirked at her; as Arthur chuckled behind me taking my hand as we followed April back into the hall where the final song of the night was playing; and twirling in his arms our discussion outside was a thing of history to me.


	52. Chapter 52

**Just a small update today, because this is the end of their trip so next update will be when reality hits; and I'm busy writing that up now.**

'How do you walk in those?' Annie asked, as we were walking out of the hall; pointing at my feet as she somewhat limped out.

'They're comfy!' I laughed.

'Lucky you! These dicks are eating my feet!' Her shoes were about two inches lower than mine and had a much thicker heel but by way she was walking they must have been bleeding her feet.

'Only got all those stairs…' Reece laughed, walking past us to catch up with April, Fran, Dan, Sam and Martin.

'Oh fuck…' She hissed. 'Piggyback K?' She said hopefully.

'You have to be kidding?' I laughed.

'Please…' She said, making a sad face.

'Jesus' hop on!' I laughed, as she got behind me and jumped on; and I started fast walking to catch up with the others.

'Next time I'm wearing trainers.' She moaned, which only made me laugh. 'Seriously you have weird feet!' Which only made me laugh some more. 'Like your giving me a piggyback in six-inch heels…'

'So glamorous…' I murmured, which only made us laugh even louder; catching the attention of the others.

'Oh…' Sam laughed, as April raised her phone and snapped a picture.

'This is as far as I go…' I laughed as I saw the beginning of all the stairs. 'Just take them off!'

'Or…' A voice came from behind us. 'I'll carry you.' Of course, the boys had caught up; and Shane was only too happy to help- letting Annie climb onto his back with a girlish giggle as I shook my head and smirked.

'Now how about you?' Arthur whispered into my ear.

'Huh?'

'Would my lady like a carry?' He said in the silliest poshest accent I'd ever hurt.

'One would.' I said playing along; but instead of letting me climb onto his back he just scooped me into his arms; so my head lay on his shoulder; the ring he'd given me earlier glittering brightly in the muted lights of the hotel- and in that moment he was my fucked-up prince and I was more than happy to be his princess…


	53. Chapter 53

**Who's ready to meet some family?**

 **Review down below.**

'We're just gonna have to tell him.' I reasoned, as I sat on the chair in the games room at Arthur's as the boys messed around on the two huge pool tables. We'd been back from _Alton Towers_ for all of two days and tomorrow was the first day of second year warm-ups.

'But we can't just say that, what if he asks? Hell, he will ask why!' Harvey said, as he lined up as his shot.

'Well he can't force you two up there.' Zak laughed, knocking Harvey's arm and sending his shot off.

'You prick!' Harvey laughed, pushing Zak into the wall with playful fury.

'Just face it, we're not doing it…' I sighed.

'You wanted to, didn't you?' Shane said softly, from the closest table.

'Not really but…how do I explain it to the guys?' I laughed sombrely. The thing was my friends liked being part of the little group we had formed with the boys, from what I'd learnt they hadn't exactly been all too popular before but this merge with the guys had put them on the map and well…as lovely as they were they liked the attention; they also liked the fact that they were going to be starring in the production curtesy of me taking lead…

'Well they are just going to have to understand…we can't have him starring in leotard land!' Ethan joked, pointing to Harvey who just smirked.

'Although I would of paid good money to see him prancing about on stage!' Zak laughed, twirling around with his que.

'Fuck you.' Harvey laughed, sitting down in one of the gaming chairs.

'You're telling him.' I told Harvey grinning.

'No, you're the girl…'

'What is that supposed to mean?' I interrupted laughing.

'Well girls do stuff like this better…' He mumbled, making me laugh even more.

'You wimp!' I mouthed at him smirking.

'Where is this food?' Mason moaned, from the gaming chair beside Harvey.

'I know…I'm gonna have to go soon…' I said, looking at the clock.

'Not before food!' Said a voice from behind us, one I didn't recognise. I turned and wandering down the stairs was a woman I'd yet to meet. She was pretty in the most unique, almost awe-inspiring way. She was lean, with a willowing body and hair that hung dark and wavy around her shoulders, laughter lines were just pinching the corners of her eyes, though they were expertly covered up and only visible when she smiled so very wide at boys. The make-up around her eyes made the dark brown shine so very bright, and twinkle in the light; she was beautiful, there was no other word to describe her.

'Tori.' Harvey greeted her, standing to hug her like it was the most natural thing in the world; the boys all went over and hugged the woman who wore a tight black high-waisted pencil skirt that showed off her incredible figure and a pair of the most beautiful nude heels.

'Oh, you are here!' She smiled at me, the lines around her eyes visible again. I smiled back somewhat awkwardly. 'I hoped you would, I can't tell you how much I have wanted to meet you; the one who finally stole my son's heart!' She laughed, the boys exchanged smirks.

'Oh, so your Arthur's mum?' I smiled back, looking at Harvey who just smirked at me.

'Oh, where are my manners?' She laughed, throwing her head back. 'Yes, I'm Arthur's mam; and your Catherine, right?'

'Just Kate.' I corrected.

'Kate, well I'm Victoria but everyone calls me Tori.'

'Nice to meet you.' I beamed up at her, feeling even more awkward.

'Well the boys didn't lie when they said you were a stunner!' She laughed again, making me blush and wonder profoundly when Arthur was going to come back from talking to his dad!

'I'm really…'

'She's a little shy!' Shane interrupted, finally coming to my aid.

'Oh well you'll soon know you have no reason to be shy from me!' She laughed again, and her laughter was so very youthful and sweet and I could help but smile. 'I saw the photos Arthur shared…'

'Oh yeah…' I giggled, biting my lip. 'We had fun.'

'Don't be embarrassed sweetie…' And it was then I noticed the boys had went back to playing and ignoring the conversation between Tori and I. Tori sat in the chair beside me, beaming at me the entire time.

'You know something sweetheart? I have never seen my son as happy as he was in those photos…never.' She repeated.

'Like I said we…'

'You don't have to say anything just know I'm so very, very grateful for you.' She said, placing her hand on top of mine and giving it a little squeeze.

'You have no need to, he's…' I tried to find the right word but nothing seemed to fit.

'I know.' She said reassuringly. 'But a mother is always thankful to whoever makes her son happy…you know you're the first girl he's ever had down here?'

'Really?' I laughed.

'Really.' She smiled.

'Mam I knew you'd find her!' Arthur's voice echoed from the stairs.

'Well I wanted to meet her!'

'You'll scare her off!' He laughed; we didn't join in his laughter.

'What the…' Ethan breathed.

'It's nothing.' Arthur said, his voice alone telling Ethan to stop,

'I really must go back up and leave you too it…' Tori smiled, standing from the chair.

'Mam leave it.' Arthur said, fixing her with a look.

'Lovely to meet you Kate, hope to see a lot more of you soon.'

'Like-wise.' I said, plastering on a smile in return to hers.

'Mam I mean it.' Arthur said, touching his mother's shoulder softly as she walked past; I saw the very stiff nod of her head in rather reluctant agreement. We were all silent as Tori made her way up the stairs and out of the door, it was as the door shut we all came to life.

'Okay what the fuck?' Shane said, eying the redness around Arthur's eye and the broken knuckles of his right hand.

'Nothing.' He snapped, coming to sit by me.

'Don't give me nothing.' I whispered.

'Don't start Kate.' He sighed.

'I should really…'

'Food!' Tori came wandering down the stairs, like a very formally dressed waiter carrying more takeout boxes and bags than I thought possible.

'Eat.' Arthur murmured. 'Please.' I couldn't say no.

Eating with the boys, on the floor was what I'd imagine it would be like to eat with zoo animals; they were loud and grabbing at the food; eating insane amounts of food in very short amounts of time.

The six pizzas, three kebabs, six chips and an array of garlic breads were gone quicker than I would think earthly possible.

'Is there dessert?' I asked; the boys all in turn smirked at me. 'Don't be filthy!' I warned.

'What you after?' Arthur laughed. 'Chocolate Fudge?' Again, the boys exchange ultimately childish smirks. 'Cake! Jesus' this is why none of you have girlfriends!' He laughed. Standing up, reaching out his hand to me. 'Here come and have a look.' Accepting his hand, I stood and hand in hand we wandered out of the games room. The house was huge and if I'm honest I'd only seen the smallest part of it. The kitchen was the biggest thing I had ever seen; the sheer size had been lost to me when I'd came to the parties.

'Okay chocolate fudge?' I nodded. 'Custard?'

'If your making.' I agreed.

'At your command.' He laughed. 'Sit up here.' He pointed to the large worktop beside him. Boosting myself up, using the bottle rack as a ladder I settled and watched him pop the cake in the huge microwave oven, and open up the custard and pour it into a bowl.

'Domesticated?' I smiled.

'Apparently so.' He chuckled, wandering up and standing between my legs.

'So, I'm the only girl you've ever had down there?' I laughed teasing.

'My mam!' He sighed. 'Honestly you don't know how much she's been harping on to meet you!' He laughed.

''She thanked me.' I murmured, resting both my hands on his chest.

'Did she?' He said softly, resting his hands on-top of mine.

'Yeah apparently, you've never been this happy…'

'I think that may be true…'

'Good.' I breathed.

'That's good?' He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

'Cause at least now I know…' I stopped there, feeling my cheeks flush.

'At least now you know what?' He prompted, cupping my chin with his hand so I was looking at him.

'At least now I know I'm no burden…'

'Burden?' He questioned. 'Babe whatever gave you that idea?' I was silent. 'Babe?' He prompted again.

'Just with everything…I just don't want you to have to think your trapped…caged in.'

'Do you feel like that?' He breathed, a wary look in his eyes.

'No!' I urged. 'God no…I was just scared that you thought you had to…'

'How many times do I have to tell you? Your my light…in a world of constant darkness you give me hope that future is brighter…'

'I love you.' I breathed, moving my hands up to cup his face.

'Not nearly as much as I love you.' He murmured.

'You're wrong.' I countered.

'Catherine I never thought I'd get this…so this time you're wrong because you'll never understand just how much you've given me…'

'Ditto.' I breathed against his lips; he caught my lips against his and kissed me soft and slow- warming me from the head to toe…

'Oh great!' I heard a voice say from behind us, Arthur rested his head against mine.

'Luke I swear…' Arthur sighed.

'It's the kitchen bro…' Luke countered.

'And?'

'And…'

'Exactly.' Arthur concluded.

'Hey Kate.' Luke said, in what I recognised as surrender as he took a seat at the huge breakfast bar.

'Hey.' I beamed back.

'What's he cooking?'

'Cake and custard.'

'Wow…didn't even know this kid could butter toast…' Luke laughed, I heard Arthur chuckle too as he wandered away to check on the cake.

'Really?' I laughed.

'Oh yeah… I'm the culinary master of this house.'

'Favourite dish?'

'Fry up…' Luke laughed, making me smirk.

'That isn't cooking!' I exclaimed.

'Alright then, what's your dish?' He answered.

'Em…I make spaghetti-Bolognese…lasagne…Pizzas…tonnes of stuff…' I laughed.

'You lose bro.' Arthur murmured from beside me where he was swapping the cake for the custard.

'Hey you wouldn't make that one time, would you?' Luke asked, his obtuse manner lessened to almost shyness.

'Luke!' Arthur scolded

'Hey!' I said putting my hand on Arthur's arm to stop him. 'What you after?'

'Doesn't matter…' Luke said standing, and pushing the stool under the table.

'No come on…' I pressed.

'Seriously its fine.'

'Tell me!' I said again.

'Go on then.' Arthur sighed from beside me.

'The Spaghetti-Bolognese… we're not the best cooks…' Luke laughed.

'Sure.' I agreed, smiling.

'Really?' Luke said, with obvious surprise.

'Yeah, anyways have to show you just how good it is!'

'I'll hold you too that.' Luke smiled as he wandered out of the kitchen.

'You don't have to, you know?' Arthur said, grabbing a plate from a top cupboard.

'I know but I want too…if that's okay?'

'Babe its more than okay.' He laughed; handing me a ginormous bowl of cake and custard.

'I can't eat all this!' I laughed.

'You're not.' He said producing two spoons; and with beaming smiles together we tucked into…well not exactly a culinary masterpiece but a pretty excellent cake and custard.


	54. Chapter 54

'What do you mean you can't do it?' Mr Knowles shouted, taking me very much by surprise; I'd came to his office with Sam under the pretence that an early morning and slightly sleepy Mr Knowles may have taken the news better than a caffeine- filled one.

'I can't do it.' I repeated, holding his eye although I internally cringed away from his loud voice.

'You agreed Miss Best, you said you would do it! What about Harvey?'

'Oh.' I breathed. 'Yeah about that…me and Harvey came to the decision together…' I said, watching as realisation dawned on his face.

'So are you telling me that neither of my leads are performing?' He said the words somewhat faintly, the anger ebbing.

'We're sorry.' I said earnestly, as Sam stood somewhat awkwardly in the doorway.

'May I ask why?'

'Just this and that, we wouldn't have the time to rehearse and perform…' I recited the words I'd muttered like a pray the previous night when I'd finally gotten home.

'I would really like to know if something or _someone_ is forcing your hands…' The emphasis on the word someone, was undeniable and I knew instantly what he was insinuating.

'No-one is forcing our hands.' I answered plainly.

'Well it seems a little out of the ordinary that you would both retract from the show…'

'Sir not that it is any of your business but the show isn't my priority nor was it Harvey's he was only doing to for me.'

'I feel that it is my business, when two students decline roles and they are both tied by the another.' What he was saying was clear, he knew. I don't know how, and don't know to what degree but he knew that Arthur was more than just a student…not that the whole school didn't but they weren't outspoken on the matter.

'Well sir, no disrespect but it isn't your business and we just don't want to be participants, we have lives.' I couldn't stop the last comment because all I wanted was to give him a reason to let me leave.

'And your life could be in theatre or drama! Do you not realise how hard university places are to get? How something like this can make your profile compete against all those others who are fighting for a place?'

'I'm am sorry.' I said as I turned walking to the door.

'I didn't say you could leave Miss Best.' He said sharply, making me turn.

'You're not going to persuade me otherwise.' I said as evenly as I could.

'Who said I was letting you drop the roles?' I raised my eyes in surprise at her verboseness because as teacher he should of took my word.

'We are not performing, and that's it.' I said, emphasising every word.

'He is forcing your hand Kate, you will regret this.' I didn't even give him a comment, I just turned and walked away; feeling myself blaze with anger at the words that he'd uttered because beyond everything he was right but also so very wrong. The thing with Arthur was there always a choice, you just had to realise what the choices were first.

'He should not have said that.' Sam uttered as we walked up to the form room.

'No, he shouldn't.' I sighed, feeling the beginning of a headache blooming at my temples.

'If Arthur had been there…' Sam murmured.

'He wouldn't have said anything, in his own way he thinks he's protecting me…'

'You need to tell Harvey, I don't think he's going to let this drop.'

'Neither do I.' I murmured as I pushed open the door of the sixth form room. The room was beginning to fill, me and Sam had come in a little earlier so I could visit Mr Knowles which made us promptly on time but without our usual caffeine hit.

'Morning!' April chimed from her seat, where she was surrounded by Dan and Martin.

'Morning…' I sighed, knowing I had to break the news to them too.

'What you lot doing in early?' Dan laughed.

'Oh, she needed to see Mr Knowles.' Sam explained, sitting down and resting his feet on the table.

'Something about rehearsal?' April asked, as I sat down beside Dan.

'Yeah…em I've backed out…' I stuttered felling more nervous about telling my friends than anything else.

'You've what?' April asked, in a voice a few too many octaves high.

'I can't do it.'

'Why?' She said accusingly.

'Because I don't want to…'

'Well change your mind!' April urged.

'About what?' I turned and sighed because standing there somewhat windswept was Fran and Annie and rather red faced Reece.

'She's quit the show.' April snapped.

'Why?' April asked, sitting beside me dumping her bag to the floor.

'I just…I don't want to.' I said again, to the much more sympathetic Annie.

'You cant do that.' April pressed.

'And why not?' I snapped, feeling slightly betrayed by her.

'Because you dropping out means we don't stand a chance now.'

 _Shit._ I thought, as I realised that I had not told Mr Knowles that my lot would still like to participate.

'Yeah you do!' I exclaimed.

'Em no, your the talent we're just the bodies and dropping out you've just screwed us all over!' April hissed.

'Excuse me?' I said, raising my eyebrows.

'You heard me right, Mr boyfriend comes on the scene and its fuck the friends…' April spat.

'How dare you!' I spat.

'We were discussing this last night.' April said, with a look of smugness.

'Discussing what?' I asked outraged.

'The fact that we've just been dropped!' April said.

'That's not true!' Reece said quickly looking to me.

'Oh stop it you said it yourself that she has dropped us since him.' April said.

'No I didn't!' Reece repeated.

'I quote you said 'she spends a lot more time with him than us now', did you or did you not?' April said.

'Okay but not in a bad way.'

'So what you have all been talking about me?'

'No!' Annie cried.

'Well it sounds like it.' I said looking at them all in turn; my eyes lingering over Sam. 'How long you been discussing me then?' I spoke the words with all the nonchalance I could muster but inside I was breaking.

'It was never discussing you, just at the start you were so different and…' Martin said softly.

'And?' I pressed.

'And well I thought it was an act…'

'An act?'

'Not being funny but look at you.' Dan piped up. 'Your gorgeous, and intelligent and then there was us…'

'So, what changed?'

'I…don't know but it did.' Dan said with a very soft smile.

'Sam?' I said so softly looking at him, feeling so very, very betrayed.

'All I said was that you were spending a lot of time around them, that's all.'

'That's all? If you all felt that way, why didn't you say something?'

'Well isn't that obvious?' April laughed.

'Em no!' I spat.

'Look what you did for us…'She smirked. And it all fit in place.

'You used me?' I stated but the tornado of emotions inside of me turned it into a question.

'No!' Fran and Annie urged.

'Oh please if it wasn't for her would Shane even give you a second glance?'

'Kate it was…' Annie began.

'No.' I interrupted her standing up. 'I see all to clear what this, you were the no bodies, the ones people paid no attention or only asked for test answers but then when I came along and the boys you got a taste of popularity… being a part of the in-crowd… so as much as you probably laughed behind my back and slated me you used me to be something…and now that I've pulled the pin on that little plan of yours the truth comes out.' I hissed.

'Kate…' Annie tried again.

'Don't!' I spat. 'You are all cowards, who are weak and pointless I can't believe I ever thought I could trust you!'

'Hey…' His voice came from behind me. 'What's…'

'What's going on?' I finished for him.

'Yeah…'

'Well my little _friends_ have been using me the whole time and you just so that they can…' But I was that angry, my words wouldn't even form.

'That's the just of it.' April smirked.

I saw red, the girl I'd stood up for. The girl I'd rang when I was in pain. The girl I had trusted was nothing but a manipulative puppet master. I struck her, a sharp slap with my right hand, the connection echoed in the room.

'You bitch, you can say goodbye to all this…' I said pointing around the room, that was now almost full. 'Because now they can all see what low-lives you are, you are nothing but the no-bodies.' I hissed.

'And?' April countered.

'Your done here.' Arthur said softly, taking my hand.

'Hey Shane, we still…' April began.

'Don't even think it.' Shane snapped.

And it was that moment that I saw emotion in them all because, we'd all been used. Each and every one of us- when we thought we'd had normality we'd in fact been being played…

'What the actual fuck?' Shane fumed as we left the room; that had become silent.

'How did that even…' Harvey asked.

'All because I told them about the show…' I sighed, blinking back the wetness in my eyes.

'But they're your friends…' Zak said, like it was the answer to everything.

'Apparently, I'm nothing but someone they used…' I laughed, but my voice cracked- and I couldn't seem to control the tears that came into my eyes and flowed onto my cheeks.

'Oh K…' Harvey murmured, as Arthur pulled me into a hug.

'I'm fine…I'm just being stupid…' I whispered into his chest.

'No, you're not.' Arthur said, into my hair.

'So, what did they actually say?' Zak asked, leaning against the wall length radiator.

'That apparently…' I sniffed back, and look to the guys who were forming a little ring around me.

'I fucking can't stand this…' Ethan hissed.

'Chill mate…' Arthur said.

'Nar but think about it, okay? Not even what they did to K, we let them into your house!' He fumed in retaliation.

'Yeah well, never again.' Arthur sighed. 'Go on babe, what did they say?'

'Apparently, I've dropped them all since you came on the scene…which to be honest doesn't bother me; it's the fact that they've been talking about me the whole time…like April said they used me to…to you know…'

'To get recognised.' Zak finished; I nodded in agreement.

'They're jealous Kate.' Mason said, leaning against the wall post. 'Your everything they aren't, April was jealous from the moment you set toe in this place and well the rest of them are just the same…your different K, good different, but still for people like that they hate the idea of someone else being liked so easy.'

He was right, of course he was. All the times they'd laughed off their jealousy, all the times they'd commented at me or playfully joked; they had all been stabs at me, and it hurt because for once I thought I was surrounded by people who really liked me when instead they were nothing but…fakes and liars.

'We can't make a business about porn!' I laughed, as we sat in the business room debating ideas for a whole group unit; which included making a successful online business.

'Why not?' Ethan countered. 'It would be successful.'

'How would you know?' Mason asked smirking. 'Buy a lot of it, do you? No-one putting out?'

'Now that's enough!' Mr Phelps said, although we could all see the laughter lines crinkling his eyes.

'Okay then if not porn, what else?' Ethan said, raising his hands in surrender.

'Now remember you have to set this up next year on a small scale.' Mr Phelps reminded us.

'How about…Food?'

'Is that all you think about? Harvey laughed, I flipped him off even though his comment made me smirk.

'What do you mean Kate?' Mr Phelps said over Harvey's laughter.

'Like we could set up an online business selling food locally, like cakes…' I added.

'Cake?' Arthur laughed, raising an eyebrow.

'Yes cake.' I said, smirking right back at him.

'Well even if it doesn't work out, it's not a bad idea.' Mason agreed.

'And why's that?' Harvey laughed.

'Cause we can eat what we don't sell!' I laughed.


	55. Chapter 55

'She said what?' Aunt Cath hissed as we sat at the kitchen table as I told her about my day.

'That I was used basically…' I sighed, taking a sip.

'What an absolute…please tell me you said something?'

'Yeah about that…I may have done a little more than talk to her…'

'You've got my temper!' She laughed, throwing her head back and making me smile despite myself.

'Your angry that I slapped her?' I asked incredulously.

'Of course not! If I'm honest I wish I could have slapped her one myself!'

'I just can't believe it…' I sighed, feeling my smile slip away.

'Aw sweetie, this is what happens…beauty and brains make people jealous…always have, always will.'

'But I thought these were my friends…' I whispered, feeing tears prick at my eyes.

'Pet don't cry, they aren't worth it.'

'But Cath what if they are right about me, what if I'm nothing but…'

'Don't.' Cath warned, wrapping her hand around mine. 'You have no reason to think your unworthy, you are amazing Catherine and if they don't see that, then fuck them.'

'I don't get why I didn't see it though…'

'See what?'

'That they were using me, like I knew they were jealous; they said it enough times…it's just I always thought it was that friendly jealousy…'

'Maybe it started out like that hun, you told me about April liking Dan…maybe she thought of you as competition.'

'But I…'

'Sweetie, Arthur and his friends from what you've told me, are popular and people can do weird things to stay in those circles, or this case to get into them…'

'So that's why she told me to give him a chance!' I blurted.

'What?' Cath asked. I quickly filled her in on the fact the girls had said I should give him a chance, April especially.

'And there you go! They may have been your friend but…'

She didn't have to say anymore, school was different here. Back in Barcelona school was just everyone trying to get by, there was the popular and the not so much but people just accepted it; but this school was a game, a constant game with moves and countermoves and no one quite aware of the damage they could do. I didn't realise just how much I loved my 'friends' until they were revealed to be frauds, for the first time in my life I felt accepted but it was so quickly ripped away that I felt bare and as if I'd lost some rather crucial part of me that I'd only just realised was so very important. I'd ridden home alone, leaving before Sam had a chance to catch up; hand in hand with Arthur I'd hurried out Religion not even giving him a second glance. Lunch had been an awkward affair. A very awkward affair. For the first time since my first day there, I didn't sit with the group and instead went straight from English out to the local sandwich bar- alone. It was nice being alone and being able to just think; without prying eyes. English had been almost unbearable, Sam and Dan had sat at our table but I hadn't met their eyes nor did I even show awareness of their presence. I sat and read ahead in the copy of _Romeo and Juliet,_ Mrs Stewart had gotten the entire class to read page by page- if she noticed me reading ahead she didn't comment, which I think she did as for the entire lesson she never motioned for me to read. Even hearing the boys' voices was like an unbearable pain for me because it was like more proof of how much they had played me- Sam if anything was worse because I loved him, he was my best friend or so I'd thought. I'd read _Romeo and Juliet_ with a passion to submerge myself in their love story, to just forget where I was; so it had been a shock when the bell had rung because I was thoroughly in another world. I'd sat at the window watching the rain run in ribbons down the glass as I'd devoured a very good sandwich and an equal good slice of _Victoria sponge_. I was wallowing in my own pity, when she came in. a girl I knew well; I girl I really wanted to hate but with the day I was living I didn't have the hate left in me.

'You knew it wasn't going to last.' She said as she sat down beside me, flicking her hair over her shoulder, and picking up her frothy coffee and taking a sip.

'What do you mean?' I sighed, not wanting to pick an argument.

'Well you were their golden ticket.' She laughed.

'I wish I could say you were wrong.'

'Trust me, you'll be old news before long…' She smirked, her features twisting into a cruel smirk.

'You're not talking about them, are you?' I sighed.

'Oh, they are just the tip of iceberg, he will realise.'

'What makes you think that?'

'Because your nothing beyond a distraction, now he needs a woman.' She took another sip of her latte, never taking her eyes off me.

'So, he'll come back to you?' I smirked, rising my eyebrows.

'I'm just what he need.' She said, as if she was pointing out that the grass was green and the sky was blue.

'I don't believe you Rochelle.' I said so very softly, taking a sip of my tea.

'You're a pretty face, nothing more.'

'Well its more than you.' I murmured as I stood.

'Run away, like you always do.' She murmured back.

'I don't run away, I just don't think its worth.' I said as I grabbed my bag and pulled up my hood; stepping out into the wet drizzle.

I walked with slow, confident steps in case she watched me go, but inside I was screaming- wondering if her mumblings held any truth; because if the day taught me anything it was that my perception of all things was so very tainted by my need for acceptance and friends, that maybe I saw things that weren't actually there. I thought April, Fran and even Annie were my girls but instead they were nothing but manipulative bitches, who used me…and talked about me…

I'm not some pathetic little girl, who'll cry herself asleep over it but its hurt knowing that they'd fought their way past my boundaries just for their own purposes.

The boys surprised me more…they always seemed so genuine but then they would have to have kept a good act up- the fact Martin and Reece would, just surprised me more than anything because all I could think was that they were good people, kind people.

In my own way I was dreading religion, dreading sitting in a classroom again with anyone of them but it was Sam, Sam beyond anyone else who had made me feel like I'd be plunged into an ice bath. He was always so kind, always so reassuring.

'Hey.' I heard him before I saw him, and before I could even turn they were around me, and the rain was now hitting off the surface of a huge golfing umbrella.

'Hey.' I smiled.

'You two looked cosy?' Mason smirked, pointing back to the sandwich bar.

 _Oh they saw._ I thought.

'As if.' I laughed, wrapping my arms around my torso in an attempt to evade the cold. 'Although she was a hall of a lot nicer, than my so-called friends at least she's consistently a bitch.' I added, laughing rather glumly.

'You should have heard them in It! Annie and the two nerdy ones were proper seething about April.' Shane said, it made me smile that he still only remembered her name.

'What did they say?' I asked, jumping under the umbrellas, until I was next to Shane who placed his arm around my shoulder when he saw me shiver.

'Apparently they couldn't believe she'd said all that to you, apparently all that had been said was that you were spending a lot of time with us lot.'

'So why did she say it?'

'I have no idea but then again I don't really believe them…'

'Why not?' I laughed.

'Cause they knew I was listening, and I think Annie is just trying to get me to agree to tonight.'

'Tonight?' I asked, smirking.

'Yeah, what's tonight?' Mason asked.

'…Nothing really.'

'It was going to be a date, wasn't it?' I couldn't help the smile on my face, as a blush bloomed in his cheeks.

'But now I wouldn't.' Shane said, quickly before anyone else had a chance to comment.

'Too right, she probably just wants you for the status.' Ethan smirked, but it made everything a little more realistic because we'd all been used…from what we knew it was nothing but a game to them.

Me and Arthur had arrived in Religion, just before final bell; meaning I just had time to grab a notepad and pen from my bag when the lecture began- You can't not love natural law! The lecture dragged but I told meticulous notes, even though I knew I had a full set somewhere in the boxes Dad had sent over. When it came to a ten-minute discussion, I could tell by one look at his face that we weren't going to be discussion anything about the five primary precepts.

'What did Rochelle say to you?' He asked, looking into my face.

'Nothing.' I lied.

'Don't lie to me K, what did she say?'

'She just likes to provoke me…' I sighed, twisting the lid of my pen between my fingers.

'What did she say?' He said again.

'Just that I should of expected it.'

'Expected what?' He pressed.

'All this with that lot.' I said, directing my hand towards Sam who was silently noting down something in his book, as his lip-stick mafia pal sat filing her nails.

'It wasn't just that.'

'What do you mean?'

'Catherine!' He smirked. 'She said something about me?' He guessed.

'How?' I asked, laughing.

'How what?'

'How do you know?'

'Oh well we saw her before you, she could help but call me her _baby_!' He laughed.

'Oh it makes sense now…what did you say to her?'

'I told her to fuck off…' He smirked. 'So what did she say?'

'Nothing, just her usual shit.'

'Usual shit or not, she shouldn't say any of it Kate…'

'So…' Mrs Rowle said stopping at our table. 'What are you thoughts on the Precepts?' She smirked as if preparing herself to make an example of us.

'Well they are somewhat useful in a perfect world, but really in the current world not everyone wants to reproduce, not everyone can learn and not everyone lives in an ordered society…' I mused. 'So really it would difficult for anyone to really live by these precepts in the current world. Like even to have an abortion would go against every one of them…so they don't in anyway take into consideration any differing circumstances.'

'Such as?' Mrs Rowle pressed, looking at me with a smile on her lips.

'Rape.' Arthur interjected.

'Excuse me?' She asked, still smiling.

'Well say a girl got pregnant through rape, and didn't want the child as it would a constant reminder well according to the principles it would be wrong for her to have an abortion when in actual fact it may be the better thing for her.'

'Okay then but lets play devil's advocate; what about adoption?' She countered.

'She'd have a bond with it.' I said softly. 'Conceived through rape or not that would be her child, and after carrying it and giving birth to it she'd always be aware she gave away her baby; or even be aware that a constant living remind of her rape is somewhere.'

'Yes but she is still taking a life…' She pointed out.

'But this when proportionalism comes in.' I opposed; she smiled at me.

'So explain it then?

'Well if its better for her health to not have the baby, she shouldn't.'

'But lots of women have children, that are conceived through rape…'

'Mental health.' Arthur pointed out.

'Go on.'

'Well say she was going to be very ill mentally, then its better for her to have the abortion- it's the better of two evils to have an abortion.'

'Okay then…' She sighed, when she smiled it was a totally different teacher to Mrs Boring. 'What if you got pregnant now?'

'What?' I asked.

'Say you got pregnant now, what would you do?'

'Oh…'

'This could be for you too Arthur, what would you want her to do?'

'That would be a baby though…'

'But the girl who conceived through rape is also carrying a baby…'

'It's circumstantial, like say hypothetically I was pregnant…' I saw Arthur's eyes widen and couldn't help but smirk. 'It would all depend on my mind set; like part of me would obviously want this baby but thinking more logically I would wonder whether I could provide for it, parent it or like even more selfishly would I rather have a life first before I have a child.'

'So what does that tell you?'

'That it's all down to circumstances, like I said the precepts don't always work; because they can't give a view when there is differing and more modern circumstances.' I replied.

'They are heavily out of date, like Aquinas' time they would have applied but now life isn't as simple nor as straight forward.' Arthur added.

'So are they applicable now?'

'They have a place, but more in like a vague guideline way; like you should try and reproduce and learn and that but sometimes you can't because of modern custom and general life.' I finished.

'Very well done.' She smiled, walking back down the desks; stopping at one a few chairs down.

'Kate?' He said, as if we hadnt just been interrupted.

'Yes?'

'What did she say?'

I sighed and looked at him, and realised that he wasn't going to let this go.

'Don't do anything, okay? She is a bitch, and that's it.'

'Kate.' He warned.

'Right chill, all she said was that I was just a distraction to you and that now things have _changed_ you need a real woman… her if you didn't get that.'

'When will she give up?' He laughed.

'Oh, I don't know maybe when you put a ring on it?' I laughed.

'She wishes.'


	56. Chapter 56

You forget how lonely it is to be without girlfriends. The boys became my life, Aunt Cath and Uncle Les went away the next week, a surprise from Les as he surprised us by appearing on the doorstep on the Friday night after only being away a couple of weeks- making both me and Cath squeal in delight; but his arrival came with news that hit me like a freight train, he and his friend had been offered a contract in Germany, two months…but the money was excellent. He accepted, and so the holiday with Cath was going to be the last time they really saw each-other until the height of summer. The house was hollow, when they left on Sunday evening; I sat in front of the TV with one of my favourite movies- _Safe Haven-_ and a huge bar of chocolate. Gorging myself, as prepared myself for another week of awkwardness. The week prior had been bad, Annie was like a little lost puppy without Shane but the boys had taken the news of their betrayal as such, nearly as bad as I had- not in a noticeable way but after all the time we'd spent together I noticed the little changes in them. Shane missed Annie, I don't know what had really gone on between them apart from random flirting and such but each day he'd sent her little sly glances, when he thought no-one was looking. But we played our parts well, we stayed back- and the guys had lost the gossip factor now that we hadn't bit…me slapping April had gossiped the school, but only long enough for it to get back to Arthur who made it very clear he wasn't happy. I wasn't dreading the following day, even more than I had on my first because something had changed last week, when I'd had my 'friends' I had…not an escape from his life but a chance to just be normal without people always staring- without them well I was slap-bang in the middle of it all…the Queen unknowingly already reining beside my King.

Monday dawned cold, bitterly cold. Clouds hung darkened and grey in the sky as a light, wet shower of rain peppered my window- by the look of the clouds alone I knew were in for some torrential rain as the day progressed. I was awake before my alarm, and was already showered by the time it buzzed. I took my time dressing, drying my hair into curls that hung artfully and full around my face- making my cheek bones look even more defined; and even going in heavy with the liner and brows because I felt awful. If not for the extreme make-up job, darkness under my eyes would have been a clear clue as to how well I'd slept; stressing over everything that didn't need stressed about. I pulled out my favourite sweatshirt, and my tightest fit jeans; even layering a tight vest underneath for some added warmth- pulling on my tight over the knee boots with a scary looking heel to make sure that no cold air had the chance of freezing my legs! I pulled out the _Burberry_ mac, along with a huge black woollen scarf that I looped numerous times around my neck. Looking in my full length mirror, I let my eyes wander over my outfit checking for any issues, before just glancing at my face.

'You are a good person K.' I breathed to myself, feeling stupid but also knowing that I had to remind myself; their dishonestly had hurt me so very much emotionally.

From downstairs, I heard a knock on the door, surprised I made my way down the stairs answering it suspiciously- on my door step, under the shelter of the huge canopy stood Dan, Annie and… Sam.

'Leave.' I said, my voice holding no emotion.

'K, come on…' Same murmured.

'No.' I said, and I shut the door in their faces wandering into the living room- before I did anything stupid…or said anything I might come in time to regret.

'Catherine!' Dan shouted through the mail slot. 'Hear us out at least!' He pleaded.

'Why should I?!' I shouted from the living room.

'Because it isn't like she said!' Dan pushed.

'What isn't?' I hissed, walking into the passage way; I could see the metal flap of the post slot flicked open so they could speak though.

'She's jealous!' Annie pressed.

'Jealous?' I laughed. 'Jealous of the fact she's no longer centre of attention!'

'Kate please let us in…let us talk…' Sam said, I could hear the pleading in his voice.

'Why should I though? You all used me!'

'We didn't!' Annie countered softly.

'You know me K, you know I wouldn't do that to…'

But Sam didn't get to finish.

'What the actual fuck are you lot doing here?' Arthur spat, firmly cutting Sam off. I went to the door and opened it, Arthur stood looking at the three of them crowded around my door, with a look on his face that was blatant anger; he hadn't even bothered to flip up the hood on his jacket.

'Trying to explain!' Sam said.

'Well this should be good.' Shane said, coming around from the back seat of the _Range Rover_ parked in my drive behind Dan's little _Fiesta_.

'Shane…' Annie breathed. He didn't even look at her; I saw her face drop.

'They came to…explain apparently.' I sighed, opening the door a little wider to let Arthur and Shane in out of the rain.

'Please Kate.' Sam said again; I glanced at him and what I saw made my heart break because he was the first person who I really came to love from this place.

'Shane…' Annie appealed to him, as my silence grew.

'I don't know what you want me to say!' I exclaimed. 'You treat me like this and then come to my door and expect me to believe you…why didn't you say anything when she started her little rant?'

'We miss you K.' Dan said softly.

'Yeah well I miss you lot too but it means fuck all.' I breathed, shutting the door.

The drive to school was morbid to say the least. One look at Shane told me his unplanned meeting with Annie was not what he needed, and to be honest all that they'd said to me had my mind in overdrive as to whether or not it was just April's jealously that had been the trigger for her outburst.

'Oh babe…' Arthur said conversationally, as we pulled into the school parking lot and the other _Range Rover_ came into view.

'Yeah…'

'In a couple of weeks my mam, holds this huge party thing in a hotel in the country…it's a canny night, raises some money for charity and that- it's fancy like; but I was wondering if you wanted to come…' He said looking across to me.

'What do you mean by fancy?' I asked.

'Tuxedos and ball gowns.' Shane said, as he hopped from the car leaving me and Arthur alone.

'Really?' I asked.

'Yeah…but will you?' He asked, grabbing my right hand and running his finger along the ring on my third finger.

'Hmm…' I said pretending to think about it.

'Well?' He pressed, looking slightly nervous all of a sudden. 'Will you be my date?' He added softly.

'Yeah, why not?' I laughed, smirking at him.

'You'll be the princess at the ball!' He laughed, making me giggle.

'I don't know about that.' I retorted.

'Hmm but you'll be my princess which is really all that counts.' He whispered, leaning into my face so that his breath blew into my face.

'I can live with that.' I breathed, as our lips met.


	57. Chapter 57

Tuesday came and well it was an experience to say the least. Apparently for the Year Eleven's this final attempt to boost their coursework grades was nothing more than a chance for the slutty ass girls to flirt their arses and for a few brave pricks to smack my arse or make rather vulgar comments. Despite my best efforts, I gave up on the front table which held eight boys who truly didn't give a shit about anything, except me…apparently. Their un-mannered ramblings took me to a range of mental scenarios that I never ever wanted to have mentally pushed on me- they only quietened down when Shane ,having heard when passing one of their crude remarks, joked loudly to Arthur about them trying to steal his girl; his reaction had been nothing more than a look that could be any person be taken as jokey but the boys obviously realised the unspoken threat in his words. Apparently, the teachers were happy to have a day off and had retreated unseen from the hall at some point…meaning Year Eleven officially thought it was free time.

Although at the back of the room, quiet and studious were four girls; all sitting with their heads down working on an assignment.

'Hey.' I said, sitting on the table, as to look over their shoulders.

'Hi…' The chubby, brown haired girl said; rather a-stutter.

'So, what's all this?' I said, reading the front page of their assignment.

'How Secondary sectors are losing their place as Primary and Tertiary sectors are taking over.'

 _Wow._ I thought to myself, as I watched the girls typed away on their essays.

'So, what did you come up with?'

'Apparently, it's all due to the development of new businesses in the modern society.' A cute little blonde said, flicking her short hair behind her ear.

'Yeah they are not only selling items now but also producing them directly from the raw materials; meaning any businesses that normally create items and sell them in bulk to suppliers are losing their customers.' Said a girl with heavy glasses, and her hair tied up in a neat bun.

'So what does that mean for your assignments?'

'That we now have to take into consideration the falling levels of employment in correlation to the fact the secondary sector is in decline and therefore there will of course be drops in the employment average percentage.' Said the last girl, who smiled shyly at me.

'Exactly.' I breathed, smiling widely. 'So I'm Kate; who are you lot?'

'Of course we know who you are!' The cute blonde laughed. 'I'm Maisy.'

'Poppy…' Said the girl with the glasses.

'I'm Sofia.' Said the plumper girl.

'Isabella…' murmured the one who'd smiled shyly at me.

'You coming back for sixth form next year?' They all nodded, I felt like I was part of a monologue. 'I hope your taking business! Mr Phelps needs some like you, he's had to deal with all them all this year!' I laughed, pointing at the boys.

'Kate!' I heard the shout from behind me, a voice I didn't recognise. I turned and saw a rather made up girl waving in my direction; her dark hair straightened full around her face.

'Yes?' I smiled.

'You should be over here with us.' The girl laughed.

'Do you need help?' I asked.

'No but you don't want to be around them…' She sneered.

'Excuse me?' I said, hoping I'd miss understood.

'Well you don't want to mix with that lot.' She laughed.

'And what is that supposed to mean?' I sat up straighter, watching her with a frown on my face.

'Well look at you and look at them…'

'I'm looking.'

'You okay K?' Zak asked as he passed, having heard the exchange.

'No, I'm not.' I sighed.

'Ignore her, she likes to think of herself as the queen of these lot.' He smirked.

'Such little bitches.' I laughed.

I sat with the girls at the table, looking over essays and finding out a little bit about each of them. They were nervous and giggly which only made them all the more loveable because despite only the year difference they were so different from me and I had this urge to protect them.

'I'll go and grab a box of those chocolates before they all go.' I said, wandering to the front stage and grabbing a large box of _Heroes_ from underneath; I turned to smile at the girls but saw that their attention was instead very firmly fixed on _Little Miss It._

'...And just you lot wait….'

'Clara…' Sofia tried but Clara just laughed.

'Fucking little no-bodies…' She hissed.

'Excuse me?' I said again, when I was behind her.

'Sorry.' She sneered, moving to sit back in her chair.

'Are you lot okay?' I said, knowing I'd missed some of what had been said.

'Fine…' Sofia mumbled.

'Are you coming?' Clara shouted from her chair to me.

'No.' I said turning my back on her.

'No?' She retorted.

'Well done, that's right.'

'You know who you are.' She spat.

'What is that supposed to mean?' I looked up, staring at her.

'That your place isn't there…Rochelle knew that.' I heard my intake of breath, but I'm also pretty sure I heard those within hearing distance gasp as well. I rested my hands on the back of Isabella's and Poppy's chairs.

'But is Rochelle here?' She didn't answer. 'Maybe you don't get it but just to be clear I ain't Rochelle; and I'm not putting up with all this bullshit.' The room had gone silent, everyone watching but I didn't take my gaze away from Clara.

'But you're his…' She spoke the words as if they were gospel, as if they were as simple as explaining that the grass is green.

'His? I'm not property!' I spat.

'Here you are.'

Her words made me blood boil, because I couldn't get over the cheek of her and the nerve she had but then a thought hit me; which looking back is one of the few things I'm actually still proud of.

'Well if I am _his…_ then that means you listen to me! Your nothing but a jumped up little girl who obviously very much doted on Rochelle; well hard luck now because she isn't here, I am. You leave what-ever crown you think you wear off because from now it's me not Rochelle; and sweetie I don't like the whole bitch persona; to be honest I don't like you and that's a bad start. I may not be as arrogant as Rochelle but that means nothing; your cruel and your nasty…your nothing more than a bully and do you know where bullies end up?' I waited a few seconds but she stayed silence. 'They end up the ones who regret, the ones who fail because after high school sweetie they're nothing but no-bodies with nothing but memories.'

'Do you get what she's saying?' Harvey said, louder addressing the silent room. 'This goes for all of you, you may think its cool to not try and not achieve but when this bubble is burst what do you have left?'

'You want to be like us…' Shane said, looking at the group of boys at the front who crudely remarked me. 'But you're not, and you're not going to be so stop being arse-holes and get yourselves some grades.'

'Why?' The obvious ringleader said, he was the tallest and best looking…but not by much.

'Why?' Zak said surprising me; the kid nodded. 'Because we have grades, we achieve...if you don't you have nothing…like K said all you have is memories, you leave with nothing but an inflated ego, which mate soon deflates.' The boys all looked like they were paying attention and it was a lightbulb moment that told me I had to talk to the girls on the other two table…and even to an extent Maisy, Sofia, Isabella and Poppy.

'It's not just the boys who have to worry, because you know for girls it's just as important. People don't care what size waist you are or whether you're a B cup or a double E; they actually think you're a slut if you wear it all on show and have a few too many buttons open… it doesn't get you anywhere. Grades are your chances to do something and be something- all you have to do is try.'

'Yeah but your stunning…' A girl on the other table piped up, blushing.

'And?'

'Well people pay attention to you.'

'Hunny the only reason people pay attention to me is either because of him…' I said pointing at Arthur. '…or because I have a good rack and a Kardashian arse and I know how to use a pallet of make-up…they don't pay attention to me just what they can see…but that's only in high school; but you get the grades now you are arming yourself with the best things for your future because if some of you stay on the path you're on, your heading to destruction or life without the chance of bettering yourself. Stop thinking you must conform to the norm because I'm telling you now this isn't going to last like Harvey said the bubble will burst and unless you have the wings to fly you'll hit the bottom and it's a whole lot fucking harder to get back up then it is to fall down.'

There was silence for a couple of moments.

'You think it looks good to be on top…' Arthur began, his voice though no louder than normal seemed to ring in the room. 'To be the best or to have other people fear you or want to be you but it's not; being an individual is a million times harder but is also a million times more respectful because you don't want a load of carbon copies… a shit tonne of dickheads and a parade of empty-headed lasses in short skirts.' He walked around the tables and came to stand beside me, every eye in the room followed him. 'And you, Clara, you say about Rochelle- she never was _It_. She was a wannabe that never got there. She plays the role of who she thinks she needs to be but in fact she is just making a fool of herself- she no longer has her girls or anything because she tried too hard to be who she isn't. Popularity is over-rated, because as soon as you leave through these doors on your last day whether that's a month from now or in a couple more years, your whole world changes and your no longer popular or centre of attention…your one of a hell of a lot more, and believe me there is always someone better and that's why you just have to be the best of yourself…get the grades, and stop playing wannabe.'

The bell rang breaking the moment, and in the shortest amount of time the room was empty; but my head was full because all that he'd said was finally fitting into place; and all that we'd each said no longer applied to us because in that moment I realised that being with him meant that unless he burst the bubble, the boys and me will always be living in one- one that wouldn't burst even after we walked out these doors.

'Pizza…' Shane moaned; as four pizza's landed on our table as the group left for lunch.

'Right you guys, you've done wonders…' We had the pile of changed and embellished work had double over the last couple of periods and the final hour was going to be just spent checking those final pieces. 'But I have one last favour…' Phelps continued, as the pizza boxes were opened and we dived in. 'I want you to talk to them…' We all smirked at each other.

'No need dude.' Shane said around a mouthful of pizza.

'Why?'

'Already done.'

'Right…well I don't think you'll have covered this topic...' Phelps smirk made me internally cringe because I could already see the laughter in his features.

'We normally have an outside group come in but they've cancelled and…'

'Fuck no.' Arthur laughed, shaking his head.

'What's he on about?' I asked, feeling dopey as everyone else seemed to already know.

'We have a policy in school, a innovation that students listen better to you lot than us…because you can be more…open…and well we have a plan with another school where a group of our sixth form goes to them and a group of their sixth form comes to us to give the PowerPoint slide show and basic Q&A on sex and contraceptives.

I choked on my pizza.

'What?' I gasped, as Arthur hit my back, till I finished spluttering.

'We would ask but…'

'No way…' All I could think was that a few months ago, I was still a virgin…I was in no position to tell anyone about sex or contraceptives.

'You guys have had an amazing effect on these alone and your influence…'

'No.' Arthur said firmly, smiling.

'Well you know you're going to do it.' Phelps smirked, grabbing a slice of pizza.

'How did you come to that conclusion?' Shane laughed.

'Because I already told them you'd do it.' He smirked.


	58. Chapter 58

**So this is kind of a humorous…what if kind of chapter…not wrote by me…**

 **Because I'm building it now towards the end…I need just a couple more days to build up the next chapter, where you finally get to meet the man of the moment… A's Daddy so I got a friend to make something light hearted, so love it or hate it's just this once…**

'How many is in there?' I breathed, peaking through the glass pane on the door to see a lecture hall full to bursting with rambling fifteen/sixteen year olds.

'About sixty.' A woman I didn't know said; so like triple the amount of that morning…and now we were going to be going to be talking about things that still made me blush…

'Can't you lot just do it…' I mumbled.

'No, no we need at least one female in there…'

'Of course…' I sighed, as I raised my eyebrows at the boys who were smirking.

'When you're ready…' she laughed, opening the door and walking in, I pushed Arthur through first, nipping his behind playfully as I did; giggling to myself I walked in.

'Right Shut up!' The woman said, although she need not have said anything at the sight of the boys and myself the entire hall had become silent; just sixty pairs of eyes watching us. 'Okay you know what this is…' She said pointing to the big screens. 'And we have some stand-ins who really don't want to do this so don't make it any harder than it needs to be…and I know you'll listen to this lot…' And that was it she with a dismissive wave walked out.

'Okay what the fuck do we do?' Mason hissed, I just shrugged.

'Right well this ain't awkward…' Ethan laughed, the majority of the hall joined in; catching my eye was two huge boxes with a bag of condoms on top…which made me want to run from the room.

'Okay…' Mason said from beside the computer as I perched myself on the table. 'Right so like she said you know what it is, and you know who we are…so you know we don't like this any more than you do but she's right about one thing dudes you don't want to planting anything but your dick in her!' The boys in the room all laughed loudly.

'And on that note girls I don't think you want them planting anything you with that attitude!' The girls laughed.

'Babe it wasn't me.' Arthur laughed from behind me, making everyone smirk.

'I don't believe you.' I mouthed, turning to the screen that changed to a cream slide emblazed with the words _What is meant by the term 'safe sex'?_

'Well I take it you aren't thick, right?' Shane started. 'Basically, it's making sure A: you don't knock a lass up or get knocked up and B: that you don't catch out nasty.'

'Trust me you don't want a cock-swab!' Ethan laughed, pretending to wince; the room was taken as Mason flicked the computer.

'This is all yours…' Harvey laughed, as the screen changed to pregnancy.

'You aren't allergic to the word!' I laughed, rolling my eyes. 'Alright listen because it may funny but you don't want any surprises. Right so the whole point of contraception is to stop any unplanned babies popping up, so in turn that means if you're having sex they will be your new best friends! So, you all know there is a load of different methods, all to stop anything from happening- the main one obviously being condoms.' I beamed at Arthur. 'Hey babe as an apology you can do this bit.'

Everyone laughed, at his expression; the back row of girls was all looking at me with a look of confusion in their faces.

'Right basically lads you put a wrapper on it.' He laughed, as I narrowed my eyes at him. 'Oh, and don't rip the packet down, wrap it across the top…it rips…' He smirked at me as I blushed.

'Oh great…' Mason chortled. AS I looked up at the screen I knew why, emblazed on the screen in bold black letters were the words _Practise makes Perfect…_ with a cartoon drawing of a condom. I eyed the boxes again sighing, before picking one up, they were heavier than I thought. Once on the table, I pulled back the lid and there sat twenty models…shall I call them.

'Why the fuck would you make a blue one?' Harvey laughed. 'It's not like we're teaching smurfs!'

'Nah man if it turns that colour you need to stop getting too handsy with it!' Ethan smirked, the hall all looked as if they were at a comedy festival, laughter lighting their faces.

'Right everyone take a…thing…' I laughed, passing the box along my side as Harvey brought out the other couple of boxes from his side.

'Are we having a live modelling?' A girl shouted, making everyone laugh.

'Babe I wouldn't want to scare you!' Shane laughed, grabbing his crotch.

'Scare her? She'd need a microscope to find the thing!' I retorted.

'That not what you said last night, baby doll!'

'What she said when?' Arthur said deadpan.

'Shit!' Shane laughed as he backed away putting his hands up in surrender.

'Right!' Harvey shouted, making everyone quiet. 'I honestly can't believe I'm saying this…Open your condoms!' He laughed as he spoke, and any awkwardness that could have been there evaporated because it was like a game, like a very big practical joke.

'Don't rip the thing!' Shane laughed, walking along and places a brown 'model' in front of me. 'At least it's realistic!' He laughed, winking at Arthur.

'Honestly I'm more inclined to have a live modelling…' I purred into Arthur's ear, as I playfully bit his neck.

'Don't blow them up!' Zak laughed!

'Pinch the end!' Shane was saying, to a group of girls who were blushing the colour of beetroot.

'Hey look guys, why doesn't she show you how it's done?' Harvey said winking at me.

'She's got skill.' Arthur laughed, slapping my ass.

'Yeah skill you won't be seeing for a while!' The intake of breath followed by laughter was loud! 'Right!' I shouted over the laughter, trying to bring the attention back to me.

'Oi!' Arthur shouted loud, the room went silent. 'Listen to her…or God knows what she'll ban next!'

'You're a prick.' I said shaking my head, but not being able to control my smirk. 'Alright open the condom and take it out the packet, pinch the top and position it over the…head- make sure there is no air in there- and then roll it on, simple.' As I spoke I followed my own instructions, hoping it was clear for them to see.

'Can we have the live model now?' Another girl shouted.

'I tried!' I shouted back in the general direction.

It took a while to get everything back at the front, which included: several disturbing gestures, far too much laughter and condoms blown up like balloons.

'Okay moving on…' Mason laughed as he pushed a blown up condom in the cupboard under the computer, making everyone snigger.

'Oh K you'll love this…' He laughed. 'The pill.'

'Okay two types, don't know which is which but you have to take them every day or they don't work and ladies you end up knocked up! Although one of them is only a 21 day pill, so you don't have it the week of your period.' The boys all cringed at that word that only made me laugh. 'Jesus' you'd think you lot were allergic to the thing! So, it not alright for us to bleed out of there but it's okay for you lot to put it up there?' I smirked, as a bunch of the boys recoiled at my words. 'Point proven, moving on…'

'This thing…' Zak said handing me what looked like a small piece of tubing.

'The implant.' I sighed, realising it was now the Catherine show. 'Apparently, they are as dumb as they look, so you're stuck with me for a while. This is the implant, you will have heard of it. Its popped into the fleshy side of your upper arm and its three years of not having to worry, then its removed…'

'How?' A voice interrupted me, I looked up to see a girl smiling at me.

'I think they numb your arm, and kinda cut it out… think of Johanna cutting Katniss' tracker out…' _The hunger games_ analogy the only thing that came to my mind.

'Next!' I called over my shoulder. 'What the actual fuck is that?' I said as Shane passed me what looked like a sandwich bag.

'A femidom.'

'A what, what?'

'Female condom.' Harvey sniggered.

'No…just no fucking way…' I laughed. 'Listen ladies if he's not macho enough to roll it on you don't want him- that is just wrong!' The boy from the morning, who'd pinched my rear was sitting up front laughing, an idea hit me. 'I don't know what your laughing at hun.' I smirked as I through the femidom at him.

'Urgh! What the actual…' He said, picking it up by his fingertips.

'Listen there is a few more types but I don't want to talk about them, and if I'm honest at this age we should be looking at just what we mentioned…minus that abomination.' I fake shuddered as I pointed to the femidom. 'Are we done?' I said looking at the clock, hoping we'd by some good fortune get an earlier finish.

'Not even close…' Harvey sighed.

'How?' I asked outraged.

'Who knows what an STD is?' Shane said loudly.

'Oh god…' I laughed.

'That is disgusting! Change the slide!' I squealed, covering my eyes. 'Why is there pus?'

'That ain't a nice pussy…' Ethan laughed, making the hall fill with laughter.

'Is that what I think it is?' Zak said, looking at the screen with a face filled with disgust.

'Genital warts.' Harvey clarified.

'Right easy way of not catching them, take a look if it looked like that, girls fucking run!' I laughed.

By the time the teacher came back in we were nearing the end, having been insanely disgusted by the intimate images that's showcase a range of revolting and nightmare inducing diseases.

'At the end of the day, just be safe! Lads you don't want to be paying child support, and lasses…' Zak said.

'And girls you don't want a baby.' I finished for him. 'Just be prepared!' I laughed.

'Stick it in but don't leave anything in, simple as that!' Ethan laughed, the whole room seemed to echo with laugher.

'A refreshing take on it, I will say.' The teacher said, from the doorway making us all jump, and burst into more laughter by her face she was having a hard time not laughing too.

'Simple yet effective.' Mason laughed, throwing his arm around Ethan's shoulders.

'Seems like you've enjoyed yourselves…' She said looking over the seated students, who all still were wearing smirks. 'So maybe next time?' She said looking at us.

'No way!' I laughed, shaking my head.

'Nah we'll pass…does nothing for us.' Harvey laughed.

As we left the room, I could help but watch as everyone seemed to acknowledge Arthur, it bepuzzled me because after such a relaxed afternoon, the boundaries were already back in place. I think I enjoyed that afternoon, because it was all laughter and fun…it wasn't us but it was hilarious, it was uncomplicated and just for that couple of hours we could have been anyone…we may as well have been the group from the other school, and I liked that…I liked that a lot.


	59. Chapter 59

'Do you out cheese on that?' Shane asked, looking at Spaghetti Bolognese I was stirring.

'I suppose you could…' I laughed. 'But if you want cheese I'd go with the lasagne! Oh one you put in the garlic breads!' I added, pointing to a tray on the kitchen island.

It was Wednesday night and by my promise to Luke, I was making tea; which had spiralled from one bowl pans worth of spaghetti Bolognese to a huge pan worth, along with a ginormous lasagne and more garlic bread and wedges than I'd seen in all my life! Oh, and I almost forgot…three handmade margarita pizza's curtsy of Harvey's momma! It was like feeding a small army; along with the six boys and myself, I was also feeding Luke, his friend Tom, Tori and possibly Arthur's father who I was yet to be acquainted with.

'You do have pudding, right?' Shane said, looking over my shoulder to Arthur who was eating the scraps of grated cheese I'd left in a bowl.

'You were supposed to do that.' He said deadpan. 'You better be hiding it up your shirt because if your serious I will get none for a fucking long time mate!' He laughed just as Tori walked into the room, which made my cheeks flame all the brighter.

'Arthur!' She chastised, but from the smile on her face I knew she was loving the carefree, teenage words her son had just uttered. 'Smells wonderful sweetie!' She beamed as she walked round to the stove, and kissed my cheek softly.

'I hope you like it.' I said softly, not sure what else to say in reply to her compliment.

'Like it? It smells had me hooked from the garage!' A new voice said, it was deep and throaty. I looked over suddenly surprised, I heard Arthur's feet hit the floor behind me as he jumped down from he sat on the kitchen island. The room went quiet, the general chit-chat that had been warmly circulating was gone, and all eyes seemed to be on the new arrival. He was just as I thought, tall and strong but fiercer than any of the boys. His whole persona radiated strength and to a point brutality but his smile was like an oxymoron to what his whole body emitted. I'll openly admit that if I ad of seen him coming towards on a pathway, I would of moved or crossed over because he gave me a feeling of unease and because of what I knew about him and what he had done, I was fearful- I knew nothing would happen to me in that room, but I also knew that he wasn't a man to mess with.

'Jack!' Tori chimed, with a note of hysteria in her voice; as she almost pranced across the room planting a kiss on his cheek and taking his jacket.

'Victoria.' He sighed, running his hand along her jawline before looking up at the kitchen full of people.

'Well son, you going to introduce us?' He smiled, throwing his arm over Tori's shoulder.

'Yeah em Kate this is my Dad Jack, Dad this is my girlfriend, Kate.' His arm snaked around my waist giving me a reassuring squeeze as I looked at the man who was looking me with a smirk on his lips.

'Well you do know how to pick them!' He laughed. 'I've heard a lot about you, Victoria has spoken of nothing much else!' He laughed, and there a low level of laughter emitted from the room, I just smile feeling so very, very awkward.

'Nice to meet you.' I said smiling, pushing myself all the closer into Arthur's side; he must have felt my unease.

'Go sit down you lot!' Arthur laughed, pushing the boys out of the kitchen, and in turn touching his mother's arm lightly. A lot most of been said in that tiny little touch, as Tori beamed up at Jack.

'How about we go and get a drink before its ready?' Her voice was different, the carefree confidence still there but almost dimmed; like when the sun is trying to fights its way through a cloud.

'Sure baby-doll.' He laughed, and they went. The kitchen was quiet, with just me and Arthur I could hear the flick of the grill and the bubbling of a couple of saucepans but it was my heart that I could hear above everything else because looking at that man all I could think was just what he had done. What I knew; how there was an unmarked grave…how there was a body only few knew about. How this man had caused the boy standing in front of me so much pain.

'Are you okay?' Arthur asked. 'Kate, you look a little pale…' He commented.

'I'm fine…fine…' I said, turning to the hob.

'He's a lot I know…' He said softly.

'It's not that…' I sighed. 'I'm fine..' I murmured although really I was ten seconds away from running from the house, screaming.


	60. Chapter 60

That week went by, and before I knew it the Friday of his mothers' event dawned and after a panicked day of school, I came home and made Cath's evening one of drama…

Having never been to anything like it before, I honestly had no idea what to expect. Auntie Cath had laughed herself silly as she had helped me dress and time and time again told me I looked perfect. Thing was this was the first time of being truly by his side, not just as his girlfriend but his girl and that made all the difference. Me and Cath had gone from shop to shop, finally finding a little place in York that was sufficient to my needs; I had no idea what to expect, or even what formal meant in the context of a gala; all he had told me was it was a glamorous affair and to expect a lot of people which only made me more nervous at the prospect. I'd came across a retro, chiffon high necked, tea length gown…well that's what the tag said! But it was beautiful the off the shoulder look and short cut made me look tall and at least slightly like I was going somewhere on the formal side. The back was half sheer silk and half the beautiful back of the dress; keeping my cleavage cleverly under-wraps and the floaty bottom disguising my rear! The _Claddagh_ ring sat alone on my hand, with only some tiny diamond studs in my ears. In an attempt to look at least moderately sophisticated, I'd watched hours' worth of _YouTube_ videos so I could master a feather braid which I'd replicated with ultimate caution before pulling the remainder of my hair up high in a tight ballerina style bun- hoping beyond anything that I would blend in…and that it wouldn't all come falling down before I made it home; although in a last minute attempt to not look like I was trying too hard I picked a few strays hair out of the tight weave letting them more naturally frame my face. Aunt Cath and I had fussed for at least an hour on my eyes alone till we were happy that the sweet cream, and earthy tones matched my dress and that my eyeliner and fatherly lashes were not overkill! Even my shoes had taken extreme caution in purchasing, having been exchanged no less than six time; I'd finally chosen a pair of elegant cream, ankle fastening heels that had delicate silver additions, on the bottom of the heel and the edging of the strap. My knees had been knocking together, and I was overcome with a sudden urge to hide in the corner and fake an illness but knowing it meant a lot more to him then he would ever let me know; I gave myself a lavish spraying of _Chloe'_ and left my room without giving myself even a second to think…or turn back…or have a serious case of butterflies- or as I call them bathroom butterflies…you know what I'm talking about! The thing was the shoes weren't even as high as ones I'd usual wear, and the make-up and hair was just what I'd scrambled together but what was actually worrying me was the dress and whether or not I should of stuck with tradition and went for a full length gown, instead of a vintage style; because one thing I did not want was to be the centre of attention because I had misunderstood dress code.

'Sweetie leave it!' Cath scolded, as I smoothed down my dress for the millionth time and pulled at the little strands of hair round my face in the mirror above the fireplace.

'Cath ring them, tell them I'm ill…just…'I stuttered.

'Too late.' Cath breathed, smiling at me; as lights illuminated the living room window.

'I think I may be sick.' I stated, feeling my stomach roll and the begin of bathroom butterflies squirm in my stomach.

'Just breathe.' Cath instructed as she grabbed my clutch from the side table. A sweet cream zip-up clutch that matched my shoes even down to the silver trimming and was stuffed with my phone, money, the lipstick I was wearing and a gazillion little things that I might of needed…but probably wouldn't!

'You look perfect sweetheart.' She smiled, kissing me softly on the cheek.

'I…' But I was broken off by a knock on the door.

'Your gonna knock him dead pet!' She complimented as she went off to answer the door, and in her absence, I check my face and hair one final time and made sure I didn't have a serious case of escaping side-boob…a real issue of having ridiculously unproportioned…

'Wow…' He breathed, and as I turned to see him I too felt my myself gasp in surprise and yeah, I'll admit awe. Unlike the other times, I'd seen him dressed for parties; he was wearing a real tux…like an actual tuxedo- complete with bow tie and everything!

'Hi…' I said, biting my lip to try and disguise the smirk.

'Hi.' He answered, with a full hundred-watt smile.

'Now don't you two look smashing!' Aunt Cath broke our little bubble and all the nerves came back.

'This is okay, right?' I asked him, the words spilling out at like a million miles an hour. 'Like I wasn't supposed to wear like a full-length gown or anything? I was, wasn't I?' I said all without giving him a change to answer. The smile on his lips never faded.

'Yes, no and no.' He said slowly. 'You look perfect.' He walked towards me, reaching into his jacket for a second revealing a very fetching matching waistcoat and what I knew to be a very tight white shirt.

'Sure?' I said, watching him.

'Positive, now here.' He said passing me a little box from the inside of his jacket.

'Arthur, you shouldn't have…' I sighed, looking up at him through my lashes.

'It's a present!' He said smiling holding his hands up in surrender; which only made me smile, and I heard Aunt Cath clicking away with her camera. The box was perfectly square, cream with black writing emblazed on the front. Nipping the top between my thumb and forefinger I pulled the lid and in sat a rather delicate, and most fetching bracelet; a dozen clear teardrop shaped jewels, interlocked end to end.

'It's beautiful.' I murmured, lifting it carefully from the box where it shone in the lamp light.

'If I may?' He said, holding out his hand for the bracelet, which I graciously gave him; lifting my left wrist lightly with his other hand he wrapped the bracelet around it with the most tentative care- it fit snug, tight to my skin and beautifully elegant.

'Thank you.' I mouthed, reaching for his hand as he bent and kissed me chastely on the corner of my mouth, I heard Cath sigh happily behind us as the camera clicked again and knew it was very much time for us to leave.

'Right then.' I said, breathing deeply to calm myself. 'Lets do this.'

'You would honestly think she was going somewhere awful, not a party!' Arthur laughed, taking my hand. Cath chuckled and low to kiss her sweetly on the cheek.

'Now look after her son.' Cath said, as he looked at her.

'Aunt Cath!' I playfully scolded, feeling myself blush. But Arthur neither smiled nor laughed.

'I will Cath, I promise you.' He said with the upmost seriousness.

'I know son.' She smiled, leaning in to hug me. 'Behave.' She smirked at me, before catching my chin between her fingers. 'You are so very beautiful Catherine.' Her voice shook.

'Aww Cath!' I smiled, letting go of Arthur's hand and hugging her.

'Sorry pet…'

'Don't apologise!' I said quickly. 'Thank you.'

'What for?' She said, smiling through the tears.

'For caring enough to cry…' I felt my own voice wobble.

'Now none of that!' she reprimanded me. 'Those eyelashes may be waterproof but we aren't trying that out!' She said making both me and Arthur laugh.

'I'll see you tomorrow.' I said kissing her cheek.

'Have fun pet, I'll see you then…and all the pictures!' She added as Arthur opened the front door.

'You will.' I called, and I heard her laugh as the door shut.

'Well you are certainly going to be the prettiest one in the room…' Arthur sighed as he opened the door for me.

'Are you sure that my dress is alright?' I checked again accepting his hand to help me in.

'Undoubtedly.' He said, kissing me hand as he let it go and shut the door.

The hotel was big, like bigger than big; and there was more people than I'd even imagined in my many scarily vivid daydreams about it. People wearing very fancy gowns, on the arms of people wearing tuxes that didn't differ much from the one Arthur had; except most of those I saw were older and so they didn't wear their tuxes with as much boyish charm and not nearly as much swagger. With a tall stoned entryway the hotel was picturesque, like it had escaped from some early novel- lights twinkled in the greenery either side of the entryway and as the car drove past the doorway I saw the gleam of a lot more lights sparkling inside. My insides churned in anticipation and nerves at what was coming and was going to become of this night. A light sweat beaded on my brow as I tried to take in the insane amount of people…

'I'm…' I stuttered.

'My date.' He took his free hand and grabbed one of my own.

'I am…'

'With me.' He breathed.

'I'm thinking more along the lines of out of my depth…' I sighed; he laughed a throaty laugh that I couldn't help but smirk at.

'Seriously you have nothing to worry about, I honestly will not be letting you out my sight tonight.' He laughed, squeezing my hand with a note of seriousness. My heart was doing a backwards summersault in my chest, and I was really starting to worry that I was going to get a serious case of the bathroom butterflies. The parking lot was full, like full-full; with people dressed in finery steeping out from every direction; I noted with a rather uneasy feeling that the majority of cars we passed were like the ones Arthur and his family owned: expensive, tinted and did I mention expensive? I saw a few women quickly steeping across the road, and let out a breath a didn't even realise I was holding when I saw one of them wearing a dress in the same style as my own.

'See?' Arthur said, uncannily commenting on my mental thoughts.

'Hmm…' I said, mesmerised by the people scattered around the cars; dressed head to toe in beautiful gowns and statement tuxedos and suits. Finally, he pulled the car into a space that was a fair distance away from the entrance and surrounded by other cars; so much so I waited for him to come around and open my door in case my klutziness resulted in him needing a whole new paint job. See Dad and Mel had been to a few things like this, it's like money gives you an automatic invitation, and they had always laughed about it being a place unfit for anyone underage even though many of the invitations came emblazed with my name also I was never allowed to which if I'm honest suited me fine back home this was not my thing…and if I'm honest it still wasn't. Stepping out of the car, made everything a little too real and as we walked hand in hand; dodging cars to the entrance I was feeling a little overwhelmed as even in the short few minutes we'd walked across the parking area at least a dozen or so people had spoken a quick greeting to Arthur and a great deal more had non-verbally greeted him.

'You know all those people?' I hissed, making him look down to me.

'Know may be stretching it…' He hypothesised.

'How many people are here tonight?' I asked, I'd been asking him since he'd asked me to accompany him and he'd always averted the question, changing the topic or beginning a conversation with someone else.

'A fair few.' He smirked.

'Which means?' I prompted.

'A few hundred.' He said, winking at me as I felt my jaw drop.

'A few hundred?' I repeated back.

'Yeah…' He smiled, gripping my hand tighter. 'And there is no going back now!' I felt my stomach do three flips, a backwards summersault and a few nosedives; but pushing all that away I smiled up at him hoping he couldn't feel the sweatiness on my palm, to his good grace if he did he didn't breathe a word about it.

'Kate!' I heard her before I saw her, and barrelling towards me looking so very beautiful was Tori.

'Tori!' I greeting her as she pulled me into a hug, ultimately breaking Arthur's grip on me.

'Oh darling you look stunning!' She complimented, playfully batting at my poufy skirt.

'Likewise, you look wow!' I laughed but I meant every word; Tori looked every inch the hostess, and as if it was no stress to her at all even though I knew that wasn't the case. Her dress made her look towering and regal, the white a stark constant to her naturally heavily tanned skin skimming over her body highlighting every curve, whilst her dark raven locks were poker straight and hung down her back, making her cat-eye makeup all the more attention-provoking and the harlequin red of her lipstick take centre stage.

'Oh, honey your too sweet!' She commented, resting her hands on my shoulders looking at me once more.

'Everything okay inside mam?' Arthur asked, carefully taking my hand and pulling me back to his side.

'Yes…I think…well whatever will be will be its show-time!' She laughed, with jazz hands. 'Carol!' Tori shouted over our heads making me turn, hurrying towards us was a stunning woman similar to Tori in every possible way.

'Oh, is this her?' The woman who Tori called to said, with a beaming smile on her face as she looked at mine and Arthur's joined hands.

'Oh, it's her alright!' Tori confirmed beaming, and I had no doubt in my mind what so ever that I was the her they were talking about…

'Oh look at you two!' The woman cooed, swooping down to kiss Arthur on the cheek and then in a very motherly gesture used her thumb to white away the slight lipstick mark.

'My aunt Carol.' He sighed, but with a smile on his lips.

'Catherine, right?' She said, pulling me suddenly into a hug.

'Yeah…em just Kate is fine…' I stuttered as I quickly reciprocated the hug and stepped back to the safety of Arthur's side; where he placed his hand in mine giving it a quick squeeze.

'So Kate I must say you look stunning tonight.' She smiled, looking again at mine and Arthur's joint hands.

'Thanks…' I smiled, feeling my cheeks flame.

'Oh, smile everyone!' Tori called, pointing in the direction of a suited man with a very large camera. I only barely managed to get a smile on my face when the camera clicked and the man disappeared like smoke.

'Right so we'll be…' Arthur said already walking away from the little gathering, carefully hooking my arm through his; I, with a gracious and relieved smile, happily wandered with him into the entryway.

'Oh…' I murmured, monumentally, lost for words at what had become of the beautiful area. Lights swooped there away over and around a beautiful archway that acted as an entryway to the main room, but it seemed as though everyone was currently congregating in the atrium that held in it the most beautiful of staircases, and empty fire places that I knew would be of the grandest beauty when lit on a cold wintery evening. The people seemed to be everywhere, I couldn't move without brushing against someone and despite the whirring fans above the place was sultry warm as more and more people entered.

'So, what do you think?' He smiled down at me.

'Wow!' I mouthed smirking.

'I know…sorry about Carol by the way, I really should have warned you!' He chuckled.

'She seemed very happy to see me!' I laughed.

'Well she won't be the last, you'll see of that tonight!' I shot a look of horror at him, his only response was to nod; the further we wandered into the huge entryway the more I felt like _Alice when she fell through the rabbit hole_.

'Oh…' Arthur sighed, as we finally made it to the grand staircase that only looked all the grander up close, with its soft wood and moulded metal.

'Arthur!' I heard her before I saw her, Rochelle came at him like a whirlwind; wrapping her heavily faked tanned arms around his neck like it was the most natural thing in the world, to my intense delight he didn't so much as move an inch towards her and left her to release him still wearing that beaming Cheshire cat smile.

'Rochelle.' Arthur greeted her, smiling softly.

'I thought you had to be here somewhere!' She giggled, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

'Somewhere.' He agreed. 'You seen the boys?' He asked conversationally.

'Oh, over there somewhere…' She waved a hand absentmindedly to the other end of the stair case.

'Right well…' he said pulling my hand so I was resting against his chest so an older man and a very handsome woman could get by; both greeted him with muster which he meekly returned.

'Oh.' Rochelle said, her lips forming a perfect 'o'.

'Hi!' I said brightly, trying to make the situation that little lighter.

'What are you doing here?' Rochelle laughed sourly.

'She's with me.' Arthur said, wrapping his arms around my shoulders and leaning down to rest his chin on my head.

'You brought a guest?'

'Seems like it.'

'But you always said you weren't allowed… that cause your mam was hosting…'

'I was just being polite.' He said tightly, as her voice went up a few octaves; and a few people in the closest groups to us turned to look.

'Polite?!' She hissed.

'Don't make a scene.' Arthur hissed back, I could feel him tense behind me.

'Don't…' She stepped forward into my personal space.

'Hey!' I snapped, shocking her enough that she remembered I was there.

'Sorry.' She smirked, not moving.

'Move. Back.' I said softly, not raising my voice.

'Just cause you're with him, sweetie your nothing but…'

'But the only girl who's ever put you on your arse, so step down from your throne; because you really don't deserve it.' I wasn't going to say anything but she was just saying my doubts aloud and well something about that opened a Pandora's box that really needed to stay shut and so I'd shut her up.

'Just wait the moment he drops you bitch.' She simpered.

'Don't hold your breath.' Arthur said softly, with a wicked edge.

'Or maybe you should?' I countered, smiling ever so sweetly.

'You…' She stepped closer to me but before either of us could react the boys were there having pushed their way through the crowd.

'Look at you!' Harvey said winking at me, and moving in-between me and Rochelle using the pretext of giving me a welcome hug as his cover.

'You lucky bastard.' Shane laughed, the phrase having now been said as the randomized points after April's words had caught on.

'Oh I know!' Arthur laughed, wrapping his arms round my shoulders and leaning to down to kiss my temple making Rochelle sneer and disappear into the throng of people.

'Everything good?' Ethan asked, watching me watch Rochelle.

'Yeah just…'

'She knows you lied to her?' Harvey guessed, already smirking.

'Maybe…' Arthur laughed.

'Lied about what?' Mason said, bending low to kiss my hand making me laugh.

'Why I never invited her…' Arthur chuckled and then with the most general ease he told a hilarious story how every year she would, with little in the way of discretion, want to be his date and how every year he would use the same excuse; something the boys found utterly hilarious and so did I although a small part of me (something I would never, ever admit to Arthur) felt the smallest of pity for the girl who was obviously just insanely needy of his attention. After that chat was either with the boys and it was just like we were in the games-room or sitting watching a movie; except for the throng of people who came by to say a hello to Arthur, some stayed for a few moments long enough for me to be introduced, some made their way over purely for an introduction to either Arthur or insanely myself. Those who came over to greet me, wore the same look that both Tori and her sister had; that soft glimmer in their eye every time he touched me or watched as I spoke; also a multitude of cameras came round taking pictures of us; many or so I stopped asking who they were and just smiled in the direction of the camera.

'That was puke-worthy.' Ethan announced, after a woman named Ivy had come over and introduced herself to me; and very noticeably had been watching our every move and even cooed when I'd reached a hand up to place over Arthur's.

'Yep…' I sighed at the same time as Arthur which only made me burst out laughing.

'Dude what happened to you?' Zak laughed, shaking his head in disbelief.

Before Arthur had a chance to even retaliate, a voice came from the far corner obviously magnified through a speaker system.

'Would you all please make your way through to the dining room.'

'I wonder if there will be cake?' I mused.

'Is that all you think about?' Mason laughed, slinging an arm around my shoulders as Arthur playfully put Zak in a headlock.

'I said that aloud?' I laughed.

'What did she say?' Ethan said, strolling on my other side.

'Just if there would be cake…' Mason chuckled.

'In my defence, I was only supposed to think it!' I added.

'Well we've have to just wait and see!' Harvey said coming to my rescue, and with a bow taking Mason's place and directing me into the most beautiful place I'd ever seen- and Arthur with grace just smiled and walked along behind laughing with Zak and Shane about something I hadn't heard.

The room was the most beautiful and elegant of set-ups. At least two dozen tables sat scattered across the huge space; with the French doors open revealing a beautiful outdoor area that led on to a beautifully greened oasis. Each table sat twelve, and had a beautiful glass centre piece nested in a array of wild flowers- our table was one in the very centre and to my insane joy was to sit myself, Arthur, the five boys, Luke, Carol, Tori and Tori's parents- a very sweet couple who were so lovely that I couldn't help but feel at home around them. My seat was snug between Harvey and Arthur and if I'm honest I was grateful; the sheer amount of people was staggering and well I couldn't seem to comprehend it.

'Hey…' I said leaning close to Arthur's eye.

'Hmm…' He said distracted, looking across the room.

'Where's your dad?'

'Over there.' He pointed to the farthest corner of the room, where his father sat surrounded by a group of men who looked very much like him- I noted their table was the only one that had empty seats.

'Why isn't he…?' I pointed to our table, in genuine confusion.

'He doesn't really like her doing it…' He sighed.

'Why?' I questioned, with obvious surprise in my tone.

'The… the charity, its kinda like…'

'Like what?'

'The charity is _Women's Aid._ ' He sighed.

'And they are?' I pressed.

'To stop domestic violence…'

'Oh.' And much like Rochelle I believe my lips too made the perfect 'o' shape.

'Exactly… bit of a punch in the teeth…'

'Can say that again?' I laughed, as a result of the absurdity; he laughed too and snatched my hand from under the table.

'I probably should have…'

'Shh…don't its fine.' I said, silencing whatever he was going to say.

'What to know the best bit?' He smirked softly, squeezing my hand.

'Always!' I laughed.

'Every single one of them in this room is just like us.'

'What?' I said, raising my eyebrows in confusion.

'Every single person in this room is somehow connected to me.'

'As in…' And then it hit. 'Oh!' I gasped again, probably making that perfect 'o' with my lips.

'There is everything from drug lords to a judge in here.' He smiled softly.

'A judge? Like a court judge?' I asked incredulously.

'Yeah…' He smirked, pointing over to a table near the furthest door to the outside. I knew which was the judge before he even directed me, as soon as I saw the table. He was a tall, well-built man with a head of dark brown hair. He looked not young, but nowhere near as old as some of the judges I'd dined with back home or had seen visiting the house when Dad had been prosecuting a tough case. This man was no judge like I had met and it was an unspoken revelation to me then that Arthur trusted me enough to tell me of such an eye-opening and somewhat fear producing truth. I didn't realise just how deep he was in all the shit, until I sat evaluating the room; realising with each person I took in, it was another who had turned and was a piece in the games my messed up man played, it was horrifying to me; but what unsettled me further was the fact I didn't want to leave, I was so deeply disturbed by the revelation but it made no difference to me because as I looked at him in his fucked up world, it felt like my world came into sharper focus. He was my anchor, in a world where I was constantly at sea; he'd finally giving me a harbour to call home. And that harbour was his heart, his soul, his entire being; I may have been Icarus flying so very close to the sun but if the sun burned me to cinders I knew then I wouldn't blame him nor me, because the life I chose; in that first moment we locked eyes, when he was nothing more than a cocky bastard; was the life I was destined to live because for the first time I was accepted. I was scared, terrified even but not of falling because he kept me safe, high above the destruction below…he was my helium never yet to let me crash down to earth… the only fear I had was losing him.

The meal was good, good food and good company. It was just as Tori took to the raised platform, and the room descended into silence that the evening broke. The first shred of fear zipped through me when Tori screamed into the microphone, I jumped in my seat and felt fear drown me. The boys sprung from their seats as if they'd been electrocuted; most of the men in the room jumped from their seats too; and I screamed as I saw many wielding handguns, black metal monstrosities that seemed to appear as if by magic in almost every hand that had stood. I saw Arthur move in that split second her scream lasted, to stand in front of me; a human shield; the boys alike had fanned out, all eyes were fixed on the main entrance door. My breathing was coming in little pants, and I could feel myself almost hyperventilating. Sweat was beading on my skin, and I knew the fear was plain and simple in my eyes. I may not have known Tori for long, but I knew that scream was not an overreaction; it rang in the room like a siren, a warning bell.

'You shouldn't be here.' His voice rang with the cruel tone, I recognised from when I'd heard him shouting on the phone.

'Sit down little boy, this isn't your fight.' The voice was foreign, a throaty sound that I knew then would echo in my dreams for the unforeseeable.

'What do you want?' Arthur said, his voice the same rough tone.

'Me, son.' Jack's voice was like nails being scraped down a chalk board, I swallowed back my little whimper. I saw Arthur's back tense, and his grip rearrange on the gun, tightening as he pointed it in the direction of the doorway; I felt Jack brush by me, his hand ran down my back making another whimper build inside of me at his gentle touch, I didn't know what was going to happen…didn't know what I was going to see.

'You know what we're after Jack.' The voice said.

'And you're not going to get it; you're a clever man Hugo walk away.' Jack said menacingly.

'You're not invincible Jack.' Hugo spat.

'I have the new generation.' Jack said, slapping Arthur's shoulder with a smirk on his lips.

'You not as clever as you think.' Hugo spat back, but I heard his feet hit the tiled floor as he walked out; it was a few more minutes until everyone settled. Arthur kept standing, gun still in hand; as conversation buzzed, and for some unfathomable reason hints of laughter bubbled in the air.

'Shut it!' Arthur shouted suddenly, making me jump. 'Everyone home.' He announced and like it that the room evaporated, and my hand was in his as he dragged me from the room before the throng of people pushed their way out. As he dragged me to the car all I could think was that I was not going home, I couldn't. If I had to face Cath, the truth would of fell from my lips; as I was awash with fear, and numb almost with shock; but to my distinctive pleasure he took me to his home; the dress, the shoes were nothing but a stupid costume to me as he wrapped his arm around me and ushered me through the garage into the house; he hadn't spoken a word and even as he flicked on lights as we wandered through the house he didn't even breathe a word to me. The boys, and the family were just behind us; and to my distinct fear I saw the guns still draw even little Luke was loaded down…even Tori…

'She should go home…' Tori breathed, looking at me with soft eyes as she caught me watching the gun in her hand.

'And what would happen to her?' Arthur spat. 'She stays with me.' He pulled me close to his side, wrapping both arms around me as I inhaled his smell and found some security in his presence alone. 'I will keep her safe.' He said, and his words rang with the power of a vow; this was his oath, I could feel it as it vibrated through me.


	61. Chapter 61

I was donned in some Tori's clothes, nothing fancy just a pair of leggings and an oversized shirt that I'd layered with one of Arthur's hoodies; that made me feel as if I was constantly enveloped in his arms- which wasn't that far reached from the truth. He sat by me like a guard and as we walked up to his room, as night pressed into the house his eyes never left mine. As he lay beside me, two guns resting either side of the bed on the side-tables. He still hadn't spoken to me, but his presense alone was enough to untangle the fear that was building in me like a storm. His hand reached out as he gently stroked my face, running his finger tip down my face then my neck…all the way to my waist where he reached and pulled me forward.

'I'm so sorry.' He whispered into my hair, I felt his arms wrap like a vice around me; but instead of feeling suffocated I felt more safe and secure than I had all night.

'Don't…' I began, reaching for his hand and interlacing our fingers.

'Don't? Kate because of me…' And no words could explain it, no words could let me comprehend what he was feeling inside; the painful burn that was scorching his insides.

'I love you.' I said, into his chest.

'How sick is it that I still love you?' He whispered.

And with that sour thought echoing in the room, I closed my eyes and snugged into his chest; hoping for a dreamless sleep.

I woke to the loudest thud, coming from somewhere in the cavernous house. I shot up still clung to Arthur like a baby in a carrier. Fear took over, sleep not even marring my view I could hear my own breath coming in sharp and erratic pants. Arthur's eyes were wide and his hand shot out to the side table; the gun firmly in his grip as he kept his arm wrapped around me. It was the next thud, he unravelled himself from me.

'Stay here.' He warned, and with an almost pained look he reached for the second shotgun; doing something with it. 'Press and fire…only if you need to…I'm so sorry baby.' And he was gone, out the door, leaving the shot gun on the bed inches away from my hand. I reached with icy hands, to grip the abomination, feeling the cold weight settle in my hand. It felt wrong, alien even; every part of me was screaming in fear. I stood from the bed; standing in just the oversized hoodie, leggings and some rather unflattering woolly socks, with the smallest of movement I moved around the bed and stood on the wall next to the door. I could hear feet running along the floors…I could hear the faint sound of whispers but never before had I been as isolated and alone…it registered with me that this could be it. That maybe in that moment I would be turned to nothing but a body… I pushed the thoughts back, chastising myself because I wasn't going to die in this house…I repeated it to myself like a chant. It was then I knew I had to get out of here, I didn't know what was going on. What was happening but whatever it was I needed out of here. I may have found a home, a safe haven but I couldn't afford it at that cost. In sock covered feet, I walked with wobbling steps along the little corridor that let away from Arthur's room and past the other door I'd yet to investigate behind. The gun felt wrong in my hand, and with the new found shaking I didn't even think I had the strength to lift it in case I needed to fire. I padded down the stairs, leaving the faintest of sounds behind me just the brush of my socks against the carpeted stairway. It felt otherworldly, like it was a too realistic dream that I was going to wake up from any second…but I didn't even pinch myself because I knew even my deepest nightmare wouldn't transpire to this- my imagination not that creative. The house felt so cold around me, and the shivers that played on my spine were both a collective of transparent fear and the almost unearthly cold that seemed to be coming from the walls itself. The happy home, with the parties…only the week prior I'd cooked a meal from them all…it had been warm, expensive and rich with personality and love; yet the night made it cold, cavernous and with as much personality as a marble tomb. I didn't even look as I stepped off the last stair and crossed to the huge double doors; but as I reached out a hand to the handle I heard the voice…the voice I'd heard not six hours prior, coming from the huge lounge…

My heart sped in my chest a beat…a drum…

I had a split second to think…and that second took me here.

My heart is trying to burst from my chest, my hand is sweaty on the gun and I think I may throw up but I'm walking away from the door that now bears my sweaty hand print…towards something I'm not even sure of. The fist of pain is driving towards the unknown…because I can't leave this place…I can't leave not knowing he is safe. How can I leave my anchor at shore?

I feel an unearthly calm come over me, as I take step after step to the big white doors that open up into the lounge; it's as if my body has accepted that whatever is to come is my fate; because I couldn't leave him…couldn't leave not knowing he is okay…not knowing if Icarus is now flying in the dark, because her sun has been ripped from her orbit. They say love is simple, you either love someone, or you don't; but how can that be simple? Love can't be described, nor can it be portrayed because love is as complicated as life itself: the ups, the downs; the pain, the sorrow; the utter joy, the moments that you'll remember forever…but all of that is pointless if you don't have the person to share it with, the person who makes you whole…the one who makes you content with the life you live; to leave him now when our forever is only just beginning would be to not stitch a bleeding wound, forever it would pour until it clotted and became a constant and unsightly memoir; I will not allow myself to be drained, I will not allow myself to live with his potential loss. And so, I step forward, I don't know what fate lies ahead, or what is going on behind that door but what I do know, what I have no don't about is that I belong there…

For this is my place.

This is my home.

'That's my son.' Tori says, her voice a battle of tears and anger. Her words act on me like a red flag to a bull, a push past the fear that is embedding itself in my chest and summoning everything in me I look around the doorway. A dozen or more bullet-wielding automatics are pointed in my direction…but not at me. There on the floor, in front of me…on his knees is the one…my one and only. My life crashes before me as I try and imagine a life without him…a life where his arms never envelope me, nor does his smile ever again make me blush or his soft whispers in my ear make me shiver in delight and fact is I can't. I can't see a life without him, can't see my forever being anything but empty, the shell without life inside. I can't even see with all this madness around me; I can barely think, all I can focus on is him on his knees, the barrel of the gun pressed to his temple. The man standing there, thinking he has won…every weapon, pointed and ready but no-one can even bring themselves to shoot because it would be setting our own up for execution; the man will not leave this house alive but to kill my love would be a death his people would congratulate and an honourable death…for him to see payment for their own victim would be suffice enough to die. I see no way other than one…only one way to save him from the fate of a pistol induced death.

I feel sweat bead on my brow, feel everything in me clench in nervous fear. My hand holding the gun feels lighter than air, numb as my mind seems to be in an alternative world in which I'm brave enough to stand strong and defend my man. My head is foretelling all that would come if only I could be brave enough to take the leap of faith ahead of me, if I could be brave enough to save him.

'You'll know the pain Jack…you'll know how it feels to lose one of your own…an eye for an eye isn't it?' His voice is like a snake, poisonous and a hazard in itself.

'You don't want to do this…' Jack says venomously.

'You have no idea how much I want to do this.' He spat. 'Any last words?' He laughed, as he caressed the trigger with his finger.

'Kate…make sure…' His voice is my undoing…his last words puncture my fantasy.

I don't think. I feel the helium he fills me with seep away, as the all too painful world becomes seconds from my reality; so I raise my shaking hand and use my other to steady my shaking arm…and in that second, not even shutting my eyes, I click the trigger home aiming for him. The man who wants to rip away my world, I can't allow him…

The bullet flies, and hits home.

I scream.

They scream.

Blood turns the living room into a massacre site.

The gun falls from my hand, as my scream echoes like its trapped in a vacuum.

I am both lost and found.

I am both the hero and the villain.

I have just killed a man.

All to save my own.

 **The end.**


End file.
